Family
by clairlz
Summary: This is the next installment of my Moonlight/ Veronica Mars series. This takes place a couple of years after Possessions, which was the last installment. Josef can't keep his son a secret forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Six months ago**_

Veronica walks across the park watching for Logan. It doesn't take long for her to spot him. He's walking along with Wallace until they diverge and go their separate ways. Veronica likes to watch Logan now and then when he isn't aware of her. It gives her a chance to appreciate his body without him smirking at her. It also gives her a chance to see if anyone one else is around that is paying more attention to him than they should be. It was one thing when all she had to worry about were troublesome women hitting on him. Now she has vampires to watch for as well.

Logan and Veronica have been living together for a couple of years and she has finally learned to trust him and to his credit he hasn't disappointed her. They still have their occasional arguments but they are normal arguments, not Logan out of control fueled with his temper. Veronica is going to be eternally grateful to whatever it was that finally made Lynn tell Josef he had a son. The difference in Logan's temperament and overall outlook is much better. In just a few years Josef has helped Logan reconcile most of the damage done to him by his abusive stepfather. _Amazing what a loving parent can do for someone._ He still has some of his ghosts but they are slowly being put to rest. Unfortunately along with Josef and all the good he's done for Logan comes a certain amount of danger. Four hundred year old vampires have their fair share of enemies and Josef probably more than most since he is not only very rich but one of the most powerful vampires in the country. It makes him a target and if anyone discovers Logan it can make him one as well.

Veronica knows the day is coming when Logan is going to have to move to L.A. If the vampire community discovers him, there will be no choice. He will have to be where Josef can protect him. Veronica doesn't know what she will do at that cross road. They've agreed to just wait and see what happens.

Veronica spots a woman watching Logan very closely. A woman watching Logan, is not unusual, he his young, very good looking and rich, a very nice combination. This woman though seems different. There is something that is not quite right in how intense she is watching Logan, studying him not appreciating him. Veronica watches closely and decides she needs to do a little unobserved surveillance. She walks in the opposite direction and flips out her phone.

Logan looks down at his phone and smiles as he answers. "Hey, there. Where are you?"

"Don't look around but I'm watching you. Actually I'm watching a woman watch you."

"And that's a problem because?"

Veronica swears she can hear the smirk through the phone. "This isn't your usual groupie. Something's not right." she replies some what dryly.

"You're my only groupie." Logan replies without an ounce of mirth.

"You sound so serious." Veronica tells him.

"I am. I just want to make sure you know you're the only one for me." He remembers when she didn't trust him. He has to admit that a certain amount of it was with good reason. He wants to make sure they never go back there again.

"Logan, it's ok. I love you and I know you love me. Lighten up. I just called to give you a heads up and tell you I'm not going to meet you. Go to dinner on your own and then head home. It will give me a chance to watch what she does. I just have a bad feeling about this one. I think she may be one of your father's people."

"Really? That's not good. What does she look like?"

"Long blond hair, cute, five foot seven, model thin."

Logan listens to the description. "Hey, now that you mention it I think I've seen her a couple times over the last few days. Maybe at that party down at the marina last weekend."

Veronica snorts but bites back the retort about his observation skills when it comes to blonds. "Lets take this slow. You do your thing and I'll do mine. I love you."

"I love you too. If we don't meet up for dinner, I'll see you at home?"

"Yes, in a very warm bed."

"That's my girl." Logan says and he flips the phone shut.

Veronica punches up a second number. "I think we may have a problem. Nothing, concrete just a feeling I have."

Josef is as thankful Logan has Veronica as she is that Logan has Josef. "V I trust your intuition. Let me know what you need."

"You will be my first call if it's bad. Don't worry."

"Good to hear it. I worry some times that you tend to think that you and Logan can take on the world by yourselves."

"Josef, that's probably true under human conditions but I try not to play games with vamps. It wouldn't take much for either of us to be out of our league and I'm not taking any chances with Logan's life."

"V you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. Watch yourself as well. I'm getting kind of use to you, and Logan has this thing about you. No risky chances, ok?"

Veronica hears the warmth in his voice "I know. Don't worry. If she's what I think she is, One of us will call you and let you know. Hey, how are Mick, Beth and Shannon?"

"Good. They're here with me now and her name is Josie."

Veronica starts to laugh. "You're the only one who calls her by her middle name."

Josef sniffs. "That's because Shannon is just some rag tag Gaelic name." Josef glances across the desk at Mick who is scowling at him.

"Hey she's on the move. I have to go. I'll keep you posted." Veronica flips the phone closed and goes about keeping an eye on the woman following Logan.

Josef hangs up the phone and looks at Mick. "Don't look at me like that."

Mick shakes his head. "I'll have you know, Shannon was my grand mothers name. I take it that was V?"

"Yes, we may have trouble. She thinks one of our people is too interested in Logan, although it's a woman so it could be she just thinks he's irresistible."

Mick rolls his eyes. Josef continues. "She'll call back when she has more information and I'm not insulting your grandmother. I'm just saying Josie is a much better name for such a beautiful little girl."

Beth walks into the room with Shannon. She's gently patting the little girl on the back trying to get her to burp. Mick stands up and without a word Beth passes the baby and a diaper to Mick. He throws the diaper over his shoulder and starts to walk the room with his daughter gently patting her on the back, murmuring quietly to her.

Josef never stops being amazed at their bond. They interact, half the time without ever saying a word. They know each other so well. "Hey, when are you two going to get married? I thought that was the big plan. First you were going to do it right away and then you decided to wait until Josie was born and still nothing. I don't get to throw a bachelor party if you don't get married." Beth smiles every time Josef calls Shannon by her middle name. Her full name is Shannon Josephine St. John. Shannon was Mick's grandmothers name and Josephine well; everyone knows where the name Josephine comes from. Shannon has Mick's dark wavy hair and coloring and her mother's blue eyes.

They glance at each other with so much love it gives Josef the only pang of jealousy he's ever had over someone else's life.

"One of these days…maybe. Although the threat of one of your bachelor parties is enough to keep it that way." Mick says as he walks the room with Shannon.

Josef looks indignant.

Beth sits down in the chair Mick vacated. "We have a bit of a disagreement."

Josef looks at Beth somewhat skeptically. "It's hard to imagine you two disagree about much of anything anymore. What kind of disagreement?"

Mick starts to answer but Shannon burps. Mick smiles at her and wipes her mouth with the corner of the diaper.

Beth gets up out of the chair and takes Shannon back. Mick goes over and pulls the rocker out of it's familiar corner and moves it over to the desk so Beth can sit with them while she rocks the little girl to sleep. Mick smiles when he thinks of the sudden appearance of the rocker in Josef's office. Back when Beth was about seven months pregnant Josef had noticed one day that Beth was having a difficult time getting comfortable in a regular office chair and the couches in his office were so low she couldn't get up by herself and that made her cross. The next time they went to visit Josef at work the rocker was in the corner waiting for her. Josef never said anything about it; it was just there, waiting for Beth. Mick didn't tell Beth but one day he came to visit Josef without her and one of Josef's favorite freshies was sitting in the rocker waiting for Josef as well. When Josef entered the room and saw her, he nearly fired her on the spot. Word spread fast and no one else ever sits in the rocker but Beth.

Since the addition of Logan and Veronica to Josef's life he's developed a strong sense of family that extends to Mick, Beth and Shannon. Since Josef hadn't known about Logan until he was grown he never got to buy presents for his son when he was little. Mick suspects Josef is trying to make up for it buying everything he can think of that Shannon might like. Mick didn't have the heart to tell him to stop so Beth had to put her foot down before Shannon was even born so that Josef would stop sending gifts to the apartment. Beth told him they appreciated it very much but she was absolutely not going to let him spoil her daughter rotten and besides soon there would be no room left in the apartment for any of them. She gently told him he wasn't allowed to buy any thing more without clearance from Beth ahead of time. Beth explained that Josef had no sense of boundaries, which was fine for a four hundred year old vampire but not for a human child. He pouted for a week and then very reluctantly agreed.

Once Shannon was born and Josef was told what her middle name was to be Josephine and Beth and Mick wanted him to be her godfather, they were back to square one. It was more than he could manage. He started in again and once again Beth had to put her foot down. It was a constant effort for Josef to not spend money on the little girl. He dotted on her almost as much as her father. Beth couldn't imagine what it would be like when Shannon got old enough to date. The two of them would kill any boy who came near her. Mick was already talking about all girl schools. Beth hoped he was kidding.

Josef and Mick had an in depth conversation right after Shannon was born about legally naming Josef as Shannon's legal guardian in case something terrible were to happen to Mick and Beth. Neither, of them has any blood relatives left and both know with certainty that Josef would make sure that Shannon was always safe and loved. There was nothing more they could wish for, for their little girl if something happened to the two of them. In addition Mick told Josef that he made financial arrangements that will provide for both Beth and Shannon for a very long time if something happens to him. So, with that and all Josef's resources there is no worry that they would ever want for anything.

Beth and Shannon start to get settled in the rocker and Josef cocks his head to the side and looks intently at Shannon. "She's coming down with something...a cold or the flue."

Mick smiles. "I told her already."

Beth laughs. "I ought to rent you two out. You're so good at spotting illness before people know they are even sick. It's probably just a cold coming on."

Josef shrugs. "When you spend as much time listening to human vitals as we do, you get pretty good at knowing when something isn't right with them. Her breathing is a little off and she's just a little warm."

Mick looks across at Josef again and continues. "One of us doesn't really want to get married."

Josef looks at Beth. "Really?"

Beth smiles at his reaction. "Really. It just doesn't seem that important. We have each other and we have Shannon and life is just wonderful."

Josef squints at Mick. "How are you with this?"

Mick shrugs. "Well, as you love to point out, I'm sort of still a prisoner of my time and in that time, you fell in love, you got married, and had kids. I have to agree with Beth a little bit though, somehow it doesn't seem to be that important anymore."

Beth snorts. "And in my time doing any one of those things doesn't mean the other has to follow."

Josef shrugs. "Must be something in the water."

Beth looks at him questioningly. "What's that mean?"

"I know that Logan has asked Veronica to marry him on more than a few occasions and she continues to say no."

Beth thinks about it for a minute. "Yes, but that situation is much different."

"How so? Neither of you wants to get married."

"With those two it's a control issue. Logan may not realize it but considering his upbringing he may think he will be able to exert more control over what V does if they are married and we all know how she feels about control. Veronica isn't going to give up any if she can help it. It's the same reason she hasn't gone back to school. She can't afford it and she won't let you or Logan pay for it. She feels like it would give you too much control."

Beth sees Josef scowl. "That and I think she likes the fact that it pisses me off too no end. There is no logical reason for her to not let me pay for her tuition and books and anything else she needs."

"Josef, you and V are two sides of the same coin. She wants to control, one thing, her own life. You want to control every thing. As I said, with them it's about control."

"And it's not like that with you two?"

Beth shakes her head. " You know better than that. It's not even close. It just doesn't seem all that important to me. There is something that would mean much more to me." Beth gives Mick a sidelong glance and continues. "Mick and I will be together forever, we all know that."

Mick nods in agreement. He wants her with him always but he still has some residual issues about her being turned. Beth rolls her eyes at him, when she sees the shadow in his eyes. "You know when Shannon gets older, you're going to turn me. You know it and I know it. Neither of us could survive without the other so you might as well admit it now."

Mick sighs. "I know and I want you with me always…. it's just…."

Beth looks at Josef, clearly exasperated. "Can you believe we are still having this conversation?"

"Actually yes, I can. You forget how long I've been listening to this. I will say, I think at this point his reluctance is more habit than conviction. He's mental health is better now than in all the years I've known him. I never seen him this happy. Actually few people are as happy as he is these days."

"Could you two not talk about me like I'm not in the room?" Mick says sulkily.

Beth scrunches her nose at him. "Oh quiet, you invite this kind of speculation when you act against your own best interests. Listen to me, I'll be thirty in a few more years and I think that will be a fine time. This is my choice. It's what I want more than any wedding. I want you to love me enough to turn me and love me forever."

Josef looks at Mick. "She's got a point. Turning her is a lot more permanent than any marriage license."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watches the woman closely but stays far enough away as to not be noticed. It's a warm weekend night. Lots of the local's are out and about. At least with this many humans there isn't anyway for her to stick out if the woman is a vamp. Veronica is just one more warm body with a heartbeat. Once Logan settles on a place to eat, Veronica takes a chance that the woman will stick with him and runs to her car to get her infrared glasses. She would love to get pictures of the woman but there is no way she can stay undetected and get the woman's picture in the dim light. She settles for looking through the infrared glasses that Josef gave her to double check her hunch.

The small café Logan enters has a small outdoor area for dinning. He selects a table outside in plain sight. Veronica smiles. He's getting pretty good at this. He knows if he's in plain view it makes it just that much easier for her to watch the woman. Veronica sees the woman in the park across from the café, watching Logan from her seat at the park bench. Veronica trains the glasses on the woman and the woman doesn't show up in the glasses at all. _Great._ After Logan's done with dinner he pays the check and decides to do as Veronica said and go home. He doesn't look around for her. He knows she's still out there watching him somewhere.

Veronica watches as it becomes apparent that the woman is going to approach Logan in the parking lot. Veronica doubts that she will do anything dangerous in middle of all these people even if it is late in the evening. All the same Veronica stashes the glasses in her bag and moves in close thinking of a way to handle this.

Logan hears someone call him Josef. He ignores the call and keeps walking towards his car. Logan knows all the signs the vamp will be looking for to see if he recognizes the name. He doesn't know if he can pull it off but he regulates his breathing and does his best to stay very calm. Even if he can keep her guessing he's ahead of the game. Logan feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He turns and suddenly he has his arms are full of a very willowy blond and he hears her call him Josef again.

Before he can extricate himself from the woman he feels another hand on his other arm. He manages to get clear of the woman and turns to find a furious Veronica. "You lousy rat. I can't leave you to your own devices for one night without you acting like a wolf…. Who's the bimbo anyway?"

Logan smiles to himself. He doesn't know what Veronica has in mind but he knows her well enough to play along. "Look, I wasn't doing anything. Its mistaken identity she thinks I'm someone named Josef, but of course that's not going to matter to you. You never believe anything I say." Logan turns to the blond. "What is your name anyway?"

"Susan…."

"Well Susan this raving lunatic with the trust issues is my girl friend Veronica."

"I might not have trust issues if you weren't always trying to nail everything in a skirt and as for the girl friend part, you can forget that. I'm out of here." Veronica turns and walks away.

Logan watches Veronica stalk off and turns back to Susan who is watching him very closely. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Let me buy you a drink to make up for the problem I caused."

"You probably did me a favor. The breakup has been coming for a while now. I'm not really in the mood for company right now. How about if we make it tomorrow night? I'll meet you here about nine. "

The woman looks at him curiously "You don't seem to upset about it."

Logan shrugs. "Like I said, it's been coming. Do you want to meet me tomorrow night or not?"

She smiles warmly at him. "Sure. I'd really like that. I'll see you then."

Logan turns and heads for home to Veronica and a warm bed.

Veronica follows the woman long enough to make sure that she isn't going to continue to follow Logan and Veronica goes home as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**review please........ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef picks up as soon as he sees Logan's name pop up on the phone's screen. He looks down at his watch. It's getting close to morning. "Hey. Logan, is everything ok?"

"Hi, How would you like to come down and help us with a small problem?"

"How small? Should I bring Mick?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. After Veronica talked to you she followed the woman following me. Veronica was right she's a vamp. V tracked her on the infrared glasses and guess what, no body heat. She approached me and we staged a break up of sorts for her and I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow night, ah, I guess tonight, in town for a drink. She says her name is Susan."

"Other than her being a vamp is there anything threatening about her? Anything suspicious?"

"Nothing except she called me Josef."

"Crap. What else did she say?"

"Not a lot. She called me Josef and then said she was mistaken. She thought I was someone else. She apologized for making trouble with Veronica and then asked if she could buy me a drink. I set it for tonight. V's going to stake her and then you can take a look and see if it's anyone you know and maybe have a chat with her weather it is someone you know or not. How's that sound?"

Josef smiles. "That sounds like it will work but it's probably not necessary to stake her first. If Mick and I are there we can probably take her without the stake."

Logan snorts. "You're not going to talk V out of that part. She's looking forward to using the crossbow Mick gave her. Besides it might give her or anyone she's involved with something to think about."

Josef gives a mental shrug. "Have you noticed that girl friend of yours has developed a fond attachment for weapons?"

"I think it's because she's discovered her equalizer. You have to admit she's pretty small at five foot one. I'm not going to argue with anything that keeps her alive. Besides, Mick did a really good job teaching both of us safety as well as how to use the weapons. This was yours and Mick's idea. Don't get weird because she took to it so well."

Josef smiles as he hears Logan defend Veronica. "Oh, it's not a problem for me. I just wondered how you felt about it. Now I know. I'm glad it works for you. What time are you supposed to meet this vamp?"

"I told her I'd meet her at nine. You want to come to the house about eight or so?"

"I'll see you then. Logan, take care and be careful until we find out who she is."

"Don't worry. We're going to stay home together until its time for me to meet her. See you tonight." Logan hangs up and rolls over on the bed. He smiles at Veronica. "He'll be here tonight at eight. Now that we've take care of that lets get back to more important things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick growls into the phone, "Josef, this better be good. Beth just got Shannon to sleep. She's developed a low-grade fever and she's not sleeping very well. They've both been up half the night."

"Cold or the flue? She's ok, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's fine. Like we thought, she's got a cold. Now tell me what's so important."

"You feel like going on a road trip?"

"Is this about Logan and Veronica?"

"Yes, it's one of ours. Logan didn't say there was anyone else lurking around but you and I know that the woman could be a diversion. Mick, if you don't think you can leave Beth and Josie, it's fine. I'll work it out."

"No, if it is someone who's come after Logan, Beth and Shannon could be next. I'll lock them in tight and have Victoria come around and check on them during the night. When do you want to leave?"

"I'll swing by and pick you up at six on the way out of town. That should get us there in plenty of time."

"See you then." Mick hangs up and silently moves to their bedroom. He leans against the door frame watching Beth and Shannon sleep. Beth moved the baby in to sleep with her because she kept waking up. At least this way it kept her from having to go far. Earlier Mick was supposed to go work on one of his cases but he was reluctant to leave them and kept procrastinating until it was to late to get anything constructive done. It was almost time for him to get to his freezer. Mick drinks in the sight of them safe and warm in the bed. He knows he would kill anyone, do anything to keep the two of them safe. He turns to his freezer and stops when he hears Beth stir.

"Was that Josef?"

"Yes, You go back to sleep. We'll talk later today." He moves quietly across the room and gently kisses her on the temple. Beth smiles sleepily. "Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef swears at the snarl of traffic in front of him. _This is not good. _It is eight thirty and the traffic is just starting to move again. Mick knows it's going to be a wild ride once they get through the traffic. Josef drives fast as it is. Josef flips his phone out and punches up Logan's number. "Logan, We are jammed up in traffic. We'll be there soon. Can you put the meeting off?" He hears Logan talking to Veronica in the background.

Logan comes back to the phone. "It will be ok. Just meet us at the beach house. We'll see you there."

He let out a sigh of relief. "We'll be there as quick as we can. Next time we fly in."

Logan flips the phone closed and watches Veronica load the crossbow. "How are you going to keep her from sensing you and still be close enough to not shoot me by accident."

Veronica looks at him indignantly "Hey, I'll have you know I'm a very good shot with this little baby. I'll stay out far enough that she won't know I'm there. Put her at the table on the deck and I'll shoot her when you go back in to the house to pour some wine. That way there will be no way I could hit you on accident. How's that?"

Logan looks at her ruefully. "I know you're a good shot but all the same…. this sounds good."

"I'll call you and tell you she's down. Please have a couple of stakes and a gun ready in the house just in case I do miss because she's going to know it's a trap and you're probably going to have to defend yourself. I'd rather you shot her outright but I really think we need to keep her alive if we can, to see if there are more vamps that know about your connection to Josef. Stake her if you can but shoot her if you have too. I'll be on my way as soon as I get the shot off."

Logan smiles at her. "You know Josef is going to be really pissed when he gets here and finds out that we went on with this without him."

"He'll get over it. The important thing is he's on his way. She may get spooked and take off or get help if you don't meet her. I don't want any chances of her disappearing and worrying that Josef didn't get a chance to have a little chat with her. He can be so persuasive."

Logan pulls Veronica into his arms. "I love you. Be careful. If something goes wrong we split up like we are suppose to."

Veronica shakes her head. "No. I told Mick and Josef what they want to hear but after having to leave you and Josef on the beach the last time I'm never doing it again. I'd rather be dead than feel that helpless again. It just doesn't work for me."

Logan sighs. "I know. Ok, we're a team and we watch each others backs."

Veronica pulls him into a deep kiss. "You got that right. Ok, Lets get going. Have her follow you back here and I'll be in position waiting for you."

Logan nods. "Lets do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica watches the house and sees the lights come on one by one in the house leading out to the deck. She looks through her glasses and sees Logan talking to Susan out on the deck. Veronica smiles as she watches Logan show her the ocean view in the twilight. Logan pulls a chair out for her and seats her right out in the open of the deck. _Clear shot._ Veronica watches him leave to go pour the wine. She takes a deep breath and holds it as she slowly pulls the trigger on the crossbow. She hears the stake clear the crossbow and watches it hit its target. Veronica jumps up and gives a little yell of triumph punches her phone as she runs towards the house.

Logan stands in the kitchen with a stake in one hand and a gun in the other waiting. He hears his phone and lets out a sigh of relief as he answers. "I take it since you're calling and she's not in her trying to kill me, that you hit your mark."

"You got that right. I'm on my way. I'll be there quick as I can." Logan laughs at the excitement in Veronica's voice as he hangs up.

Veronica looks down at the vamp laying on the deck of the beach house. She looks to be in her mid twenties. Of course the stake sticking out of her chest tells a different story. It's quite clear that she could be anywhere from twenty-five to several hundred years old. "You think Josef will know her?"

Logan leans against the railing sipping a beer. "Who knows? Four hundred years, I'm sure he knows a lot of vamps. Probably, she is a woman and she is beautiful."

Veronica shakes her head. "Like father, like son."

Veronica hears the front door of the beach house open and close and swings the crossbow up. Logan follows suit with his gun. Josef and Mick smell the vamp along with sensing the two heartbeats and quickly move into the house and out onto the deck. As they move through the door of the deck, they find Logan and V at the ready with guns and crossbows aimed at them. As soon as they see it's Josef and Mick they put the weapons down.

Josef sees the vamps legs sticking out from behind the table where she's fallen. Veronica watches him try to stay calm. Logan watches him with interest as well. Josef just looks back and forth between them and lets out a growl. "What happened to I'll call you? What happened to we could be out of our league in a hurry? What the hell do you two think you two are doing?"

Veronica smiles at him. "We did call you and we could be out of our league in a hurry but you and Mick were on your way. We had backup coming. Don't be mad. I was afraid if we didn't follow through she might disappear and we would never know who else knows about Logan."

Josef sees the excitement dancing in Veronica's eyes. "You're getting to be awfully blood thirsty."

Veronica laughs. "You're calling me blood thirsty?"

Logan and Mick are both laughing as well. Josef just shakes his head and smiles ruefully at them. "You know what I mean. I just worry that you like the excitement a little to much."

Veronica rolls her eyes at him but looks at little sheepish. "It was fun. Now have a drink and calm down."

Logan wordlessly sets two glasses and a bottle of scotch down on the table. He smiles and pours each of the vampires a drink.

Mick sips his drink and watches as Josef throws his back in one gulp and looks at them again. "You should be living in L.A."

Veronica moves to stand in front of Logan. His arms encircle her from behind and she snuggles into the warmth of his body.

Veronica snorts. "You could still get caught in traffic."

"Yes, but in L.A. I have Mick and Victoria and a hell of a lot more people to back you up. This is not good."

Veronica waves her hand dismissively. "It's fine. You don't give us enough credit. We're fine. The plan worked flawlessly." Veronica laughs. "I like this crossbow."

"I would never have guessed." Josef replies dryly.

Josef decides he may take some of his anger out on the vamp laying face down on the deck. "Well let me take a look and see who we have here."

Both men walk around the table and look down. Mick watches as he sees recognition in Josef's eyes as her rolls her over and sees her face. He starts to swear at her. She lets out a loud gasp as he pulls the stake out. "Get your ass up and do it now."

Veronica and Logan watch from the railing as Josef's anger builds yet again. "Ashley just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Josef, I can explain. I really can. I was down on a case. I'm representing a client in an anti trust suit. His name is Jason Williams. I heard about this great party last weekend down at the pier and decided to go and unwind." She turns to Logan and Veronica. "They were there." She nods in the direction of Logan and Veronica. "It was fun wasn't it?"

They both nod and smile. "I knew I'd seen her there." Logan tells no one in particular.

Ashley turns back to Josef. "You know how I like a party with humans. Like I said that was a week ago. When I first saw the kid I really did think he was you until I got a whiff and realized he was human. I just wanted to find out more about him. Who he is, how come he looks like you?"

"Damn it Ashley you could have been killed. If they didn't think they needed you alive, more than likely one of them would have killed you."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were training humans to kill vamps?"

Josef runs his hand through his hair and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. Ashley looks at Logan and Veronica.

Veronica smiles. "He's trying to keep from exploding. He's not use to people not doing what he says."

Mick smiles "Yes, but you two and Beth are giving him lesson's in patients."

Logan hands Josef another scotch and Josef sips this one. He looks at Ashley. "Have you told anyone about Logan, anyone at all?"

"You know better than that. I didn't think you knew anything about him so I was going to see what I could find out and then come to you. I told no one. Josef, who…. how…does mother know?"

Veronica, Logan and Mick all are surprised at the mention of the words mother.

Josef continues. "No and don't you say anything to anyone, not till I decide it's time."

Ashley shakes her head. "Josef you can't put this off. If I can stumble across him so can others. Tell mother. She will make sure that no ever dares touch a hair on his head. Besides she will be so overjoyed. You know how happy this is going to make her. She loves family, even the human variety. Now are you going to introduce us?"

Josef sighs and turns to Logan and Veronica. "Logan, this is my sister Ashley. Ash this is Logan and his girl friend Veronica. Ash he's my son."

Ashley shakes her head. "Only you…Josef, only you…"

"Ash, This guy standing behind us watching my back is my good friend Mick St. John."

Ashley looks Mick over and Josef shakes his head. "Down girl. He's deeply, madly in love with a human who will make a fine vampire in a few years and she knows how to take care of vamps too."

Ashley scrunches her nose at him "In a few years? If she will be so good why are you waiting?"

Josef doesn't want to expose Beth and Shannon to anyone, not even Ashley. "Because that's the way they want it. Don't be so nosy." He taps her on the nose.

Logan turns to Ashley. "Would you like some scotch? I'm going into get myself and V a beer, I'll get you a glass."

Ashley nods at him.

The five of them are sitting on the deck in the moonlight, each with a drink in front of them.

Ashley turns to Josef, "I have questions."

Josef snorts at her. "I'm sure you do."

Logan interrupts. "Well that makes two of us." He glances at Veronica. "Never mind, make that three of us."

Josef watches the three of them and notices Mick watching the scene closely. _Good. He can give me a decent opinion later._ "Ok, Logan you start and we'll just work around the table."

Logan leans forward. "So, who is mother? Do I have more family?"

Logan sees the look between his father and Ashley. "She's not exactly my mother and Ashley isn't my exactly my sister. Vanessa, that's our mother is actually sire to both of us. Vanessa has a thing about family. A lot if not most turnings are done between lovers but Vanessa turns are treated as her children. She treats me just as my human mother did all those centuries ago. She's a wonderful vamp. Ash and I love her very much. She's very old and her standing in the overall community is considerable. It's why Ashley thinks I should make the introductions between the two of you. She would put the word out. Vanessa has a reputation for protecting her family at any cost. I'm just not sure it's as good an idea as it sounds."

Josef nods at Ashley. "Your turn."

"Well, I know how humans reproduce but Josef, I mean, no offense to Logan but where the hell did he come from? Is his mother a vamp? I don't know any other vamp that has biological children. How is this possible?"

Josef relates his finding out about Logan and their meeting. Ashley smiles at the tale. "My big brother is the hero yet again."

"Yea, well don't forget Mick. And as for how this is possible, I have no idea but I'm very grateful."

Ashley watches father and son and sees how much they care for each other.

Josef turns to Veronica. "You're turn. Any questions?"

Veronica narrows her eyes at Ashley "Why did you really come down here?"

Josef looks at Ashley quickly and then back at Veronica. "What do you know?"

Josef can feel Mick behind him tense up.

Veronica watches Ashley closely for a reaction. "I know that Jason isn't in the middle of any anti trust litigation. Josef, I've known Jason for years. He's had me on retainer practically since high school. I know all his business dealings. This isn't one of them. She maybe sleeping with him, Jason's never been one to turn down a beautiful woman, but she's not his lawyer. She's lying."

Josef turns to Ashley. "Well?"

"You're going to believe her over me?"

Josef smiles but Ashley sees the smile doesn't reach his eyes and his fangs are peaking out. "Your damn right. Ash I know Veronica's agenda. She only has one and that's for her and Logan to stay safe. She has his best interests at heart because she loves him. I trust her with Logan's life. I can't exactly say the same for you."

Ashley sighs and flips open her phone. "We've been found out. Come on in."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review please…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

**A/N I hope you like conversation. As usual I let them go on and on. :) Hopefully it's not boring.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica scoots back from the table the little crossbow in her hand once again but down by her side, under the table where it can't be seen. Logan does the same with his gun. Mick stands up and moves apart from the group with his gun in his hand hidden behind him. Josef hears the front door open and instantly senses who it is. He holds up his hand. "Easy everyone. She's a friend."

Everyone relaxes their trigger fingers but no one puts down their weapons. They watch as a small slightly built beautiful woman with long red hair walks through the door. She smiles at Josef. "Josef. I'm sorry. I should have just come to you when I found out about Logan but when you didn't come see me I began to worry. I just wanted to see him and maybe have a talk with him if Ashley could get close to him."

Mick can feel the power this vamp possesses. She's very old. Mick smiles to himself as he realizes she's much older than Josef.

Josef stands up and crosses the room. He kisses the woman on the cheek. "Vanessa. I was just telling them about you." He turns to Logan. "Logan this is Vanessa. Vanessa, my son, Logan and his girlfriend Veronica and over here is my friend Mick St. John."

Vanessa smiles warmly at the group. "It's nice to meet all of you. You can put the weapons down children, you too Mr. St. John. I promise I mean you no harm."

Josef smiles. "Really, it's ok."

Logan and Veronica exchange a glance and both lay their weapons on the floor. Mick puts his gun back in his holster, not far from his hand.

Vanessa approaches Logan. "Josef, my goodness he looks so much like you, it's uncanny." She turns to Mick. "Mr. St. John's does your Josie carry your resemblance so closely?"

Mick looks Vanessa straight in the eye and hopes he can pull this off. "Logan is one of a kind. Shannon's father is a human."

No one in the room contradicts him.

Vanessa gives him a small nod and moves on.

Vanessa turns to Josef. "Let me help you protect the children." She glances at Mick. "All of them, if need be."

Josef turns to Logan and Veronica. "Can you two gather up your things and come with me? I'll walk you to your car. It's time you two went home."

Josef glances at Vanessa who is scowling at him but says nothing.

Logan narrows his eyes at Josef. "You're sending us out of the room so the adults can talk. I don't like it. We're not little kids."

"I know but I need you to do this for me. Since we've identified the threat, I would just a soon you went home. Logan, we'll talk about it later. I promise." Josef is relieved to see that at least this once Veronica is doing as he asks.

Veronica stands up and tugs on Logan's arm. "Come on. It's time to go home."

Logan stands and looks at the two of them wondering for a moment why they are agreeing about this. He shrugs and turns to his father. "You promise?"

Josef nods and they begin to walk towards the door. Logan turns back to Vanessa and Ashley. "It was nice meeting the both of you."

V smiles and nods in agreement. She glances at Ashley. "Sorry about the stake."

Ashley shrugs. "At least we know you two can defend yourselves."

Vanessa smiles. "It was very nice meeting the two of you as well. Take care children. I'll look forward to meeting you again."

Josef walks them to Logan's car. V remembers her car is parked some blocks away. "You'll have to drive me to my car and I'll follow you home."

Logan nods and turns to Josef. "Can you at least tell me why you're hustling us out of there?"

Josef smiles sadly. "Because Vanessa and I are going to have an argument and I would rather you not see it. Your first real exposure to her should not be watching us argue. She's better than that."

Logan looks alarmed. "Are you in any danger? You said she was very old. She won't….."

Josef quickly realizes Logan sometimes still thinks in terms of parents, anger and violence. "No, nothing like that. I'll be fine."

Logan smiles a little warily. "Yea. It's just that if she's really old then she's really powerful."

Josef smiles reassuringly at Logan. "Vanessa isn't like that. It's just that I would rather you not be around while we discuss these things."

Josef turns to Veronica. "You've been pretty quiet. What are you thinking?"

Veronica smiles. "I'm thinking that this whole thing seems odd to me. If you and Vanessa are as close as you say, why wouldn't she have go directly to you? Why involve us in this thing with Ashley unless there was something stopping her from going to you? Also, I wonder how long she's known about Logan and how she found out."

Josef shrugs. "First part is simple. She wants her own way and she knew ahead of time that I would say no"

Veronica smiles. "Now I know where you get it from."

Josef smiles at her. "As to how she found out, believe me that is at the top of my list of things I want to know. Now get going. I'll talk to you later and if anyone else pops up." He trails off

Logan holds up his hand. "Yes, I know we'll call."

"Good." Josef watches as they drive away. He really has no desire to fight with Vanessa over this. He has to make her see that his way is the best.

He turns and sees Ashley leaving the house. "I'm leaving. I don't want to watch the two of you argue either."

Josef stops her. "Ashley, does anyone else, any of the rest of the family, anyone at all, know about Logan?"

"Josef, I don't really know. Mother came to me with this so I don't know who told her. I only know I haven't told anyone and I won't."

Josef nods. "Thank you. Please keep it that way. His life depends on it."

"I know. Josef, it will be ok. One way or the other." She kisses him on the cheek, turns and goes down the walkway to her car.

Vanessa turns to Mick. "So, Mr. St. John, while we are waiting, maybe you can tell me about your little girl."

Mick starts to protest and she holds up her hand. "I let you get away with that while Ashley was in the room but believe me, I know she's yours even if you don't want the world to know it. You can trust me."

Mick smiles. "Please call me Mick." Vanessa nods as Mick continues. "She's beautiful. She has dark hair and her mother's beautiful blue eyes. Vanessa, Beth and Shannon are the most important people in my life and I will do whatever I have to in order to keep them safe." Mick looks at her closely. "I mean that sincerely. I will not hesitate to eliminate any threat to them."

Vanessa nods. "As it should be. Believe me when I tell you. I in no way want anything but good things for all the children. They all need to be guarded closely."

Josef walks out on the deck having just heard the exchange between the two. He pours himself a glass of scotch and thinks about Veronica's questions. He glances at Mick and Vanessa who both nod so he pours two more as well. Vanessa is staring out into the dark looking out over the ocean.

"Vanessa, I want to know how you found out about Logan. Before we discuss anything else, I need to know who told you about Logan."

She turns and smiles at him ruefully "You aren't going to like it."

He snorts at her. "Probably not but I don't like wondering where the holes in my security are either."

Vanessa braces herself for his anger. "Periodically, meaning whenever I start to worry about you to much, I have people, good people who check up on you quite extensively, they check where you go, what you do, who you meet, that kind of thing. It was on their last fact finding missions that they found out about Logan."

Josef cocks his head at her. Trying to decide just how mad he should be. "Do you do this to all of us or just me?"

"You're the only one that forces me to. The others come visit; the others keep me in the loop. I never know what is going on with you or how you are. It makes me worry so I send people to check on you. I will say your security people make it challenging when you are at home or at the office but you drop your guard considerably when you are visiting friends and family." She waves her hand airily. "I really could care less about the business anyway. You've always had a great deal of talent in that area. As it turns out friends and family is the best part of what's going on with you anyway."

"Vanessa, I can't believe you check up on me like I'm some fledgling you just kick out of the nest. What is the matter with you? I am four hundred years old. You are a worse control freak than I am." He slams his hand on the table for emphasis.

Mick rolls his eyes at that and Josef shoots him a nasty look.

Vanessa looks at him impatiently. "Josef, stop that. You knew that about me when I asked you if you wanted to be turned. It should be no surprise to you now. What I want to know is when were you going to bring the boy around to meet me? Do you have any idea how rare he is? Do you have any idea how much danger he is in? You, of all my children have the worst assortment of enemies."

Josef's head snaps around. "What do you mean, do I know how rare he is? Vanessa, have you heard of many vampires fathering children? Just how often does this happen?"

Vanessa smiles. "It's rare but it happens. I personally know of more than two-dozen cases but that's over a very long time. The really amazing part of it is not so much that you've fathered a child, it's rare but it does happen. The amazing thing is that fate has touched you both." Vanessa smiles at Mick. "Oh and one other thing, all the other children have been male. Josie is the only girl I've ever heard of being born under these circumstances. It doesn't mean it hasn't happened, but it's probably rarer still when it does."

Mick just shakes his head, not knowing what to say.

Vanessa returns to questioning Josef. "As I said, do you have any idea how much danger he is in?"

"Yes, I know how much danger he's in. Why do you think I didn't bring him to New York to see you?" He sees the disappointment in her eyes. He reaches across the table and covers her hand with his and continues softly. "Vanessa I know you would never hurt him, and that you would do whatever you could to make sure he is safe. It's not about you. It's about us and who we are."

He hears her growl a little. "Are you ashamed of being a vampire? Has this child made you regret the life you chose? I understand your friend Mick here doesn't like what he is, has he convinced you this isn't the life you were meant to lead?"

Josef shakes his head. He can hear the anger in her voice. "What a ridiculous question. You know I love being a vampire. To this day I have never wished to be anything else. I don't want to bring him into our world any farther than I have to, for his own safety. The more vamps that know about him the greater the danger that someone will talk out of turn. Certainly you could help me keep him safe but he would never again be able to live a normal human existence. Do you know, he's never been to my home; he's never been to my office. I want to be part of his life but I don't want him endangered by coming to L.A. He's to young to be turned, you know that, and until he's old enough to make that decision I would like him to live here with his girlfriend. I come down here and surf and go to a few parties and have a very nice time with them. The humans think I'm his brother and there are only one or two vamps that live in the immediate area and they are old old friends that have a vested interest in keeping quiet. Once he comes to live with me in L.A. all that is done. He won't be able to do any of the things he really loves and I'm not going to make that happen until there is no other choice."

Josef glances at Mick with a smirk. "And your information on Mick here is out dated. He's coming along quite nicely. If not for Josie he would have turned Beth already. Once that is done, it will complete his move into the fold, as it always should have been. He just needed the right woman to show him the way."

Mick snorts but keeps his comments to himself. Wanting to hear the rest of this discussion.

Josef watches Vanessa and realizes Veronica is right. "Veronica brought a very good point tonight. She wondered why it is that you felt you had to go around me to see Logan. She also wondered just how long you've known about him."

Vanessa smiles. "She's going to make a very nice vamp some day. Ashley said that she was the one that shot her from far enough away that Ashley didn't even know she was there. I will say this for them they are well prepared. Mick, you have taught them well. Ashley said she never saw the trap coming. She couldn't even read Logan."

"Vanessa, answer the question." Josef says with some irritation.

"I just found out about him, a couple of weeks ago. My people just gave me the latest details on you. I didn't come to you directly because I didn't want you to find out how I found out. I also was upset that you hadn't brought him to see me and I thought you would say no if I just asked."

Josef nods. "You're right. I would have. Vanessa the fewer people that know about him the better. Now there are how many more that know about him? How big a team do you have checking up on me, four, maybe five?"

Vanessa sighs and nods her head.

"And then you involve Ashley, your driver and probably Frank, if you two are living under the same roof again, all people who I trust with my life but not Logan's. Lets see that's almost ten more people who know about Logan and that's hoping that your people can keep their mouths shut and that there are no written reports laying around in a desk for just anyone to find, or better yet, sitting on a computer somewhere just waiting to be hacked."

His tone and sarcasm aren't lost on her. Vanessa gives him a sour face. "How was I supposed to know you were hiding someone so important? It's not like you ever give me any idea about what is going on in your life and I will have you know my security people and the people I've entrusted with this information are completely trustworthy."

Josef shakes his head. "No one is completely trustworthy, not human or vamp. Given the right inducements anyone can be coerced. It just means you have to have the patients to find out what leverage is needed."

Mick clears his throat. "Ah, this is all very interesting but are your people really trustworthy? Listen, both of you. I haven't discussed this with Beth. She would be furious if she heard me say this. My best guess is that most vamps will think that Shannon's father is some random human and I'm such a nice guy, I'm willing to raise her because I love her mother. If it means she stays safe, I can live with that." Mick smiles. "There is no reason Shannon has to grow up thinking that I'm not her father. When she's old enough to understand we can make sure she knows the truth."

Vanessa looks at Mick like she wants to hug him. Mick, smiles at Vanessa. "I told you, whatever it takes to keep them safe. Josef doesn't have that luxury. The problem now is you've managed to group her in some vamps minds with Logan who can't be anything but Josef's son. So, do I have to kill everyone who you've invited into my secret? Vanessa what you and Josef don't seem too understand is that it doesn't matter to me if you threaten and bribe everyone to keep their mouths shut because if they don't and something happens to Shannon or Beth, none of your threats will matter. There is nothing that will ever be enough to make up for the loss. Not one death, not hundreds. They will still be gone."

Josef silently nods. He does understand, completely.

Vanessa smiles at Mick. "Actually Josie is still out of the loop. I was bluffing about knowing that she was your daughter." Mick narrows his eyes at her. She smiles at him sheepishly and continues with a small shrug. "All the reports I've gotten back list her father as being of unknown human origin. No one is even thinking that, not one of you, but both of you could possibly have fathered a child. It's pretty far out if you think about lightening striking that close, not once but twice."

Mick finally relaxes and leans back. "So that means we are back to Logan's protection being our primary focus."

Josef bites back a nasty retort.

Mick feels the anger rolling off Josef. "Listen, I just meant that there are now two less people and one less residence we have to take special care of. We've always had to be extra careful with Logan and Veronica and at least they are old enough to do some damage on their own. Don't be mad at me because I'm glad my baby daughter is less of a target."

Josef relaxes. "I know. It just rankles me that I now have another ten people to worry about saying something, even unintentionally." Josef glares at Vanessa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan watches Veronica as she goes about her routine to get ready for bed. "How come you let Josef get away with making us leave tonight? It's not like you to be so agreeable."

Veronica thinks about it for a minute. "Because I've always gotten the feeling from Josef that he wants a wall between us and his world. It's why he always comes here and we never go to L.A. It's very important to him for some reason and I think it's a safety issue. Plus when it comes to vamps I still think it's better to do what he and Mick think is best. They know them better than we do. Lets face it, until tonight the only vamps we've even met are Mick and your dad and my guess is they aren't all as cuddly as those two."

Logan snorts. "Cuddly is not a word I would use to describe vampires."

"Oh for heavens sake, have you watched those two with Shannon? That little girl has those two men wrapped around her little finger. Mick's a big teddy bear and your father may not be as emotional as Mick, but he's just as bad with you as Mick is with Shannon. He would do anything for you. Any man, vampire or human who loves his children, as much as those two do are cuddly. Take it from someone who has one of those cuddly fathers of her own."

Veronica moves to the bed and Logan pulls the blankets back for her. He wraps his arms around her. "How on earth did I ever get this lucky? I had such a crappy life as a kid and here I am with people who love me and a girl friend who means everything to me."

Veronica loves hearing the contentment in his voice. It's been a long time coming. She turns in his arms. She smiles as she begins to kiss him all over. "I'll show you lucky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef and Mick sit in silence, both men deep in thought about the night's events. Vanessa has taken her leave with the promise from Josef to keep her up to date on Logan and find a way for her to spend some time with him as soon as Josef deems it safe.

Josef finally turns to Mick. "So what do you think?" Josef thinks he knows what Mick going to say but needs his suspicions confirmed.

Mick sighs. "I think that Logan's got about another year of normalcy, if that. We are losing control of the information. You have to figure for every person that knows your connection to Logan there is an infinite number of variables that they each present. Even if we killed them all, at this point you don't know who've they may passed the information on to. Vamps are no different than humans. Most of the love a secret and will guard it for a while but at some point, knowing isn't as much fun as telling. Even if all those people keep quiet, Ashley is right, it's easy for someone to come down here and stumble across him. We aren't that far from L.A. where you're well known in the community. We may be able to keep a lid on this thing for another year if we're lucky. Josef, you need to seriously do whatever you have to at home and at work so you're ready for him to come live at the mansion."

Josef nods. "That's pretty much what I thought you were going to say. What about V? Do you think she will go with him? I don't know what it's going to do to him if she refuses."

Mick shrugs. "I just don't know. She loves him but you're asking her to walk away from everything to a world where she is going to have little if any control. That's a lot for Veronica to deal with and then there's her dad. She's very close to him and she's use to just coming and going, as she likes from his place to theirs. At least with her, the move can be done in baby steps. She shouldn't be in any immediate danger like Logan. It might be something she will agree to once he's moved and she can do it on her own terms. I don't think she can be pushed into it like we are going to have to do with Logan. Josef, be prepared to put the full court press on him. Especially if Veronica refuses, he's going to really have to be sold that there is no other way."

Josef shakes his head. "I am not looking forward to this falling apart. Let's hope we get lucky and it takes awhile. He has a pretty good life and I hate like hell to be the reason it has to change. I don't want him to end up resenting me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks across the car at Frank. "Frank, you wouldn't believe it. He looks so much like Josef. I wish I could have spent some time talking to him. The girl friend, Veronica is plainly going to make a good vamp. I can see it in her eyes. Logan is much harder to read. From what information I've been able to gain from my investigations into his background I can guess that he is use to keeping his guard up with people he doesn't know. Between his mother and stepfather's notoriety I think he's very good at protecting himself from strangers. With what happened to him as a child, I hope he's not to fragile for this life."

Frank smiles in the darkness of the car. "I think you'll find that he's tough enough. I found an old news story on the net about him taking a gun away from a teenager that was trying to kill the girlfriend. Reckless, maybe, but it shows if he's pushed he can strike back. He just may not be aggressive, which is fine as long as he can stand his ground when he needs to. Josef won't let you spend any time with him at all?"

"No, not until he thinks it's safe. It makes me mad. Josef knows how I feel about family and that child is my family too. The point will most likely be moot though a year from now. No matter what Josef thinks, even if I hadn't found out from my people, he's too prominent in the community to keep this quiet forever. I can wait that long. Once things are out in the open, Josef and I will both make it known that Logan and Veronica are under our protection and that should help a great deal. Josef is just so intent on the boy having as normal a human life as long as he can. I'm guessing it stems from his guilt over what the stepfather did before Josef knew Logan was his son."

"And Josef doesn't suspect the real reason that you continue to always check up on him?"

Vanessa scowls at him. "That is the real reason. I do worry about him. He just doesn't know I've always suspected he could father a child."

"Airport?"

Vanessa sighs "Yes, we might as well go back to New York until this thing blows up. I am however going to take measures to make sure Logan makes it through this whether Josef likes it or not. I will not have his safety left to chance."

As Frank leans forward and taps on the glass between them and her driver, she hears him chuckle across the car from her. "What's so funny?"

"You and Josef. Turning him was one of the best things you ever did but I'll tell you, the two of you are so much alike it's fun to watch you drive each other crazy. I'm sure that Josef isn't leaving the boys safety up to chance. There are more than likely precautions in place you don't know about. He loves the boy, yes?"

"Oh, very much. You can see it clearly written on his face and you know Josef, he's not one given to emotional displays."

"Than odds are he has the boy's safety well in hand but if you think you have to meddle go ahead."

Frank senses her start to pout and he pulls her across the back seat of the limo. "Come here. I meant that in the best possible way. I love you, you know that."

Vanessa snuggles up close to him and sighs. "I love you to."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Some of you have met Vanessa in one of my other stories. If this story is about family she has to be apart of it on some level. I've always liked the idea of Josef having someone like her and a bunch of sisters. **

**A/N remember these three chapters happened six months ago in the stories time line. From here we go to the present.**

**Review please………… :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**The present**_

Grant Stillman is in his lab at Kostan Industries early as is his habit. He had come to work for Josef twenty years earlier and never regretted a minute of it. Grant had the scientific intellect and unending curiosity to do pure research. Josef had the money to fund it. Over the years Grant had come up with some very profitable drugs that Kostan Ind had gotten FDA approval for and had marketed them to the humans. Never let it be said Josef didn't appreciate results. He liked results and liked to reward people for a job well done. From the first patent that had been issued for Grants work, Josef had given him a percentage of the profits that came from the drug sales. To say that it was profitable for both of them was an understatement. Over the years Grant became rich enough he could easily have left Josef's employment and struck out on his own. The thought never occurred to him. He had no head for business and no desire to find one. Josef afforded him the thing he loved in his work most, the freedom to go where ever he wanted with it and never have to worry about equipment or any of the mundane things his colleagues had to worry about. In addition because both he and Josef were vampires there was never any rush for results. Josef was a patient employer; they both could afford to be. Josef let him do and go where he wanted with his research and he was as happy in his work as any man could ask for.

Josef and Grant had an understanding and an appreciation for the others talents and over the years they had become casual friends. Both men were the proverbial type A over achievers so the friendship never got much farther than that. In addition Grant had responsibilities that Josef did not. He had a daughter to care for. No one of course knew that she was his daughter; vampires after all didn't have children. When she was growing up he had kept her hidden. She believed herself to be a foundling. Once she was turned he then presented her as a fledgling whose sire had been a friend and had been killed and out of friendship he was caring for the girl. No one knew the truth, not even Sydney. She was twenty-three when she was inadvertently turned and she was forty now. When Josef had first hired Grant all those years ago he had held his breath hoping that Josef's vetting of him wouldn't reveal Sydney's true identity. Luckily in those days it was easier to fake the documents and have them pass scrutiny and once he had his first success there was never any worry that anyone would look at him to closely again. Life was good.

He probably wasn't the best father, but he loved Sydney and did his best with her. Her mother had been a frail human he loved very much but childbirth had been too much for her and she had died giving Sydney life. She knew he couldn't turn her without endangering the baby she carried and she forbid it. He accepted her wishes. Sydney was a wild child but she had a good heart. Unfortunately she just had some impulse issues. She tended to not think before she did things and it had come back to bite her on more than one occasion. She had managed to stay one step out of the clutches of human law but he was afraid that if something didn't force her to change her ways, it was only a matter of time before the law caught up to her. He didn't know what he would do if that happened. They would both have to disappear. Maybe Josef would set him up abroad and let him continue his work. He loved his adopted country and he hoped that would never come to pass. One would never know that Sydney was forty years old. She had the face and body of a twenty year old and would forever. Unfortunately she also had the zest for life and judgment skills of one also. It frustrated him that she never seemed to learn from her mistakes.

Then one day three years ago Josef had come to him with two vials of blood. "Grant I wouldn't interrupt your work if this were not very important and something I could trust to just anyone. I have two samples of blood. I need you to do a DNA test on them and tell me if they are related." Grant smiled. It was such a small request and he would never refuse Josef anything so simple.

He shrugged. "Certainly Josef. Come back in the morning. I should have the results for you then."

He watched as Josef turned on his heel and left.

Grant prepared the blood removing what he didn't need and then ran them through the analyzer he had in is lab. Out of curiosity he put the blood on a slide and took a look at it up close. He looked into the microscope and stopped breathing. He stood up and rubbed his eyes and then knowing he would see the same thing, he looked at the slide again. He had seen this blood, with these anomalies in them before. This blood matched Sydney's. When she was still human he had taken a sample of her blood and preserved it in hopes that when the technology caught up with him, he could analyze it to his satisfaction. Once he went to work for Josef, it didn't take long for the cutting edge technology to be available to him. He desperately wanted to understand what if any thing made her different from other children. He tried and tried to discover the secret of her conception but with her mother deceased it was impossible to even guess how this miracle child came to be. He had secretly analyzed Sydney's blood and it looked remarkably the same as the sample in front of him. Grant was excited; there was more than one child like Sydney. He wanted so much to know the identity of the child and father but then it struck him, that in order to acknowledge what he had seen he would have to reveal Sydney's parentage and that he wasn't willing to do, not even to Josef. So with a heavy heart he had told Josef that the blood was of father and son and that there were some anomalies in the child's blood and that most likely he may turn automatically upon death. Grant was vague and cloaked his meaning in scientific jargon but he wanted to try and give Josef as much information on whoever this was without revealing what he knew.

Grant started to pay attention to the rumor mill, not something he had ever done before and tried to find out any hint that there were whispers of a child out there of Josef's or any of his acquaintances. Grant cultivated a casual friendship with one of the building gossips. It was almost intolerable to listen to the prattle but if there was any hint out there of who the blood belonged to he had to know who it was. Unfortunately nothing ever came of it and he was stuck on occasion listening to the awful incessant chatter of the gossip.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick starts to knock on the door and stops. He looks at Josef as both of them sense the same thing, intruders of the vampire variety. They lose the human exteriors and let the predators that lurk just under the surface loose. Fang and talon will be met in kind. They rush through the door and see two vampires throwing things all over the house and doing as much damage as they can. Mick senses they are very young. He wonders if they were once friends of the occupants of the house. He watches them glance at each other and scramble for the open sliding door that leads to the back of the house. Before Mick can blink, Josef has sprung and is on one of the intruders. Mick makes a move for the other one with deliberate intent. The two go at each other, the younger with fear and panic the older with precision. Mick is trying to subdue the intruder without killing him. Without looking he knows Josef has killed his quarry. Mick watches in stunned silence as next Josef turns his attention to the vampire Mick is trying to subdue. It is clear in seconds that Josef has no such intentions. A fully vamped out Josef in full fury dispatches the vampire in seconds. Mick realizes quickly he couldn't have stopped Josef if he'd even had the time. Josef looks up at him. Mick can see Josef trying to reign in his vampire and slowing managing to get a handle on his anger. "What the hell were you doing? What is wrong with you? Are you getting squeamish about killing even the bad guys now?" Most of this comes out in a growl. Mick can feel that Josef is about to go into a rage again.

Mick takes a step back. The emotions rolling off Josef are something Mick never thought he would see. Josef never lets himself get this out of control. This, Mick thinks for the first time is really what a four hundred-year-old vampire is really about. The power, rage and fury are almost overwhelming to the younger vamp. Mick looks at Josef a bit warily. Trying to gauge how he can keep Josef from going into another frenzy. "I was trying to keep him alive so we could ask him some questions. You know, find out why the two of them were trashing Logan and Veronica's home." Mick looks down at the two dead vamps. "Not much chance of that now."

Jose falls silent and turns some of that anger inward as he senses the wariness on the part of his friend. One of the last things he wants to do is have Mick stop trusting him or worse yet fear him. Their age difference has always made it an imperative that Josef keep his darker, more powerful side in check around Mick. Josef knows he is one of the oldest vampires Mick has ever had any close contact with other than Coraline and her brother Lance. The last thing he needs is for Mick to view him like he does those two. Josef also sees that of course Mick is right about keeping the intruders alive. Josef remembers this is exactly why he always has Mick handle these things. Josef closes his eyes and pushes the anger down. "Sorry about that. I didn't think. All I can think of is what's happened to Logan and Veronica."

Mick nods. "I know. I don't think they are here. Lets see what we can find."

Josef and Mick silently walk through the wreckage of Logan and Veronica's house. They both reach out for the sound of a heartbeat or the smell of human blood, anything to lead them to the pair, but neither vampire with their hyper senses can pick up anything but the smell of three vampires, one of which was already gone by the time Mick and Josef got there. Mick watches Josef, he can feel the barley-contained fury and fear that is rolling off of him. The fury that someone would dare to attack his son, the fear that they had succeeded and Logan is dead. The emotions Josef is throwing off are so intense, Mick can barley concentrate on the task at hand. "Josef, there's no scent of either of them in here, I'm going outside and see if I can pick up anything." As soon as Mick walks around to the back of the house he senses and then sees Weevil face down in the grass with a stake sticking out of his back. Mick yells for Josef and quickly pulls the stake from Weevil's back. Josef is by Mick's side in the blink of an eye. Mick helps Weevil up.

"What the hell happened? Where are the kids?" Josef growls out.

Mick can see that Weevil can barley speak. "Come on they didn't find the fridge in the house. We'll get something in you, so you can tell us what happened."

Weevil stops and bends at the waist and looks up at them, the pain visible on his face. He holds up his hand. "No. There's no time. Logan and Veronica weren't here when the house was hit." He chokes out. "They went down to the beach house to wait for you there. You better get down there and make sure they are ok."

Josef is already heading for the car. Mick starts to follow but glances at Weevil. "You going to be ok?"

Weevil waves him away. "Yes, just go."

Mick takes off after Josef and hops in the car as Josef speeds away from the curb. The beach house is twenty minutes away. Mick flips open his phone and makes a call. "Beth, lock everything down. I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you."

She hears the urgency in his voice and knows he doesn't have time to answer questions. "I love you too. Be safe." She hangs up the phone and hits the emergency switches by the front door. Beth walks over and picks up Shannon who is now walking. "Daddy will be home safe and sound. He wouldn't dare leave us alone. He has Josef with him. Those two can take on anything." She moves to the over stuffed rocker Mick bought her and proceeds to read to Shannon.

Next Mick calls Logan's cell and there is no response. He tries Veronica's as well and just as he's about to close the line he hears her answer. "Yes?"

"Veronica it's an emergency. Where are you and is Logan with you?"

"Yes, we're both here, at the beach house. We were just about to go down to the water and have a small fire. We thought you would be here by now. Mick, what's the matter?"

"Do you have any weapons with you?"

"Of course. We have the handguns in the safe in the bedroom. Hold on a minute." Mick hears Veronica relaying information to Logan. "Mick, we'll both be armed in a minute. Are you in the area? Should I call Weevil? He's at our place. We got tired of waiting for you and he was suppose to tell you where we went."

"Josef and I are about ten minutes away. Although more like five the way Josef is driving. Don't call Weevil he's already been hit. He's going to be ok but he's probably out of commission for a bit. V, I think you need to be prepared to leave town for a few days. Can you leave with what you have at the beach house? Is there anything back at the house that you or Logan have to have?"

"I don't think so but I have stuff going on, I've got a couple of cases to finish. I can't just leave town."

Mick glances at the set of Josef's jaw and knows he needs to give Veronica and Logan a heads up. "Veronica, we'll explain when we get there but I don't think this is up for discussion until tomorrow or the next day at least. Do you know what I'm saying?"

He hears her sigh. "Yes, Josef is on a tear."

"With good reason. Please just let it go for a day or so. When we get to the beach house you can call your dad and tell him you guys are going to L.A. to stay with Josef for a couple days. Please?"

"All right. How much longer are you going to be?"

"We just pulled up out front."

They jump out of the car and Logan opens the door for them. Josef hugs his son. His relief of seeing him and finding him alive is palpable. "Josef, it's ok, I'm ok."

Josef loosens his grip on Logan. "Sorry, when we went to the house I really thought the worst. Your place was hit. It's completely trashed. Weevil was in the backyard staked. Until we found him we had no way of knowing you weren't in the house when it was hit."

They follow Logan into the house. "Did I hear something happened at the house?" Veronica asks as she sees the two men enter the room behind Logan.

"It's trashed and Weevil was in the backyard staked. Speaking of which, I should try and call him back and make sure he's ok, now that we are here." Mick walks away from the group to call Weevil.

Veronica looks at Josef. "Weevil was staked. So, that cat is out of the bag. It's about time." She looks at Logan. "You don't look to surprised. You knew?"

Logan shrugs. "I had a hunch. I realized a while back that I could sense them. At first because Mick is always with Josef, I thought it was just Josef I could sense. Then when we met Vanessa and Ashley, I knew it was all of them."

Josef and Veronica look at him surprised. "You never said anything." Veronica points out.

"I know, but I'm sort of shooting for normal here and that's not normal." He looks at Josef somewhat sheepishly. "Also, I thought if they weren't telling us about Weevil that there was a reason so I just went with it."

Josef shrugs "I was afraid if you knew you wouldn't trust him as much and hesitate to call him for backup."

Logan turns back to Veronica. "You don't seem to surprised yourself."

Veronica looks at him and smiles. "Yea, but that's just my superior observation skills. Once I knew what to look for it wasn't that tough. Plus I used the infrared glasses on him."

Josef sees the broad smile on her face. "I used them on everyone I know. I was hoping Kendall or Madison would turn out to be vamps and I could get Josef to kill one of them."

Logan laughs and gives her a hug. "That's my girl. Vengeful to the end."

Josef looks from Veronica to Logan. "Are you ready to go? I'm not sure yet whether it makes more sense for you to stay at my place or Mick's but you have to leave town until we can figure out what is going on." Josef sees the reluctant look on Veronica's face. "Please don't argue with me about this."

Mick rejoins the group. "Weevil is better. I talked to one of his biker buddies that know what he is. Weevil managed to call them and they came and got him. He's in his freezer, mainlining blood. It seems the stake wasn't the only thing they did to him. He did manage to call whoever they have for a local cleaner here in town. He told her to just remove the two vamp bodies we left behind."

Josef makes a mental note to drop some cash on Weevil. He turns his attention back to Veronica. "Really I don't want to fight with you on this."

Veronica smirks at him. "And I don't want to fight with you either so you and Mick and Logan and I are going to sit down for two minutes and you're going to listen to me for once. Then if I haven't made my case, I'll go with you, no argument. Agree?"

Josef lets out a small growl but he knows in the long run this will be faster than if she digs in her heals. "Ok, at least pour me a drink, half and half."

"There isn't any fresh blood in the fridge so unless you brought some you're out of luck."

"We did. I'll run get it." Veronica puts the drinks on the table and Mick quickly returns and splashes both drinks with blood.

The two men sit down at the kitchen table. Logan grabs himself a beer. V stands and watches the three of them. "First off, Josef, I agree with you. Logan needs to leave town."

Logan starts to interrupt and Veronica holds up her hand. "You'll get your turn."

He crosses his arms and watches her as she continues. "Josef, if I know you, you drove down here in the Ferrari."

Josef nods. "Of course."

"You can only get two people in that thing to start with so I think you should take Logan and go back to L.A. We all agree that he's most likely the target. If Logan is safe we next have to identify the threat. I think that Mick and I should stay here and work on finding out as much as we can before we follow you to LA. Mick knows Vamps and I know Neptune. I'm guessing that you didn't have any time at the house to really take a good look to see what you could find out before you came running over here. Once we find out as much as we can then we'll follow you back to L.A. in Logan's jeep."

Veronica sees the look on Josef's face and she figures he's about to object but before he can Mick interrupts. "I think she's right. Josef, we need to see if we can find out who's behind this and I need to take a look while the scene is still fresh I need to see what I can find out here in town. I also need to talk to Weevil once he's up and moving again."

Josef sighs. "I know, I hate it when she's right."

Mick continues. "I have one condition though." He looks at Veronica very sternly. "When I tell you to do something you don't hesitate, you don't stop to ask questions, you do it and you do it right now. These are vamps and I can only protect you if you do what I tell you. Can you do that?"

Veronica nods.

Logan stands up and faces them. "Then I'm not going either."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**review please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica turns Logan "Come with me." She takes his hand and opens the door to the deck. She stops and turns to Josef and Mick. "We need a minute." Josef watches as she leads Logan out the door and shuts it behind her.

Mick sips his drink and watches Veronica and Logan through the window arguing about his leaving. "You think she'll be able to convince him to leave without her?"

Josef smiles. "Yes. The hard part for him is not being here to watch her back. You know how they are. That's what he's not going to like but she'll convince him that you won't let anything happen to her. How do you think Beth would feel about a couple of house guest for a few days?"

"Logan and Veronica? Why not your place? It's much bigger and you have all the toys they like. It won't be much fun at my place. Me, Beth and a baby aren't what they're use to."

Josef lets out a long sigh. "We may still be able to slam a lid on whatever happened at the house, then there is still a chance he can come back here and live a normal life, at least for a while."

"I'll call Beth and let her know he's coming tonight and I'll bring Veronica with me. I'm sure it will be fine." Privately Mick thinks there is no chance that Logan is going to be able to come back and live in Neptune but he doesn't want to put voice to his suspicions until he and Veronica get a chance to look things over and try and find out who came after them. "You think this has something to do with what happened with your family?"

Josef shrugs. "We'll see, but I'll tell you if it does, they will deserve what they get because they all know Vanessa well enough to know what she will do. She may not have gotten to spend any time with him but he's family in the most basic sense of the word and she would kill for him, more so because he's still human. I know Vanessa and right now one of her biggest hopes is that Logan will ask to be turned but until that happens, he's defenseless as far as she's concerned. She'll pretty much execute anyone who tries to hurt him. That is, if I don't get to them first."

Veronica and Logan return to the kitchen. Logan does not look happy. "I'll go, but under protest." He turns to Mick. "You take care of her. I'm counting on you to make sure nobody hurts her."

Mick nods "Logan I will. We'll find out as much as we can and then get to L.A. The important thing right now is to get you some place safe."

Josef gets up and motions to Logan. "Lets get going. The faster we get on the road the quicker they can get started and get to back to L.A. Remember Mick has a family to get back to as well."

Logan nods and grabs his duffel bag off the floor and follows Josef to the door, Veronica following in their wake. When they get to the door, she puts her hand on Logan's arm and he turns and takes her in his arms and kisses her desperately. He breaks the kiss. "Call me as soon as you find something out or you're on your way to L.A."

Veronica nods and gives him a quick kiss. She looks into his eyes and sees the worry. "I love you. I'll see you in L.A."

Veronica stands and watches Josef drive away. She turns to Mick. "You ready?"

"Yes, but first, I need to call Beth."

Mick listens to the phone ring and starts to worry when Beth doesn't pick up right away. Finally he hears her groggy voice. "Hello?"

"Beth, honey, I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's ok. I fell asleep in the chair with Shannon." He smiles at the vision of the two of them asleep in the rocker. Between Mick's night time hours and their daughter's tendency to wake up at the oddest of hours, Beth is pretty good at catching sleep when time allows. Since she hasn't gone back to work so the oddball hours aren't really a problem.

"I'm glad you got some sleep. I'm afraid it's going to be a late night. Josef is on the way to our place with Logan. I didn't think you would mind if he stays with us a couple of days. We'll also have Veronica for a couple days as well. I'll bring her with me when I come back."

Beth smiles. "No, of course I don't mind. There is much for them to do around here. Josef's sent a lot of toys for Shannon but somehow I don't see Logan and Veronica being interested in blocks, even designer blocks. They're going to be awfully bored. Mick, what's going on? Is Veronica ok?"

"Yea, she's fine. She's here with me at the beach house. Vampires trashed their house. Luckily they were down here waiting for us when it happened. We managed to talk Logan into letting Josef hustle him out of town. Veronica and I are going to go back and check out their house and anything else we can find out before we drive back to L.A." He glances at Veronica. "Normally I wouldn't involve a civilian when it comes to vampires." Beth knows that vamp speak for 'human' "But I'm in unfamiliar territory down here and depending on where this leads it could make things go a lot smoother if I have someone with me who has her local connections. Especially if things go wrong, which I don't think they will but all the same it's better to be prepared."

"That makes sense. She can also keep the local cops off you, since her father is the sheriff. You two be careful and keep me updated. I want to hear from you every few hours."

"You will, don't worry. I can't go any longer than that without hearing your voice. I love you. I'll be back before you know it. Josef should get to our place in another ninety minutes or so. Please leave the apartment in lock down."

"I will and I love you too. Hurry back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney watches from her hiding place up on the hill across from Veronica and Logan's house as the cleaner removes the bodies from the house. The cleaner senses a vamp in the darkness. She looks up and scans the area trying to see who's watching. She better let Weevil know someone is still keeping tabs on what's going on in the house.

Sydney sees the cleaner trying to spot her and slips away afraid that if she stays she will be discovered. She sits in her car in the dark not knowing what to do. She doesn't understand what happened. They watched Kostan leave with the blond human woman. What happened after she left? They were only supposed to search the house and question the vamp she staked. Who killed the two vamps she hired? Grant will kill her and worse he will be disappointed in her again. She hates it when she disappoints him. He's been so good to her when no one else wanted to bother with her. He won't understand this. He's never believed the rumors that swirled around the community a few years ago about a cure for vampirism. She smiles. Grant is convinced if there were a cure he would be the one to find it. But Grant didn't see Kostan as a human. Sydney saw him, she smelled him. She heard his heart beat. He was human. If she can find out how he did it, she is sure Grant could reproduce the formula and they could make tons of money off of it.

Sadly she decides she better tell Grant what she's done before someone traces the dead vamps back to her. If he gets blindsided with this he will be even angrier.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef sees her in his minds eye, red hair, luscious lips, and gorgeous smile. She's walking towards him slowly with an unlit cigarette in her hand. He looks at her and feels a jolt in his mind as she trains those green eyes on him.

Josef is pulled out of his walk down memory lane by Logan's voice. "Sorry. I was thinking about an old friend. What were you saying?"

Logan smiles. "I was wondering about your house, what it's like, that kind of thing."

"About that, I'm taking you to Mick and Beth's, not to my place. If there is any hope of you going home to Neptune than you need to stay away from my place." Josef sees the disappointment in Logan's eyes. "You know it's not that I don't want you with me….I just, if there is anyway, you can go back and live a somewhat human life, I'd like you to be able to do that and the more vamps that see you with me the less likely that is to happen."

Josef watches Logan shrug, his disappointment clearly written on his face.

After a few minutes Logan turns to Josef. "What if, what if I want to be like you? What if I want to be a vampire, like you and Mick?"

It doesn't take but a glance for Josef to see the host of emotions playing across Logan's face at the prospect of his fathers answer. Josef has been expecting this question for some time. "Logan this is an important conversation that you and I need to have." Logan nods in agreement as Josef continues. "I'm looking forward to talking to you about this but it's going to have to wait for a time when we aren't going down the Pacific Coast Highway at ninety miles an hour. Can we do this later?"

Logan shrugs and nods. "Are you going to drop me off at Mick's and go home?"

Josef shakes his head. "No. I'm sure you and Beth could kick some serious vamp butt if you had to but then I would be at home worrying and not getting any sleep anyway, so I'll stick around and drink Mick's lousy stash. The nice thing about Mick's place is it's about as tight as you can imagine when he's got it locked down and that is almost the first thing he did when he realized that something was wrong. He called Beth and told her to flip the switches."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Veronica walk around inspecting the damage in the main part of the house. "Damn, damn, damn." She looks up at Mick with unshed tears and anger in her eyes. "You know, I don't have much. I don't need much but some how these jerks managed to break an awful lot of my stuff." Veronica bends over and picks up a picture of her and her mother and father taken in happier times. She shakes the glass out and turns it over and takes the picture out of the frame. She puts the picture in a pile of things she's trying to salvage. Mick walks the living room where most of the damaged seems to have been centered. Veronica watches Mick closely as he stops every so often. He closes his eyes and sniffs the air. "Get anything?" She's never seen him use this talent but Josef has explained it to her.

Mick starts to answer and stops dead in his tracks and swivels around and motions for Veronica to go into the other room. She pulls her gun and quickly moves past Mick. Mick has his gun out and points it at the door. When he hears the Sheriff start to swear and run into the room. Mick quickly puts his gun away. "Veronica, it's your dad. Come on out." Veronica hides her gun and comes out to meet her father. He doesn't know she's carrying a gun and she knows he wouldn't like it. Keith sees her as she runs to him. He drops the donuts he was bringing for a surprise breakfast with Veronica and Logan. He hugs his daughter tight relieved that she's not hurt. He pulls her back and looks down at her. "Are you ok? Is Logan all right? Honey, what is going on? How come you didn't call me?"

"I'm fine and Logan's fine. We weren't here when this happened. We were down at Josef's beach house waiting for Mick and Josef to show up. Mick and I came back to see if we could find any clues as to who is responsible."

Keith looks across at Mick. "Nice to see you. I'm glad she's not alone. Where is Logan?"

"Josef took him back to L.A. with him. There is a good chance that who ever did this was after Logan to get to his brother. Veronica talked him into going back to L.A. He didn't like it but he went. We're going to take a quick look and see if we could find any clues then she's going to L.A. also."

Keith looks at them and Mick can see him come to a decision. "I need to talk to you two about something. Let's see if we can find a place to sit."

"Daddy, there isn't really time right now." Veronica doesn't like the look on her father's face.

Mick stops her. He can tell from the look in Keith's eye that he better hear the man out. "The kitchen isn't too trashed. If we upturn the kitchen table we should be able to find a couple chairs that aren't broken."

The three of them move to the kitchen. Keith and Mick each grab a side of the table and turn it over. Mick is very careful to not use strength he isn't supposed to possess. He can see Keith watching him very closely. Once they are settled Mick looks across the table at Keith. "So?"

Keith looks down at his hands and hopes he's making the right decision. He looks up at Mick. "So, I know what you and Josef are. I know that more than likely Josef isn't Logan's brother, he's his father."

Mick notices it's not 'who they are but what they are.' Veronica starts to speak and Mick shakes his head at her.

Mick needs to know what exactly Keith thinks he knows and how much he can be trusted. "And what would that be?"

Keith looks from his daughter to Mick "Vampires." Mick wonders if he can convince him he's wrong but before he can say anything Keith holds up his hand. "Don't bother to deny it. I took pictures. You're pretty impressive when you're provoked. That guy who was beating his wife got thumped pretty good despite the two slugs he pumped into you. I hear the wife and kid are going to make it."

Mick remembers the creep. He was out on bail after being arrested for abusing his wife and kids and he'd jumped bail. Mick rounded him up but not before he almost beat his wife to death and took several shots at Mick. Mick had to get Beth to pull out the one bullet he couldn't reach. She wasn't happy about him being shot.

Mick glances at Veronica who sits and watches stone-faced. Not knowing what to say at this point and afraid for her father.

Keith continues. "Did Veronica tell you that eight months ago I was shot?"

Mick nods. "Took one in the shoulder serving a warrant on a drug dealer as I recall."

"With complications I was in the hospital for a month and laid up at home for another three months getting the movement back in my shoulder. Physical therapy is miserable. Mick do you know the worst thing about being laid up?"

"I can guess. Being idle, nothing to do, being stuck in limbo."

"Good guess. If I didn't know better I'd guess you spent some time laid up but we both know nothing is going to keep you down."

Mick smiles ruefully. "A few things, but please continue."

"So, I'm laying around trying to keep from going crazy and I start digging through my memory for something to keep my mind busy and one thing leads to another and I remember Duncan talking to you and Josef about 'no late night visits to his father.' I also remember how reluctant you and Josef were to have the police involved when Duncan took Veronica and I decide this is something to keep me busy. Mick, I don't know what kind of cases you take primarily in your business but when I was a P.I. I spent a lot of time chasing people who had every motivation in the world to hide themselves and their identities, from your average bail jumpers, to rich kids who end up in Cuba running from life in general. I'm good at it. I could have made more money doing divorce cases for the 09er's in this town but I liked this. I liked the chase and the puzzle of who they were and where they went."

_This is not good._ Mick listens as Keith continues.

"At first I thought you were mob guys. I thought Josef was the guy in charge and you were his fixer."

_Not far off....just a different kind brotherhood._

"Who ever it was that constructed Josef's background did a great job. I couldn't trace him back beyond the fifty years he lived in L.A. and a few years in New York. You on the other hand were easy and are much younger. You've stayed in one place for the most part, it makes you easier to trace. The only time I found you to be gone for some time was when the Uncle Sam had you running around Europe with a gun in one hand and a medic bag in the other. I'm guessing this was pre-vamp. You're a bit over ninety years old. You were born here, you were a musician here, and then as far as I can tell you went off the radar for a few years when you got married. A few years later you resurfaced as a P.I and saved a small blond child named Beth Turner."

Veronica looks surprised at Mick at that last revelation. She makes a mental note to ask Beth about that.

"At some point you shed the wife, who I suspect was also a vamp. She was secondary so I didn't research her. You and Josef hooked up and you've been watching each other's backs ever since. Josef is worth several billion dollars. He's ruthless in his business dealings but there's never been a complaint against him and his rivals respect him as honest but ruthless. You are worth somewhere around ten million."

Mick wonders if he and Josef are getting too comfortable and getting sloppy or if Keith is just this good. He decides it's a little of both.

"It wasn't hard to have most of the cops in L.A. tell me what a good guy you are. You give the cops an awful lot of tips and after what you did trying to save the life of the ADA you're very well regarded." Keith looks at Mick curiously. "Nobody asked you where you got your medical training?"

Mick snorts. "It was pretty crazy when Josh died. It never got that far. The EMTs that showed up told the cops I did everything possible to save him. It was all they needed to hear."

Keith nods. "It must be pretty gratifying to learn something so long ago and still be able to try and help people with it decades later."

Mick shrugs.

"So at the end of the three months I wasn't quite sure what I had. Then one day I couldn't find a pen. Veronica was in the shower so I looked in her bag for a pen and what do I find, a thirty-eight and pair of military grade infrared glasses."

Keith smiles at his daughter. "Honey, I did a little back tracking on your movements and found out you and Logan had spent quite a bit of time at the range learning the right way to shoot a gun safely with a tall, dark haired man who always had on sunglasses and a duster."

Veronica just shakes her head not having a clue as to what to say at this point.

"Oh, and the silver loads in your gun are very interesting. I swapped you one and had it analyzed."

Keith looks at Mick. "Thanks for making them do what is necessary to keep them safe."

Mick smiles "Not a problem. They are family. We take care of our own."

"Let's see where was I? Oh I still couldn't go back to work so I decided to take a little vacation."

Veronica looks at him suspiciously "You said you were going to go lay in the sun and relax."

Keith looks at Veronica apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't want anyone to get any idea of what I was doing."

He looks across at Mick. "I thought that, of the two of you, that you would be the easiest to do surveillance on. As you once told me, Josef's security is better than the feds. So I took the last month of leave and watched you and I took pictures. The pictures have been destroyed and nothing is stored on a computer or anywhere else, and here we are."

Mick sees the resolution in Keith's manner but gives it a try anyway. "Nobody believes in Vampires. You know that right?"

Keith smiles. "You know what Sherlock Holmes said, 'When you eliminate the impossible, then whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' Look, I don't care what you are. It's not a problem for me as long as you continue to take good care of my daughter and Logan. I've known for the last several months and I haven't told a soul and I never will. I got a pretty good read on you and Josef when I was doing all this research and when I saw the way you and Josef reacted to get Veronica back. You particularly are one of the good guys. The only references I could find to Josef being ruthless were in his business dealings. Although he does seem to have people who cross him disappear, like that press secretary a few years ago that tried drag him into that charity scam."

Mick smiles. _The tar pits._

"In addition, there is Logan. I'm guessing Josef didn't know he was Logan's father for the first eighteen years of Logan's life. No parent who cares as much as Josef seems to would leave a child in that house with that monster. I've known that kid a long time and the change in him can only have been brought about in one way, and that's having someone in his life that has the capacity to love him unconditionally. I also know that Duncan is still alive when it was clear that neither of you had any incentive to leave him that way. I'm sure you know as well as I do where he is at this point. Josef gets a pass from me for those last two things, if nothing else."

Mick sighs. "And you're telling me this now, because?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review please…… :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm telling you this now because if this is about your people coming after the kids, I need to know about it. If they need protection keeping me up to date and letting me help can't hurt. I want to do whatever I can to make sure they are safe and if that means taking the chance of telling you I know what you are then so be it. I've given this a lot of thought. It seems to me that the reason that your people manage to survive is secrecy. You must make a concerted effort to police your own. I'm guessing that is part of your responsibility."

Mick nods. "That, and Josef and I have made our share of enemies over the years and because of it we take extra precautions with Logan, Veronica and my family. I'm going to take a gamble here since you have stayed quiet. You can't tell anyone you know what we are, not even another one of us you happen to come across. As you point out secrecy is how we stay alive. We have evolved with humanity and we are part of the fabric of daily life but the only way it works is if our existence is kept quiet. The community at large does not like the idea of humans knowing about us when they don't have a stake in our longevity. No one can know that you know what we are. In addition, if you think you have a vampire problem down here you need to call me immediately. I will be here as quick as I can to take care of it. Don't think because we've taught the kids to shoot that they would do any different. They have standing orders to do what they have to in order to get to a safe place and call Josef or me for backup, immediately. If you watched me then you know what we are capable of and believe me you are no match for us. No human is."

Keith nods. "So, was this place trashed by humans or vampires and what can I do to help?"

Mick looks at Veronica. "Vampires, a dark haired woman and two men. It's why I'm taking Veronica to L.A. to stay until we can get a handle on what is going on." Mick turns to Keith. "As for help, do you have a print kit in your patrol car?"

"Yes, you think they left prints behind?"

"More than likely whoever they are, they will be listed as already dead, so what do they care about prints? In this case if you can get names, even dead ones, it could be a big help to me."

Keith nods. "No problem at all. I'll be back in a minute." Keith stops and turns back to Mick. "You don't seem to worried they'll come back." It's not a question it's a statement.

Mick doesn't really know how far down this road he can go with the sheriff. "The woman maybe, but you're right, the men won't be coming back and I shouldn't have any trouble with the woman. I sense that she's much younger than I am."

Keith absorbs the information and makes the decision that the dead should take care of the dead. He nods once and goes back to get the print kit.

While he's gone Veronica turns her attention to Mick. "Is he safe? Is my dad safe from you, Josef and whoever else is out there?"

Mick nods. "Yes, he's safe. I will tell Josef about this, I will make sure he knows I feel we can trust your dad and he should be left alone. But Veronica, if he talks, if he does something that endangers the community, it's my head. I'm vouching for him and depending on how bad things were to go if he talked, it could put me in more trouble than you can imagine and by extension Beth and Shannon. You have to make sure he understands it's not just his life that's at stake if he talks."

Veronica's stops breathing for a moment "Mick I will make sure he understands exactly what's at stake for all of us."

When Keith gets back with the kit, Mick points to a couple of places he thinks will be helpful. In fact he knows they will because he saw the vamps touching those particular things before they were killed.

Mick turns to Veronica. "If there is anything extra you want to take for yourself or something you think Logan would want, grab it now. Once we leave here we probably aren't coming back for a couple of days, at least. You and Logan will stay with me and Beth so anything to entertain the two of you would probably help."

Veronica goes into the bedroom and gives a little yelp. Mick and her father start to move in that direction when she tells them she's fine. "They didn't get to our room. My laptop and the electronics in here are still intact." She returns with the first real smile Mick has seen all day. She's carrying a box and towing a suitcase. "I'm ready, but why your place?"

Mick takes the box from her and sees it's packed with an X-box and several other toys, along with Veronica's laptop. "Because if there is any hope of Logan coming back here to live we have to keep his connection to Josef as much a secret as we can. All of Josef's security people are vamps. They would know with one look and a sniff that Logan is human and has to be Josef's son. I'm not saying they aren't trustworthy but all the same, there is no use giving any vamps leverage against Josef and putting you and Logan in more danger than need be."

Keith finishes lifting prints and Mick turns to him. "Keith, I'm going to tell Josef about our talk here, I have too, but please, don't ever have this conversation with anyone else. The less that's said the better. As for what was done here, it's vamps but this place doesn't seem to me to have been done by someone who was trying to get back at Josef."

Keith nods. "To much destruction and they stayed to long. If they were trying to get to Josef, through Logan, they would have left as soon as they realized he wasn't here. They were searching for something and didn't care if how much of a mess they made doing it."

Veronica stares at the two of them and shrugs. "I can't imagine what it could be. Neither of us has anything that the average person doesn't have, except for maybe my infrared glasses and my crossbow. They can buy those."

Keith smiles at his daughter. "Crossbow?"

She grins at him. "Ah yea. We'll talk later. We don't even know any other vamps besides Mick, Josef, Ashley and Vanessa. They're the only ones we've even met." Veronica thinks it's wise to leave Weevil off that list. "You could ask Logan, maybe we have come across someone and I didn't know it but he did. He can sense them, I can't."

Mick looks surprised. "This is the first I'm hearing about this. Logan can sense vampires?"

"Yes, he mentioned it tonight when you were on the phone. It surprised Josef and me as well. He never said anything before because he said he is shooting for normal."

Keith looks at Mick, "Who are Ashley and Vanessa?"

"Josef's family of sorts." Mick doesn't really want to explain the whole vampire sire thing. "Vanessa would never ever hurt Logan. She was a bit put out with Josef for not bringing Logan to meet her. She's head of a very complicated clan. She loves her family dearly and if she finds out this has anything to do with any of her people there will be hell to pay. Ashley is part of the same clan but Josef is sure that she wouldn't hurt Logan either. This may be someone who may not even know about Logan's connection to Josef."

Mick turns to Veronica. "You said you used the infrared's on everyone you know. Can you think of anyone you missed?"

Keith interrupts. "I take it you guys don't put out any body heat and that's why the infrared's work."

Veronica shakes her head. "No one I can think of."

Mick smiles sadly. "You can't put out any body heat when you're dead."

Keith shakes his head. "But some how you can father children? Doesn't sound all that dead to me."

Mick laughs. "You've got me there. As far as Josef and I can find out, it happens but not very often. It's pretty rare."

"But yet here you both are, good friends and both of you have fathered children. Some kind of odd coincidence if you ask me."

Mick smiles. "I'm not asking to many questions. I have Beth and we have the most beautiful baby girl in the world and I'm happier than I have ever been."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef pulls into the garage of Mick's building. "Their place is up on the top floor. They have the entire floor to themselves although they don't use it."

Logan looks surprised.

Josef smiles. "Mick owns the building. I manage his money and bought it as an investment for him a long time ago. They are going to have to at least enlarge their apartment once Josie gets older. She's going to need more space." Once they get to the door Josef smiles into the camera. "I have a key for emergencies but when the security measures are in place nobodies key's work. The apartment has to be opened from inside. It's like a giant safe room."

Beth hears the sound of the bell and sees Josef and Logan in the camera at the door. She flips the switches and opens the door. Logan follows Josef inside. He scans the apartment. "Nice place."

Beth shuts and locks the door behind them. "Thanks. We like it."

"Sorry to keep you up so late." Josef says. "Josie must be sleeping."

Just then the speaker on the coffee table begins to make gurgling noises and they hear a small voice say "Mama."

Beth rolls her eyes. "If I didn't know better I would swear that child has radar when there is a vamp in the house. She always wakes up when Mick comes home or you show up."

Beth sees the look that passes between father and son. "What?"

Logan shrugs. "She probably can sense them, since I can. At first I just thought it was Josef but after meeting Ashley and Vanessa I realized it is all of them. I know when there is a vampire in my vicinity."

Beth nods and smiles. "Good. Both of you should get every advantage you can to equal the playing field as much as possible. Not all vamps are like Josef and Mick."

The speaker emits another "Mama."

"I'll be right back. I better go get her before she gets cranky and tries to escape from the crib. Make yourselves at home. Josef could you grab her a bottle out of the fridge and nuke it?"

Beth heads up the stairs. Josef and Logan move around the house towards the kitchen. Josef sees the wistful look on Logan's face. "What are you thinking?"

He slides his duffel bag out of the way and follows Josef. "It's just…. that they are such a nice family. Happy people. Shannon's lucky to have them." Logan pulls himself out of the funk that threatens to over take him. Josef watches Logan and wonders if he will ever banish all his demons.

Logan knows he's worrying Josef. "Hey it's cool. I've got you and Veronica and more extended family that matters to me than I ever thought I would have. I'm not unhappy at all." Josef nods in acceptance.

Logan leans against the kitchen counter and watches his father open the refrigerator and grab a prepared bottle and remove the lid. He puts it in the microwave and sets the time and power. Josef watches the timer and removes the bottle when the buzzer goes off. He takes a rubber nipple out of the dish strainer and assembles the bottle. Josef turns to see the smirk on his son's face. "Don't get smart with me kid. I can take you."

Logan breaks out laughing. "You've done this before."

"Yes, now and then I get bottle duty." He smirks back at Logan. "Mick taught me how to fix one for her. Of course Beth still has to test it to make sure it's not too hot because everything feels too hot on my skin."

Logan continues to laugh. Beth watches them as she approaches with Shannon in her arms. It's so nice to see both of them so happy. When Beth gets close to the pair Shannon begins to wiggle so much that Beth has to put her down for fear of dropping her. Shannon toddles to Josef and reaches up to him. "Jojo Hugs." Josef smiles and picks her up. He passes the bottle to Beth who tests it. Shannon wraps her arms around Josef's neck and hugs him. Then she turns to Logan "hugs." Logan takes the little girl in his arms and smiles at her as she hugs his neck. Beth reaches out to take her back and Shannon shakes her head. "No"

Beth shows her the bottle. "Come to mama so you can have your bottle."

Shannon shakes her head but reaches for the bottle. Beth gives it to her and tries to take her back from Logan. Shannon shakes her head and hold tight to Logan. "brover".

Logan laughs. "She's ok. I think she just tried to call me brother."

Logan looks at Shannon. "You want to go sit over there?" He points to the couch.

She nods and Logan moves to the couch. He sits down and she snuggles in his arms, contentedly drinking her bottle.

Josef watches the pair wondering what kind of bond these two will have over the years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches as Veronica pulls away in the patrol car with her father. It wasn't easy but he got her to agree to go and get some sleep on the couch in her dad's office. Mick made her promise that she would stay there and not go anywhere else. And Mick promised not to do anymore investigating without her. He could have kept going but he knew she was going to be out on her feet before long. He also wanted her to have another talk with her father and reinforce what Mick said about never talking about their secret to anyone, ever. That was what finally made her agree. She knows how important it is that Keith understands what's at stake for himself but Mick's family and Josef and Logan as well.

Mick flips out his phone. "Hey, there."

Beth smiles into the phone when she hears his voice. "Hi, I miss you. Are you coming home?"

"Not yet. I'm going to the beach house and get some sleep. It's been a long night and Veronica needs to rest. Her dad has taken charge of her and promised to not let her out of his sight no matter what she says until I come to collect her. She was really upset about the house when she saw it and I don't trust her to wait for me. How is Logan doing?"

"He's sleeping. He tried to stay awake but he fell asleep on the couch. It was so cute. He was holding Shannon while she had her bottle and he fell asleep and then she went back to sleep next to him once she got her little tummy full. I took their picture. What else is going on down there?"

"I miss you, there's that. Oh, and I miss you. Did I say that?"

"I miss you too. Call me later when you get up."

"I will." Mick sighs. "I still need to call Josef."

"Well, if I hand him the phone you can talk to him right now."

"He's there? I thought he was going to lock Logan in with you and go home."

He hears Beth snort through the phone. "Not likely. He's on guard dog duty. There is only one thing that is going to get him to go home and that's when you come home. No, as he put it to Logan, and me, 'he's not leaving his son, his best friends significant other, who he's very fond of, and his goddaughter alone when someone is trying to kill one of them.' He's here until you get back."

Mick smiles "It's just as well, he'd just be calling you every ten minutes if he wasn't staying there. It would drive him nuts and he would drive you nuts. Hand him the phone."

Mick hears the phone being passed. "Mick."

"Josef, you know that place is pretty close to being impenetrable."

"I know but it's this or go crazy. I'd rather just put up with your bad blood and your skinny freezer. You know one of these days you're going to have to buy a double wide." Josef smirks at Beth who is smiling back at him and clicking her teeth at him.

Mick shakes his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Josef, we have a lot to talk about when I get back and I still don't even know anything about the break in yet. I just had an interesting conversation with Veronica's father."

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"No, but you need to hear the details when I get back. I'm going to try and talk to Weevil tonight if he's up to it. He may have some information that could help. I'll know more after that. Josef, don't drive Beth and Logan nuts."

"Me?"

Mick laughs. "Yes, you. Play with Shannon and Logan and be good. Try not to get too antsy. I know how forced confinement makes you cranky."

Josef laughs. "Yea, but this is different. I already have better company than all the party girls I've ever met. Here's Beth, I'll talk to you later."

The phone is passed back. "I love you. Like I said, call me tonight when you get up."

"I will and I love you too. Kiss Shannon for me. Bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant paces back and forth in front of Sydney trying to decide what to do about her. She starts to stand and he turns and points to the chair and she sulkily sits down once again. He wonders if this trouble she is always getting herself into is his fault. He's raised her the best he could and still protect her. He shakes his head. "You've done some crazy things in your life but this takes the cake. Do you have any idea what is going to happen to us once Josef finds out that you had his place ransacked? Do you know this vamps reputation for reprisals? How do you even know it was him you saw? To my knowledge you've never even met the man."

"I saw him once. You took me to his office when you dropped off some lab results or something."

Grant shakes his head at her. "That was ten years ago. I can't believe you even remember what he looks like. All this trouble you've gotten yourself into, for a cure that most certainly doesn't exist. Where would Josef even come up with such a cure and if he did, stumble upon something like that, don't you think he would bring it to me immediately to analyze it? On top of that Josef is the most well adapted vampire I've ever met. Believe me, he is one man who has no second thoughts about his turning. He is in his element. He has no reason to try and be human. Why does this even matter to you? Do you want to be human again? Do you hate being a vampire?"

Sydney shakes her head. "No, I like what I am. I'd be dead several times over if not for who I am. I just thought we could make some money."

She watches as Grant closes his eyes and counts to ten. He loves her so much but she tries his patients. "Syd, what do you want that you can't have now? The money we have is not enough? Josef has made us rich beyond what I ever expected. He never had to give me a percentage of the profits off of my discoveries. The man has been beyond generous and you repay that generosity by ransacking his home? Even if Josef decided for some reason to bypass me with this cure you think you saw, if it were marketable don't you think he would have done it by now? The man is not worth several billion dollars because he's stupid."

Sydney looks down not wanting to admit what she thought but she looks up and blurts out the truth. "I thought if you didn't have to work for him you could spend more time with me. I thought if we had more money you could retire."

Grant sits down heavily. "Syd, I'm sorry. I really am. I had no idea you felt this way. You're my family and I should have paid more attention to you. I work the hours I do because I like it and I get caught up in what I do. I lose track of everything, apparently somewhere a long the way that includes you. I'm so sorry that you haven't felt loved enough. I'll make things better for you but first we have to find a way to keep Josef from killing you."

Sydney's eyes get big. "You don't really think he would……."

Grant shakes his head. "Truthfully I don't know. We'll give him a little time to calm down and then you and I will go to him and explain what happened and hope for the best."

"Maybe….maybe he won't find out. Maybe if we just leave it alone he will never know who did this stupid thing."

"Oh if it were only that easy. He has a close friend; his name is Mick St. John. He's a private investigator. He works for Josef in cases like this and he's very good at what he does. He's very well regarded in the community for helping Josef keep our existence a secret. I've met him a few times in Josef's office. A very nice vampire but if we leave it alone and Mr. St. John finds out on his own it will be all the worse. No, lets give it a day or so and hope Josef cools off and then we will go to him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please Review……**


	7. Chapter 7

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick sits up in the darkened bedroom. He sees the last of the days light filter in through the shades. He looks around and remembers he isn't at home, and there will be no comforting thump of human hearts who love him. _At least when I turn Beth I will still be able to hear Shannon's heartbeat. It's such a beautiful sound._ Mick gets up and gets dressed.

He looks at his watch and calls Beth. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. Did you just get up?"

"Yes, I'm about to go collect Veronica. Are Josef and Logan up yet?"

"Logan is up but Josef is still sleep. Josef woke Logan this morning and showed him to the spare bedroom and Shannon woke up at the same time so Josef stayed up and played with her for a little while. Big bad Josef Kostan lying on our floor playing peak a boo with your daughter. I wish I could have sold tickets."

Mick laughs. "Yes, but then Josef would have had to kill everyone in the audience. You know, he has a reputation to maintain."

Beth is still laughing. "Yea, yea, whatever."

"Beth, I have to go. I love you and I'll call you later."

"Love you too. Bye"

Mick pulls up in front of the sheriff's office and gets out. As he enters he sees Leo ahead of him. "Hey, Officer D'Amato."

Leo turns around. "Now, when we last met, you asked me to call you Mick, so please call me Leo. What are you doing in here?"

Mick smiles as they reach the office. "I'm just here to pick up Veronica."

Leo looks at him questioningly. "Is everything alright?"

Before Mick can answer Keith walks out of this office and sees Mick. "I thought I heard you. She tried to get past me twice."

"I just wanted to go to the house again. I'm sure it's safe now."

"You stay put about as well as Beth does." Mick points out.

Veronica looks at the smiling faces of Mick and her father. "Very funny. Ha ha. Can we go now?"

Leo takes in the scene. Mick notices the Sheriff looking for something to say in the way of an explanation. Mick decides to give the deputy an answer. "Veronica and Logan's place was broken into last night. Luckily we were all down at Josef's beach house. Josef and I feel it might be someone trying to get to Josef so he hustled Logan out of town."

Keith nods. "I was over at the house bright and early. I looked the place over and took prints. When the results come through just bring them straight to me. Veronica camped out on my couch so she could get some sleep."

Mick nods. "It was a long night. We were up all night looking over the damage. She and I need to check on a couple things together since I know Josef's business and she knows Neptune." Mick wants Veronica to feel like she's not being left out so maybe she will cooperate and not try and do things solo. "If it looks like she may be in danger she's going to go back to L.A. and stay with me and my family." He looks at her pointedly. "Right?"

Veronica looks at them sulkily. "You would think they didn't trust me."

"We don't." Keith and Mick answer in unison.

Veronica sniffs at them and moves to leave. Keith calls her back and smiles at her. "Veronica are you forgetting something?"

Veronica walks back and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know but you love me anyway."

"Yea, I do. I'll call you if it looks like I'm going to Mick and Beth's place."

"You do that. Bye now."

Mick follows her out to the jeep. She automatically goes to the driver's side and then realizes she doesn't have the keys. She holds out her hand and Mick shakes his head. "Nope. You ride shot gun and tell me where to go."

Veronica narrows her eyes at him. "I'll tell you where to go alright. My dad would never have done that before."

"You and I both know what's changed. For the first time he actually knows how much danger you could be in. If I let anything happen to you, your dad, Logan and Josef will skin me alive. I'm not taking any chances, I drive."

Veronica moves to the passenger's side of the jeep and Mick opens the door for her and she gets in. Mick flips out his phone and punches up Weevil's number.

"Mick?"

"Yea, glad to have you back among the undead. Are you in good enough shape to have a couple of visitors? I've got V with me and we need to talk to you."

"Yea, I'm good. I'll meet you at the beach house. I'm not far from there now."

Mick looks sideways at a sulking Veronica "Sounds good and I won't even need directions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick enters the beach house and finds Weevil out on the deck. Veronica lags back and Mick turns and watches her to make sure she doesn't slip away. She glares at him. "You're really worried I'm going to take off or something."

Mick nods. "You forget I know you. I think at this point you'd do it out of spite. Listen, you can be mad all you want but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You've got the keys to the jeep. Where would I go?"

Mick smiles at her "You're right. I do, both sets. I found the other set you had under the wheel well. That doesn't mean that there isn't another set in the house or in your purse or some other place I don't know about. V, just calm down."

He glances at Weevil. "Veronica and Logan know you're part of the tribe. Apparently neither of them was shocked."

"I figured but I let it go. I know how Veronica knows, did you tell Logan?"

Veronica shakes her head "Nope. Didn't have too."

Mick interrupts. "Let's just chalk it up good observation skills." Mick thinks that is one talent no one but family needs to know Logan has. "So tell me the whole thing, everything that happened."

"I got jumped. This little dark haired beauty came to the door and like a fool I was so busy talking to her I wasn't paying attention and her two buddies jumped me. I should have been able to take them, they were both pretty young, but I didn't realize she was part of it and as soon as I turned my back she stuck a stake in me. Then they drug me out to the backyard."

"Did you know any of them or have you seen any of them around?"

"No, I've never seen any of them before. I'm pretty sure they aren't local. I also got a call from the cleaner that she sensed a vamp watching the house when they were removing the bodies but she couldn't spot anyone.

Mick looks at Weevil curiously. "Weevil, you weren't suspicious when an unknown female vamp comes knocking at Logan and Veronica's door?"

"I was for a minute but she said, Josef sent her and she was really pretty."

Veronica snorts. "Only thing he was thinking was a booty call."

Weevil shrugs but looks embarrassed that she's right.

Mick sighs. "Well, Veronica's dad is going to run prints on them, and we'll see if they are in the system."

"What if they are in the system as being dead?"

Mick shrugs. "Clerical error. It happens so often that humans never question it." Mick doesn't want Weevil or anyone to know that Keith knows what they are.

"Mick, they kept asking me crazy questions and sticking me with a silver letter opener. They thought Logan was Josef. They had no idea they are separate people. Over and over they kept asking about a cure and where it was. All sorts of crazy stuff like that."

Mick shakes his head. "Josef is going to kill me."

Weevil and Veronica watch him with interest. "Is there a cure?" Veronica asks.

Mick looks at them. "No. Just a fairy tale I use to believe in. It's a very long story. The thing is, there was a time when I hated being a vampire and was convinced there was a cure…Let's just say if anyone thinks that there is a cure out there and that it's connected to Josef, it's could be my fault. I need to get back to L.A."

Weevil looks at Veronica speculative. "You going to L.A. with Mick?"

Veronica narrows her eyes at Mick. "For now."

Mick stops for gas and Veronica flips open her phone. Mick looks across at her. "I'd rather you didn't do that. If Beth knows we're on our way she'll stay up. She needs to get some sleep with everybody in and out and Shannon to take care of I don't want her waiting up for me."

Veronica smiles at him. She maybe mad at Mick for keeping her in check but she'll never fault him for the love he has for Beth and Shannon. Veronica nods. "Sure. Logan will be so happy to see me he won't care that I didn't call. I'll just make one quick call and let my dad know I'm going to stay with you and Beth."

Mick nods. "One more thing, if Josef asks you what we found out before I get a chance to tell him, please don't tell him anything. This has to come from me. He's going to be really unhappy and I'd just as soon be the one to tell him. I deserve to take the brunt of his anger."

"You really think he's going to be that mad?'

"Oh yea. It's not going to be fun for either of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth picks Shannon up out of her playpen. She stops in front of Josef and Logan. "Say good-night to Josef and Logan."

Shannon waves to them. "nigh nigh"

They both give her a peck on the cheek and tell her goodnight.

"I'm going to pack it in as well. You both know where everything is. Night boys. The baby and I are done for the day."

Josef pours himself a drink and grabs a beer for Logan. He sits across from him and hands him the beer. "Beth had some groceries delivered when we were asleep. She got a six pack for you."

"That was nice of her. You know, I wonder where Shannon got the idea of me being her brother. She called me brother a couple of times today. She doesn't have any brothers; neither do Mick or Beth that I know of. It shouldn't be something she can associate."

Josef shrugs. "Beth reads to her a lot. Maybe something clicked. Also, now and then Mick or I will refer to each other as brother. She may have gotten it from that. You said you could sense vamps, do you sense anything different from her? Maybe she feels a connection to you that you don't feel from her because she's so young."

"You mean because we both have vampires for fathers?"

Josef nods.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like it but I don't think I've ever been around her when you or Mick aren't in the house, hard to say."

Josef nods. "Do you still want to talk about being a vamp?"

Logan shrugs. "Do you like being a vamp?"

Josef smiles. "I truly believe it is what I am meant to be. I like this life very much. Especially now that one of my one regrets has been erased."

"I thought you didn't do regret."

"I don't but Mick's a bad influence. His wanting to be a father sort of got me thinking a long those lines. I just never let myself worry about the impossible. And I do have a couple of regrets. I just don't dwell on them."

"Can you tell me what you regret, about being a vamp?"

"It's got nothing to do with being a vamp. As I said, I'm meant for this. My regret is about things that didn't turn out the way I really wanted them too. I'm not really ready to talk to you about that." _Sarah_

Logan takes a pull of his beer thinking about his next question. "So, then what do you like so much about being a vampire?"

Josef smiles. "That's easy. Watching things change."

Logan smiles. "Not the Power?"

"That's nice too and living this long wouldn't be near as much fun without it, but so much of the power I have comes from money and age. Over the long haul anyone can have that. All you have to do is be smart and live long enough. Do you know what kills more vamps than anything else?" Josef doesn't wait for an answer. "Boredom. You have to have a certain amount of love for life to live undead." Josef laughs. "You have to be fairly well adjusted to be a vampire for a long time." Josef sees the worried look on his son's face. "What's the matter?"

"Well adjusted, I'm not."

"Logan, you're too young to turn at this point anyway. I wouldn't want you to be turned now no matter what state of mind you have. I would much rather you waited a few years. Things get better with you all the time."

Logan shrugs.

"You need to learn that if you're going to be a vampire, you need to make yourself happy. It can't depend on me, or V or anyone else. It doesn't mean you have to be a selfish asshole, although, I've gone through that phase in more than one decade. One of the downsides of being a vamp is that you have to learn to let go of people and things because if you live long enough they all come and go. It's the only thing that scares me about Mick. If he loses Beth and Shannon, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to go on. I would have to have him locked up for his own protection or watch him die."

"Why am I to young to turn now? You were only a couple of years older than I am when you were turned."

"You're right and that was fine in the sixteen hundreds but the world has changed. In those days the life expectancy was much lower. Between the plagues and what passed for the medical community most people who got sick just died. If the sickness didn't kill you the leaches and head drilling did. I look back and it is amazing the human race managed to survive the dark ages at all."

Josef continues. "About the age thing, do you know how hard it is to get respect when you look as young as I do? Over the years, I've had to be twice as ruthless and twice as tough to get things done. Until I prove to humans and vamps alike that I'm not playing they don't believe me. I've had to do things that others haven't had to do just to make a point. I would rather you didn't have to do that. Vamps aren't bad anymore because they know how old I am and they know enough to respect that but you still have to live in a human world. At first glance people take Mick so much more seriously than they do me because he was thirty when he was turned and he looks more like their idea of a grown up. I can only project so much attitude. Even when they find out how rich I am they assume that I inherited the money and I couldn't possibly have actually earned it. It can be frustrating. Although it can be an advantage when they don't expect you to be experienced enough to get the better of them. I have to go through this every time I reinvent myself."

Josef sighs. "Although that will present another set of problems because I want you to look older when you're turned but if you look older than I do then I have to explain to the world why my younger brother is aging and I'm not. This is getting complicated but we'll figure it out."

"So, you like change. Why?"

"In order to be able to keep from going crazy as a vamp you have to be able to adapt, to accept change, good and bad. To be really successful you have to be smart enough to keep up with the times you live in. Don't get me wrong some of the old ones still live in Europe like they did a very long time ago but I think they are missing the best part of being a vampire. I've had a lot of fun and made a lot of money watching the world go from horseback to carriages to Ferrari's. Our people are through out the fabric of daily life, especially in this country. Just look at the difference in what I do and what Mick does and just imagine all the people who do different things in between."

Logan smiles. "I'm never going to look at graveyard shift the same."

Josef smiles. "I've tried for years to get Mick to accept the idea that the only difference between us and humans are the food we eat and sunbathing. Speaking of which you'd have to give up beer."

Logan laughs. "Give up my beer? I can live without the rest but my beer?" Logan rolls his eyes at Josef. "If I decide I don't want to be turned, beer isn't going to be the deciding factor." Logan looks at Josef seriously again. "How did you finally get through to Mick?"

Josef smiles. "I didn't. Beth did. She's done more to get him on track than anything I ever said or did."

Logan looks at Josef curiously. "Why did Mick become a vampire if it's not what he wanted?"

Josef shakes his head. "Mick got involved with a woman who was a vampire. He thought he loved her enough to marry her. I watched that mess and believe me compared to what he has with Beth it wasn't anything Mick would call love. It was ugly and destructive in the worst kinds of way. Coraline was a miserable piece of work. I didn't know him well enough to warm him. She actually introduced us and I told her he would make a lousy vampire. It didn't stop her. She turned him on their wedding night without any warning of what she was and what she was going to do to him."

"That's terrible. How did he finally get to where he is now?"

"He just plain survived. The relationship and the destruction continued until she made a mistake he couldn't live with and he was finally able to walk away. He and I became friends and he's about the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother. Even I couldn't get him to come out of his self-loathing. Only Beth was able to do that."

"One of the things that always kept Mick from wanting to be a vampire was having children of his own. It was really important to him. Obviously it's not impossible but if it's something that's really important to you, it's probably not wise to be a vamp. Just because Mick and I got lucky doesn't mean it will carry on to you and Josie."

Logan snorts. "I can't even get Veronica to marry me, what do you think the odds of her wanting to have children? She's got some really issues because of her mother. She's convinced she will just make the same mistakes over again with her own child."

"Logan, it's just something I want you to think about. You and V may not make in the long haul. You never know what is coming around the corner."

Logan shrugs. "It doesn't matter what's around the corner. Veronica and I will always be together. I know people say that and stuff happens but I really believe that she is my other half. As for kids...maybe it's not something that is meant to be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica notices Mick's office door as they pass it to his apartment door. He rings the bell and she looks at him oddly. "You don't have a key?"

"Not in lock down. Nobody gets in unless it's opened from the inside. That way nobody can take a key from someone out here to get to Beth and Shannon."

"Wow."

Josef looks at the screen over the door and sees Mick and Veronica. He flips the switches and lets them in. "Beth is going to be mad you didn't call and tell her you were coming home. She probably would have stayed up and waited for you."

"Which is why I didn't call her ahead of time."

Veronica crosses the room dragging the suite case behind her and plops down next to Logan who pulls her into a warm hug.

Mick sets the box down he's carrying and smiles when he hears a small voice through the baby monitor. "Daddy."

"I'll be back. She's giving me away. Beth is sure to be awake now." Josef watches as Mick heads up the stairs to see Beth and Shannon.

Mick leans over the crib and picks Shannon up. "Hey you're not supposed to be awake. Come to daddy." He gently picks her up out of her crib and sits in the rocker with her.

Logan reaches across and turns off the baby monitor. Somehow listening to Mick cooing to his daughter seems like eavesdropping of the worst kind.

Mick looks up as he hears Beth pad into the room. "I thought I heard you two in here. You were supposed to call me and let me know you were coming back."

"I found out some of what I needed to know late and didn't want to wake you. I'd of made it too if she hadn't ratted me out. Did Logan and Josef tell you why she most likely wakes up when ever I come home or Josef shows up?"

Beth nods. "Yes, they did. Did you know that your daughter has adopted Logan? She's taken to calling him brother."

Mick looks surprised. "Really? Very interesting."

He smiles down as he watches Shannon try and fight sleep. He watches her yawn. He smiles and as she tries to keep her eyes open. It doesn't take long and she's fast asleep again. He lays her down in her crib and covers her up. Mick looks up into Beth's eyes and sees all his love mirrored back at him. He holds out his arms and she moves to him and he holds her tight and kisses her.

Mick releases her and sighs. "Now, I have to go downstairs and hope Josef doesn't kill me."

"That doesn't sound good. What did you find out?" Beth can't imagine why Josef would be mad at Mick.

"Not a lot but someone's looking for a cure. They think Logan is Josef in human form."

"Uh oh."

"Exactly. I better get down there. I'll take him into the office. To say he's going to be pissed is probably putting it mildly."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review please….**


	8. Chapter 8

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too. **

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession. **

**A/N: This chapter has some harder edged language in it. Translation more cussing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef looks up as he hears Mick come down the stairs. What ever Mick found out, it's not good. Veronica just shook her head at him when he asked her about it. It's going to have to come from Mick and that tells him a lot.

Josef watches Mick as he approaches

"Let's go in my office and talk." Mick tells him.

Josef doesn't like the way that Veronica is watching them, like she's waiting for all hell to break loose. He takes a deep breath, and follows Mick into his office. Josef decides that the best course of action is to try and stay very calm. He sprawls on the couch waiting for the bad news.

Wordlessly Mick crosses to the sideboard and pours two glasses of scotch. He hands one to Josef and sits down opposite him. Mick looks down at this glass and then up at Josef. "Logan can't stay hidden anymore, and it appears it may be my fault."

Josef waits patiently. He is sure that Mick is being overly dramatic. He knows Mick would never do anything to hurt Logan. Josef motions for him to continue.

"Whoever ransacked the kids house wasn't trying to get to you through Logan, on that front he's perfectly safe. So, I guess there is some good news."

Josef cocks his head. "And the bad news is?"

"That whoever it is that searched the house was looking for a cure for vampirism and thinks that Logan is you in human guise."

Josef gets up and starts to pace. _This is bad, really bad._ If anyone thinks that he is trying to be human...... It all leads back to that damn cure and Mick's use of it. No one would even know the stuff existed if Mick hadn't just had to try it out, if he hadn't just had to be human. Josef wonders how may vamps saw him when he appeared to be human. Josef shakes his head as he realizes it could be anyone. He turns on his heels and throws his drink at the wall, anger and frustration waging a war inside of him. He doesn't want to be mad at Mick but for it to be about that damn cure really pisses him off. "Do you have any idea how much damage this could do to all of us? Do you realize that this insanity is going to make it so that there is no alternative but for Logan to come out into the open, if for no other reason than to save all of our lives? If anyone on the council, if any of my rivals thinks that I'm trying to be human…. Damn it Mick. Damn you and damn that cure."

Both men turn as they hear the door to the office open. Veronica and Beth are standing in the doorway. Both women look at Josef like they are ready to kill him. "What do you two want?" Josef snarls.

He can see Beth's eyes dilate with anger; he can hear her heart pounding but not in fear. "I want you out of my house,** now**. I don't give a damn what is going on. I don't care how mad you are. You are sending off enough anger to upset Shannon. She won't stop crying. I couldn't even put her down without her getting more upset. Logan's holding her so I could come in here and shut you up."

Veronica turns and shuts the door. She would rather Logan didn't hear what she has to say. "Listen to me, he's hiding it well but this is really hard for Logan to hear as well."

"He's seen and felt both of us mad before and he's been just fine." Josef growls at her.

"Yes, but not at each other. Mick, Beth and Shannon are almost as much family to him as you are and family fights are one of the ugliest things in his memory. It doesn't matter that it wasn't this family."

Mick smiles to himself as he realizes that these two are formidable now, never mind what it will be like if they are both vamps. Beth turns to Josef. "Either go somewhere else and do this or figure out how to get past it. You're scaring Shannon and I won't have it."

Josef starts to move past them but stops. He turns to Veronica. "You and Logan have to stay here. Please don't go anywhere until I call. I have things to take care of." Without a backward glance he leaves the office and moves through the apartment. He stops short of the door and walks back to Logan holding Shannon. The little girl sniffs back tears and Josef kicks himself for upsetting them. He gently kisses the Shannon on the top of her head and looks at Logan. "I'm sorry, both of you. I never meant to upset you. I love you both. I'll be back." Josef turns and looks up at the screen showing the door and sees that no one is there. He flips the locks off and leaves shutting the door behind him.

Mick turns back to the room. "That went well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef yells for Robert as soon as he comes into the house. Robert bites back a retort when he sees the look on Josef's face and immediately switches gears. "What do you need?"

Josef is pacing his study trying to formulate a plan. "We're going to have one hell of a party. It will have to be this coming Saturday. Call the caterer and make all the arrangements. I want the house to look perfect. Call Jenny and tell her I would like to have her best girls in attendance. Did you get everything I asked for when we talked about converting the west wing for Logan?"

"Of course. It's waiting for him. The girls are in the east wing; Logan will have the west wing. You said, his girlfriend might join him, is that going to happen or not? I may have to make some small changes for her."

"I'm going to say no. She may decide it's what she wants later but for now, I'm going to say no. It's too sudden and she should be able to go home safely. I have a hunch it's what she's going to want, at least for awhile."

Robert nods. "Are you going to introduce Logan to the community? Is that what's going on here?"

"Yes, there is no choice."

Robert can feel the contained anger. "Josef, go find a way to burn off the anger or you're going to start making bad decisions and you know it."

"As soon as I make one more call. Vanessa has to know what is going on."

Robert nods. "She will want to help."

"Yes, she will."

Robert leaves to set things in motion for the party and Josef continues to pace. He flips open his phone and punches up Vanessa's number. "Well, the shit has hit the fan."

Vanessa hears the furry in Josef's voice and knows this is about Logan. "What can I do to help?"

"He's got to be out in the open. It's the only way." Josef explains to Vanessa what Mick found out. "I can't risk anyone actually thinking that I'm trying to be human. I don't know how much information is out there or who has it. I'm going to have a party on Saturday. I would appreciate it if you and Frank could be there. A united front between us would go a long way to making sure that no one gets any stupid ideas about hurting Logan. If you could also give the other council members a heads up about what is going on, it might help if they hear rumors that aren't true. I just don't know how far this has gone."

"I'll take care of it. They may want someone at the party, besides me, someone without my ties. They will want to make sure this doesn't make you sloppy or vulnerable."

Josef suspected as much.

Vanessa continues, "We'll fly in on Wednesday. We'll bring Ashley and a couple more of the girls as well. Family reinforcements never hurt."

"Vanessa, thank you."

"See you on Wednesday." She hangs up.

Josef looks up and sees Mick standing in the doorway, which pisses him off even more. "You are supposed to be at home protecting my family and yours. What are you doing here?" His jaw is clenched so tight he almost doesn't get the words out.

Mick shrugs. "Like I said, the place is pretty well impenetrable. You know I wouldn't leave them, if I thought there was even a chance of any danger. I came over to see what I could do to help."

Josef unleashes some of his anger. "You've done enough. I don't need your help."

Mick knows he's practically taking his life in his hands but he also knows that Robert isn't far away and if this gets out of hand, Robert will find a way to keep Josef from killing him. "Josef you know there is no way I would want Logan to be in danger."

Josef has no restraint in his own home. He gets up in Mick's face and yells. "Damn it Mick, how many years did I tell you there was no cure? How many years did I tell you that you were chasing after something that didn't exist? Did you ever, even once, listen to me? Do you ever listen to me? I'm four hundred fucking years old and you never listen to a damn thing I say. You know I didn't get here by chance. I do actually have some experience in what goes on in the world. I told you and I told you the whole cure thing was a bad idea. Damn it, now it's come back to haunt us all. I don't even want to human, but because of this crap, I'm going to have to bring Logan to L.A. and expose him to the whole community. Son of a bitch I feel like kicking your ass. If not for Josie and Beth I swear I would."

"Josef, I'm sorry. I really am."

Josef whirls at him. "You know what really pisses me off the most? It was all for nothing because in the end, not only did I have to re-turn you but also I'm pretty sure that Beth would rather you are a vamp than a human anyway. You idiot, what you are, is who you are and that's who she fell in love with, not some damn human. I don't know how I'm going to tell Logan this and I'm pretty sure that Veronica isn't going to go along with him so now his life is totally disrupted and he's going to lose her as well. We won't even talk about how much danger this puts him in."

Everything Josef has said is true and Mick feels terrible. "Josef please let me help."

Josef sits heavily in the chair behind his desk. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're going to have to help me convince Logan this is the only way."

Mick nods. "About Veronica, I may have an idea or two on that front. I don't know how immediate it will be, but hopefully it will be help."

"Good, whatever it is work on it. Anything that makes him happy, just do it."

Mick feels Josef's anger finally dropping off.

"And Mick, find out whoever it is that's responsible for this. I'm going skin someone alive, over and over and over."

Mick nods in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick flips open his phone to call Beth. "Hey, there, I'm still alive. He's still pissed but he's concentrating on what comes next and it's taken his mind off killing me."

Josef looks up from his computer across the room. "No it hasn't. I told you, if not for Josie and Beth I still would."

"Did you hear that? You and Shannon are the only people keeping me from getting my head handed to me."

"I don't care why as long as it stays that way."

"Beth, I called because of the discussion we had some time ago about having our apartment renovated and maybe leaving a couple of the apartments on that floor alone for family if they needed a place to stay. I think we should move the time line up on that. At least the family staying in one of the apartments on that floor with us, part of that plan."

"Veronica?"

"Yes."

"Mick, I think that's a very good idea. It would give her the breathing space she's going to need for the change and also keep her in L.A. so that Logan can see her often. Also we'll be close if she needs help."

"I'm glad you approve. I thought you would. If we can get her to agree to that, maybe it will be a little easier to get Logan to agree to stay at Josef's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant looks up as he hears his computer signal him that he has a new mail. The email is from Josef. He opens it, wondering what Josef needs. Josef so seldom contacts him, happy to let Grant work until he has a break through and contacts Josef. Grant hopes it's not about Sydney. It occurs to Grant that if Josef finds out what Sydney did there will be far more than an email. Grant is relieved to see the email contains an invitation to a party as Josef's mansion this Saturday. He thinks that's a little odd. Josef's parties are legendary but they are usually planned at least weeks in advance. He puts the thought out of his mind. Grant smiles, this might be the perfect time for he and Sydney to approach Josef and explain about the break in and for Sydney to apologize and try and make amends. Hopefully Josef will be in a party mood and not so inclined to kill them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef and Mick stand at the door and Mick rings the bell. Beth sees them and pushes the intercom button. "Are you two going to play nice? I'm not letting you in unless you promise no more yelling."

Josef flashes his fangs at her and smiles. "Beth, I already promised not to kick his butt because of you and Josie. I'll do the best I can." Mick is standing behind Josef smiling at Beth in the camera.

She pushes the button and lets them in. Josef turns to Beth. "Where is Josie? Is she alright?"

Beth smiles as she sees Josef's concern. "She's fine Josef. She was sleeping but I'm sure she's wide awake now that you two are back." Sure enough the baby monitor emits a small voice asking for daddy. Mick heads for the stairs taking them two at a time.

Josef looks sadly at Beth. "Now the hard part." He walks over and sits across from Logan and Veronica.

Logan sees the look on Josef's face and doesn't even let him start. He stares back at Josef. "I'm not moving. I'm not leaving Neptune, not yet. It's to sudden."

Josef sighs. "Logan, if there were any other way, but I just don't see what it is. I can't keep you safe in Neptune and circumstances have made it imperative that everyone knows that I have a human son."

"Why?"

Mick sits down in the chair next to Josef with Shannon in his arms. "It's my fault. Don't blame your dad. A few years ago before we knew about you, and before Beth and I had gotten together I was convinced I would do anything to be human again. I never adjusted to being a vampire very well." Beth stands behind the chair and reaches down and puts her hand on his shoulder. He reaches up and laces his fingers through hers.

Logan nods. "Josef told me how you were turned. I can understand your not liking what happened."

Veronica wants details but doesn't want to interrupt. She makes a mental note to ask Logan about it.

Mick continues. "My ex wife showed up one day appearing to be human. She had all the characteristics a human would have, everything from being able to eat food to spend time in the sun. She even had a heartbeat. In the course of it all she offered me what she said was a cure. I jumped at the chance. As it turned out, it wasn't so much a cure as a masking agent that makes a vampire appear human. It would have worn off eventually and the compound is so rare that it was pretty much a one time deal."

Veronica can't stop herself this time. "How long did it last? Was it as good being human again as you thought it would be?"

Mick smiles and Beth squeezes his hand. "It was wonderful. I got a tan, Beth and I had picnics at the beach but I did feel like something was missing. I had ten glorious days of humanity before a vampire kidnapped Beth. I realized what I missed. It was the speed and strength and all the other abilities we have. I've used them to help a lot of people over the years. The woman I loved so much was in trouble and I couldn't save her. Humans, even an ex vampire human, are no match for the worst of the tribe and this guy was one of those. So this time I chose to be a vampire. Josef turned me."

"I re-turned you. I am not your sire." Josef adds indignantly.

Mick smiles, they've had this exchange before. "Yes, you're my step-sire. Anyway, Josef **re**-turned me and we saved Beth from the bad guys. This time it was my choice and it was more than worth it. From that time on, I've never minded being a vampire quite so much. My ex went back to Europe at the request of her family. They were somewhat unhappy about her sharing the compound with me and a few months later Beth and I finally found our way to each other and here we all are."

Logan looks at them with confusion clearly written on his face. "I don't understand what that has to do with me."

"Whoever went through your place was looking for the cure. They think that Josef has found it and is posing as a human named Logan. They don't realize you are two different people."

Josef clears his throat. "This is really bad. If anyone thinks that I'm off playing human it could be seen as a weakness on my part and it puts you in extreme danger. Any of my rivals for my territory could see it as an opportunity to take me on when I can't defend myself, me being you, in this case." Josef scoots forward and leans towards Logan. "Besides the danger this puts you in, I just can't have people thinking I want to be human. I joke about having a reputation to uphold but it's not really a joke. If I'm seen as having any chinks in my armor it could have serious repercussions for all of us. Mick and Beth have aligned themselves with me, the humans I have in my employ, hell even the vamps I have in my employ all rely on me to protect them. It's part of the social contract when you work for a vampire of my standing. It's almost feudal in nature. I'm honor bound to care for the people who are close to me and who work for me and they are all in danger because of this."

Josef watches Logan's shoulders slump in defeat. He hates what this is doing to him but he sees no alternative.

Logan turns to Veronica. "Will you come with me?"

She looks down not daring to look at him and see the hurt in his eyes when she tells him no. "Logan, I can't. I just can't."

Mick wants to talk to Veronica very much about some ideas he has but he doesn't want to put her on the spot anymore than she already is, so he stays quiet.

Beth sighs and shakes her head at all the sadness. "It's getting late. Come on you two. Lets let this go for tonight. We can talk about it more tomorrow." Logan and Veronica both look up at Beth gratefully. Logan stands up and silently reaches out to Veronica who takes his hand and he pulls her up into a hug. Mick stands and hands Shannon to Beth and the four of them head up the stairs. Once they get to the hallway leading off to the bedrooms Beth turns to Logan. "I think that Veronica had a suitcase she left downstairs. Why don't you run down and get it for her." He nods and turns to go retrieve it. Beth turns to Veronica and motions her close. "Mick and I have a couple of ideas that might help but we want to talk to you privately. We don't want to get anyone's hopes up if it's not something that can be worked out."

Veronica hugs Beth and smiles. Beth sees the tears threatening to overwhelm her. Logan looks at the two of them curiously as he approaches with the suitcase in tow. Logan takes Veronica's hand and leads her to their room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review please…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks down at his hands. "I feel like I just killed someone's puppy."

Josef leans back in the chair and stares at the ceiling. "Six months ago you told me we were going to have to put the full court press on Logan to get him to agree to move to L.A., especially if it looked like Veronica wouldn't go. You were right and as bad as it was, it had to be done. Mick, I'm still pissed, but don't blame yourself. You and I both knew this day was going to come eventually."

"Josef, one way or the other I'll find out who forced our hands on this and I'll continue to work on that other thing for Veronica and see if we can't give Logan as much of his old life back as possible."

Josef nods. "Did I tell you he asked me about being turned?"

Mick smiles. "Not surprising. He's got a good role model. What did you tell him?"

Josef smirks at him. "You think I'm a good role model?"

Mick smiles. "Lets just say, you present a picture of being a vampire that I imagine is attractive to Logan. You are also the first parental figure he's had who's isn't a completely dysfunctional, and that's putting it kindly, so it isn't surprising that he looks up to you and would want to be like you."

Josef shrugs. "Maybe. He mentioned you too. He said maybe he'd like to be a vampire, like you and me."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wanted him to be older, that I didn't want him to look so young."

"Josef, what about what your research scientist saying Logan might turn on his own if he dies, did you tell Logan that?"

Josef shakes his head. "No and I'm not going to. Logan's getting better about life but if something were to happen to V…..He has been known to do some crazy things in the past when he's hurt bad enough. I don't care if he could turn on his own. I still think it needs to be done under supervision and if there is an accident then we'll deal with the fall out. You know, what would happen if he died and turned and no one was there, you think he would go rogue?"

Mick shakes his head. "No idea. If there is no blood bond with a sire, I don't know what it might be like. Maybe you better get some more specifics from Grant."

Josef nods. "He said it had something to do with the anomalies in Logan's DNA and his blood. As soon as this mess is over, I'll talk to him again."

"Josef, one more thing you better tell him is the whole sex with a human problem. If Veronica doesn't get turned at the same time it could be a little awkward for them. He's not going to have the control to keep from hurting her for awhile and as a fledgling….well, as you know their ability to restrain themselves isn't very good. They'll have to be kept apart and there are going to be plenty of female vamps that will be more than happy to uh, fill the requirements a fledgling is going to want."

Josef shakes his head. "I thought when I found out I had a full grown adult son I had dodged the sex talk. You're right though, I probably should mention that dimension at some point. Even if Veronica decides it's what she wants also, I can't quite see it as long as her dad is alive. " Josef squeezes his eyes shut. "I better start thinking about sire's for both of them just in case."

Mick wonders if Josef would ever even consider himself as Logan's sire. Mick decides probably not after what happened to Sarah.

Josef continues, "You know, Robert has been working on the west wing. It's been renovated so Logan will have a the whole wing for his own use."

Mick looks surprised. "Josef, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Josef turns and looks at Mick "Really? Why?"

"You can't move him into a totally new environment and then leave him alone in a whole wing of the house like a potted plant. You need to find a way to keep him busy or he's going to get more and more homesick. He's use to living with Veronica."

Josef looks at Mick curiously. "You don't think he's going to want to be alone?"

Mick smirks at him. "I could be wrong but not everyone sulks in solitude like you do."

Josef narrows his eyes and looks at Mick. "I do not sulk."

Mick smiles and continues. "Besides, if you get too annoying, he'll tell you. I think too much company is better than too little."

Josef shrugs. "I'll see what he thinks when we get to that point and I'll keep a close eye on him, no matter what he says."

"Josef, how are you going to go about telling the community about Logan?"

"How do I always go about things like this? We're going to have a party at the house this weekend. I've already got Robert working on it."

Mick shakes his head.

"You don't like this idea either?"

"I think it's a really bad idea. You can ask him, but being in fishbowl is not going to be his idea of a good time. Would you like all those vamps staring at you? Scratch that because they probably are going to be staring at both of you."

Josef slumps in the chair, and Mick suppresses a grin. Josef looks so much like Logan when he does that. No wonder their perpetrator couldn't tell them apart. "What do you suggest? Vanessa is coming in on Wednesday with Frank, Ashley and a couple more of my sisters."

"I think what you should do is have a small party in one of the back rooms of one of the fanciest restaurants that caters to both humans and vamps, and have family and close friends in attendance. Word will travel fast enough that way and Logan won't have to be the center of attention. The other thing you could do is present both options to Logan and let him pick which appeals to him the most, but you have to make him understand how much scrutiny there will be at a big blow out at the house."

Josef sits up. "Or we could do both."

"Both? Why would you do both?"

Josef sighs, "Because there is really only one way to put any questions about this to rest. We need to be seen together at a very large party in front of the most influential vamps in the community. There will never be any question after that. It will also give Vanessa and I a chance to make sure that everyone understands that Logan is under our protection."

Mick sees his point but wonders about having two parties. "Then why have the other one."

"I think your idea about the small party first is a good one. We could have a family dinner on Thursday night. It would be Vanessa's contingent, you and Beth, Logan, and Veronica, if she will agree. This would start the ball rolling. It would also give everyone more time to get to know each other before the party at the house. The better the general comfort level between everyone, the more united a front we will present. By the time Saturday rolls around and we have the party, any unease or unfamiliarity should be gone. I think springing him cold on the community on Saturday night is just asking for trouble. This way it almost gives the community a heads up as word spreads. They will be very curious but at least it won't be a surprise. I guess I need to run some of this by Logan. You're right. It's not fair to plan this without his input. You know, it might just be that his growing up the son of Hollywood celebrities is about to come in handy."

Mick snorts. He hopes that this isn't just the craziest thing in the world. "Not to change the subject but we have another thing to discuss. V's dad is in the loop."

Josef closes his eyes and wonders how much more crap can get thrown at them at this point. "Is he going to be a problem?"

"No, he's known for several months and hasn't said anything. I had a talk with him and I had Veronica reinforce what I told him. I trust him."

"What made him suspicious? What did we do to make him curious?"

Mick laughs. "Remember when he was shot? He was looking for something to keep his mind occupied when he was laid up and he remembered our chat with Duncan. He thought we were mob guys and decided to check us out. The guy is good. One thing led to another and bingo, the only thing left that makes any sense is that we're vampires." Mick looks a little sheepishly at Josef. "He did surveillance on me long enough to confirm his suspicions, and managed to take pictures that he assures me have been destroyed. There is no computer evidence or written reports or pictures. So, there it is, Keith is in the loop. The good news on that front is that it gives us another access point to local law enforcement. He also saw enough of what I can do that if he has any reason to think that he has a vampire problem he will call me right away so I can take care of it. Oh, and Veronica and I conveniently left out the part about Weevil being one of us but I think Keith is like his daughter and it won't take long for him to put two and two together on that front."

Josef leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. "What else can happen?"

Mick shakes his head and hopes there won't be any more surprises, at least for a while. .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan snakes his arms around Veronica from behind and pulls her close to him. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to ask. I love you no matter what."

Veronica quietly begins to cry. She turns in his arms and hugs him close. She hates the tears not wanting Logan to know how upset she is.

Logan can feel her tears on his back and neck. He pulls back from her. "V I mean it. I love you and I always will. We will get through this. Don't give up on us."

Veronica hears his voice break. This is no easier for him. She knows it's killing him inside. Veronica nods not quite trusting her voice. She clings to him and they lay there for a very long time, each trying to comfort the other. Finally, She hears Logan's breathing even out and his body goes slack against her. He's asleep. She quietly slips out of bed and grabs her robe and tiptoes down the stairs. She is at the bottom of the stairs when she hears someone clear their throat. She turns and sees Mick on the couch. "I didn't want to startle you."

"You didn't. I was actually looking for you." Veronica looks around. "Where did Josef go?"

Mick can hear the sadness in her voice "He went home. He knows now that I'm back and he can relax, well as much as Josef ever relaxes."

Veronica sits on the couch across from Mick. "Beth said you guys might have an idea to help Logan and I. Mick, I love Josef like an uncle." He hears her laugh softly. "But I can't picture myself living under the same roof with him. Until my dad found out about vampires he's pretty much let me go my own way since my mom split. I can't live with a control freak like Josef. Logan would forever be in the middle, never wanting to disappoint either of us. Then there is my dad. I could live with the idea of being in L.A. as long as I could take off and go see my dad when I wanted to or he could come see me. It's not that far away. I'm guessing Josef's place isn't really human friendly. So if you have any suggestions that will help with those problems I would love to hear them."

Mick smiles. "Actually I do. I own this building."

"That's right. I remember my dad said something about that."

"Thanks to Josef's wise investments of my money, I own this building. It's why we have this whole penthouse floor to ourselves. My office takes up one suite. This apartment is another. At some point when Shannon gets a little older we are going to absorb the two apartments to the left of us. The plans have already been drawn up. We just don't want the mess until we have no choice, so we've put it off. That leaves three apartments across the hall. Beth and I would like to offer one to you to live in rent free for as long as you'd like."

Veronica's mouth drops open. "But you can't….I can't….."

"Why not V? I only have one request and that is that you let me keep tabs on you just until we know exactly what is going on and we know that you are safe. Actually it could be that once we get a handle on this whole thing that Logan would be safe enough that he could move in with you, but that's something he and Josef are going to have to work out. I would rather you not suggest it to him as an alternative until they have lived together long enough to see if even Logan can take Josef full time."

Veronica laughs. "You'd really do that? Oh my god Mick."

Mick holds up his hand. "I have a couple more suggestions. Would you like to hear them?"

Veronica nods. "Of course."

"I need an assistant for my office. Beth has decided to stay home with Shannon for at least five years and I want to spend more time with my family. One of the things I've always needed is someone to take care of the office during the day that can deal with humans. You wouldn't know it but ninety percent of my business is humans. The other ten percent is Josef and vampire related."

Mick watches Veronica's eyes dance at the prospect. "Now you have to hear me out. We'll have to work out a good pay rate for you. You don't know anything about this city or the way it works. Until I say otherwise you would start out pretty much like you did for your dad, taking phone messages, doing reports and filing. I would absolutely not let you near anything vamp related but slowly when I decide you are ready you could take on easy human cases with me until you're ready to go off by yourself. You could go to night school at the University if you want. They have law enforcement classes over there at night or we could just see how it goes and maybe one day you could work into a full time P.I." Mick isn't even looking at her at this point. He's just thinking out loud as he ticks off things that she could do, when he hears the squeal of glee that comes from her. "I take it this works for you?"

Veronica stands up and begins to dance around the room. Mick smiles and looks up at as he senses Beth walking down the stairs to join them. Beth sees the happiness plainly written on Veronica's face and she turns to Mick. "I take it you told her our idea."

Mick nods. "Plus a couple more things that occurred to me that you'll like."

Beth sits down next to him. "I will huh?"

"You will. It will mean more family time."

"You're right. I like that."

Veronica goes to the couch and hugs Mick and then Beth. "Thank you both so much. Can I wake Logan and tell him? He will be so happy. He needs some good news."

Mick nods. "All but the part about him moving in and V sit down for one more minute. L.A. is a whole different world than you're use to, never mind the danger of the vampires. You don't have the same support system here. If I tell you that something is too dangerous you have to do what I say. I'm not your dad and I'm not going to let it slide. This is too dangerous a place for you to not listen to me. Agree?"

Veronica glances at Beth "But you always say Beth never listens to you."

"The difference is Beth always had me as backup, whether she knew it or not. For the most part she didn't go off solo like you are so use to doing. A big part of the idea of this is for me to not have to worry so I can spend more time with my family and you can learn the city and the job. You know that I'm not a control freak like Josef, but I am also not going to let you put yourself in danger when it can be avoided. This part is non-negotiable. If you work for me you do as I say. If you can't do that the apartment is still yours and you can do something else, maybe go to school full time or something."

Veronica smiles. "I'll take the apartment. Thank you both so much. As for the job, I'll think over let you know. Maybe I should go to school instead. Now can I go wake Logan?"

Mick smiles and nods, they watch Veronica run up the stairs and Mick hears a yelp as she jumps in the middle of the bed to wake Logan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef is deep in thought as he approaches Mick's front door. He doesn't even think about it, he just pushes his front door key, like he would have done in the old days, before Beth moved in. He's trying to figure out how bad round two is going to be with Logan and Veronica, and how he can make his case without them ending up in more pain. He silently enters the apartment and hears the squeals coming from the kitchen. Immediate concern hits him that someone is being hurt. He quickly makes his way and stands staring at the obvious happiness that is coming from Veronica and Logan.

Beth, Logan, Veronica appear to be making breakfast. Veronica has flour on her nose and Logan has a flour handprint on the back of his shirt. Shannon is in her high chair munching happily on something that looks like a pancake. Josef watches the little girl pocking holes in the pancake. Beth looks up and sees Josef and smiles at him. "I'd ask you if you want pancakes but somehow I don't think they would agree with you. What are you doing here this time of morning?" Veronica and Logan turn to smile at him.

"I felt bad about how we left things last night so I came over to see what we could work out. I can see something has changed over night and nobody bothered to call me. Not only that but the apartment isn't in lock down anymore. What the hell is going on?"

Beth can hear the hurt and anger creeping into Josef's voice. "Mick tried to call you last night but Robert said you were busy and if it wasn't pressing to let it go until later."

Josef does sort of remember hearing the phone but he was relaxing with the freshies and he hadn't bothered to ask Robert who called. He knew if it was an emergency Robert would tell him. He had needed to spend some time relaxing so he could get over the frustration with what is going on with Logan and purge some of his anger at Mick.

Beth hears Josef grumble as he moves to the table to sit next to Shannon. "I'm here now, so tell me. I'll take any good news I can get."

"First off," Beth smiles at him. "Mick is home so things don't need to be so tight around here. Mick says so far, all the players are all young and amateurs."

Veronica smiles at him brightly. "Second thing is I'm moving to L.A."

Josef perks up at the news. "You are? I'll call Robert right away and have him make some changes…."

Veronica holds up her hand. "Josef I love you dearly, you know that, but I wouldn't live in the same house with you for all the money in the world."

Josef looks at her worriedly. "V you have to be somewhere safe, somewhere you can get help if there is trouble. You can't just live anywhere."

She smiles broadly at him. "I'm not going to live just anywhere. I'm going to live in one of the apartments on this floor across from Mick and Beth and maybe I'm going to work for Mick and maybe I'm going to go to night school."

Logan pipes up "And maybe it won't be so bad living in L.A. after all."

Josef stands up and walks around to where Beth is standing. He looks down at her. "I just want to say thank you." To Beth's consternation he hugs her.

Mick, who sensed Josef when he came in, comes down to see what is going on, he peaks around the corner. "Well, you're not hugging me and I would appreciate it if you didn't hug my woman."

Beth arches an eyebrow at him. "Your woman?"

"Yes, most definitely, my woman."

Beth turns back to Josef and swats at his arm. "Josef, Mick and I first talked about this six months ago when it became clear that something was going to have to be done. We're just glad we can help."

Josef turns to Veronica. "How come you'll let them help but you won't let me pay for your tuition?"

Veronica sees the scowl on his face. "Josef, if I decide to go to school, I'll let you pay for my first semester if you still want to. Going to school would be one way to make my dad a little less unhappy about me moving away from home. Plus we're just a couple hours away and he can come visit when ever he wants."

Josef looks at the goofy look on his son's face and smiles, glad that they've gotten some good news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please…..


	10. Chapter 10

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef leans back from the table watching them eat their breakfast. Mick has gone back to his freezer. Josef glances at Shannon and sees the little girl watching him. He flashes his fangs at her and she giggles. Beth rolls her eyes at him. "You're going to have to stop doing that when she gets old enough to form complete sentences. We don't need her telling the entire world that daddy and uncle Josef have fangs."

Josef laughs. "We'll just tell people she has an over active imagination."

Beth shakes her head. "You will not. She'll start to think she's crazy. No, you've got another couple years and there will be no more flashing fangs at the baby." Josef does it again just to hear her laugh.

Josef turns to Logan. "Now that we've got some things taken care of, it would probably be helpful if you and I went to my place today. You might as well get moved in as best you can on such short notice. But before we go, there are a couple other things we should talk over."

Logan looks at Josef warily.

Josef continues when no one stops him. "The best way to do this is to just have one very big party at the house this weekend. That way we are seen together in front of anyone who matters in the community. I'm not going to lie to you. It's probably going to be crazy but it's the best way to go about it. Vanessa, Frank and some of the family are coming in tonight. I'd like to have a family dinner in a nice vamp/human friendly restaurant with Mick and Beth and Veronica, if she'll agree."

Veronica shrugs and motions for him to continue.

"Word would spread from there and by the time Saturday rolls around it wouldn't be such a shock to the community at large. Before it's all said and done I don't want anyone to question the family commitment to your safety."

Logan looks at him puzzled. "Then why do I have to move into your place? Josef it's not that I don't want to, but I wouldn't mind living here with V."

"Long term that might be ok but I think for several months at least, you should live at my place just until we can make sure things have calmed down and everyone's gotten the message. You don't have to live like a prisoner but I think it would be safer if the bulk of your time were spent at my place, at least for a few months. Can you live with that for now?"

Josef notices that Logan nods with some reluctance.

Josef turns to Veronica. "Do you think you'd like to go to dinner Thursday night with Mick, Beth, me and the rest of the family?"

Veronica nods. "Yes, Vanessa and Ashley seemed very nice. I think it would be fun." She laughs. "I'd like to see what a vamp/human friendly restaurant looks like. You don't want me at the party on Saturday?"

"No, I think it's best for your safety and ability go back to Neptune to see your dad, if you're not seen there by all those vamps. The problem is that Mick and Beth will be there and I don't think you should be alone so what you can do is stay up in Logan's wing of the house and hide out while the party is going on." Josef sees Logan perk up at the suggestion. "That way we won't have to worry about you during the party. You can come to the house any time you want after that when the place won't be crawling with vamps. I just think that so far you're relatively out of the loop on this and it would be best if we could keep it that way. If you're at dinner with Mick and Beth, you're just another female human with the clan. You could be anyone as long as you two aren't necking in the hallway."

Logan snorts. "You take all the fun out of it."

Beth smiles. "He really is your son."

Josef turns to Veronica. "When are you going to move in?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even have much in the way of clothing with me." She turns to Logan. "When they broke in and trashed the house they hadn't gotten to the bedroom so our stuff in there was fine. Josef, did Mick say anything to you as to why they would make such a mess?"

Josef shakes his head. "No, you'll have to ask him about that."

Veronica shrugs. "I still have to see about our house and I also have to get some furniture for my new apartment. Most of the stuff at the house was trashed."

Josef and Beth look at each other and both of them start to laugh.

Veronica tires to figure out what she said that was so funny. "What?"

Beth smiles at her. "You know that Mick is ninety years old?"

Veronica nods. "So?"

Josef grins at her. "He fixed this place up pretty much the way it is before Beth moved in. You would agree he has good taste?"

Veronica nods. "Yea, so?"

Beth continues. "You know, he buys nice stuff and then can't stand to get rid of any of it."

Veronica shakes her head. "I have no idea where you're going with this."

Josef shrugs. "Well, you sort of have a built in furniture show room here. Every one of these apartments has furniture in it that Mick has bought over the years and still likes well enough that he can't stand to get rid of any of it. You wouldn't know it unless you open any of the other apartments but Mick is a bit of a pack rat when it comes to furniture. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went through all five apartments and found the pieces you liked the best too put in the apartment across the hall. Granted none of it is pink and frilly but I suspect that's not really your style anyway. You could replace what you want as you could afford it. You would of course have to get the one piece of furniture he never had any use for until he met Beth."

Veronica looks at Beth a little puzzled and sees a bit of a blush creeping up Beth's cheeks and it dawns on her and she laughs. "So, I have to get my own bed."

Josef laughs and nods. "Yes, all those apartments, all that furniture and no bed."

Logan smiles. "I'll buy that for you. Consider it a house warming present."

Josef smiles. "You can buy it online. I just happen to know of an online furniture store, named Fitzgerald's. I can guarantee they'll deliver the bed to you." Josef winks at Beth, who can't stop laughing.

Veronica kisses Logan and she turns to Beth. "Do you think Mick would mind if we used his computer to order a bed?"

"No, of course not. Go ahead." Beth tells them.

Veronica turns to Logan. "We'll do that and then I'll spend the day picking out furniture and at least get things moving in that direction while you go with Josef to get settled in at his place."

Josef turns to Veronica " Before you go, will you let me do a couple more thing for you? Will you let me have someone go down to your place and put things back in order? I have people who are very good at that and because of the world we live in, do it often. At least then you can put off going back to the house until the danger is passed. They could also pack up your clothing and anything else you want right away and bring it along."

Veronica reluctantly agrees. "I'm just afraid they will toss something that is important when they clean up the mess."

"They won't. I'll give them yours and Logan's cell numbers and before they toss anything they will give you both a detailed inventory. They will even send you an email to your phone with pictures if that's what it takes. You just have to make sure you dad knows they are coming so we don't have a problem on that end. It will be a lot easier to close the house up when it comes time."

"Alright. I'll call him and give him a heads up right after you leave. I have to talk to him about being away longer than I thought anyway. I think the whole moving away has to be done in person though. I can't drop that on him over the phone. I'll wait on that until things are figured out here and I can leave."

Beth smirks at Josef and turns to Veronica. "I bet if you pick out the furniture today while Mick is sleeping, he would be more than happy to move it for you when he wakes up. One thing about vamps, they make great furniture movers."

Josef shakes his head. "Good grief all that power and we're reduced to moving furniture for women."

Beth sees the smile he's trying to hide and suppresses a grin of her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef smiles across the seat of the car at Logan who has his head back and his eyes closed. "Are you ready for this?"

Logan nods without opening his eyes. "I think so. I've been in fishbowls before. Between Aaron, my mother and my stupidity, I pretty much know what to expect. Once the novelty wears off it should be ok. My experience with notoriety is that it will have about a seventy-two hour life span once the party is over on Saturday. At least with your people, there won't be any newspaper articles, TV specials or Youtube video about how odd I am."

"Logan that's the way it has to stay too. No mention of Mick being Josie's father. Vanessa says you and Josie aren't the only ones with vamps for fathers, but unless someone else steps forward it's just you."

Logan nods. "I know and believe me I'll do whatever I have to make sure no one knows about Shannon. After the party, there will be those that will be curious but for the most part people will hopefully get bored move on. I'm hoping vamps aren't any different than humans on that score."

"Logan, I'm sorry. If there was any other way to do this, I would be the first one too agree to it."

"I know. It's ok. Now that V is staying in L.A. with me, even if we can't live together it's not so bad. I'll get through it, but Josef at some point, even if it takes a while my plans are to be living with Veronica again. Long term there has to be a way to work that out."

Josef nods. He doesn't blame Logan for looking down the road expecting his life to be his own again. "We'll get you settled in today. Vanessa will be in tonight. Which actually works out pretty good because then you can spend some time with her before dinner tomorrow night. The more comfortable everyone is the better. I'm counting on the wait staff and any other vamps in the restaurant to talk, a lot. Maybe the whole thing won't be such a shock by the time Saturday rolls around."

Josef pulls through the gate and Logan opens his eyes as he feels the car slow. He looks up at the mansion and lets out a low whistle. "And to think I thought we actually had money when I was growing up. Apparently I was wrong. This is money."

Josef snorts. "Well, here goes nothing. There is no turning back from here."

Logan nods and gets out of the car. He grabs his duffle bag and follows Josef into the house. When they get inside Josef stops in the large entryway. "Well, you wanted to know what my home is like, this is it. We can do it one of two ways. I can give you a tour up front or I can tell you what's off limits and you can investigate on your own at your leisure.

"What is off limits and why?" Logan doesn't want Josef mad at him for going somewhere he's not suppose to, right off the bat.

Josef starts to walk again to his study and Logan follows him. Josef moves away from his desk, instead choosing to sit on the couch in the area he has set up for just such conversations. A couch and a table and a couple chairs are set up in a grouping by a fireplace. It makes for a much less formal setting than having people sitting across from him at his desk like errant school children. Josef smiles to himself. Mick is the only one who doesn't mind the other, isn't intimidated by the office arrangement. Josef motions for Logan to sit and he faces his son. "Before we start, do you want something to drink?"

"I'll take a bottle of pop if you've got it."

Josef moves to the bar and laughs when he opens the fridge. He wasn't sure if he and Robert covered this. "Apparently, Robert listens when I talk. There is a six pack of your favorite beer in here and a six pack of pop."

"Of course I listen to you. Especially when it comes to family." Robert moves into the room.

"Logan this is Robert, Robert my son, Logan."

Logan stands up and shakes hands with Robert. "Nice to meet you."

Robert nods. "It's nice finally getting the chance to meet you as well. Are you hungry? Meals for humans are sort of haphazard around here, in that showing up isn't required. We have a chef that I swear is part short order cook with the patients of a saint. He does cook actual meals on a schedule but if you miss a meal or show up late you will always find goodies in the fridge that can be heated or nuked, or whatever it is that humans do with food. Are you a picky eater? I'm told most young men are not. If that's the case I'm sure you'll find plenty in the kitchen to eat. If you want something specific for a meal and tell the chef ahead of time he will make it for you and if he thinks it's something the others will like he'll make lots of it but probably with somewhat if a tilt on it because he's classically trained. If you need something and your dad is asleep or at the office you can always call me."

Logan looks at Robert curiously. "What do you do?"

"Robert takes care of this place and makes sure everything runs smoothly. Like making sure there is beer and pop in the fridge down here for you."

Robert smiles. "I've worked for Josef, for what, two, almost three hundred years?"

Josef nods. "Yes, and I don't know what I'd do without him making sure that everything gets taken care of around here."

Logan looks curiously at Robert "You don't seem to surprised to see me. Most people at least give us a double take."

"Your dad gave me a heads up when he found you. I'm the only vamp besides Mick and Weevil that knew about you." He smirks at Logan. "But truthfully nothing that your father does fazes me anymore. I have and appointment tonight, I'm interviewing a new grounds keeper, so I better finish preparing for that. I will see you around Logan. I'm sure it's going to be nice having you here."

Robert leaves and Logan turns back to Josef. "You were going to tell me what was off limits."

Josef sits down across from Logan. "First off the entire east wing is off limits to everyone but the girls, Robert, me and recently Beth and Josie. No one else breaches the security of their living quarters."

"The girls?" This is the first Logan's heard about girls.

"Ah yes, the girls. We've danced around this discussion for some time. You know that blood isn't just a food choice for me; it's the only choice. It's the sustenance I require for life. You know and understand that right?"

Logan nods. "Yea, we've seen you and Mick drink blood since we met."

"That is the only way Mick takes his blood, always out of a glass, except…never mind…anyway, lets just say that is the way it is for Mick. That's his choice. Mick and I part ways on this subject for a variety of reasons. Unless I'm at your house or at Mick's I take my meals direct from the source, hence the girls." Josef smirks at him. "I prefer girls."

Logan sits and thinks about this for a minute. "So, they just let you drink directly from their necks?"

Josef nods. "Neck's, arms, whatever I'm in the mood for."

Logan moves in closer and looks at Josef intently. "What's it like? What's it like drinking blood from a living person?"

Josef smiles. "There is a whole host of emotions related to the exchange. It's very…. intimate. We get sustenance and they get a euphoric rush that is pretty erotic to say the least. It does kind of depend on what emotion the vamp is reaching for. I want my girls to feel as good as I do. Over the long term it can be somewhat addictive. The threshold seems to be three years depending on the personality. I never have a girl in my employ longer than two years and believe me I've been sorely tempted to keep some of them longer but I have to much respect and care to much for them and what they do for me to endanger them by letting them stay longer than that.

Josef hesitates and Logan watches him closely. Josef decides this is as good a time as any. "Logan, since we are talking about blood and freshies there is something else we need to discuss. I told Mick about some of our conversation about you thinking about being turned and he brought up something that I neglected to mention that is pretty important from your perspective."

Logan nods for him to continue.

"If you are turned and Veronica isn't, it's going to be quite some time before you are going to have the control to make love to her without hurting her."

Josef watches him to see if what he said sinks in. "Logan, vampires bite during sex and if it's with another vamp it's not a problem. You know, the already being dead and the superior healing takes care of that, but a human can end up dead in a hurry if it's not done with care, not to mention the risk of accidentally turning someone Most vamps still bite during sex once they have things under control, but with finesse and care it can be a bonus to both parties. The human gets that same erotic rush I told you the freshies get when we feed and the taste of blood coming from someone who loves you is something you never forget. It's an experience apart from everything else and it is pretty amazing. "

Logan sees the far away look in his father's eye for a moment and Logan wonders who she was, who Josef has never forgotten. "So, not all blood tastes the same?"

Josef snorts. "Not by a long shot. So many factors enter in to it, you can't even imagine. I could give you a two hour lecture on being a blood connoisseur and that would be just the highlights." Josef smiles. "Really, it's just something you're going to have to take my word for unless you decide you want to be turned. Back to fledglings, control is the issue, and fledglings just don't have it. How long it will take you to develop that kind of control depends on the person. Everybody gains it at a different rate."

Logan interrupts. "But Mick and Beth…not to mention you and my mother."

"Logan, Mick is ninety years old. He's been vamp for sixty years and even he was reluctant for quite awhile because he was so afraid of hurting someone he loves. Granted Mick has a host of other issues so it took him far longer to take that chance than it does with most vamps. I'm not saying sixty years is the usual time frame, it's not. Like I said, it depends on the person. I met your mother when I was four hundred years old. Control is not an issue at four hundred. Eventually it can happen or if V decided to be turned then it would be fine but you have to know this to make the right decision for yourself. I know how much you love her."

Logan sighs not knowing what to say.

Josef shrugs. "There is more."

"Alright Josef, lets have it all."

"Fledglings like to do three things, it's not the only things they do, but it's what they like best. "

Logan looks at him questioningly.

Josef smiles. "Eat, sleep and have sex."

Logan grins broadly. "That doesn't sound bad to me if I could at least do one of those with Veronica."

"The thing is, fledglings have control issues. They tend to have sex at the drop of a hat. There is a reason so many people are turned by lovers. Even if V doesn't have issues with you being turned she's probably not going to be thrilled at the prospect of not being able to sleep with you and having you screwing around."

Logan snorts. "Sounds like me before we met, you just had to add alcohol." Logan nods. "You're right. I need to know."

"I just want you to think about these things before you decide. Living here will help. I've been a vamp for a long time and there are probably other things I've forgotten to tell you but you'll learn on your own living here. If you have any questions about anything, you just ask. I may not give you an answer you like but I'll always try to tell you the truth."

Logan smiles. "Thank you for that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I had to chop this here. The chapter was getting unwieldy. Logan and Josef will finish their discussion on the girls in the next chapter.

Please review…….


	11. Chapter 11

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef smiles in relief. _That wasn't so bad_. "Now, back to the girls. "I don't keep any of them in my employ longer than two years. The only exemption ever is Emily and I stopped feeding from her six months ago. I found I needed someone to look after the girls, that is more in tune with them than Robert or myself. I only employ beautiful, smart women but even they have troubles at times. Modern women don't always listen to me or Robert just because we're men." Josef laughs. "Thankfully those days are over."

Logan is surprised. "They're not frightened of you being a vamp enough to do whatever you say? I would think that would make an impression."

Josef nods his head in agreement "We could go that route but it's not my style. It's easier to just employ Emily to watch over them and make sure everyone is happy. People who use fear and intimidation to dominate others are cowards. Especially when the people involved are weaker and smaller and not anywhere near your equal. That isn't to say those things don't have their place. Some times you just have to kick some ass to make a point, but if you do it right, it's not necessary all that often."

Logan nods. His respect for Josef increases all the more. He knows what it's like to be on the wrong end of that way of life.

Josef smirks at Logan. "Besides fear would taint the taste of their blood. What I'm looking for isn't the taste of fear, that's for sure. Now, I pay Emily to be the den mother to the rest of them and make sure that things run smoothly in their lives. If anything is making them unhappy or there is a problem, Emily alerts either Robert or myself and we deal with it."

Logan shakes his head and looks at Josef warily. "How many of them are there living in the east wing?"

"At any one time there are between eleven and fourteen. Right now we have an even dozen, one just left. Emily will be on the look out for another to replace her. There are services that do that but I have better luck with Emily's choices. She knows what I like. She also knows I won't tolerate discord so she looks for girls that will live with the others in harmony. When you meet Emily don't be put off by her appearance. Now that she's not in rotation she is doing some of the things that she couldn't do before, like dying her hair and such."

Josef makes a sour face. "Nothing worse than the taste of hair dyes in my meals. She's a good judge of character and very sharp. Now back to what started this. You are too never, ever to go into the east wing. No one is allowed into their living quarters but Robert and me"

"And Beth and Shannon?"

"Yes, that just started. Now and then Emily babysits for Beth and Mick so they can have some time alone. So, Shannon and Beth are allowed entrance, but not Mick, ever and once Beth is turned that will be the end of that also. I have an obligation as their guardian to make sure that they have privacy and a safe place to live. There are no excuses for breaking this rule. Not too much alcohol, not anger at me, not getting lost. The entrance is clearly marked you can't miss it. No one ever breaks this rule. Unless the house is under siege, you have no reason to ever go into that wing of the house."

Logan thinks about it and wonders just how far Josef would go. "Or what?"

Josef watches his son and realizes this is a test of sorts to see what lengths Josef would go to punish him for such an infraction. Josef smiles. "I will tell Veronica and believe me once you meet any of the girls you will see why V will not be amused. You'll be lucky to survive."

Logan narrows his eyes at Josef. "Blackmail. You're getting pretty good at this parent thing."

Josef shrugs. "I think back and it seems that was the general way of dealing with kids, even in the best families. Any other option is out of the question." Josef smiles at Logan softly. "Logan, please, just don't."

Logan smiles and nods his acceptance.

Josef continues. "Other than that, unless a door is locked you are welcome to go where ever else in the house you would like. If a door is locked it's most likely Robert or Chef or someone else's living quarters and for obvious reasons those places are off limits as well. Are you hungry? I hear growling noises. We can talk some more in the kitchen while you dig around for something to eat."

Logan nods. "Yea, I am. That sounds like a good idea. I'd like to see more."

As they enter the kitchen they both lean against the counter, arms crossed, watching a very shapely, jean clad, bottom sticking out of the open refrigerator. Neither of them says anything, much preferring to watch and wait. The view is very nice. Just as the girl straightens up and begins to turn Josef clears his throat so as to let her know that they are there and not startle her. Logan watches as her eyes dart back and forth between them out from dark eyes and dark purple hair. She lays several containers down on the counter and looks at Josef. "I can tell the difference because I know you so well. If I had to guess, based on his looks and the fact that you both stood there watching my butt for the last couple minutes without a word, I'd say he's your son but I thought that was impossible."

"Emily, this is Logan, Logan, Emily, the den mother I told you about. Yes, Em he's my son and I had no idea this could happen until it did. He's going to be living here"

Logan looks at his father in awe. "Are they all like this?"

Josef smiles broadly. "Yes. You see now why Veronica would not be amused."

"Like what?" Emily asks somewhat puzzled.

Josef crosses the room and taps her on the nose. "Drop dead gorgeous, even with purple hair."

"Oh, that." Emily says annoyed. "Who's Veronica, girlfriend?"

"Yes. Can we not introduce her?"

Emily laughs. "Oh, don't worry. Before we're done with her she will love us all." Emily winks at Josef. "It's in our job description."

Josef laughs. "It will be fine. I've never known anyone to intimidate V and as long as you behave you have nothing to worry about. Besides that girl is damn fine looking in her own right."

"Of course she is." Logan says defensively. She's very beautiful but I sort of have a track record that isn't exactly something to be proud of." Logan shakes his head and moves to the fridge.

Emily looks over her shoulder at him. "You'll find very little in the way of junk food. Josef says the preservatives make us taste funny so unless you bring some in and put them in your room, they'll get pitched."

Logan smiles. "How about coffee?"

"Decaf and tea at breakfast."

Emily turns to Josef. "Is that what Robert has been doing changing the west wing around? Making things ready for Logan?"

"Yes."

Emily snorts. "And here I thought from the stuff Robert had them hauling in, you were starting your own frat house."

Logan looks at his father and smiles. "I guess I'm going to have to investigate that wing first."

"Logan we need to talk about that. Mick seems to feel that you might not like having a whole wing to yourself at first. You're use to living with V and having people around, if you would like, I can make room for you in the north wing with me. You could use a couple of rooms in that wing."

Logan thinks about the trouble Josef seems to have gone to, for him and shrugs. He figures he can manage by himself. "Naw, that's ok. Before V and I moved in together I lived alone for the most part. If I need company I'll come find you or call Veronica. I'm good."

"In that case in your wing there is a small kitchenette that we put in for you."

"Hey," Emily interrupts.

Josef smiles at her. "I'm not tasting him and I can't very well let you eat stuff the other girls can't. I can live with the purple hair but not the rest.

Logan watches as she moves to Josef and stands very close to him. "Josef, you know if the hair really bugs you, I'll dye it back. I never want to do anything that makes you unhappy. You know that."

Josef runs his fingers through her hair. "No. It's fine. Actually the cut bothers me more than the color. I loved it long."

She smiles warmly at him. "Alright. I'll let it grow out, just for you."

Josef kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

Logan wonders if Josef has the same relationship with all the girls or just Emily. The easy way they relate to each other seems so natural and comfortable.

Josef turns to Logan and continues. "What I was getting at was that there is a fridge and a microwave and a coffee maker for your own use. I didn't mention this before but the wing you are using is also off limits to everyone but family, your extended family and Robert. We periodically have guests of the vampire variety around here and I want to make sure no one thinks they can get into your living space anymore than they could with the girls. Your privacy and safety are as important as theirs is. Robert will come through on Tues every week supervising a crew that does windows and vacuums that kind of thing. They'll pick up laundry at that time also. If you need something before that ask him about it and he'll show you were it goes. He runs this place but he's not anyone's maid. You're expected to pick up after yourself."

Logan laughs. "I may have grown up with a maid but believe me Veronica broke me of most of my bad habits the moment she moved in. I know how to pick up after myself."

Emily smiles. "You'll find that the smelling ability of a vamp is somewhat annoying. If you inadvertently leave a wet towel in a corner and forget about it the thing will go sour in about twenty-four hours. You won't smell it but they'll start walking around wrinkling their noses and sniffing everyone to find the smell. It's like living with a blood hound."

Josef looks at her indignantly. "I admit to a superior smelling ability but I have smelled you often but never looking for a bad smell and never finding one I might add."

Emily laughs. "You don't because Robert always gets to us first to find out who the offending party is. He never lets it get to the point where you smell anything bad."

Josef watches as Logan fixes himself a sandwich. He sits at the breakfast bar next to Emily and the two of them watch him happily munching away on their sandwiches. "Are you good for awhile? I'm going to go have a bite and then get to my freezer. It's was a long night and it's getting to be a long day."

Logan nods. "Go. I'm fine. You've told me the don'ts. Now let me find out the rest for myself. Emily can point me in the direction of anything I need to find."

Emily turns to Logan. "We have a really nice pool and a sauna oh, and a state of the art movie theater, lots of great stuff. I'm sure you'll like it here."

Josef turns, leaving the two eating and talking. He heads up to his room. He has a couple of his favorite girls come to see him. He feeds and then flips out his phone and punches up Beth's cell.

Beth looks down and answers. "Josef? Is everything ok?"

"Yes it's fine. I just thought of something. If Veronica or you need to go shopping for either party, please let me buy whatever you need. This whole thing is my doing and I'd like you to just put anything you need on my account. Will you let me do that Beth?"

Beth smiles. She knows Josef isn't so much worried about her as he is Veronica. "You just want to pay for V's stuff and you know if I agree she will be more inclined to let you pay for her stuff as well."

Josef laughs. "You know me to well. Come on Beth, I know you aren't strapped for cash but she won't agree to let me buy her something if you don't. It's tooth and nail with that girl when it comes to money. If she wasn't so desperate to be in L.A. with Logan she probably wouldn't have let you give her the apartment."

"Alright Josef, this time. I'll agree to make your case if she balks. "

Josef nods. "Does everything with her have to be so hard when it comes to letting me buy her stuff? I've got more money than some countries, it's not like I'm going to notice buying her a few things."

"Josef, you and I know Veronica has a tendency to think that everything has a catch. She knows you mean well but, it just seems to go against her instincts to let other people pay for things."

"I know. Beth just see if you can get her to let me do this for her." He hangs up and goes to his freezer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan wanders back through the hallway to the entrance they first came through. He knows he left his duffle bag by the door but it's gone. Logan turns to Emily. "I know I left it right here."

Emily points out the entrance to his wing of the house. "I'm guessing Robert saw your bag and took it up to your room. Take a look. Before you go, can I ask you something?"

Logan shrugs. "Sure, you can ask."

Emily smiles. If that isn't a Josef answer she doesn't know what is. "When did he find you? How long have you two known each other?"

"Two and a half years. Why?"

"No reason. I'm trying to pinpoint something in my mind. Josef has changed in little ways over the last couple of years. Nothing most people would notice but when you do what we do, you get to know someone pretty well. Josef has always been wonderful to all of us girls but....I can't really explain the difference, but now I have my answer. I wondered what had changed in his life. I thought the old guy was going a little mushy in his old age."

Logan smiles. "Josef has sure made my life better. You're probably right about my bag. I'll talk to you later."

Emily nods and watches him go. She laughs to herself. This should be interesting, a human version of Josef living in the house with them. She wonders idly how much like his father he really is. She knows Josef will want to talk to all the girls about Logan but she thinks that she should make them understand that he is off limits. They certainly don't need the drama around here.

Logan opens one of the double doors leading to his new home. He can't wait for Veronica to come visit. She may not want to live here but that doesn't mean they can't have sleepovers. He grins at the thought.

Logan walks slowly down the hallway and opens the first door. He finds a large suite. It has a couch, tables and chairs. It reminds him vaguely of the living room when he was growing up. Same idea, except hanging on the wall is a huge plasma TV. He picks up the controller off the table and turns it on. He starts flipping the channels and realizes it is tuned into every station available. He goes from rugby in England to Football in Indiana. Logan finds competitive surfing in Australia and leaves the TV on.

He opens the doors on the entertainment center that's built into the wall next to it and finds it's filled with games, game consoles, and a blu-ray player. He smiles and plops down on the couch in front of it, to play some Grand Theft Auto. He laughs when he remembers teaching Josef to play this. Josef may have lightening fast reflexes but until he got the hang of the controls Logan had him pretty good. Once Josef's muscle memory kicked in and he knew exactly what to press when, it was no contest. Logan smiles and remembers he's going to have stage a contest between Josef and Mick.

He smiles and moves on to look the rest of the room over. He finds a computer center off to the side by the bank of windows that look out over the grounds. There is a note hanging from the screen. **I put everything I could think of into this, both in hardware and software. Your linked into Josef's T-1 line so your connection should be plenty fast. If there is anything else you can think of you want, let Josef know and I'll fix it up. Josef insisted that you might want the latest in an MP3 player but I know how people get attached to what they have so the software on here should work with whatever you have or the cutting edge stuff. Ryder **Logan looks over the layout and sees a new player. He shakes his head. He boots up the new computer and clicks through the menu and sees everything from World of Warcraft to the latest games; a couple of which Logan knows aren't out on the market yet.

He finds a bar in the corner. The liquor choices are slim but Logan thinks ruefully that's probably a good thing. A couple of six packs of beer are chilling in the fridge and that's fine. He grabs one and finds an opener on the bar.

He finds the kitchenette that Josef described. He's not going to do any fancy cooking in there but then that isn't really his thing anyway. He'll be happy if he can make V coffee when she comes to visit and nuke some popcorn when he's watching TV at night. He looks through the cupboards and finds a selection of coffee, popcorn and different types of snacks. Robert may not eat but someone clued him on junk food for humans.

He opens a door off one side of the suite and finds a bedroom that has a queen size bed and another TV. He walks around the room and finds it has a balcony. He opens the door and walks out in the sun. The view from his room is beautiful. It over looks the sunny side of the grounds. He goes back in and continues his sweep of the room. Logan sees a panel on the wall and realizes it's an internal stereo system. He heads back to the living room and finds the main control panel. He flips off the TV and begins to play with the stereo pumping music through the rooms. He finds the speakers in each room are built in. He spends some time teaching himself the controls and realizes that the music can be transferred and controlled from the computer. He sets up a different play lists, one of which is full of Veronica's favorite music.

He finds another door off the bedroom that leads to a huge bathroom with a shower plainly made for more than one person. The shower stall has faucet controls with temperature settings on each end of it and it dominates the center of the bathroom. Images of Veronica in the shower start to run through his head and he lets out a groan of frustration at not having her here with him He continues through the bathroom and finds a large Jacuzzi type bathtub along one side. He sighs. He will be so glad when the danger is over and Veronica can come visit him. Visions of her keep dancing in his head.

He moves back into the living room to play some more GTA. He tries to think of what they could possibly have missed. He knows he saw a couple more rooms across the hall he hasn't even gotten to. Hard to imagine what's in them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I don't usually go into much description on houses and such, but since Logan was moving in with Josef it seemed important to point out how much Josef had done to try and make Logan happy. **

**Please review…….**


	12. Chapter 12

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan realizes the day is turning into twilight. He wonders what time Josef usually gets up. He decides to go check around the house some more. Some of the things that Emily told him about sound like they would be fun and he'll leave the rest of the surprises up here for later. He goes down stairs and decides to go to Josef's study to see if he's up yet. The door is open so he strolls in and comes to a dead stop. He realizes Josef is drinking from a pretty freshies who is sitting on his lap. She has her head back, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted with a look of pure ecstasy written across her face, while Josef drinks from her neck.

Josef immediately realizes that Logan is standing in the room. He reaches out to Logan to see if he's frightened or upset but to his credit Logan's heartbeat and breathing seem quite normal. Josef decides to let it go, and finish his meal. If they are going to live in the same house Logan is going to have to get use to vamps drinking their meals the way they were meant to and not out of a glass.

Logan is so entranced by the look of bliss on the freshies face he's almost rooted to the spot. He shakes himself loose not sure what to do. He doesn't know if he should just back out of the room silently or what. He moves to the bar and opens the fridge. He grabs a beer and opens it up. He decides that it's impolite to watch someone eat, since that's really all Josef is doing. He heads back upstairs to his room thinking about being able to put that look on Veronica's face. He smiles, being turned might be worth it, just for that alone.

Logan turns off the music and sits down in front of the TV. He sips his beer and just tries to absorb it all, flipping channels not really watching TV. He hears a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He yells.

Josef enters the room. "You know, you don't have to yell."

Logan nods. "Sorry about that. I forget what your hearing is like. Speaking of which, if the music gets to loud be sure and tell me. I tend to like it loud when I'm alone."

"No problem and actually I had them put extra sound proofing in this wing when they were remodeling so hopefully it shouldn't be a problem." Josef watches Logan carefully. "You know, I could have stopped feeding but I thought if you and I are going to live in the same house, you're going to have to just get use to some things and walking in on me feeding is probably one of them."

Logan looks thoughtful and nods. "I only left because I decided it wasn't polite to stare at someone while they eat." Logan smirks at Josef. "Although I wasn't really watching you anyway. You weren't kidding about the erotic rush where you? If they feel that good when you're just feeding, the sex must mind blowing."

Josef smiles and shrugs. For a moment he's actually at a loss for words. "I told you fear wasn't the emotion I was looking for. As for the sex, well, yes it's pretty mind blowing but not with the freshies, ever. I have to draw the line somewhere so they can go back to their old lives after their two years are up. Look, I'm by far no saint and I've spent a good portion of my life hopping from one woman to the next and I know this is going to sound like a cliché but as good as it is, it really is better with someone you love and care for."

Logan smirks "Yea, but I bet it's nothing to sneeze out with someone you don't."

Josef laughs. "You got me there."

Josef sees the smile on his sons face and feels relief. He knows that it's still going to be hard for Logan to be apart from Veronica but if he can at least be as comfortable as possible until things cool off and they can safely spend time together, all the better.

Josef sits down on the couch. He turns to Logan. "So? What do you think about your rooms?"

Logan laughs. "You guys did a great job and I haven't even seen everything yet. I can't think of anything that could possibly be missing, short one blond."

Josef starts to interrupt and Logan holds up his hand. "Just tell me when this thing is over she can come stay with me and all will be fine."

Josef smiles. "You know she can. I'm glad you can't think of anything we missed besides Veronica."

"Is this the time you usually get up? You didn't have to get up to come check on me."

Josef smiles. "I didn't." Which isn't exactly true, but Josef keeps thinking about what Mick said about Logan being alone. "It was time for me to get up. I've had something to drink, as you know, and I'm up for the night. I also have to go to the airport and pick up Vanessa and the family. Have you eaten?"

Logan shakes his head. "No, but I'm not really hungry. I ate a lot out of the fridge earlier. Should I go with you to the airport?"

"You can come if you want but it might be a little overwhelming stuck in a limo with all of them at once. It might be better if you wait here so you have some breathing room. They're nice but that's a lot of vampire in a small space."

Logan remembers back to his short meeting with Vanessa and Ashley. "I don't think they'll mind if I wait here to meet them. It will give me a chance to clean up. When are they due in? Maybe I'll take a nap as well. I don't usually have any trouble staying up all night but I didn't get much sleep last night. Veronica woke me to tell me about Mick and Beth's offer and by the time she got done telling me it was practically morning."

Josef frowns. "Never feel like you have to keep our hours. Do what makes you comfortable. We are all old enough that we can change our sleep time around to spend time with you if you get tired."

Logan smiles. "Well, I'd like to at least spend their first night here up and awake so if you don't mind, I think I'll try out that bed in there and take a nap. What time do you think you'll be back from the airport?"

Josef looks at his watch. "The plane won't touch down till ten. I'll be back with them probably around eleven. That should give you plenty of time to do whatever you need to before they get here." Josef stands. "I'll get out of your way and go make sure all the preparations are in order for their visit. I had to bring in several more girls from Jenny's and additional stores of fresh bottled. I want to make sure it's all going smoothly."

Logan nods and watches Josef stand to leave. Logan stands. "Josef, look, I just want to thank you for all this, for everything."

Josef smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm just glad I could do something to make you happy." Josef lightly puts his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Logan nods and watches Josef leave. He goes into the bedroom and he's trying to get comfortable without Veronica when his cell phone begins to ring. He looks down and smiles. "Hi, I miss you so much." He says as he answers.

"Me too." Veronica answers. "How's it going? Is Josef spoiling you rotten yet?"

Logan laughs. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll show you when you to come here to visit on Saturday."

Veronica sighs. "That can't be soon enough for me. I miss that hot body of yours next to mine. What are you doing now?"

"I'm in bed thinking about you. I was just getting ready to get some sleep."

"No, really, what are you doing?"

"Really. I'm getting a nap. Josef is going to the airport later to get Vanessa and the rest of the family. I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation so I thought I'd catch a nap. Somebody jumped in the middle of the bed and woke me up last night and I didn't get much sleep."

"I had good news. I had to wake you. I wish I was there to keep you warm."

Logan snickers into the phone. "Just thinking about you keeps me warm." He thinks about the shower but decides to just wait until she comes to visit to show her what he is thinking.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get some sleep. Call me when you get a chance tomorrow. I'll tell you about my furniture adventures. Oh, and don't forget we're all going to dinner tomorrow night. I can hardly wait. It should be interesting if nothing else."

Logan smiles. "Hey, I forgot that. I'll try and call you tomorrow afternoon when I get up. I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica has her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She's wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She's spent the last several hours cleaning. Beth lent her their vacuum and cleaning supplies. The apartment isn't so much dirty as dusty. It's been empty a long time. Veronica loves the way it's laid out. It's the mirror image of Beth and Mick's apartment, with the same skylight. The natural light seems so inviting. She'd love for Logan to live here with her some day.

Veronica looks up as Beth walks through the open door with Shannon on her hip. "How's it going?"

Veronica smiles. "Pretty good." Veronica frowns. "Have you been to the restaurant that we're going to dinner at tomorrow night?"

Beth smiles fondly. "Yes, it's very nice. Mick and I have gone there on special occasions."

Veronica thinks about her options in her closet at home. "I'm probably going to have to go shopping before that. Even if they deliver my clothes before the party, I need something new. I usually don't care much about people's opinion but this is sort of important with Vanessa being there. I'd like to look nice."

Beth smiles, "You're not the only one that needs something to wear. I also have to buy something for the party on Saturday so we might as well do it tomorrow. I don't know why we shouldn't be able to go alone but if Mick says it's a bad idea we'll just have to take him and Shannon. Veronica there is one thing, Josef called, he wants to pay for whatever you and I need for dinner and the party. He feels responsible for all of this and wants to pay for anything we need. Just this once I'm going to let him. He really feels bad about all the trouble."

Veronica starts to say no and then stops. "Normally I would say no but I want something really nice so I guess I'll let him buy this once."

Shannon looks at Beth "Mamma shop? Toys?"

Veronica laughs. "You know I've never spent much time around little kids. It's going to be interesting watching her grow up."

"Well, I have to get back. You should make a list of anything else you're going to need while we're out tomorrow." Veronica nods and they both turn when they hear the elevator ding. Beth peaks out the open door. "Hey I think your bed is here. Do you have a place for it?"

"Yea, I cleaned that room first just in case." They both watch the man approach. He looks down at his clipboard and then up at the two women. "Veronica Mars?"

"That's me. Did you bring my bed?"

"We did. If you can show me where you want it set up we'll bring it up."

Beth sees that Veronica has everything in hand. "I'm going back across the hall. I've got to feed Shannon. I'll talk to you later."

Veronica waves as she shows the deliveryman where the bed is to be set up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa steps off the plane and sees Josef leaning against a pair of limo's waiting patiently. She approaches him and hugs him tight. "How's Logan? Is he ok?"

Josef nods. "So far so good. He's back at the house." Josef turns and shakes Frank's hand and says hello. He turns and kisses Ashley, Sylvia and Amber on the cheeks hello.

"I see you brought my favorite sisters." He tells Vanessa

Ashley laughs at him. "You'd say that no matter who showed up."

"I would not. You three really are my favorites."

Josef directs the baggage handlers to put the luggage in the second limo and the six of them file into the other. Josef and Frank get in last.

The ride to the mansion is short at this time of night.

They pull up in front and Logan and Robert are waiting at the door. Vanessa sees Logan first and moves quickly to him but stops short so as not to startle him. "It is so nice to see you again."

Josef watches as his people move the bags into the house. He glances up and sees Vanessa with her arm around Logan's shoulders guiding him inside. Josef shakes his head. He hopes Logan is up to the task of getting to know Vanessa, Frank and the rest of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night has gone well so far. Logan smiles as he watches the vamps in the room. He misses his mother some times but this is really the best for everyone. He doesn't know how he ever got so lucky to have these people care about him.

He wishes he could get a gauge on ages. It's not a big deal but he's very curious. They are all so modern. He wonders if they are doing that to make him more comfortable or if Josef got his attitude about change from Vanessa. They all seem so content in their lives. It's odd for him to be around people who don't have drama going on somewhere in their lives. He guess there is some drama going on now but they all seem to be dealing with it so well. It comforts him and makes him sure that whatever is going to happen, they can take care of it. He realizes he feels safe.

Vanessa moves over and sits on the couch with him. "What's going on in that head of yours? I can almost hear the questions running through your mind."

Logan smiles and looks at her questioningly.

Vanessa laughs. "You get really good at reading people when you've been doing it as long as I have. I bet you want to know how old everyone is."

"You are good at reading people. Yea, I'd like to know how old everyone is but it seems rude to ask."

Vanessa leans back and looks at the others and watches them chatting. "You know Josef is a bit over four hundred?"

Logan nods.

"Lets see, these are all approximates. Frank is a bit over Six hundred; Ashley is the oldest of the girls. She's around three hundred. Sylvia is fifty years less than that and Amber is the youngest of these three at two hundred."

Logan shakes his head and smiles at her speculatively not wanting to ask Vanessa how old she is.

She laughs. "Lets just say I'm older than everyone in the room combined."

Logan doesn't even bother to hide his shock. "Wow. Josef says to live a long time as a vampire you have to be well adjusted."

Vanessa shrugs. "It doesn't hurt. However if you live a long time, it gives you time to work out your problems. God knows none of us are perfect even with all this time we've been around. Don't let Josef scare you. He forgets that four hundred years ago he wasn't as well adjusted as he would like to think." She turns and looks at him closely. "Do you want to be turned?"

Logan shrugs and takes a pull of his beer. "I thought I did but I'm not so sure now."

Vanessa continues to watch him. "What's changed?"

Logan looks at her ruefully. "Uh, Josef explained that, fledglings and humans together aren't really a good thing. I love Veronica very much. The trouble with being turned without her wouldn't be worth it_." No matter how good the sex is._

"Have you talked to Veronica about being turned? Maybe she would be interested and you could be turned together. With the right sires, it could work out very nicely. You would still have to be apart for a little time but it would only be a couple weeks at best. That first couple of weeks are pretty all consuming. It takes a little while to adjust to all the changes."

Logan shrugs. "Maybe. It's not something we've talked about and with all that's going on it's not going to happen any time soon anyway. Also Josef thinks I'm to young. He wants me to wait."

Vanessa nods. "I'm sure he does. This society is very age conscience. It wasn't like that in Europe in the sixteen hundreds when I turned Josef. In those days the life expectancy was so short. I think he's had to do things that others might not have to in order to prove his point. The thing that Josef fails to see is that no matter what he's had to do or not do, all his experiences makes him who he is. If he didn't look like he does, and didn't have to do the things he's had to do, he might not have been tough enough to live this long."

Logan nods. "Then there is the whole children thing. He says that just because he's my father I shouldn't count on being a father if I'm turned. He said if it was something that is really important to me, I should maybe not be turned."

Logan watches Vanessa and sees something in her smile. He sits up and turns to her. "Vanessa is there something you want to tell me?"

Vanessa nods and smiles softly at him. "The odds of you being able to father a child is pretty high, even if you're turned."

Josef who has been listening to them with half an ear while talking to Ashley turns and looks at Vanessa. "Vanessa, what did you just say?"

She turns to Josef. "I've always suspected that you would be a father at some point. I knew your father."

Josef is thoroughly confused. "You knew my father? I don't remember you being around my parents."

"Josef this is probably a discussion we need to have another time." She can see from the look in his eyes that he wants answers now.

Logan turns to them. "If you need to me leave, I can go upstairs." Logan isn't sure what's going on but he can only assume that his presence is what's keeping Vanessa from telling Josef what he wants to know.

Vanessa pats his arm. "No Logan, your fine." Vanessa looks over her shoulder at the rest of the family. "If you could give us a few minutes."

Ashley smiles. "Sure. We'll go see the girls and have a snack. I hear Josef brought in plenty of freshies for us." Logan watches as the rest of the family leaves the room save Frank who crosses his arms and sits back watching. "I know this story. I'll just sit here if no one minds."

Josef gives him a nod of acceptance.

Vanessa turns back to them. "Josef, pour yourself a drink and sit down."

Josef looks at her and shakes his head. "Vanessa I take it back. I don't want to know what ever it is you think I need a drink to hear. You may not quite know it but there has been a lot going on around here and I've about had my fill."

Vanessa lays her hand on his arm. "Josef it's not more trouble. It may upset you a little but it's four hundred years in the past so you can hear it and move on."

Josef gets up and pours himself a drink. He turns to Vanessa and Logan. "Either of you want anything while I'm up, Frank?"

Logan holds up his beer. "I'm good." Vanessa shakes her head, as does Frank. Vanessa watches him drop the ice in his drink and pour himself a scotch. He walks back over and sits down. "Alright, lets get this over with. You've apparently been sitting on it for four hundred years. You might as well tell me."

Vanessa faces Josef. "When I said I knew your father, I meant your real father." She looks off in the distance and smiles softly. "Your real father was my brother and he also is a vampire."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review…..


	13. Chapter 13

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef gets up and crosses the room. Logan watches him carefully to see how he's taking this news. Logan knows how he feels but in Logan's case it was much welcome news. He isn't sure that's the case with Josef.

Josef turns to Vanessa and doesn't know what to say. "My father is or was your brother and you've known this for four hundred years and this is the first I'm hearing about it? Is he still alive?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "I have no reason to believe anything ha happened to him but truthfully I don't know. I haven't seen Gabriel since you were born. He let your mother pick her life and when it was clear that she was going to stay with your stepfather he left and I haven't heard from him since. They were together for two years, until your stepfather came home from some battle or other that the nobles were pursuing at the time. Both of them loved her very much. Your stepfather knew that he was not your father but he agreed to raise you as his own. Gabriel wanted her to be happy, but he didn't take it well when she didn't choose a life with him. He couldn't stand the idea of seeing her and not being with her. When he left he made me promise to make sure that when the time came that I gave you the offer to join your other family. You were actually the first child I had ever seen or heard of, that was fathered by a vampire."

Something occurs to Josef. "This is why you've been checking up on me all these years, to see if I had fathered a child." Josef looks at her suspiciously. "Vanessa how long did you really know about Logan?"

Vanessa glances at Logan. "Josef I don't know how we missed Logan's mother. She didn't react the way I expected. I thought if you had a child the mother would at least come to you, but she disappeared from your life and slipped through the cracks. If I had known about Logan believe me you would have been the first to have been told and Logan would have grown up much…. differently."

Logan snorts. "Life's a bitch."

Josef tries to quell his frustration at Vanessa. "You've known this for four hundred years and your just now choosing to tell me now? Why?"

Vanessa looks between Josef and Logan. "Because Logan needs to make an informed decisions about what his options are. Josef I have watched you grow up your entire life, you haven't exactly been the kind of man that wishes for hearth and home. Logan may want that and he needs to know that the odds are that in your particular blood line, the possibility of him fathering children after he's turned are pretty good."

Vanessa looks at Logan and smiles. "Go ahead Logan, what do you want to know?"

"First off, if I've got this right, you are my great aunt and there are only two generations between us and yet hundreds?" he looks at her curiously and continues, "maybe thousands of years separate our births."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, the bloodlines of humans and vamps can't be compared in any way. The longevity we enjoy makes that impossible."

Logan nods. "So my grandmother is my aunt and my grandfather is ......"

Josef interrupts. "That's enough. You're actually giving this vampire a headache." Josef looks at Vanessa oddly. "Was Mick's father also a vampire? Do you know?"

Vanessa looks at Josef somewhat sheepishly. "Ah, not his father. From everything I can find out, Jameson was a nice human who was everything Mick thought. I lost track of Jameson when he was about ten years old. No, Mick comes by it from his grandfather who was a very dear friend of mine for a very long time." _Not to mention my ex-husband_ "I haven't seen Finn in many years but he is a good man like his grandson and I have no reason to believe that he is not still alive. It is the real reason I was so sure that Josie is Mick's daughter. _  
_  
Josef sits down heavily and looks across at Logan. "Now you're well informed. Vanessa, do me a favor, unless it's an emergency no more surprises until we get a handle on the danger to Logan. Please?"

Josef looks from Vanessa to Logan. "No mention of this to Mick. I'm going to tell him about this later, when things calm down. I think it would do him a lot of good to know about his grandfather."

Both nod in agreement. Vanessa moves over and sits next to Josef. "You know I never wanted to distress you but you'll agree that Logan needs this information?"

He nods. "Yes, I guess."

Vanessa kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Josef, someday when you're ready you can ask me anything you want about Gabriel. I miss him terribly." Vanessa turns back to Logan. "Now, where were we? I was going to ask about Veronica where is she?"

"She's with Mick and Beth. Josef and Mick think if she stays with them. They think that she'll be in less danger. She's going to move to L.A. and live across the hall from Mick and Beth. Her dad is still in Neptune and it would be nice if she could go home and see him without a bodyguard. Also she doesn't really want to live here."

Vanessa scrunches her nose at him. "She's doesn't want to live here with you?"

Logan shakes his head. "No, Veronica and Josef in the same house would be a little much. Even I have to admit that. I love them both but neither of them is very good at meeting the other half way. Maybe she'll change her mind someday or maybe I'll be able to go live with her."

Vanessa looks at Josef who just shrugs. "She's stubborn, what can I say?"

Logan snort. "She's stubborn?"

Vanessa just watches them and laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick moves the last few pieces of furniture around the room.

Veronica watches him lift the roll top desk with ease. "Beth is right. You guys do make great movers."

Mick sets the desk down and straightens it against the wall. "I bet she said that when Josef was sitting across from her."

Veronica nods.

Mick laughs. "She likes to needle Josef about stuff like that."

"Mick thanks. That really is the last of it. Now I just have to salvage what I can from our place so I can personalize it. Do you have any idea why those vamps did so much damage when they searched our house?"

"I'm guessing it was just because they were so young and they were probably thugs to start with. The thing about being turned is it doesn't make you better or worse but it can make those impulses you have stronger, especially in the young ones. If they were creeps with no care for other people's stuff to begin with, being turned didn't make it any better. Also, they may have thought it was just faster than being careful. They apparently didn't care if anyone knew they were there."

Veronica nods and looks around the apartment. "Mick, thanks again for all of this. I'll find a way to repay you and Beth."

Mick snorts. "Please, you're doing me a favor. Not having to listen to Josef ranting because Logan is unhappy more than makes it worth it. You know what Josef is like when he's on a tear."

Veronica laughs. "Yea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth moves around the room with purpose trying to put the finishing touches on her appearance. Mick stands in the doorway already dressed in a dark charcoal suit ready to go. "You look beautiful as always."

Beth looks in the mirror. "Thanks. The shopping trip was a great success. I even got Veronica to let Josef pay. Oh, and he paid for this as well."

Mick arches an eyebrow. "You're letting other men buy you clothes?"

Beth laughs. "You know why."

Mick nods. "Yep. So you could talk Veronica into letting Josef buy. Josef is so transparent some times."

Beth smiles at him. "I just have a couple of things left to do. Shannon was all right when you dropped her off for Em to watch? No offense to Josef, but are you sure she's ok in that house with all those vamps? I mean I don't know any of them. Plus she'll be up there the night of the party and there will an awful lot of vamps in the house that night also. Maybe I should stay upstairs with them.

Mick smiles at her softly and takes her in his arms and kisses her. "Shannon will be fine. Don't worry. You know Josef would never let her near the house if he thought she would be in any danger. During parties, Josef always has security at the doors leading to the girl's wing. I'm sure the same will be done with Logan's wing to protect Veronica. Tonight Vanessa spent some time talking and playing with Shannon before Emily came down to get her. Vanessa and the family are no threat to Shannon. If anything it's just the opposite. Vanessa would kill anyone who tried to harm Shannon. You'd never know Vanessa is so old she makes Josef seem like a fledgling."

Beth looks surprised. "Wow" Beth moves away from him to finish getting ready.

"Yea. Wow."

She glances at Mick "So V is ready?"

Mick smiles "Yes and anxious to go so she can see Logan."

Beth takes one last look in the mirror. She turns to Mick. "This is as good as it gets."

Mick smiles and moves towards her with a glint in his eye. Beth laughs at him and holds up her hand. "No. Be good or we'll be late."

Mick stops and grins. "Later. Now that V is settled in next door we have the apartment to ourselves for the night.

Beth laughs. "I knew there was a reason you wouldn't mind moving furniture." Beth reaches up gives him a kiss full of promise for later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth looks around the table at the assortment of humans and vamps. Only family could bring these people together at this table in this way. Dinner is a delight. The vamps have whatever their favorite blood type is; the humans have a very nice meal that is extravagant to say the least. Beth has always likes this place because it's so nice but it's also nice to have Mick be able to enjoy his meal along with her, even if he doesn't take long to finish. At least he gets something and he isn't just watching her eat. Beth wonders how many vamp/human restaurants there are in the city. She's going to have to ask Mick about that. Maybe they can go somewhere else that isn't reserved for special occasions.

Dinner is over and now they are all chatting and having a very nice time. Beth knows the wait staff is all vamps. She's gotten very good at spotting them over the years. She watches as Josef's family dominates Logan and Veronica's time. She's sure the kids are probably wishing they could at least be holding hands under the table. Unfortunately they are sitting across from each other. Beth wonders how that happened. She suspects Josef wanted to make sure that Veronica went undetected as Logan's girl friend. She watches Logan and Veronica and sees that both look like they are actually having a wonderful time, despite the lack of contact. One thing about vamps, when they put their minds to it, all those years of living can add up to very entertaining company.

Beth gets up and moves to go to the ladies room. She really just wants to text Emily to ask her about Shannon. Beth whispers in Mick's ear that she's leaving the table to check on Shannon and slips away. She's sure no one will miss her besides Mick.

Beth sits down in the lounge of the ladies room and begins to text Emily when she senses someone watching her. She looks up to see Vanessa smiling at her. "Checking on the baby I see?"

Beth smiles wondering how she could have worried that these people would be a threat to Shannon. "Yes, It's not that I'm worried. I know that between Emily and Robert there is nothing they can't handle. I just need to have someone tell me she's fine."

Vanessa sits down next to Beth as she waits for Emily to text her back. Vanessa pats Beth's arm. "You're such a good mother. I can tell just from being around that happy little girl. She hasn't a care in the world."

Beth nods. "That's the way it's suppose to be, don't you think?"

Vanessa nods. "I do."

Beth reads Emily's text and sighs. "Everything is fine. She's sleeping." Beth hears two women in the other part of the bathroom talking. She doesn't really pay any attention until she hears Josef's name mentioned. Beth looks at Vanessa smiling, neither of them makes a sound.

"Did you see him, Josef Kostan and that human? He looks so much like him. I bet if you put them in matching suits you could barley tell them apart if you didn't smell the human. It's amazing. The human has to be Mr. Kostan's son. He has to be."

The other woman laughs. "Well he's certainly as handsome as Mr. Kostan. I just can't believe it. I've never heard of such a thing. It's well known that Mr. Kostan is over four hundred years old so he couldn't have fathered the child before he was a vampire. It's just amazing, a vampire with a child."

The first woman continues. "I wonder if there are any more vamps out there with children and Mr. Kostan is the only one with the power to let the community know about it."

"I don't know but I heard that the beautiful woman with the red hair with them is Mr. Kostan's sire and she is on the council. If that's true he must have their blessing as well. If there are more children out there maybe ……" The two woman come around the corner and see Beth and Vanessa. They stop dead in their tracks.

Beth smiles at the woman and waves at them. Vanessa smiles up at them as they stand in front of her practically struck dumb. "Ma'am, we didn't mean…we're sorry…we.."

Beth sees a twinkle in Vanessa's eye. Beth watches Vanessa closely and later Beth will swear to Mick that she was suddenly in the presence of royalty as Vanessa's whole demeanor changes. Beth knows if she senses it then the vamps in front of her are getting a double dose, not to mention they probably have figured out that Vanessa is very old and very powerful.

Vanessa smiles kindly at them. "Don't worry. It's perfectly fine. I must say, you have very good taste. You're right. My grandson is very good looking as is his father."

The two woman's mouths drop open and for an instant Beth thinks they are going to drop to the floor.

Vanessa continues. "Please go back to your family and friends and enjoy your night."

Beth watches as the two women back out of the bathroom in awe. Beth looks at Vanessa and she suddenly seems no different than she did a minute earlier. Beth shakes her head. "Wow Talk about spreading the word. That will do it."

Beth and Vanessa return to the table. Beth smiles at Mick as she sits down. He knows that all is well with their baby but he senses that something else happened when Beth was away from the table. He can sees she's a little dazed. He looks across the table at Vanessa who just smiles back at him.

Josef started the night out, watching Logan and Veronica closely. He worried that they would feel uncomfortable in the room practically being the only humans. Josef has decided Beth doesn't really count as a human anymore. She's on her way to being part of the tribe and living with Mick has made her so comfortable with vampires that there is never a worry that she will feel out of place. Even at the parties at his house, she more than holds her own. It turns out spending last night with the family has helped Logan. He seems to be doing just fine. Veronica is a bit nervous to start out with but Ashley is sitting on one side of her and Amber on the other and the girls have distracted Veronica so completely telling her stories of their lives that Josef is sure she doesn't even remember they are vampires.

Josef spots Mick glancing at his watch for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. Josef knows that Mick is looking forward to the best part of the evening after this dinner is over. He smiles. He can hardly blame him for wanting to spend time with Beth while Josie is with Emily. He sees Veronica stifle a yawn and realizes that it is time to bring the evening to a close. Everyone has had a very nice time and the purpose has been served. There was a full house out front as they walked through to the private room they had selected for the nights dinner. They could have used a side entrance for more privacy but that would have defeated the purpose. Josef was happy to see that one of the vamps in the dinning room was Rupert. He worked for Josef but the man was a terrible gossip. Josef only tolerated him because he was so good at his job in the P.R. department. He had done some very good damage control over the years and saved Josef a lot of money with his control of bad publicity. He was sure though that Rupert would tell everyone he knew about Logan.

Josef stands up and proposes a toast to a very nice evening. Everyone joins in as the evening is put to an end. They all start to stand up and get themselves and their belongings in order. One of the waitresses comes back with a small package with a ribbon wrapped around it, the top decorated with a small bow. She hands it to Beth and smiles. Beth thanks her and takes the package. Beth is amazed but they always remember that she likes an extra desert to take home for later.

Mick watches as Beth's desert is presented to her. He smiles to himself as he thinks about how the chocolate and spices will flavor her blood.

Logan looks across the table at Veronica and makes a move around Josef who eyes his son and shakes his head. Logan pleads with his eyes to let him go to Veronica. Josef holds up a finger. "Lets go down to the cars. I have a surprise for you."

The large party moves through the restaurant once again and they make their way to the garage where the cars are parked. Josef's security has made sure no one is allowed on this level of the garage so the family has privacy away from the restaurant. Mick and Josef smile at each other and Logan watches them wondering what they are up to. A driver gets out of one of the limos. He stands next to the door and opens it. Josef turns to Logan. "Mick and I sort of thought that maybe you and Veronica would like to ride around town for awhile." Logan begins to thank him and Josef holds up his hand. "Listen first. You can't stop anywhere, and I mean anywhere. I would like it if you were back at the house by dawn. Harry, this is Harry." Josef notions to the man holding the door "Harry is one of my best men and he will protect you but for everyone's safety you must not leave the car. Does that work for you two?"

Veronica smiles at Josef and gives him a quick hug. "Thank you." she gets in the limo. Logan smiles from ear to ear. "Yes, thank you very much. I'll drop Veronica at her place and be back before dawn." Logan follows Veronica into the car. Harry closes the door behind them. He turns to Josef. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they're alright."

Josef nods. "I know you will but I'm still sending a second car behind you with Dave and Ben in it. If for no other reason than I'll feel better."

Harry smiles and nods "Whatever you want Mr. Kostan." He moves around the car and gets in. He notices that the privacy window between him and the young humans is already closed. He smiles as he pulls out of the garage, the second car right behind him. Josef turns to Mick. "Dave and Ben will make sure that V gets inside safely so you don't have to worry about listening for her."

Beth smiles at Josef. "You are such a terrible romantic. Who would have ever thought?"

Josef smirks at her. "Every woman I've ever dated." Josef turns to Mick. "Keep your eyes and ears open and I'll do the same. I expect a lot of talk out there about this but lets hope it's positive."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review……..**


	14. Chapter 14

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Grant gets in the elevator he sees Rupert. Grant glances at Rupert and smiles. He can tell by the look on Rupert's face that he thinks he has the juiciest gossip imaginable. Grant doesn't really want to hear it but he knows how much enjoyment Rupert gets from passing on tales and after all that is why Grant cultivated the friendship in the first place. The woman in front of them gets off the elevator and they are alone. Rupert turns to Grant. "You are never going to believe what I saw last night. It's absolutely amazing. No one would believe it but I have first hand knowledge. I saw them with my own eyes. I was in the restaurant when they came in. It's so exciting."

Grant shrugs. "So? Come on Rupert, who did you see with your own eyes?" Rupert stands very close to Grant and whispers to him. "Mr. Kostan has a son. I saw him, he's Human!"

Grant stands there dumbstruck not knowing what to say. He recovers quickly and Rupert is so caught up in his own juicy tale of what he was doing and who was there, he doesn't notice. Grant decides skepticism is the best course. "Sure, Rupert. Vamps can't have children. You know that."

"I told you. I saw him with my own eyes. He looks so much like Mr. Kostan he can't be anything else. I've discreetly asked around and there is a big party on Saturday night. Word is that the son will be there. I wish I were invited. Can you imagine, a vamp having a child? I'm telling you I saw him."

Grant just nods. He's still not sure what to say. "That would be something." Grant decides against telling Rupert that he's going to be attending the party.

Thankfully the elevator doors slide open to Grant's floor. "I'll talk to you later Rupert." Grant manages to say and he leaves the elevator.

Grant goes to his office trying to figure out what to do. If Rupert is right, and there is no reason to think that he isn't, then the vials of blood that he tested belonged to Josef and his son. Grant starts to get excited. He can finally tell Josef all he's found from studying Sydney's blood before she was turned. Grant picks up the phone and calls up to Josef's office. Rose, Josef's private secretary answers the phone.

"Rose its Grant. Can I please speak to Josef, is he available?"

"I'm sorry Grant he's not. He said unless the building burns to the ground, not to bother him until Monday. Even then he said unless it takes out the block to just call the fire dept. He seems like he has a lot on his plate right now. He has guests in from out of town and a party on Saturday to arrange for. He isn't taking any calls from anyone. In fact unless I miss my guess you received the same request for your presence at the party that I did."

Grant sighs. "I did. I was just hoping to talk to him before that. If you get a chance could you mention that I would like to talk to him? It's not an emergency but it is very important."

"Of course but believe me I have no expectations that he will call."

"Thanks Rose." Grant hangs up. He wishes he could talk to Josef ahead of time and let him know some very important things he found out about the anomalies in his son's blood but it's just going to have to wait until the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef needn't have worried about Logan spending too much time alone while he got use to living in his new home, at least for the next couple days. Between Vanessa, Ashley, Sylvia and Amber he barley has a spare moment. Logan and Josef both understand quickly what the ladies are up to and neither minds a bit. Both are more than a little relieved to have something to do to keep them occupied. Even with the time Logan spent with Veronica the night before he still misses having her next to him. He is happy for anything to keep his mind off of missing her.

Vanessa realizes that Logan needs a new tux for the party and insists that Josef get his tailor over to the house immediately to put a rush on one. Josef had already come to the same conclusion and made the call. Much to Logan's chagrin he has to spend quite a bit of time with Vanessa and Josef looking at material and color swatches to decide on the type and cut of the tux he would like. Several hours later the man returns and they are back at it while the tailor makes alterations. Once it is finally done Logan has to admit he looks pretty good. Josef walks around Logan looking him over. He puts on his suit jacket and moves Logan to the full-length mirror. They stand side by side. Josef smiles at the image. He hears a small laugh from Vanessa. "Josef, except for the difference in hair cuts you can barley tell the two of you apart."

Logan smiles. "I can tell us apart."

Josef nods. "So can I, but I have a hunch anyone who doesn't know us very well is going to have trouble telling one from the other from a distance. Once a vamp gets close they'll hear your heartbeat and smell you're not dead and know the difference but any humans at the party are going to have trouble."

Ashley and Sylvia decide Logan doesn't have enough clothes. The cleaners have delivered his from the house in Neptune but they still think he needs more. They try to get Josef to let them take Logan shopping. They even suggest they go in the middle of the day and take a couple of Josef's security people but Josef nixes the idea. Sylvia pouts until Josef suggests they go online and buy whatever they think Logan needs. Ashley smiles and grabs Logan telling him how much fun it will be.

At one point Amber comes and gets Logan so he can tell the caterer if there is anything they are missing from the menu that Logan would like. They go over the menu and Robert watches as they talk of changing the entire menu. Robert waits patiently to see what they are going to come up with. He laughs when all Logan requests is some small h'orderves made with crab and a specialty cheese that is made locally. The caterer knows better than to say no and is off in a dash to make it happen. The only reason Logan even thinks of the treats is because they had been one of his mother's favorites and she had always had them at the family parties when he was growing up.

Finally there is Frank who watches and waits and when things have finally settled down to a dull roar and no one is looking he grabs Logan.

"Come on Logan. Lets get away from this zoo for awhile."

Logan wonders what Frank has in mind but just shrugs and follows a long. Logan follows Frank as he opens a set of double doors and enters a dark room. Frank flips on the lights and Logan sees the state of the art movie theater that Emily told him about. He watches Frank who motions to him to take a look in bookcases that line the wall. They're filled with DVDs.

"Pick something." Frank tells him.

Logan starts looking through the movies and listens to Frank. "While those women were dragging you around to look at clothes and party prep I came in here and looked over all this equipment so we could sneak in here and get away. Did you find something?"

Frank looks at the three movies in Logan's hand and the grin on his face. "Perfect. I might as well teach you how to run this thing while we're at it."

Once that is done Logan goes into the small kitchenette off the theater and makes himself some popcorn and pours Frank and himself drinks of their choosing and they sit down to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Somewhere in the middle of the first movie Logan feels the seat next to him move. He looks over and finds Josef kicking his feet back and watching with them. Different members of the family drift in and out during the next several hours.

At one point Josef turns and scowls at Vanessa who's sitting on the other side of him. "sssssssshhhhhhhh" He tells her.

Vanessa looks at him pointedly. "Josef, I've told you a hundred times Hobbits didn't look like that."

Josef shushes her again and she scowls back at him. Things go smoothly for a while until Gandolf does something that has Vanessa scowling again. "That is nothing more than a parlor trick. I've seen real wizards do it much better." Josef shushes her again and she leaves with a herumph.

Josef turns to Logan. "Tolkien is really a vamp, a really old vamp like Vanessa. Apparently there is some truth to his stories. Vanessa likes to nit pick because she says Hollywood did such a crappy job with the tale. Obviously she's in the minority, but then she says she has first hand knowledge so she's decided she's an authority."

Logan just shakes his head and laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday finally rolls around and Logan thinks he might throw up. At first he thinks it is nerves and then he realizes it is the feeling of impending doom he associates with big family parties. He reminds himself that this is not the same family by any stretch of the imagination and these people want what's best for him. He tries to think of a way to relax but nothing seems to help. He hears a knock at his door and yells "come in." Logan looks up as Josef enters the room. "How are you doing?"

Logan scowls at Josef and pulls back the nasty comment on the tip of his tongue. He reminds himself again that this isn't Aaron. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself.

Josef watches him try and take control, fully aware of how upset Logan is but not knowing what to do for him. "Would you like a beer or a drink?"

Logan shakes his head. "Bad idea. When I'm like this it's a cascade effect, which usually means I wake up in a corner hoping like hell I haven't done something incredibly stupid that I don't remember. I have to admit I haven't been this freaked out since Aaron was alive. It's been nice to not feel the impending doom that surrounded so much of my life with my parents."

Josef sits down and motions for Logan to sit across from him. "Maybe if you told me about what went on it would help."

Logan shrugs but feels dizzy from the nerves and thinks he better do something or he will have a crazy. "It's just that you never knew what was coming. One year, at Christmas, one of the women at the party shot Aaron because he'd slept with her at a previous party and then got her fired from her job with the caterer. She was a bit pissed off at him. Oh, and usually my mom was in a stupor by eleven o'clock because she knew Aaron was somewhere on the premises doing either one of her friends or the help. I usually tried to take off once it was clear no one would notice, except Aaron expected me to stick around and be the host when he was busy. If he found out I left or did something to embarrass him then he would smack me around, especially if he was drunk and feeling guilty." Logan looks off into the distance. His voice is flat, void of all emotion.

Josef stays very still trying not to distract Logan from the flow of his memories. He is trying very hard to let Logan purge the pain. When it's clear Logan can't or won't go on, Josef speaks. "Look at me. Look right at me. Listen to what I'm telling you right this minute. You need to let it go. Find away to walk away from all those ghosts. I know it's not easy but you need to make new memories. I won't lie to you, it could very well get crazy around here tonight but no one is going to hurt you. There are a whole lot of people who will be at this party who will kill anyone who even looks like they want to hurt you. We don't hurt our own. We protect them at all costs and no one screws with family. "

Logan hears the ferocity in Josef's voice and doesn't doubt him for a minute. "Thanks for that. It helps. There's more. I don't want to embarrass you or do something that disappoints you or is just plain stupid. I know how important this party is."

Josef shakes his head. "Logan it will be fine. Believe me, I've lived four hundred years and made more mistakes than you can even begin to comprehend. Just learn from your mistakes. That's all I ask. Otherwise screwing up doesn't accomplish anything. Now come on, get out of that funk and stop worrying. It will be fine. I'm going go have to do a lot of glad-handing at the party but I will talk to Ashley and make sure either she or Amber or Sylvia is either with you or very close to you all night if that will help. I know it's tough without Veronica to back you up."

Logan nods. "That would be helpful. Josef I really do know there is more on the line at this party than just my safety. I know there are people who would like to use me to get to you."

Josef smiles and Logan can see the tips of his fangs. "You don't have to worry one bit about me or my standing in the community. No one gets the better of me and lives to tell about it. There is one other thing you should know; Vanessa is on the high council. She's very powerful and it's going to take a lot for me to have any problems over anything you do or don't do. Believe me there have been times in the past where she has saved my hide from some of the things I've done. Compared to my transgressions you're not even in the top one hundred."

Logan laughs and Josef smiles back at him. "I had no idea. I do feel better. Thanks."

Logan watches as Josef cocks his head and listens intently for a moment. He turns to Logan. "Now if it's better I have a surprise for you."

Logan looks at him curiously. "Really? What?"

"I'll be right back. I just heard it come through the front door."

A couple minutes later Logan looks up as Veronica enters the room. Josef peaks in behind her. "Surprise. Now remember the party starts at ten and I need you to be ready by nine. It's still early so I'm going to get some freezer time. If you need anything call Robert. V, don't leave this wing. The whole point of sneaking you in with the freshies was so that no one would think anything of one more good looking blond human."

Logan nods as he stares at Veronica.

Veronica smiles and turns back to Josef. "I'll have him ready. Don't worry."

Josef smiles and closes the door. He descends the stairs and finds Jenny at the bottom waiting for him. He smiles at her. "Thanks. It means a lot for her to be here. He really needs her presence. I wasn't sure how we were going to get her in here and still keep her a secret."

Jenny smiles. "Josef, I'm always happy to help true love along. Especially when you pay extra for it."

They both laugh and Jenny goes out to the pool to spend the day resting with the girls and watching over them until the party starts. Josef is always so good about letting them hang out and get comfortable hours before a party starts. He even opens up several rooms for them to dress and get ready for the nights festivities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan crosses the room in record time and takes Veronica in his arms. He holds her tight and buries his face in her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I was hoping Josef would find a way to get me in here early. I was afraid you'd already be downstairs and I wouldn't get to see you before the party starts."

Logan looks at her questioningly. "Josef said he snuck you in here with the freshies?"

Veronica laughs. "Yea, does freshie mean what I think it means?"

Logan nods thinking this is as good a time as any to tell Veronica about the east wing. "Uh yea it does. Josef has a dozen living in the east wing for his own nutritional needs."

"Really? A dozen women living here who look like that bunch I came in with? I don't know how I didn't stick out like a sore thumb with those women. My god Logan, they are beautiful."

"I've met a couple and take my word for it you are just as beautiful as any of them. " He tells her.

Veronica snorts but doesn't argue the point.

Logan starts to worry a little thinking about his past transgressions with other woman. "Veronica, you don't have to worry or anything. My stupid days are over where other women are concerned."

She smiles at him softly. "I know they are. I know you love me and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." She smiles at him brightly. "Besides, if you do, Josef will have to turn you because I'll kill you." Veronica decides to switch gears and keep things light. Logan has a long night ahead of him. "Hey, show me around. You said I wouldn't believe it, so show me."

Logan nods and takes her hand. He gives her a tour of his new home. He leaves the bathroom and the bedroom for last. He gets to the bathroom and Veronica smiles at the large tub. "I know what I'm going to be doing while you're downstairs."

Logan groans. "You could at least wait till I can be here to scrub your back."

Veronica grabs his shirtfront and pulls him into a kiss. "How about if you start to get ready a little early and we try out that huge shower in there. Don't think I didn't notice how much emphasis you put on the fact that it has two sets of controls."

Logan laughs and scoops her up off the floor. She wraps her legs around his waist. He opens the bedroom door and deposits her in the middle of the large bed. "I feel so much better knowing that you're close. Even if you won't be downstairs with me, just knowing you'll be here for me when it's over will make the night so much better."

Veronica watches as he crosses the room and pushes a button on a control panel on the wall and music softly starts to play. He programmed this play list just for this moment. '

She smiles at him and kicks off her shoes. She kneels in the middle of the bed and smiles at him. Logan moves to her side and kisses her softly. She moans and pulls him in close intending to show him just how much she's been looking forward to being here with him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica glances at the clock beside the bed as Logan finishes dressing. She's glad to see they are ahead of schedule. Her hair is still a bit damp and she's laying on the bed wrapped in a towel. Once he's done he turns to her. Veronica jumps off the bed and walks around him holding the towel around her. She looks up at him and smiles. "You look so good that if this party wasn't so important I'd strip you right back out of that tux."

Logan tries to take her in his arms and she backs up. "No way. This towel is wet. You'll get wet. You don't want to mess up your tux."

Logan gives her a wolfish smile. "Then drop the towel. I've always wanted to have you naked in my arms while I'm dressed like this. It's very hot."

Veronica smiles seductively at him and drops the towel. "Ok. But you have to leave. You can't be late."

Logan watches her drop the towel and she moves to his arms. "Just tell me you'll be here when I get done, that's all I ask."

Veronica kisses him hungrily. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Next chapter the party begins.**

**Please review…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**A/N: I don't remember if we were ever told Mick's middle name. If so, I apologize because I just changed it. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick watches the crowd closely. Everyone seems to be having a nice time. He unconsciously pulls at his collar. He turns to Beth. "How did Josef talk me into wearing a tux?"

Beth smiles. "I think he said 'Mick, this is an really important night, please wear a tux.' Then as I recall you scowled at him and he scowled at you until Vanessa crossed the room and put her arm around your shoulder and walked you away. When you came back you looked like a scolded ten-year-old kid. If it's any consolation you look pretty amazing."

Mick leans over and kisses her softly. "So do you my love." Mick sighs. "She pretty much made me feel like a ten-year-old kid. I swear she's worse than my mom was."

Mick continues to keep an eye on Logan. He's glad to see that Logan is dealing with the circus in stride. The women are particularly interesting to watch. Mick can't believe all the touching they are doing when they are close to Logan. It's like they can't believe he's human and that he's not Josef. The female vamps are worse than the human women, they're much more aggressive. Logan has smiled more than once tonight and gently removed a hand that was snaking around his body somewhere. Mick has also noticed Ashley and the girls warning off some of the worst offenders. Mick has to hand it to Logan; he's taking all the attention pretty well.

Ashley approaches Mick and Beth. Mick looks at her curiously. "I thought you or one of the others was going to stay with him all night?"

Ashley shrugs. "We are. Once we felt him settle in and his nerves climb down, we started leaving him on his own for longer and longer periods of time. We only intercede when one of these crazy women gets too friendly. Apparently the idea of tasting Josef's son is right at the top of the list for some of these vamps, especially since he and Josef look so much alike. If he starts to get a little antsy one of us will be at his slide quickly. He does need to be alone some of the time so he can show he can hold his own with this bunch. He's Josef's son and he has to be able to deal with this or they will eat him alive, you know that. The more he seems like he can stand on his own the less danger he is in. Also, Arthur is here. He's on the council with Vanessa and he needs to see that Logan isn't a liability for Josef."

Mick sighs. "I suppose you're right. "

Beth looks at Ashley. "You know if the women in this room treated Mick like they are Logan, there would be bloodshed, vamps or not."

Ashley laughs. "And don't you think everyone of them doesn't knows it. They're lucky there isn't a certain small blond down here to see this. I happen to know from experience she's good with a stake." Ashley glances at Mick. "If I were Mick though, I would more concerned about the vamps that are watching you not him."

Mick raises an eyebrow at her. "I am, but she's mine and they know it."

Beth smiles at him. "I can't wait to be turned."

Ashley laughs. "My friend you are going to have your hands full. I see Arthur headed towards Logan. Maybe I should….Oh, too late Vanessa will take care of this. It should be fun to watch. Mother doesn't take any crap from anyone, not even the other council members."

Vanessa moves silently up to Logan who is talking to a vampire named Eddie who is apparently a movie buff. They are talking about Aaron's movies.

Arthur and Vanessa each reach Logan's side at the same time. Eddie glances from one to the other and silently slips away. Arthur scowls a bit at Vanessa who smiles sweetly at him. "Hello Arthur." Vanessa turns to Logan and makes the introductions. "Arthur is on the council with me." She tells him.

Logan nods his head and moves to shake Arthur's hand. The gesture takes the vampire by surprise but he recovers quickly and shakes Logan's hand He didn't expect the human to be so at ease with their kind, even with Josef as his father. Logan smiles at Arthur "It's nice to meet you. I hope you're having a nice time."

Arthur smiles at Logan and flashes his fangs at him. Logan smiles in return. Arthur senses no fear or trepidation from Logan. He wonders what it would take to frighten the human. "You don't seem very fazed by this." Arthur waves his hand airily indicating a party full of vampires.

Logan shrugs. "I'm use to some notoriety from my stepfather's job. Truthfully it's a pain, but if it comes with Josef as my father, I'll deal with it."

Arthur cocks his head and watches Logan closely. "Josef means a lot to you?"

"Very much. His finding out about me has been one of the best thing to ever happen to me."

"No matter that he's a vampire, that we are all vampires? That doesn't matter to you?" Arthur says with some disbelief.

Logan laughs softly and shakes his head. "Why would it? He's my father."

Vanessa listens to the exchange and decides it's gone on long enough. "Arthur you've asked your questions, are you satisfied? Logan is family. Just because he's human doesn't mean he's any different than any of my children. As far as I'm concerned he's my grandson."

Logan smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"You're welcome dear. It's the truth."

Arthur gulps and realizes that no matter what his findings are in this matter, Vanessa has just made it plain that she considers the human family and they all know how she feels about family.

Vanessa looks pointedly at Arthur. "Arthur it doesn't make Josef anymore vulnerable than if he had turned Logan."

"I suppose not, but he's still human." Arthur grumbles at her.

Vanessa laughs. "Look around you. A third of the people at this party are human and not all of them freshies. There are a lot of human /vampire relationships in this world and truth be told probably more children than either of us know about."

Arthur looks startled. "You think there are more like him out there?" He motions to Logan as he says it.

Vanessa laughs. "Of course. Why on earth would you think Josef is the only one capable of fathering a child?"

Vanessa can see he's at a loss for words.

Arthur looks hard at Vanessa. "Do you personally know of any other children who have a vampire for a parent?"

Vanessa laughs softly. "Arthur I wouldn't tell you if I did. It's none of your business. The only reason Josef is accommodating any of the community is because of his high profile standing. If he were a lowly CPA, you would never be the wiser. Think about that for a while."

At the mention of his name Josef slides in and stands on the other side of Logan. The movement startles Arthur when he sees that he's not only facing Vanessa but Josef as well. Josef lets Vanessa take care of Arthur. The council is her problem to deal with and she knows the people involved much better than he does. Just as silently Frank moves in and puts a protective arm around Vanessa. Arthur almost takes a step back when he feels the combined power emanating from these three.

Mick and Ashley watch Josef and Frank move in and decide to join the group. The two remaining sister join suit. Arthur is all but surrounded.

"But…but….Vanessa if it's wide spread…..it could be a threat." Arthur stammers at her. He does not like the feeling of being out flanked.

"Arthur I think this has been happening for a very long time and nothing bad has come of it so why ask for trouble? I'm telling you, if the council goes on a witch-hunt for these children they will regret it." Vanessa's eyes flash at Arthur for emphasis. "If there are more children out there than just Logan and there has been no problem just imagine how the parents and grandparents will react to having these children persecuted. I promise you, that the council does not want to go to war over this, not with anyone or there will be hell to pay. It will cost them dearly in more than just their financial resources." Vanessa lets just the tips of her fangs show.

Arthur balks and Vanessa smiles as her message gets through to him. She continues. "You could split the community and make things far worse. In addition how many of them have already been turned or don't even know of their parentage? No, I think the best thing the council can do is just leave well enough alone. Of course that's just my opinion." Arthur glances at Josef and sees his eyes flash. Not enough to be an all out threat, but enough to make Arthur a bit more jumpy.

Arthur gulps as he realizes he's just been told that if the council makes any moves on any of the children that might be out there, Vanessa will start kicking ass and taking names and Josef will bankrupt every one of them. Arthur knows both of them well enough to know they don't make idle threats. Arthur looks around him and sees Mick and the rest. The message is clear. The children are off limits and any other option will be met with force.

Vanessa smiles sweetly at Arthur. "Now go find that delectable little red headed human you came in here with and wonder if she will ever present you with a child."

Vanessa laughs silently as Arthur's mouth drops open. He turns on his heel and comes face to face with Mick who smiles with a bit of fang showing and politely moves out of his way.

Vanessa turns to Josef and the rest of the family. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Logan did very well. He didn't let that idiot intimidate him one bit."

Logan smiles at her. "It would be pretty hard to let anyone intimidate me with you and Josef standing next to me, threatening to take the man's head."

Vanessa looks at him indignantly. "I never said any such thing."

Josef smiles. "Pretty damn close. You were much more diplomatic than I would have been, but made your point."

Josef smiles proudly at Logan and then turns to Vanessa, "You think it will be enough?"

Vanessa sighs. "Josef, the truth is once I made my intentions clear they won't dare cross me on this matter. I may not be head of the council anymore but I'm still the oldest of them and they know from experience how I deal with anyone who messes with my family. I can still take out anyone of them without breaking a nail, no matter how well protected they are. They also know what you are capable of doing to them financially, which probably frightens them more than I do. Being dead is one thing, but heaven forbid they end up poor. Logan is safe from the council. I do think that little display got the point across to anyone else who might think that he is a weak spot for you. This party was a very good idea. Word of what has gone on here will spread fast. I would give it some time but he should be very safe. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some air."

Vanessa walks slowly through the house trying to make sure no one is paying any attention to her. She walks out into the moonlit night until she comes to a clearing a few hundred feet from the house. She stops and stands, arms crossed very impatient for the visitors to show themselves. Finally she's had enough. "Gabriel get out here now. I know you're here. I can smell you a mile away. You think after all these years I don't know my own brother? You should have come in the house. I could have introduced you to your son."

Gabriel slowly walks out into the moonlight. "Hello Vanessa. You look like as beautiful as the last time I saw you." He bows deeply to her as if they were in the king's court.

Vanessa snorts. "Where's Finn? I know he's here. You two were always thick as thieves. I can just imagine you two old rogues showing up here to see your children after all these years. "

Finn walks out into the circle of light to join the two of them.

Despite herself Vanessa smiles. "There you are. I've missed you both so much. The least you could have done is contacted me. I didn't even know if the two of you were still alive or not. I can't believe neither of you has seen you children till now."

Finn holds up a finger. "Technically, Mick is my grandson and yours too my dear ex wife. Jameson was my son."

"Don't give me technically and who the hell names a child after an Irish whiskey?"

"As you know, I did and I'll have you know Cathleen loved that name. By the way, how's Frank?"

"Frank is none of your damn business and Cathleen only loved that name because she loved you."

Finn scowls at her. "Vanessa I know we should have called you but come on, why are you so cross?"

"Because if you and I hadn't got stuck in Russia we wouldn't have lost track of Jameson when the boys foster parents took him out of Ireland. One of us would have known about Mick when he came along and could have prevented that bitch Coraline from getting her hooks into him."

Finn growls at her. "Getting stuck in Russia was not my idea either if you recall. I can't fault his foster parents for getting out of Ireland. Between the British inscriptions and the Troubles they were bound to come to America. I tried to track them for years. You know that."

"I could kill Coraline." The frustration clearly resonating in Vanessa's voice "She turned Mick without his knowledge or consent. He's been miserable for years. Every time I think about it I get so damn mad I wasn't there to protect him. I promised Cathleen that I would look after Jameson and any family he had." Vanessa shakes her head at the memories. "Cathleen may have been human but she was my friend. I just wish….she would have let one of us turn her."

Vanessa looks at Finn and sees the pain in his eyes. "It just wasn't her way. You know we both tried."

Vanessa nods. "I know. No use going over old ground again. I just wish I had known about Mick sooner. You can be damn sure the same won't happen to his daughter."

Finn smiles at Vanessa. "I didn't think any of us would ever find Jameson, never mind his son. I wish Jameson had still been alive." Finn sighs. "Maybe some day I'll get to meet his son."

Vanessa snorts at him. "I probably never would have found Mick if not for checking up on Josef over the years. You could have knocked me over with a feather when the report listed Josef's good friend as a vampire named Michael Jameson St. John. Even with all our power and longevity we can't challenge the fates because that is all it could be for those two to end up as close as brothers. Finn, I could introduce you to Mick if you want."

Finn smiles at that. "Maybe some day Vanessa but not yet. It is nice that Mick and Josef are so close. It's too bad Josef didn't know enough to stop Coraline. That is one vamp that better not ever cross my path. She may think those brothers of her can protect her but Gabriel and I could mop the floor with that bunch without a backward glance."

Vanessa growls at him. "If you get your hands on Coraline I want in."

Finn nods his agreement.

Vanessa turns her ire to Gabriel. "And you, how is it you are showing up here now? I finally had to tell Josef about you so that Logan would be more receptive to being turned."

Gabriel peaks out at her shyly. "Come on Vanessa. I left you to watch over him. You know it was better that way. Once his mother went back to that idiot human there was no place for me. Tell me about him, you know you want to."

Vanessa looks at him exasperated. "Despite your best efforts by leaving, he's more like you than you can imagine. He's just a different kind of pirate in a different day and age. He's more single-minded than you are though. He's managed to make one hell of a lot of money. He's got a sizeable power base here in L.A. and if push came to shove, with a little help, he could probably take out the council. He's smart and tough and like you deep down he has a good heart. He takes good care of those close to him. But unlike you, when he found out he had a son he made every effort to meet the boy. Same offer I made Finn applies to you. If you want I could introduce you to Josef and Logan."

Gabriel just shakes his head. "No family, beyond his son? He's not married?"

Vanessa sighs sadly. "No the one time he was close…..she didn't make it through the turning."

Gabriel shakes his head sadly. "It goes that way some times."

Finn clears his throat. "Uh Nessa…."

"Don't you Nessa me. If you want to know about Mick you just ask. Don't go trying to soften me up Finn."

"Tell me about Mick. Is he happy, even after what Coraline did to him? I hate to think he's going through his whole life miserable."

"He's very happy. As I said, he and Josef are like brothers. Kind of like you two hooligans. He has a wonderful family."

Finn watches as her eyes sparkle. "Oh, Finn, he and Beth have a baby girl. Her name is Shannon Josephine St. John. I had some time to play with her the other day. She's a beautiful, happy little girl. Her mother, Beth is going to be a wonderful addition to the community. She's such a good mother and she loves Mick and Josie very much. Josie has her mothers blue eyes but she looks a great deal like Cathleen. Yes, Mick is very happy."

"It's good to hear he's happy. If the child looks anything like Cathleen she will be lovely."

Vanessa looks from one to the other. "So, how come you two are here now? What's brought you back out into the open?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Word gets around fast. We heard Josef was exposing his son to the community and the boy is human." Gabriel glances at Finn. "We sort of thought maybe it was time we checked in to see if you're going to need backup. Tell me about the boy, Logan?"

Vanessa sighs. "I took care of the council so that should be fine. They won't dare cross Josef and me. I don't know about Josef's enemies but I doubt any of them are, that stupid either. As for Logan he's had it rough. Josef didn't know about him until he was almost twenty and by that time his stepfather had been beating him since he was little. He's getting better but beyond his girl friend and his family the boy has no interests that I can see. Nothing lights a fire under him. It bothers me. He's got a good head on his shoulders He's got Josef's aptitude for business and he's made a good amount of money but……I don't know. I worry that if he's turned he will get bored easily and self destruct."

Gabriel's face darkens as he hears about his grandson's life. "What happened to the step father?"

Vanessa laughs bitterly. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Josef took care of him in short order. He's been dead some time now."

Gabriel nods. "Good for Josef."

Gabriel glances at Finn who nods. Gabriel reaches across and kisses Vanessa on the cheek. "Thanks sis." Finn leans over to kiss her also and she moves back. "Don't you dare. I'm going to have enough trouble explaining the two of you to Frank without you kissing me. You know darn good and well he's going to know I saw you two."

Finn smiles at her. "Thanks. Nessa. We'll be off now."

Vanessa starts to cry "Oh damn it. Come here both of you." She grabs one then the other and hugs them tight. "I'm going to miss you but at least I know your both still alive. Please at least call me now and then. Please?"

Gabriel nods. "If you need help, if they need help, call Father Aden in Killarney. One of us usually checks in with him now and then."

They both smile and she watches as they disappear into the surrounding woods.

When they are out of ear shot Finn turns to Gabriel. "I thought you were going to tell her that we had been checking up on them for the last several years?"

Gabriel snorts. "You want to tell her we've been checking up on them over the years and didn't contact her? Granted we didn't know about Mick until Coraline had already gotten to him but do you really want to tell her we knew about Mick and where he was and didn't call her? Not me. Besides, this way I can continue to do business deals with Josef and not be discovered. I don't trust her not to tell him what I'm up to. There is no reason for him to know that Mr. Alder is anything but a vamp that he does business with now and then."

Finn stops. "Gabriel, why didn't you just tell Josef who you are yourself? Why the subterfuge?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Until Vanessa told him about me he didn't even know I existed. It started out as just a way to meet him and get to know him a little." Gabriel smiles. "I didn't really think I'd end up liking him. He's an interesting businessman. The problem is he gives little away of his personal life to the people he does business with."

Finn shakes his head. "Your right. You better hope she never finds out. She'll kill us both for keeping her out of the loop. That sister of yours has a temper."

Gabriel laughs. "I thought you'd have remembered that from when you were married to her."

Finn smiles. "You sort of forget in all the making up."

The two men laugh and continue on their way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: There is much more to come but I had to cut it off somewhere. **

**Please review…….**


	16. Chapter 16

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Josef walk over to the bar with Logan. The three of them can barley keep the smiles from his faces. They are standing with their backs to the bar. The two vampires drinking blood and a human in between them with a beer in his hand all three are feeling pretty good about the night. Suddenly Josef hears a low growl from Mick. Josef scans the room for trouble but doesn't see or feel any threat. He turns to Mick. "What is it?"

"Who is the dark haired woman across the room with the scientist, what's his name, Grant?"

Josef narrows his eyes and nods. "I believe he is her sire, or he took her in when her sire was killed, something along those lines. I've only met her once. Why?"

"She was in the kids house, she was the distraction, she staked Weevil so the other two could search the house. She was part of it."

Mick senses that Josef's is about to vamp out and Mick reaches across Logan to put a restraining hand on Josef. "Josef, please for once let me take care of this. There is a reason you have me on retainer."

Josef remembers what happened when he let his temper get the better of him when this whole thing started. He nods curtly to Mick. Josef looks at his security man at the door and snaps his fingers. The man is next to him in the blink of an eye. "Logan, this is Ben, he's going to follow you to the entrance of your wing and wait for you. Go get Veronica and he will escort the two of you to my study. This concerns the both of you too much for you to not be there when we confront this woman." Josef glances at Ben. "Protect them." Ben nods. Logan heads to his room to get Veronica, Ben close at his heels.

Josef turns back to Mick. "I'll alert Vanessa and we will all meet in the study. You will bring our guests along?"

Mick nods but stops Josef. He scans the room for Beth and motions for her to come to him. She smiles ruefully as she was planning on following him in any event, having just witnessed the three of them and realized from their body language that something is wrong. Beth approaches them smiling. "Yes?"

Mick looks down at her and smiles knowing he was smart to call her into this ahead of time. "Go with Josef. He will explain on the way. The last person involved in the sacking of the kids house just walked through the door."

Beth's mouth drops open. "You're kidding me. Talk about nerve."

Mick nods. "Please go with Josef. He's going to go get Vanessa."

Beth nods and falls in behind Josef.

Mick approaches Grant.

Grant takes one look at Mick's face and knows that he's discovered the truth. "Mr. St. John, have you seen Josef? We need to speak to him. It's very important."

Mick nods. "Follow me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa walks back into the house and takes a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. Nobody but those two could do this to her. She goes in search of Frank and finds him standing on one of the balconies. He looks at her and smiles softly. "How are Gabriel and Finn doing?"

Vanessa smiles warily at him. "They're fine. They heard about Logan and wanted to see if backup was needed." She looks at Frank curiously. "Frank how did you know so quickly that I had seen them?"

Frank snorts. "I know that look in your eyes and the only thing I can think of that would put it there is those two. I know how much you miss them." Frank looks at her sheepishly. "And I followed you but stayed way back."

Vanessa narrows her eyes at him "You followed me? What's that about?"

He shrugs. "I know you don't need it but it makes me feel better when I know that there could be danger. Vanessa there are a lot of vamps here and you've just pretty much told the high council to go screw itself so pardon me if I want to watch your back."

She laughs softly and moves into the circle of his arms. "Frank, I love you but I've missed those to trouble makers more than a little."

"I know. It's alright." They turn when they hear Josef and Beth behind them. "Hate to break up this moment but the woman who broke into the kids home just showed up and Mick is escorting her and one of my employees to my study. I thought you might want to be present while we question her."

Vanessa narrows her eyes. "Oh yes, I would very much like to hear what this person has to say for herself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant and Sydney enter the room and the waves of anger radiate out at them. Sydney shrinks behind Grant, for the first time in her life, truly afraid her actions are going to get them both killed.

Grant stops in front of Josef. "Explain" is the only word Josef growls.

Grant begins to speak and Sydney realizes he intends to take the blame and she stops him. "Stop. I did this. I'm not going to have you blamed for it. I'll take whatever punishment I have coming to me." She tries to bolster whatever courage she has and turns to Josef. "I did a terrible thing and I'm sorry but please don't blame Grant. He had no idea what I was going to do. I was the one that hired the two men to ransack the house in Neptune."

Suddenly Veronica comes flying out of nowhere, hell bent to take Sydney by the throat, her fury palatable to every vampire in the room. Mick reacts first and grabs her around the waist just short of Sydney. Veronica realizes quickly she's not going anywhere and she starts a tirade, "You bitch. Do you know what you've done? Do you know what you cost us? Logan can never have his life back. Because of you he's been exposed to the entire vampire community. He's going to always have to be on guard. He's always going to have to worry that one of Josef's enemies might come for him. I had to leave my home and my father so I could be near him. No one had to know he even existed but you just had to break into our home. Do you know what those two thugs did to our home? Do you know they broke the only picture I have left of my mother before she went away?" and it continues until Veronica gets done spewing forth all her anger at what has happened. No one in the room stops her tirade. She's got more right than any of them, save Logan to expel her pain and anger at what was done to them.

Mick loosens his grip on her as he feels her wind down. Immediately he feels her lunge again and tightens his hold on her. Mick looks at Logan and notices Veronica is not the only one about to lose control of their anger. Mick understands the anger but doesn't think violence by these two is the answer at the moment. "Logan, come here. Veronica needs you."

Logan walks over and stops in front of Sydney. "You've done more damage to our lives than you can ever imagine. Things will never be the same and they can never be undone." He turns and stands in front of Veronica and opens his arms to her. Mick lets go of her. Logan takes her in his arms and she crumples against him. He walks her back to the couch and they sit down. Veronica curls up against him and he rubs her back trying to calm both of them.

Sydney stands hanging her head not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it's not much. I just thought you were the same person. I thought if the rumors about a cure were true and Grant could duplicate it, he could make enough money to quite his job and spend more time with me. I didn't know he likes his job so much."

Grant looks over her head at Josef. "Josef, please. She's my daughter."

Sydney and Josef both snap their eyes at him and say "What?" in unison.

Grant looks down at Sydney sadly. "I'm sorry I never told you. Maybe you wouldn't have felt so alone. I just didn't see any other way to protect you. I hid the truth from everyone. Your mother died in child birth and I cared for you until you started school and then sent you away to boarding school until you were old enough for me to tell you that I was going to take care of you for a friend that had died. I'm sorry Syd. You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart. I had no idea there were anymore children out there like you."

Josef paces back and forth. "Grant what I don't understand is why you didn't just come to me. You had to know Mick would figure it out."

Grant nods. "Yes, and that was what I was going to do. I wanted to give you a couple days to cool off and then we were going to come to you but then I got your email about the party and thought you might be in a more forgiving mood at the party so I decided to wait. "

Grant can see that Josef is furious and he can't blame him.

Josef shakes his head. "I only had this party, I only exposed Logan to the community, I only made him move away from his home because I didn't know who was trying to hurt him. If you had come to me, if I had known it was just Sydney, I could have kept Logan a secret and we could have continued on as before. Because I didn't know where the danger was coming from I took steps that have changed all our lives forever. Sydney do you see the damage you done to me and my family?"

Sydney nods. "I'm sorry. Just don't hurt Gr….my dad."

Josef takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself, all of this for nothing.

Grant looks from Josef to Mick and back again. If Grant had realized the full scope of the problem he would have gone to Josef as soon as Sydney told him what she had done. He shakes his head in sadness. He can see the anger in both their eyes. They had both worried more than a little for Logan's safety. Grant knows that what ever happens it is not going to be fun for either he or Sydney. He still feels he has an obligation to Josef now that he knows the identity of the child whose blood Josef had given him to analyze.

"I know I can't fix any of this and Syd and I will abide by whatever you decide to do but I have an obligation to tell you a couple of things about Logan's blood sample. If he decides he wants to be turned, it can't be done in the usual way. Precautions have to be taken because of the anomalies in his blood."

"This better not be some pathetic ploy to save Sydney." Josef snarls

"Josef it's not. When I heard the other day about your son after you went to dinner I tried to contact you but Rose said you weren't taking any calls and didn't want to be disturbed, but Josef when I called to talk to you at the office it wasn't about what Sydney had done. I wanted her to tell you herself what she had done. It was about Logan. There are things you need to know. I would have told you when I analyzed his blood for you and did the DNA samples but you didn't tell me who the people involved where and I was afraid because the only way I could tell you what I know was to expose Sydney."

Grant takes a deep breath. "Remember I said that he might turn automatically upon his death?"

This time when Josef hears a "What?" it's coming from where Logan is sitting. He turns to Logan. "One thing at a time. You and I will talk about this later."

Logan narrows his eyes at Josef. "Yes, we will."

Josef nods. He turns back to Grant. "Yes, I remember. You said it was a possibility."

"What I couldn't tell you I knew it to be a fact without telling you how I knew. When Sydney was twenty-five we were in a car accident. We hit a tree head on. If not for her parentage she would have been human and not survived. To my surprise she turned upon her death. I was not able to feed her my blood because I was hurt so badly. So in desperation I quickly found a donor. Her first taste of blood was from a cow in a farmer's field. I had no idea it would even work but there was no one around and I was desperate. I didn't know what else to do and it worked. She did fine until I could get her some human blood to feed on. This was twenty years ago so I was able to cover it up and spirit her away. I had taken many blood samples when she was still human. Over the years I've studied her blood and run every test imaginable and I came to the conclusion that because of those anomalies if I had tried to turn her in the normal way and fed her my blood she may not have survived. "

Grant sees he has everyone attention. "Logan's blood showed the same anomalies. Humans with this blood have a natural allergic reaction to vampire blood. Over time they develop the antibodies to fight the allergy but when they are newly turned they are at their weakest and most vulnerable. Sydney's blood doesn't show the anomalies at all now that she's been a vampire for twenty years. It probably varies as to how bad the reaction would be. Because they are the only two I know of, it's hard to say. Some may not have any reaction at all but some would most possibly die." Josef glances at Vanessa, thinking of how lucky he and Mick must have gotten. He listens as Grant continues. "When they are newly turned they are so weak that if you were to feed them your blood it could send them into a kind of anaphylactic shock and they would lapse into a coma and then die. So you see when it's time to turn him you must have lots of human blood available for him. I have wanted to tell you that since you brought that blood to me to analyze."

Josef stands there trying to comprehend what Grant had just said. He turns to Mick and Beth; both have the same thoughtful looks on their faces. He can see they are thinking the same thing he is. _Sarah_

Mick smiles. "It's worth a shot. Maybe old man Whitley wasn't really her father."

Grant looks at Mick. "This condition is genetic. The first child born to a vampire, who lives passes it down to all others in the bloodline. The severity of the allergy is the only exclusive factor to each individual. The person could have a vampire anywhere in the family lineage. It wouldn't have to be a parent at all."

Josef turns to Grant. "If the fledgling was kept in the coma and didn't die, could they be cured and brought out of the coma?"

Grant shrugs. "I have no idea. I think it probably could be done once the patient's system is purged of the toxins from the vampire blood but I would have to do tests. Do you actually know of such a person?"

"I believe I do. You may have just saved Sydney's life." Josef looks at Beth. "Mick is going with me. You'll explain?"

Beth is smiling from ear to ear at him. "Of course." She kisses him on the cheek. "Good Luck." She whispers.

Josef nods at Beth and turns to Sydney. "You stay here under house arrest." He glances at the security man at the door. "You watch her. Robert, find her a room." He nods and Josef turns back to Sydney. "Your father is going with Mick and me. Stay out of trouble.

She mutely nods.

Josef turns to Veronica and Logan. "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you after all of this but, I have to. If there is any chance…..Beth will explain. I'll call as soon as I can. Logan, please try and understand."

Logan can see the pain in his father's eyes. "Go. I'm sure it will be fine. You've given me plenty of family that will make sure everything is all right. Call me when you have news." Logan gives his father a smirk. "Whoever she is, she must be special."

Josef nods. "She is." He looks pointedly at Veronica. "Please don't stake Sydney while we're gone."

Veronica shrugs her shoulders and narrows her eyes at Sydney.

Josef continues around the room. "Vanessa, you and Frank keep everyone safe. Beth will explain if you need one. Mick, Grant, lets go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef walks through the house and out one of the back exits. Mick and Grant are both close on his heels. Josef directs them to the BMW. He looks at Mick. "The keys are in it. You drive."

Mick arches and eyebrow at his friend.

Josef smiles. "I need to think and talk to Grant."

Mick gets in and revs the engine and speeds away from the house. Josef flips open his phone. "I want take off as soon as I get there and I'm on my way now. You'll have three passengers. File a flight plan for New York. Have Gretchen call ahead and have the Jag waiting at the hanger at LaGuardia."

Josef turns in the seat and looks at Grant. "No matter how this turns out, you and Sydney are safe. I do understand why you kept quiet. I just need that girl to understand that the things she does have repercussions for all of us. I don't think I would have done any different had it been Logan and there was a time when he was just like her. Having someone who loves him unconditionally has changed him a lot. I suggest you spend more time with her it could make all the difference."

Mick smiles from his place in the drivers seat as he listens to Josef giving parenting advice.

Grant nods with relief. "I know. I had no idea she felt so alone. Josef, I need you to tell me everything about the patient that you can think of. I need to know everything you did to try and turn her and everything that has been done to keep her alive."

Josef begins to tell his story and Grant makes mental notes on what equipment he will need in New York. Mick pulls up to Josef's private hanger at LAX and they are in the air within the hour.

Once in the air Josef starts to think about what would have happened if he had tried to turn Logan without this information. He would have had two of them in a coma. He turns to Grant. "There are some things I don't understand about Sydney's turning."

Grant nods. "I'm sure. It's very confusing and very different than what we went through."

Mick listens carefully as he may have this same problem some day.

Josef glances at Mick and continues. "Let me get this straight. You never fed Sydney your blood to turn her?"

Grant shakes his head. "Thankfully I was so hurt I couldn't. When we crashed the car it sent us both into a farmers field. His cow was very close and I managed to get my hands on it and kill it. Both of us fed from the animal. All I knew was that I could sense that she had turned. I didn't ask any questions I just got her some blood so she could heal."

Josef thinks about this for a moment. "So there is no blood bond, no dependency like there is with a normal fledgling?"

Grant shrugs. "There is a bond because we love each other. Even if Sydney didn't know she was my daughter she loves me like a parent. So there is that bond but no, not the usual desperate bond that fledglings have with their sires."

Mick thinks back through the years at all the rogues he's killed. "Do you think she would have gone feral if you weren't there when she turned? That seems to be the usual outcome when a fledgling doesn't have a sire."

Grant sighs. "I'm not sure. I would venture a guess and say yes. If she didn't have me with her, yes, she may have gone feral because there was no one to calm her from the sensory input or show her how to feed or any of the other things that need to be done when they are newly turned. I'm not so sure mad isn't a better word then feral. If Logan thinking of being turned, it might be wise to just do it and not have to worry about an accident."

"He's not quite there but I'm sure he's not far off. It's more a question of weather he will do it without his girlfriend if she decides she either wants to wait or not do it at all."

Mick looks at Grant questioningly. "What did you do about… well, the things fledglings like to do, you know sex."

Grant looks at him unapologetic. "It wasn't hard to find male vampire volunteers for that particular need."

Josef nods. "That's the way Vanessa was with me. She always treated me as a parent and I had the same experience Sydney did."

Grant looks at Mick. "You must have been turned by a lover."

Mick snorts. "You could call it that. Not so sure I would at this point."

Josef shakes his head. "Mick did not have the best sire in the world."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth turns to Vanessa. "You know?"

Vanessa nods. "Yes, did Josef and Mick tell you about my people checking up on Josef over the years?"

Beth laughs. "Yes, and as I recall he was not happy about it. So, you're up to speed about Sarah."

"Well, I'm not." Ashley gives Vanessa and Beth an annoyed look.

Beth turns to look and see that it's just family in the room. She moves to the door and shuts it and then turns to Ashley. "All of you sit down and I'll tell you about Sarah."

Beth turns to Logan and Veronica. "I need to tell you a story." Beth tells them about Mick and Beth's pursuit of Josef to New York and finding Josef at Sarah's bedside and how much his father loves the sleeping woman. "So you see, what Grant described was exactly what happened with Sarah. I know they are hoping that for some reason what happened to Sarah is the allergic reaction that Grant described and it can be reversed."

No one says a word for several minutes. Beth sees the worry on Vanessa's face. "Vanessa, he has Mick with him. If it doesn't work, if that's not what's wrong, he will be ok. Mick will make sure he's alright."

Vanessa nods. "I hope your right."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope this wasn't to much of a left turn.**

**Please review…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first when she wakes in the darkness she thinks she's gone to hell. She's never been a particularly religious person but hell is the only answer she can find for the inky blackness, the total absence of anything but self. Time stretches out for what seems like forever. She's sure madness is just around the corner. Out of desperation she tries to poke and prod at the darkness, reaching out beyond the void. At first all she hears is a steady beat. In the beginning it scares her more than the silence. Often times she senses more than one beat. Later she realizes it's the heartbeats of the humans around her. She learns to ignore it or go crazy. She continues to reach out and one day she is rewarded, she hears a voice.

She latches on to the voice. At first she doesn't know if it is real or imaginary but for the sake of sanity she decides it is real, it's that or go mad. Slowly, over time she hears more than one voice and she can distinguish one from another. She comes to realize that there are people around her and she really is stuck between heaven and hell. Once she understands she's not alone a calm settles in her soul. She may not be able to speak to them but they speak to her and she listens to every single word.

Then one day there is a voice she recognizes. It's Charles, her Charles. At fist she's sure he's come to rescue her. She listens to him.

"Hello kitten. How are you today?"

_Please come get me Charles. Please._

She senses him in a way that she never did before. She wonders if this is the vampire in her trying to get out.

"Lets see, I wonder what I should read to you today."

_Anything, just don't stop talking to me. I've missed you so much._

"I picked up a couple books at the book store over on fifty second. I don't read much fiction. You know, just the financial papers for me. So we'll just wing it. I let the sales girl pick them out. She told me they can't keep this first one on the shelves. It's by a new author her name is Jacqueline Susan. The book is called Valley of the Dolls."

Josef wonders what it's about but decides it's more about stimulus than it is the words. He's read everything he can about coma patients even if they are usually human and they say that on some level there is some evidence that talking stimulates the brain and keep the patient engaged in trying to beak through the coma. With the healing of a vampire he's hoping that it's more true that ever. Since the day she's been stuck in this bed, Josef has instructed the staff to read or talk to Sarah for at least two hours every day. When he can come to New York he does the same. If he has no interesting news of his life he reads to her.

Every time she hears the voices they tell her of new and different things. Over the years they tell her everything from wild tales of men on the moon to mundane things about marriages and births. On some days her prayers are answered and Charles comes to visit. She lives for to hear his voice. It's the only reason she doesn't give up.

One thing about the blackness, she has plenty of time to ponder her condition. She comes to the conclusion that the people around her have no idea what state she is really in, the state of her being. She guesses it is because she has no heartbeat and doesn't breathe. There is no way for them to gauge her condition but true to his love Josef has done everything he can to keep her body preserved, to keep her from slipping away to a final death.

Sometimes when Josef comes to see her she can hear the depression and pain in his voice. He holds her hand.

"Kitten, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I would give anything to have never to have met you if it would keep you out of that bed."

_No, my love. I'd still take the chance in a heartbeat to be with you. Don't ever be sorry you loved me._

"I'm very rich now and I have people, smart people, who work on curing you but so far they have found nothing. I know some day the technology will catch up and someone will find a way. Please stay with me."

_Always my love_

Other times he comes to tell her about his life in Los Angeles and his business. He tells her of his new friend Mick who saved a little girl. He tells her how he changed his name to Josef when he went to L.A. and about the house he bought.

One day he comes and she can hear sorrow and pain in his voice as he tells her of the death of her mother.

"Kitten I'm so sorry." He lays on the bed next to her. Careful to not disturb all the equipment around her, he gently holds her in his arms.

Over the years she supposed it must be years he has spoken of many things and she has listened and held onto the memories of every thing he ever told her. One day he came and she could tell from his voice he was very happy and very excited. He tells her he has found out he had a son. He tells her of finding his son and every little thing he can think of about Logan.

More than anything she wishes she could tell him how happy she is for him. She loves him still and she realizes one day, no matter what, no matter how long she stays in the darkness, she will always love him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they touch down at La Guardia the three men finish their meal and set their glasses down on the table. Mick sees the grim look in Josef's eye and knows his friend is bracing himself for the worst. It's Josef's way of keeping from going crazy.

The ride from the airport seems to take forever. Josef knows this is a long shot but with Sarah being in this condition for so many years he would never forgive himself if he didn't try anything and everything possible for her.

When they get to the house Grant looks over all the medical equipment keeping Sarah alive. He reads her charts and watches the blood pump round and round. "The blood flowing through her body is the same blood you fed her all those years ago?"

Josef nods. "It is. Of course I didn't completely drain her so it's mixed with what was left of her own blood. I thought maybe it would revive her, give our ability to heal and it sounds like it's done just the opposite."

Grant shakes his head. "Josef there is absolutely no way you could have known what was wrong, if this is indeed what the problem is. If it is the two different blood groups are incompatible and keeping her in the coma."

Sarah hears the men talking. She immediately knows that one of them is Josef. She listens intently as the move about the room talking about her condition.

Grant sees the microscope set up on a table in the corner with the other equipment he requested. He takes a deep breath and turns to Josef. "Well there is only one way to find out." Grant draws a small sample from of blood from the tube as it's making its way in and out of the sleeping woman. He takes it over to the microscope and prays he sees the same blood anomalies he saw in Sydney and Logan's samples. He looks once, twice and pulls back. He glances at Josef not daring to give the man any false hope and looks once more. The anomalies are there; they are rampant in her blood just as with Logan and Sydney. He pulls back again trying very hard to hide any optimism behind a mask of calm. He is optimistic but after so many years that's not enough. He turns to Josef. "There is reason to believe that she may suffer from what I described. I'm going to need about twenty-four pints of fresh blood; the best would be her original type AB negative. It must be fresh. I'll need eight pints every two and a half days. Can you arrange it?"

Josef nods. "Of course. When do you want the first eight pints?"

"As soon as you can get them here. We will slowly replace the current blood in her system with the fresh human blood. It will take about twelve hours to do it at the proper rate. Then we will leave her for twenty-four hours with the new blood in her system. We will do this again two more times over the next few days. Each time more and more of the toxin that is in her system will hopefully make it's way out of her body with the old blood. Josef, I don't want to get your hopes up. We are on very uncharted territory here and I hope it will work but I just don't know. It is the only thing I can think of to leach the toxins out of her system. We will begin as soon as you can get the blood here."

Josef walks over to the bed where Sarah lays in silence. He leans over and kisses her softly. "I'll be back soon kitten. We're going to try and help you come back to us. Without another word Josef leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Sarah hears his words and longs to be able to touch him, to assure him that no matter what happens it will be all right.

_Oh, Josef I love you._

Mick turns to Grant. "I know you're trying to keep Josef from getting his hopes up too high but I really need to know where we stand on this. You've got to give me some odds because if this doesn't work I'm going to have to do damage control. Josef is bracing himself for the worst but I know that there is part of him that is very engaged and if this doesn't work I have to be ready. Can you give me something to go on?"

_It has to work_

Grant looks down at his hands. "If I were a betting man, I would give a little better than a fifty/ fifty shot. She has the anomalies just as the children do. The trick is if the treatment will work. She never developed the antibodies to fight off the allergy because she's so infested with the toxin produced by the combination of the anomalies and Josef's blood in her system. It's overwhelmed her body's ability to fight. It's all I can tell you. It really could go either way. A lot will depend on her and how much of her mind is still working."

_My mind is just fine, thank you very much. Please let this work._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth looks down at her phone and jumps when she sees its Mick. "Mick how is everything?"

Mick sighs. "So far so good. She does have the same anomalies in her blood so I it could very possibly be an allergic reaction. Grant says it's a fifty /fifty shot. Beth, it looks like the procedure that Grant is going to try is going to take at least a week. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't worry. Is Logan there? I need to talk to him."

"No, he's upstairs with V. You'll have to call his cell. It was late and they decided to catch some sleep until we heard something." Beth looks up and sees Vanessa looking at her. "Mick, Vanessa would like a word with you. Here she is."

Beth hands the phone to Vanessa. "Mick, how is Josef holding up?"

"Not too bad so far. Vanessa this could take up to a week before we know anything. When Logan gets up tomorrow could you tell him I may need him to leave L.A. at a moments notice to come to New York?"

"Of course. You want him there if it doesn't work out for Sarah?"

"Yes, I think Logan maybe the one person that might be able to get through to Josef if he goes into a tail spin if she doesn't make it or her condition doesn't change."

"I'll talk to Logan first thing in the morning. I'm sure he will want to be there for Josef if he needs him."

Mick nods. "I'm sure your right. I have to go. Can I talk to Beth again?"

Vanessa passes the phone back.

"Mick, I love you. Keep us posted on what's going on."

"I will. Beth, could you stay at Josef's until I get back? You might as well keep V there until we get back as well. With both Josef and I here in New York I feel like are resources are spread too thin and I'm going to be a little jumpy if you and Shannon are at home unprotected."

Beth glances at Vanessa. "Yes, that's fine. It's pretty much what Vanessa and I had already decided. She's worried that if Josef appears to be gone so soon after the party that there will be talk and it could leave us vulnerable. I talked to Robert and Emily about it already. Shannon and I are going to move into the east wing with the freshies. They have a couple extra rooms, as they are a girl or two down right now. I'm going to go to the apartment tomorrow with a couple of Josef's security guys and pack some clothes for both of us. Thankfully Josef bought a crib and toys for her, for when she is visiting so I won't have to drag the entire contents of the apartment with me. V of course will stay with Logan. She can go with me at the same time and get some clothes." Beth smiles. "I doubt you could pry them apart at this point. It's probably the only thing keeping her from going after Sydney with a stake. Mick, I love you. Call when you can. I miss you."

"I love you too and I'll call whenever I can, news or not. Beth, get some sleep. It's going to be a long week. Bye."

Beth hangs up and looks across the room at Vanessa and Frank. "I'm going to bed. It's been a very long night and I'm sure Shannon will be up bright and early."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant hears Josef murmuring to the sleeping figure. With his hearing it's hard to block out the sounds of Josef's words but he tries. The pain Josef is feeling is a stark reminder back to losing Sydney's mother. Grant had intended to do as Mick is going to do and turn Rebeca after Sydney got old enough but she never made it past the birth of their daughter.

Grant checks the progress of the transfusion and sees that everything is progressing as he planned. The soft patter of Josef words again intrude on Grant's thoughts. He hopes he is right about how to help Sarah. He can't imagine the pain Josef is going to be in if it doesn't work. Grant has always liked Josef. They are both to driven in their work to be close friends but he respects Josef and has always felt that Josef has the same respect for him. He really wants to be able to help Sarah.

Mick gets up out of the freezer and gets dressed. He goes downstairs to Sarah's room. He sees Josef sitting next to Sarah's bed still exactly as he was when Mick left him. Mick turns to Grant. "How far are we into the first transfusion?"

"Six hours." Mick nods and approaches Josef. "Josef?"

Josef looks at Mick blurry eyed. Mick knows that under most circumstances Josef could probably keep going for several days if he had to but the stress and worry are eating at him. "Josef, listen to me. Go upstairs and catch some freezer time, at least until the transfusion is over with. It still is going to take another six hours. You won't do her any good when she comes out of it and your exhausted. I'll sit here with her and wake you if there is even a hint at her stirring."

Josef sighs and nods. He knows Mick is right. Grant doesn't expect any thing to happen in the first two transfusions anyway. "Mick read to her or talk to her or something. If she's in there she may be scared. I can't stand the thought of her being scared."

Mick nods. "I will."

Slowly Josef gets up and heads for the door. As he passes Mick he sees a hand with a glass of blood in it. Josef takes the glass, downs the contents, hands the empty glass back and continues on.

Mick goes over and sits in the chair that Josef just vacated. He will do just as Josef did until Josef can return. He doesn't expect to see anything but he owes it to Josef to watch for any little sign of life. Mick doesn't see anything to read to her. He'll have to remember that for next time. He wonders what he can talk to her about. He smiles as he begins to tell her about Shannon and Beth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef wakes from his time in his freezer and gets up. He grabs up his watch and sees that he's been asleep much longer than six hours, more like twelve. He's decides that he better start getting rest more often for shorter periods of time. He and Mick can rotate and that way both of them can watch and sleep and never get run down. As it is, they are both so turned around that Josef just slept half the night away. Josef flips open his phone and punches up Logan's number. He feels bad about abandoning Logan just after the party. He needs to know Logan understands.

Logan looks down and grabs for the phone so it won't wake Veronica. "Josef?" He whispers. Logan gently untangles his legs from Veronica and pads into the TV room. "Hold on." Logan grabs his clothes off the floor. He goes to the bar and pops open a beer. He picks the phone up again. "Hey, sorry about that."

Josef laughs softly. "Had to get dressed?"

"Well, I had to find some way to keep Veronica from staking Sydney so I let her have he way with me. You know, took one for the team."

Josef laughs. "Yea, I bet it was such a hardship too."

Logan smiles. Happy he got Josef to laugh. "Yea, rough couple of days. Josef, I'm glad you called. How is it going?"

Josef sighs. "You heard this is probably going to take a week?"

"Yea, but after all this time a week's not much. Beth gave us the rundown on what happened."

"We'll see. I just wanted to call you and see how things are going there. I'm sorry I had to leave, but after so many years, if there is even a chance….."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll swap you for Veronica anytime."

"Thanks kid."

Logan laughs. "Really Josef. Don't worry. I'm fine. I've got family all around me and I wouldn't understand if you weren't in New York."

Josef sighs. "Thanks. Mick says that Beth, Josie and V are all staying at the house. How's that working out?"

Logan snorts. "Fine. Beth and Shannon are more at home than anyone and V and I are doing fine. Vanessa had a video conference call with the other members of the council. Funny enough they've decided that they will welcome any little half-breeds into the fold. That's not exactly what they said but pretty close. I was standing off to the side so they couldn't see me. Vanessa wanted me to hear what they said. So as far as the council is concerned I'm not a problem. " Logan looks up as he hears Veronica pad out from the bedroom. He smiles as he watches her walk; she's wearing little more than one of his T-shirts.

Josef interrupts. "Logan that doesn't mean there aren't other dangers."

"I know. I'll stay here. Don't worry. Besides the view is really nice."

Josef smiles when he hears Veronica ask Logan who he's talking to. "I would imagine it is. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I just woke up and I'm going to go back and sit with Sarah. I'll call again."

"Josef, call anytime you feel like it. I'm not going anywhere. Bye." Logan hangs up and tosses the phone on the table. He looks up at Veronica standing in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. That was Josef. "

Veronica sits down and snuggles up next to him. "How did he sound?"

Logan shrugs. "Ok. I think he just needed to talk. You know."

Veronica nods. "He probably misses you and feels bad about being away."

"Yea, but I wish he wouldn't. Everything is fine here. He needs to be with Sarah and not here baby-sitting me. I'm glad Mick is with him. If this doesn't work or it goes bad Mick wants me on a plane right away. He's worried Josef will go over the edge if Sarah doesn't wake up. Vanessa told me she would take me on her private plane and leave Frank here to make sure everyone here stays safe. "

"Well, hopefully Sarah will wake up and it won't matter. He's been waiting for a cure for her for an awfully long time. He must really love her. "

"He turned her, so she could be with him always. I think that alone shows how much she means to him. " Logan glances at Veronica. "You ever think about being a vamp like Mick and Josef?"

Veronica leans back and looks at the ceiling. "I've thought about it. I think about what it would be like if we were turned together."

Logan nods and smiles remembering the look on the freshies face. "Me too."

Veronica turns and looks at him. "Logan the thing is if we do it, it has to be something we do for ourselves and not for each other. I'm not saying I don't want to or that I don't want to be turned with you. I just want you to do it because you want to be a vamp."

Logan snickers at her. "I can't do it for the mind blowing sex?"

Veronica smirks at him. "I thought we already had that. Why would you want to be turned when you've already got that?"

Logan laughs. "You've got a point there. How about if we go back in the bedroom and have some more of that mind blowing sex?"

Veronica leans over and kisses him deeply. "Sounds good to me."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I hope the parts with Sarah weren't confusing. I tried to make it as clear as possible that those parts where her listening and thinking along with what is going on around her.**

**Review please…….**


	18. Chapter 18

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

After two days Mick and Josef develop a routine. They watch apart, they watch together but someone is always sitting with Sarah and both of them get plenty of sleep so nobody crashes from being worn down. Josef knows he couldn't stand it if she woke up and no one was with her.

The plan is for Grant to sleep after each transfusion is completed. It is up to Sarah at that point, until it's time for the next transfusion.

Mick walks into Sarah's room. He's just gotten done with some freezer time. He watches Josef and decides to distract him. Mick sits in the chair opposite Josef and looks across the bed at his friend. "Josef?"

Josef looks up.

"Tell me about her. Tell me about Sarah."

"I told you how we met and Beth told me she read you some of Sarah's diary before she gave it to me. What do you want to know?"

_You read my diary? Oh dear._

Mick shakes his head. "That doesn't really tell me about her personality, her temperament. Is she like V and Beth?"

Josef smiles. "You mean a royal pain in the…?"

Mick nods.

Josef looks off into the distance. "You have to remember back to the time frame and what society women were like back then."

Mick looks a little embarrassed. "Uh, my exposure to society women in those days was confined to 'Oh Yes, yes yeeeees' if you get my drift."

Sarah giggles silently_. These two are_ _Scandalous_

Josef laughs. "You and that damn guitar."

_A musician?_

"For her time and the way Sarah was raised she was quite daring and adventurous. She had to be, she wanted me to turn her."

_Of course I did. I love you. _

"Women in those days had to work the system more to get what they wanted. They weren't allowed to be so outspoken and upfront as they are now. One forgets how much things have changed. She wasn't a wild child but she didn't back down when she really wanted something. When she first broached the subject of my turning her I told her no flat out."

_You knew that wasn't going to stop me._

Josef smiles at the far off memory. "As soon as the word came out of my mouth I knew she wasn't going to let a little thing like me saying no, stop her. She loved me and she saw that really being part of my life meant more than the norm. She was also very intrigued by what we are. She was like Beth in that it never fazed her. She accepted it and me just like she had known about vampires her whole life."

_Only you could have given me that confidence my love._

Mick thinks about Beth and how much she wants to be turned. "Josef do you ever worry that they don't really know what they are getting themselves into?"

Josef shakes his head sadly. "Well Sarah certainly didn't."

_I'd do it again in a heartbeat for you._

Mick feels bad for his comment but forges ahead. "You know there was no way you could have known this was going to happen to her. What I mean is, do you think anyone really understands it until it's to late?"

Josef shrugs. "I think that Beth, Logan and V are going to probably be far better prepared than even I was. When you live with a vamp you get a pretty good idea of what you're in for." Josef smirks at Mick. "Logan walked in while I was ah, in the middle of my breakfast the other day. It gave him some appreciation for our way of feeding."

Mick smiles at the look on Josef's face "Like I said, you present being a vamp as something that probably looks pretty good to Logan. You enjoy it and that makes a big difference. I guess I just don't understand why Beth would want to be a vamp."

_Because she loves you and because it's who she's meant to be?_

"Vanessa explained it all to me and I've never regretted my decision but that's just it, I got to decide just as they will. Mick, I know I've said this over and over for years but you really do have to let it go once and for all, especially now that you've agreed to turn Beth. I'm going to tell you a little secret. If I had met Beth before you did I would have turned her the first time she asked."

_gggggrrrrrrrrr_

Mick starts to growl and Josef smiles at his jealousy. "Not because I want to sleep with her, although…." Josef laughs and stops teasing Mick when he hears the growl again. " But because she's a perfect candidate. She'll make a very good addition to the tribe and I think she'll make a good vampire, same with V."

Mick notices Josef doesn't mention Logan. "Logan?"

Josef sighs. "I love him but truthfully, I just don't know. I think he's going to want to be turned and I'm sure he will be fine or I wouldn't let him do it but I worry about him. Playing all the time is one thing but over the long haul even that gets old if there isn't something you really like to do. I love being a businessman. It's as much a part of me as being a vampire is. It's what I would do even if I weren't a vampire. I guess I want him to find something that really matters to him."

Mick smiles. "Veronica really matters to him."

_Good for him._

"But is that enough? That's what I want to know. He still restless and that's not good way to go through eternity. He needs something for himself that is beyond Veronica, something that is his own, in the same way P.I. work makes you and Veronica happy, you both love it. Everything he does, from cutting down on the alcohol to not sleeping around he does for Veronica. "

Mick snorts. "So essentially you would rather he was more like you."

Josef shrugs. "I don't really know what I want for him but I don't dare let him think I'm disappointed in him or that I find him wanting. He's had to much of that from the people in his life and I'm not, I just…..I don't know."

Mick starts to laugh. "I know what it is, you're as bad as V, you want him to be productive and get a job. You want him to find something he cares enough to work at."

Josef scowls at him. "I hate it when you're right."

_I'll bet you do._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the second blood exchange is completed Mick decides it's time to talk to Josef about his plans for when Sarah wakes up. He sits across from Josef on the other side of Sarah's bed. Josef looks at him questioningly. He can see that Mick has something on his mind.

Mick clears his throat. "Once she wakes up and she can travel, I'm going to call home and have Logan and Veronica pack up and be ready to go to live across the hall from Beth and I."

Josef narrows his eyes at Mick. Josef notices Mick says 'when she wakes up'. He wishes he had Mick's confidence. "Why?"

"Because you can't have a fledgling and a house full of humans. You don't really want to walk that fine a line with people you love, do you?"

_I won't hurt anyone._

Josef shakes his head. "But…. it brings any danger to Logan to your doorstep. Mick I can't let you endanger your family either. How do you think Beth would feel about living at my place in the south wing with you and Josie? It messes things up as far as keeping Veronica a secret but she could stay in the west wing with Logan. Sarah and I will stay here in New York until she's ready to be around humans full time."

_I want to go to L.A. I'm done with New York. Nothing good but meeting you ever happened to me here._

"Josef, I think what you should do is lend me a couple of your security guys. I have three apartments across the hall. They can move in on either side of the kids across from us. Between the three of us we can take care of any problems. We know the danger we thought was lurking out there was only Sydney, granted now the community knows about Logan but I think we're still in pretty good shape. Can you think of anyone stupid enough to come after Logan and risk taking on you and Vanessa? I doubt there is anyone that suicidal. Sarah is going to need you to spend a great deal of time with her. The culture shock alone is going to be hard on her. You both will do much better in your place in Los Angeles."

_Not as bad as you think. Yes, I want to go to Los Angeles._

"I'll think about it. It might be better to make a clean break of New York. Nothing is as she remembers it. L.A. might be easy for her to adapt to."

_Yes_!

Josef takes a deep breath. "I was going to wait to tell you this but since we're sitting here waiting and things have calmed down, I guess now is as good a time as any."

Mick crosses his arms and sits back in the chair as Josef continues, "Vanessa tells me she believes your grandfather to still be around, your father's father."

Mick sits up and starts to protest and then stops dead. "You're telling me that, what Vanessa is saying is that my grandfather is a vampire and he's still alive?"

_Wow_

Mick doesn't know what to say. "Wow. I guess I know why he disappeared when my dad was only ten. She says she thinks he's still alive?"

"Yea, she hasn't seen him in a long time and with Vanessa that could be anything from a hundred years to five hundred years. I asked her about your dad, who she says was human, but she admitted to me that your grandfather was a good friend of hers right after she told me my real father is her brother who she hasn't seen since I was born."

Mick leans back in the chair. "I love Vanessa but I really hate dealing with the old ones. You're bad enough. They always know where all the bodies are buried."

Josef shakes his head. "You could have knocked me over with a feather."

"I'll bet. Hey, I just thought of something. I wonder who the vamp is in Sarah's family tree. If she has the same anomalies as the kids there must be one."

Josef snorts. "I don't know but I bet Vanessa can find out.

Mick nods. "I'm thinking John Waverly must have been her father and it must have been someone up the line. Maybe that's why he tried to have you killed?"

_Papa?_

Josef shakes his head silently at Mick.

Mick nods in acceptance. "Hey, that means that Vanessa is your aunt and Logan's grandfather is his…"

Josef holds up his hand. "Please no more. I've had this conversation with Logan. It just gives me a headache."

Mick laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are on the down hill slide. Grant has started the last transfusion. Josef is going to sleep for the next six hours so he can be awake the next several days in hopes that Sarah will wake up.

Mick sits with Sarah. He went out last time Josef was with her and picked up a book to read to her. He flips open Gone with the Wind but hesitates. "Sarah this is a long book and I hope you can finishing reading it for yourself." Mick begins to read to her as Josef sleeps.

_Me too._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looks across the pool table at Veronica. "You wouldn't mind?" They're playing eight ball on a pool table they found in one of the rooms across the hall from Logan's main living quarters.

She smiles and shakes her head. "No. If he were my dad, I'd do the same thing. Go find Vanessa and talk to her about it. It might not even be possible."

Logan nods to himself thinking about it. "Lets finish this game first."

Vanessa looks up as Logan enters Josef's study. She watches as he sits across from her. Over the last week or so she's gotten to know he and Veronica much better. Vanessa is still worried that surfing and playing video games isn't going to be enough to keep him happy over the long haul if he's turned but one thing she has realized Logan is a survivor. He might end up miserable but he will make it one-way or the other. "What can I do for you?"

"What would you think about going to New York now and waiting with Josef and Mick?"

Vanessa slowly shakes her head. "Logan I know you want to be there if your dad needs you but we can't wait with them. We can go to New York and stay in a hotel so we're close if he needs you but we can't wait with them. If she wakes up the last person that can be in the house is a male human, especially one who looks almost exactly like Josef. Between the fledgling blood lust and the smell of a male she'd head right for you and it would not be good. I think you should just be ready if he needs you. Mick will keep track of Josef and make sure he's alright until we can get there."

Logan shrugs. "I thought that's what you might say. I just had to give it a shot. I hate this waiting and I'm sure it's even worse for Josef."

Vanessa smiles softly at him. "I know. I'm worried about him too but if I've learned anything it's that you can't rush time."

Logan snorts. "Funny hearing that from you. You have all the time in the world. All right you know this situation better than I do. I just wish I could do something."

Logan stands and goes back upstairs to see Veronica. He finds her at the computer playing with her music play list. She looks up as he enters the room. "So, what did she say?"

Logan shakes his head as he flops down on the couch. "Not a good idea."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I'm the last one that can be in the house if she wakes up." Logan looks at Veronica a little self-consciously. "We haven't really talked about this but from what Josef says when vampires are first turned, when they're fledglings they have problems with control, meaning from the sounds of it that they have none. Josef says for awhile they like three things best, eating, sleeping and sex."

Veronica laughs. "So, they're pretty much like teenage boys."

Logan smirks at her. "As I recall I told Josef that didn't sound to bad to me." Logan gets serious again. "I know we talked a little about being turned together and you said we had to do it because we both want to but as it stands now I don't want to be turned without you."

Veronica starts to interrupt and Logan stops her. "Hear me out. I think I've come to the conclusion that I do want to be turned. The thing is if it means that I can't be with you without hurting you I don't want to do it. Josef says it could take a while before we could be together. He also says the drive to have sex is enough that I would probably be the way I was before when I was sleeping around only worse."

Veronica sits watching him thinking about what he's said. "Logan, I'm pretty close to deciding it's what I want also. It's just that I still have family and I'm not sure I'm ready to break it to my dad that I want to be a vampire, even if he does know about them."

Logan nods. "I thoughts pretty much what you would say. We have plenty of time. Josef wants me to wait anyway, even if it's what I want to do. He wants me to look older and I think he's worried I'm still not quite stable enough."

Now Veronica interrupts. "I know Josef didn't say that."

Logan shakes his head. "Not in those words but I can tell he's a little worried. He did say, that you need to be fairly well adjusted to be a vampire and live a long time. He also pretty much said the same thing you did that we have to do it because we want too, not for each other. Veronica I want to do it for myself but not without you. Did that make sense?"

Veronica nods. "Yes. It does. Like you said, we have time. Neither of us is even twenty-five yet. Lets let it go for now and just agree that it's most likely something that we will do down the line together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef hears the alarm go off on his phone and sits up popping the top on the freezer at the same time. Getting out and heading for the shower he grabs his watch and sees that the transfusion should be done in another hour. Once he's done getting cleaned up and dressed he goes to the fridge and pours himself a glass of blood. He drinks it and wonders what Logan and Veronica are doing.. He punches up his number and hopes that they aren't busy.

Logan looks down at his ringing phone and sees Josef's name. He knows they are close to the end and he grabs the phone and in his haste almost drops it. Veronica looks across at him and scowls. "Slow down. Josef is going to know your nervous and worried and it's going to bug him. He doesn't need anything else to worry about."

Logan closes his eyes he nods and takes a deep breath and answers the phone. "Josef?"

"Logan what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Logan sighs. "I'm just worried about you. It's nothing."

"Well, don't. I'm fine. One way or the other we should know something in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. That's the time line that Grants given me for this last phase. They're almost done with the last transfusion. I've just gotten up and eaten and now I'm going to go and sit with her until she wakes up. As soon as we know anything I'll call you right away. Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"Ok, but please Josef call just as soon as you know something."

"I will. Now I have to go. I'll call later one way or the other. Bye."

Logan looks across at Veronica. "He doesn't sound to bad but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean I would almost rather he sounded pessimistic about her chances, in case it doesn't work."

"All we can do is wait. Mick will call if they need you. Hey, how about we go down to the pool. I won't even hit you for staring at the freshies. It will be a good distraction."

Logan laughs. "You are such a good girlfriend. Alright but you have to put on that new bikini I bought you."

Veronica snickers. "You mean those two scraps of cloth with stings attached to them?"

Logan smiles and nods

Veronica grabs the swimsuit off the back of the couch and holds it up rolling her eyes at him. "Only for you Logan, only for you."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review……**


	19. Chapter 19

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef gets to the bottom of the stairs and steadies himself. Come what may he needs to have a clear head and not let this hit him too hard if it doesn't work. He wants to believe it will but she's been asleep for so long he's afraid to really believe it's possible. He continues on and enters her room.

Mick and Grant look up from their places in the room. Mick closes the book he's been reading to her. He looks down at Sarah. "Josef is going to take over from here. You'll have to finish this book on your own when you wake up." Mick gets up and lets Josef have the seat next to Sarah's bed.

_Thank you, I will._

Josef moves over to Grant first. "How far along is the transfusion and is this really the last one?"

Grant holds up a finger. "We are done with this one. Let me draw some blood and take a look at it under the microscope and I'll have a better idea of where we are." Grant moves over to the bed and draws some blood from Sarah. He turns back to Josef and the microscope. "I've done this after every transfusion and the difference in her blood workup looks very good. After the second transfusion there was a marked difference from the first." He prepares a slide and sits down. He looks through the microscope and looks up at Josef. "All I can tell you is it's very encouraging. Her blood looks like a normal vampire's blood would look like at this point. The anomalies and your blood have been purged from her system. I'm not promising you anything but from all her test results I'm very hopeful. All we can do now is wait." Grant busies himself disconnecting Sarah from all the machines around her.

Josef nods. "Thank you."

He moves the chair next to Sarah's bed so he can get comfortable. He prepares for a long wait if that is what it's going to take.

Josef leans over and takes Sarah's hand. "It's time kitten, we've done everything we can. You've got to fight to come back to me."

Sarah hears this and begins to reach out like she did when she first heard the voices. She pushes at the darkness in hopes she can find the way back to Josef.

Mick watches Josef and worries about what it might take to get Josef to give up and how long they should wait before they do give up. "Josef, now that you're up, I'm going for a walk. I need to stretch my legs." Mick decides he needs to go call Vanessa and give her a progress report and then call Beth and do the same.

Josef smiles. "Thanks Mick, for everything."

Mick holds up his hand. "Hey, anytime. I'll be back after awhile."

Without looking up Josef continues. "Mick, have something to eat first. I know you want to talk to Vanessa and Beth but please at least eat first."

Mick arches an eyebrow at his friend. " Yes, Josef I'll have a glass and then call Vanessa and Beth."

Mick pours himself a glass and drinks it down while Grant finishes getting all the equipment in order. On his way out of Sarah's room Mick signals for Grant to follow him.

Grant nods and follows him out the front door.

Mick turns to Grant. "Walk with me for a few minutes then you can come back here and get some sleep."

When they are down the block far enough that they are out of Josef's hearing, Mick turns to Grant. "Ok, tell me where we are on this. How likely is it that she will wake up?"

Grant shakes his head. "All I can tell you is that her blood work shows she's got blood like any other vampire. In the beginning I told you there was a fifty/ fifty chance. I think we're probably at eighty / twenty now. The only thing that could keep her in that bed now is some damage that we can't see because she's a vampire and there is just no way to register what it is." Grant glances at Mick trying to decide whether to tell him what he wants to do if this doesn't work. He gives a mental shrug. "There is something else. I'm going to let this go twenty-four hours and see if she can wake up on her own. If she can't I'm going to ask Josef if I can give her a shot of Epinephrine."

Mick looks a bit confused. "What's that?"

"Adrenaline. I don't know that it will work on a vampire but it's worth a try. It might shock her system and give her the boost she needs to wake up. Humans use it to boost a heart attack but we know that's not going to help. It also has an effect on the nervous system, muscle control and several other functions."

Mick nods. "Ok, you can go back and get some sleep or whatever. I've got to update the family. If you think of anything else be sure and let me know."

"I will." Grant turns and heads back the way they came.

Mick walks across the street to the park and sits down on the bench. He looks off into the twilight and suddenly gets up. He crosses the street and makes his way down the two blocks to St. Anthony's. Mick looks at the church a little ruefully. He was raised a Catholic but hasn't been in a church since he became a vampire. He crosses the street and sees that the doors are open. He walks through the sparsely lit doorway to find the icon of St. Anthony. He lights a candle and says a short prayer. Mick looks up as he senses another vampire. He turns but the only one standing there is one of the deacons. Mick looks at the vampire puzzled and is rewarded with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

Mick's confusion and surprise clearly written across his face as he looks at the vampire. "You, you're a deacon, in the church?"

The man nods. "Yes, I see you're surprised."

Mick nods. "Yes, somehow it doesn't seem like the place for one of us."

"I'm brother Patrick. I take care of the folk who wander in for evening mass. It's interesting having two strangers from our people in here within two days of each other. You do not look like you and the other man run in the same circles, but all the same you both come in to light a candle."

Mick grins. "Was the other man dressed nicely in a suit and tie? Young looking but old in the ways of the world?"

Patrick nods. "I see he is a friend of yours. We rarely ever get any of the older ones in here. Their remembrance's of the church tends to be attached to the Inquisitions, which was not one of the churches finest moments. It surprised me. He must have great need. I spoke to him but he just said he was hedging his bets. He tossed several hundred dollars in the collection plate on the table and left."

Mick smiles. He imagines Josef's visit to the church by the deacon's description. "Yes brother Patrick we have a friend she's very ill. I guess both of us are hedging our bets."

Patrick looks at Mick thoughtfully. "You know the other of our people that we almost never see?"

Mick shrugs.

Patrick smiles gently at Mick. "Those lost souls who were raised as good Catholics. They tend to believe they are an abomination and we almost never see them again."

Mick snorts. "Only when they have great need."

Patrick smiles. "I thought so. You know, I could give you good reasons to come back to the church. We could discuss it. If you haven't had confession since you stopped coming, I could take your confession. I'm not a priest but church law allows it in time of need."

Mick slowly shakes his head. "I'm not ready to go there but I'll remember what you said if I ever am. Could you say a prayer for Sarah?" Mick asks

Patrick nods. "Of course. I hope she gets better."

Mick nods "Thank you." He makes his way back to the park and calls Vanessa and Beth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah continues to try and find a way out of the darkness. Just knowing that Josef is still trying to free her after all this time gives her the strength to go on. She knows he still loves her.

After several hours Mick hands Josef a glass of blood. Mick doesn't even bother to try and get Josef to do anything else. Josef drinks down the glass of blood but otherwise doesn't move. He just continues to watch Sarah.

Mick repeats this quite a few times over the next twenty-four hours. Mick wants Sarah to wake up but he also knows his job at this point is to do whatever it takes to keep Josef from neglecting himself. If this doesn't work, Josef being hungry and overextended is just going to make everything worse.

Grant has been quiet and stayed out of the way. He glances at Mick who shrugs. Grant approaches Josef. "Josef, I want to try something, if you'll let me."

Josef looks up at Grant for a second and then back at Sarah. "What?"

"I want to give her a shot of epinephrine. Humans use it for heart attacks and for people who are in extreme stress from allergic reactions to bee stings. Obviously it won't do anything to her heart but it has a lot of other effects to the nervous system and such that might help her."

Josef glances at Grant as he continues. "The thing is, I'm not sure if it might have some bad effects as well. Vamps never get sick so none of this stuff has ever been tried. I think it might just jolt her over that last hurdle."

Josef strains every sense he has trying to see if he can register any movement or sense anything from Sarah that will tell him if she's coming out of the coma. He finds nothing. "You don't know if it will work and you don't know if it might hurt her?"

_Just do it. I'm so close. I can feel it but I just can't break through. Please Josef, let him try it. I just need one more little push._

Josef slowly nods. "We've come this far. I think she would want to go for broke."

_Yes!_

Josef continues to watch Sarah. Mick watches as Grant loads several syringes. One full of a clear liquid that Mick supposes is the epinephrine and several more full of AB negative.

Grant turns to Mick. "Have a couple of glasses of AB negative ready in case she can drink. If she can't I'm going to shoot it straight into her veins. Unfortunately I have a hunch if this works, that its going to cause her some pain. We want to get blood into her as soon as possible."

Mick nods. He pours her a couple of glasses of AB negative. Once everything is ready Grant opens up the tail of the IV line he left in Sarah's arm. They all watch as he injects her with the clear liquid. If any of them needed to breathe they would all be holding their breath.

As they all watch Sarah the room is silent no one daring to make a sound and break the spell. Sarah can feel the liquid making it's way through her body. Her whole body feels warm at first and then every nerve in her body feels like it's on fire. The pain becomes excruciating. It hurts so badly.

Josef watches as Sarah begins to move in the bed. He can see that she's in extreme pain; suddenly he can sense her pain and along with it a consciences that wasn't there before. Every muscle in her body seems to be tight as a drum. He begins to worry that they are torturing her. He watches as she sits up in bed and lets out a full-throated scream that he's sure the entire city must be able to hear. For a moment all three vampires clamp their hands over their ears.

Grant sees Sarah's eyes open and she looks at Josef. Grant can see there is no way she can drink the blood so he starts pushing one syringe into the IV line, one after another hoping the blood will help with the pain she's in. Slowly her muscles begin relax and she sags back on to the bed.

Sarah lays in the bed trying to assess her body's condition. She tries to wiggle her toes and gets a sense of hope when she can feel them move.

Josef watches her laying in the bed. He can senses her consciousness but she seems so weary that he's afraid she won't be able to maintain it. He holds her hand tightly. She's stopped moving and he fears the pain they put her through was all for nothing.

Mick looks down, afraid to see the worry and fear that must be etched in Josef's face. Mick blinks as he sees Sarah's toes move. "Josef, I just saw her move her toes."

Josef looks at Mick and then back at Sarah. He sees her turn her head and smile at him.

"Kitten are you in there? Can you hear me baby?"

Groggily Sarah opens her eyes and looks at him. She tries to talk but nothing comes out.

Grant takes over. "Sarah you haven't spoken in a very long time. Talking is going to be hard at first. I'm going to keep giving you blood by syringe so your body can get stronger but it's going to take a little time. Don't panic, be patient. We know your going to make it."

Grant turns to Mick. "Crank the air conditioning. Now that she's a fully functioning vamp she's going to need the cold. I'd put her in a freezer but she needs to interact with Josef."

_I'm not going anywhere_

Mick moves to do as Grant asks.

Josef begins to talk to her; he hopes he can give her an anchor to hold on to.

Sarah smiles to herself despite the pain her body is still in. It's beginning to ease as she hears Grant say she's going to make it. She can hear Josef speaking to her, begging her to stay with him and not slip away. She smiles again. She concentrates on his voice; waiting for her body to heal so she can tell him everything is going to be all right. She is not going anywhere now that she's awake again.

Grant looks up at Josef, "I think it's going to be fine. Even a vamp is going to take a little time to heal from her ordeal. Josef, I know it was hard to watch but shocking her system was the only way to give her the jolt she needed to break through. I'll stay close but I think once the blood takes effect she's going to be much better. Since she's already gotten so much clean new blood and we're giving her more to help her heal you shouldn't see any blood lust like with a regular fledgling, at least for awhile Other than that once she's recovered she should be pretty much like any other fledgling and actually if she's not, I'd appreciate it if you let me know anything that's different. If I come across anyone else like this, I'd like to know what to expect."

Josef nods as he feels Mick tap him on the shoulder. He's poured Josef a glass of blood laced with scotch. Mick can see that Sarah isn't the only one that got a rush of adrenaline. Josef looks terrible. Josef drinks down the blood and goes back to talking to Sarah.

Mick smiles as he sees her toes move again. "Josef, she's wiggling her toes again."

Josef nods. "I just saw her fingers wiggle."

Grant smiles. "After all this time I'm sure she's working the muscles trying to see what she can feel and where. First her toes and fingers and soon everything else."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah still hasn't spoken but she's sitting up in bed smiling at Josef. She still looks weary but Josef can feel her vitality slowly returning. For his part Josef is so overwhelmed he's not sure if he can speak at this moment either.

Mick hates to interrupt but calls need to be made. "Josef do you want to call home or should I? They really would like to hear the good news."

Josef nods. "You do it. Tell them I'll call as soon as I can."

Mick turns and leaves the room not wanting to disturb Josef and Sarah while he calls Logan. He punches up his number.

Logan sees Mick's call and holds his breath. "Mick?"

Mick hears the fear in Logan's voice. "Logan it's ok. She's ok. You don't have to come to New York. It's going to be fine."

Logan lets out a breath. "She's really awake? It really worked?"

Mick smiles into the phone "Yes, she's sitting up in bed. She hasn't spoken yet. Grant had to give her a jolt of some pretty strong drugs to give her that last push and it was very hard on her body but she's getting blood. She's going to be worn out for a day or two until she gets some freezer time but it looks like she's going to make it."

"How's Josef?"

"I think a bit overwhelmed but very happy. He says he'll call you as soon as he can. I'm thinking as soon as Josef is convinced that she's not going to slip back into the coma. That might be a day or so. Don't worry if you don't hear from him right away. I'll keep you posted on any thing that changes but it looks very good. Is Vanessa anywhere close?"

"No. I'm upstairs and she's probably in Josef's study. I'll go down and tell her the good news."

"Alright but tell her to call me if she has any questions. Ask her to let Josef be for the time being."

"I will. I'll talk to you later. I need to go tell her. She's pretty worried about Josef."

"Go on then. I'll call again later. I know Beth is there but I'm going to call her myself. I miss talking to her." Mick hangs up and calls Beth next. Everyone is relieved and happy to hear the good news.

Vanessa senses and hears Logan long before he gets to the study. She looks up when he walks in and the smile across his face tells her everything she needs to know.

"Mick called. Sarah's awake and it looks very good. He asked that if you have any questions you call him. He says Josef will call in a day or two when he's sure that Sarah will be alright."

Vanessa nods and lets out a sigh of relief. She watches as Logan leaves to find Veronica at the pool and tell her the good news. Once he's gone Vanessa picks up her cell phone and makes a call to Ireland. "My I please speak to Father Aden?"

"This is Father Aden. What can I do for you?"

"Gabriel and Finn told me that I could count on you to pass on a message to them if need be. I was wondering if that is still possible?"

"Of course. They check in now and then and I'd be happy to pass along any messages."

"Thank you. Could you tell Gabriel to call Vanessa and that it concerns Josef and Logan. Tell him it's not an emergency but some things he should probably know." Vanessa gives Father Aden her cell number.

"Yes, I've got it written down. As soon as Gabriel or Finn show their faces around here I'll make sure they get the message."

"Thank you very much Father." Vanessa hangs up and wonders how long it will take for Gabriel can get back to her.

Father Aden picks up the phone as soon as Vanessa breaks the connection.

Gabriel answers as soon as he sees who it is. "Father, what can I do for you?"

"Gabriel your sister called. You better call her. She has news of your son and grandson. She said it wasn't an emergency but she thought you would want to know some thing concerning them."

Gabriel smiles. "Thank you Father. I'll call her right away."

Gabriel punches up Vanessa's number. "Nessa?"

She smiles. "Interesting. That didn't take long."

"Yes, well, I'll admit we make sure that Father Aden always knows how to get a hold of at least one of us. It's not always that easy. What is happening with Josef and Logan?"

Vanessa tells Gabriel about the new developments in Josef's life with Sarah being cured.

When she's done, Gabriel is somewhat amazed. "She's been a coma all this time?"

Vanessa smiles. "Yes, and now you see how this relates to Logan."

Gabriel nods his head thinking of what Vanessa told him of Sarah's condition. "So, no vampire blood for Logan either is what you're getting at."

"Yes, human blood only. Can you imagine?"

"Actually now that I think about it, I can. It explains a couple of turns I've seen go the wrong way for no apparent reason. Thanks for the call Nessa. You and Frank take care." He disconnects the line and sits staring off into the night. A plan starts to form in his mind. He reaches for the phone and calls Finn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick wanders back into Sarah's room after he's done with his calls home. He wants to see how she and Josef are doing. He enters the room and watches Josef and Sarah for a moment. It warms his heart to see the look on Josef's face. He begins to speak and Josef holds up his hand. Mick stops and a smiling Josef waves Mick away. Mick smiles but shakes his head. "Josef, I know you want me to leave but I want your ok to call your pilot so that Grant and I can fly back to L.A."

Josef scowls at Mick. "Not yet, please?"

Sarah reaches over and put her hand on Josef's arm. "Josef?" She manages to get out. Her voice still cracks when she speaks.

Josef looks at her in surprise with a smile on his face. "Not bad. How about if I get you something to drink? Maybe it would help your vocal cords."

Sarah nods and Josef gets up and pours her a glass of AB negative. He hands it to her. Mick notices that she's still a little shaky but she manages to hold the glass long enough to drink the blood. Josef takes the glass back and watches her.

It seems to Mick that Sarah can't stop smiling. Pretty good for as rough a time as she's had.

"Josef?" she tries again to say his name.

"Much better. Later when you feel better you can tell me how it is that you are calling me Josef and not Charles."

Sarah nods. "Josef, I'm going to be fine. Let Mick and Grant go home."

Josef shakes his head. "I can't….."

Mick suddenly understands. Josef still needs a little support to make sure this isn't going to disappear. It must feel like a dream to him. "Josef, how about if I send Grant home and I'll stay here with you for a while longer?"

Josef lets out a sigh. "Thanks. That will be fine."

"Can I call Robert and tell him to expect Grant to pick up Sydney? I think the girl has learned her lesson."

Josef sighs. "Yes, but tell him at some later date I want a word with her. I need to chew her out again but I also need to thank her. She was the catalyst for all this to come about."

Mick smiles. He leaves in search of Grant to tell him he can go home to Sydney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days pass quickly. Once Sarah's health starts to catch up she recovers quickly. Josef who is being more than a little over protective is staring to drive Sarah crazy. She gets out of bed on the second day while Josef is in the other room talking to Logan. Sarah walks over to the window. She very much wants to see what the outside world looks like now. There are so many things she wants to do. She smiles ruefully and admits to herself that she wants to do them all at once, right now. Josef walks in the room and rushes to her side. "What are you doing out of bed? Come on back over here and get in bed."

Sarah turns to him, hands on her hips. "Josef I don't want to fight with you the second day I'm awake but if you don't stop I'm going to be very angry. I'm doing much better. Stop treating me like I'm made of glass." Sarah giggles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm a vampire now. I've recovered already." Josef watches as she spins around the room.

He smiles at her. "How about I meet you half way? I'll stop treating you like you're made of glass and if you honestly feel tired or need to rest you tell me."

Sarah crosses the room and hugs him. "Deal. Now can we go outside?"

"Not quite yet." Josef holds up his hand in anticipation of her argument. "Even though you've been asleep all these years you're still a fledgling. You have to get use to being around humans and learn to have some control or someone could get hurt. Go upstairs and have a shower and see what you have in your closet to put on. When you became ill and the world thought you dead I arrange for some of your clothes and few of your personal things to be brought here. They're in the bedroom at the top of the stairs. Go on, I have an idea."

Sarah gives him a pout but sees that it's not going to help. "All right. I'll be back in a bit."

Josef gently kisses her and watches as she goes upstairs. He flips out his phone and calls for a car. After an hour Josef starts to worry that something is wrong. He silently climbs the stairs not wanting to disturb her if she's fallen asleep. He gets to the top of the stairs and he can hear weeping coming from Sarah's room. He rushes in and crouches next to her. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

Sarah looks up at him. "I have nothing to wear. All these clothes are terrible." She points to the bed where every piece of clothing she owns is spread out on the bed. "I'll look like I haven't changed my wardrobe since the fifties. I can't go out like this."

Josef laughs with relief. "That my dear is easy to take care of. Look, lets take this one step at a time." He smiles and leaves the room. He comes back in a couple of minutes with one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts. He hands them to her. Put these on for now.

Sarah takes them and blushes a little. "Josef, are these your clothes?"

He smiles softly at her. "Yes, they're going to be big on you but it will be something different."

"But…but, I can't go out in these."

Josef turns her around and aims her at the bathroom. "And you won't have to. Like I said, one thing at a time." He nudges her towards the bathroom and swats her on the bottom. "Go, take a shower and get dressed. And then I'll introduce you to Internet shopping."

Josef picks up all the clothing off the bed and puts them in a box to be taken away. No use having her fretting about them. He lays down on the bed listening to the shower. He would love to go in and join her but he's going to have to tread softly with her after all these years. She wasn't a virgin when he turned her. He smiles at the memory of taking care of that particular problem but she was still very inexperienced. He doesn't know how she is going to react when the need starts to hit her in a couple of days. He gives a mental shrug and decides to let this happen however she wants it to.

Josef looks up as he hears the bathroom door open. She's standing in front of him in a T-shirt that's large on her but he smiles as he realizes she doesn't have on anything under it. He watches the curve of her breast move under the T-shirt. He looks at her long beautiful legs and thinks she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He quickly gets up and moves to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good. Josef, is the shower suppose to be cold? It didn't feel very good when the water was hot."

"Yes, all your showers will be cold from now on. Our body temperature is much lower than humans. Warm water isn't comfortable."

She watches him watching her and blushes. "Can we shop now? I need some clothes."

"Yes, if you insist but I think you look pretty damn good dressed just like that." He puts an arm around her and they move to the small table he set up with his laptop open and waiting for them.

Several hours later Mick comes in from a visit to one of the many local jazz clubs. He walks in and sees that Sarah's bed is empty. He senses that there are vampires in the house so he quietly goes in search of Josef and Sarah. He stands in the doorway and watches them laughing. Sarah is pointing at Josef's laptop and giggling like a schoolgirl. "How can anyone wear such a thing? It's doesn't look very comfortable."

Josef smiles. "Yes, but a pair would look oh so sexy on you."

Sarah kisses him deeply. "Ok, I'll get a pair. I'll wear them but just for you."

Mick starts to turn to leave the room until he hears Josef's voice. "Mick, don't go. We're shopping. Sarah has no clothes."

Mick walks back into the room and Sarah looks from Mick to Josef confused. "You didn't even turn around. How did you know he was there?"

"I could sense him and so could you if you weren't so busy laughing at woman's underwear."

"Really? I can see I do have a lot to learn."

Josef closes the laptop. "But not today. Come on, tell me how you're feeling?"

Sarah shrugs. "I guess I'm kind of tired but Josef I can't wear your shorts and T-shirts for ever, no matter how much you like it. I have to have some clothes."

He nods "And you will. I have a fairly good idea of what you like now, so I'll have a few things delivered for you to wear and you can pick out what ever you want after that. I'll just get you a few things to get you started while you go get some sleep. Please? Go get in your freezer."

"My what?"

Mick starts to laugh. He shakes his head. "Josef, I'm going home tomorrow. The two of you are doing fine."

Josef nods. "Yes, I think you're right. I'm sure Beth and Josie miss you."

Mick nods. "They do and I miss them."

Sarah smiles. "I can't wait to meet Beth and Josie." Sarah remembers what Josef said about turning Beth. "I can't believe you wanted to turn Beth right away and I had to convince you to turn me."

Josef smiles softly at her. "I was just teasing Mick about Beth." Mick and Josef glance at each other.

Sarah senses their unease. "What? Why can't I meet them?"

"Sarah, it's just that Beth and the baby are human and you're not going to be ready to be around humans for bit, but as soon as you are you can meet Mick's family."

Sarah nods but Josef senses her distress. "I won't hurt anyone. I promise."

Mick smiles at her gently "We know that you would never hurt anyone intentionally but fledglings can some times have accidents. We just want to make sure everyone will be safe. It won't be that long."

Sarah sighs. "All right. I just remember that she seemed really nice and I'd like to say hello."

Josef and Mick look at each other and then back to Sarah. Josef gently takes her hands in his. "Sarah you remember when Beth and Mick were here a few years ago?"

Sarah stares at Josef scared that she's done something wrong. "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

Josef shakes his head. "No, not at all. Can you tell me the first thing that you remember?"

Sarah smiles. "The first thing I can pin point was you reading me a shocking book called Valley of the Dolls." She laughs. "I loved it."

Josef sits back in his chair and stares at her dumbfounded. He gets up and goes to the bookcase. He takes out the book he'd read to her so long ago and flips it open to the inside page. "Just as I thought. I bought this the year it came out, Nineteen Sixty Six." He moves back and takes Sarah's hands again. Josef looks down not wanting to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry kitten. I'm so sorry it took so long to get you out of that bed. I can't imagine how terrible it was for you to be trapped in there listening to everything going on around you."

Sarah kisses his cheek. "Josef look at me." He looks up at her. "The only terrible thing was not being at your side. When you came and told me all about you life or read to me it kept me going. It was the thing I loved the most. You asked how I knew your name was Josef, and not Charles, that's how. I remember every thing you ever told me. I remember when you held me when you told me mama died. I remember everything from the time that you read that book to me. Josef I love you. I just want everything to go forward from here. Both of us together."

Josef nods almost too choked up to speak.

Mick slips out the door and heads down the stairs to call Beth and tell her he will be home tomorrow night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef and Mick shake hands. "Thanks brother. I owe you one for coming with me on this. I wouldn't have made it through this without you here."

Mick smiles. "I'm glad everything turned out the way we all hoped. She's wonderful Josef. The two of you are going to be good together."

Josef nods. "I think you're right. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Mick, before you leave, I think you were right about it being a good idea to take her to L.A. as soon as she can travel. I hate moving the kids across the hall from you but if you still think it will be all right, that's what we'll do."

Mick nods. "I'm sure it will be fine. Lend me Holden and Ben for a couple weeks until we make sure that things have settled down."

Josef smiles. "Done. I'll call them and give them a heads up. I'll call Logan and talk to him about moving in at Veronica's place. Somehow I doubt he's going to be to broken up about it."

Mick laughs. "I'm sure your right. Any idea when you'll be ready to take her to L.A.? I want to make sure we get everyone settled in before you come back."

Josef thinks about it for a minute. "I'd say a week. She may want to go out and see the sights of New York. She hasn't asked about her father but if she was able to hear everything that was ever said around her then I'm sure it will come up and I'll have to tell her about the hit man. It doesn't really matter though now that Whitley is dead. I'm just glad I didn't kill him when it was all going on. I would hate to have to tell her that now. She may want to visit her mother's grave."

Mick nods. "I'll go see the kids tomorrow so you better call them before that and tell them about the move."

"I probably call them as soon as you leave. Mick, if you have any problems when you get back to L.A., or anything seems off please call me. I want to know what's going on."

"No problem Josef, but I really think the worst of it is behind us for a while."

Josef claps Mick on the back. "I hope your right. Now go on. The plane will be waiting to take you back to L.A. Do you need a ride home or is Beth going to pick you up? I can have a car waiting for you at the hanger if you want."

Mick shakes his head. "No, Beth really wanted to pick me up. She and Shannon will be waiting for me. Josef, take care and I'll see you in a week."

Mick walks out the door and down the stairs to the waiting limo that Josef had insisted he take to the airport. Mick gets in and leans back looking at the ceiling thinking about how much he misses his girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah health has returned and she's learning the basics of being a vampire and Josef is having a wonderful time teaching her. He marvels at the difference in a fledgling that has a blood bond with their sire and one like Sarah that doesn't. She's not dependant or needy like the tend to be, especially in the beginning. She has a lot to learn and she needs a lot of help but it's not the same. Josef can actually leave her for short periods of time and she doesn't panic.

Josef is learning things about Sarah too. He talks to her about blocking out the sound of human heartbeats and she explains that she had to do that long ago or go mad from the sound. She also doesn't have most of the sensory overload that most fledglings have to learn to deal with because she's been using most of hers even while in stuck in the bed. The only one that she has a bit of a problem with is her vision. Bright light tends to bother her quite a bit but between not having her eyes open for so long and the addition of the vampire visual upgrade it's more than understandable.

Josef marvels at how quickly she is adapting to this new age. She takes everything in stride and doesn't let anything frighten her. After a couple of days they finally go out into the New York night. He calls a car to come pick them up and they ride around the park. Josef shows Sarah the sunroof in the limo. She laughs and asks if she can stand up and poke her head out the roof. Josef nods and watches her enjoy the night. After a couple minutes she sits back down and nuzzles up next to him.

Josef can feel her responses change and her eyes darken as she looks into his eyes. Josef smiles. Desire is one emotion he readily recognizes. He twitches an eyebrow at her. "Yes? Would you like something?" His voice is husky with his own desire.

Sarah licks her lips her fangs starting to show. "You. Josef, I want you."

"Oh, kitten. I'm yours." He takes her in his arms and kisses her desperately. The longing to be with her body and soul is powerful. Sarah moans into his mouth. He can feel her starting to vamp out with desire. She breaks the kiss and runs her tongue across Josef's lips. "Josef, I need to taste you." She begins to run her fangs across his neck.

At the mention of her tasting him, Josef freezes.

Instantly Sarah feels him move away from her. "Josef, what did I do wrong? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward……" He can hear her chocking back fear and tears.

Josef closes his eyes trying to get his emotions in check. He takes a deep breath. "Baby, it's nothing you did. Any time you want me, any where you want me, you just tell me." He puts a finger under her chin and turns her to look at him. "Never be afraid to tell me anything you want, about this or any thing else. I mean that."

"Then what wrong? I don't understand."

Josef takes a breath. "Sarah the reason you ended up in that bed in the first place is because you are allergic to vampire blood. When I fed you my blood it sent you into shock. Your body will learn to counteract it but I don't know how long that will take and until that happens we can't be together. I won't risk you being sick again."

Sarah looks down at her hands. "Josef, can't we still make love without me biting you?"

Josef smiles "If it were only that easy. Vampires, especially young vampires bite without thinking. It's just the way it is. You may think you can do without but I'm going to tell you I've never met a fledgling yet that could. Once you have some control you might be able to not bite but I want that. I want you to taste me. I want to taste you. It's part of what we are and what makes the experience what it should be."

"How…..how long do you think it will take before I'm not allergic anymore?"

Josef reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out his phone. "Let's see if I can find out." He punches up Grant's number.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please Review…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grant frowns into the phone. "Josef? Is everything all right? Sarah isn't having trouble is she?"

"No. She's right here next to me. She's doing fine. I'm calling because we are wondering how we will know if she can taste vampire blood and not have a bad reaction."

Grant is quiet for a moment. "Josef, I think she's probably fine now, but I can't promise you anything without testing her blood. I would hate to have her go through that experience all over again. Are you coming back to L.A.? If not, maybe there is someone that can test her blood in New York if I tell them what to look for."

"We actually are planning on flying back on Sunday. Could you do it when we get back? I don't want to take any chances with her health." Josef realizes this is a very odd conversation to be having about a vampire. "Since you're the one that found a way to cure her, I want you to be the one to test her."

Grant smiles. "Josef, I'd be more than happy to test her blood for you. I don't work on weekends anymore so it will be Monday before I'm back in the lab. I took your advice and I'm spending more time with Sydney."

Josef looks at his expectant lover and smiles. "Ah, maybe we'll fly in on Friday. Are you working then?"

"Yes. I'll be here most of the night."

"Thanks Grant. I appreciate it. We'll see you on Friday."

Sarah starts to ask a question and Josef smiles but shakes his head. He dials Mick's number next.

"Josef?"

"Mick, there might be a change in plans. How far along is Logan to moving in with Veronica?"

"We moved the last of his stuff this morning. He didn't really have much at the house except all the clothes your sisters bought for him when they went shopping on the net. He wasn't there long enough to have much more. He's all moved in across the hall."

"In that case Sarah and I will be home on Friday. She's doing very well and wants to see L.A. We are going to stop at Grant's lab on the way home so he can test her blood and make sure the taste of vampire blood isn't going to send her into shock again."

Mick smiles and then laughs

Josef smiles at Mick's amusement. "I just wanted to make sure Logan wasn't still at the house. How did he take the move? How did he seem to you?"

"Fine. You know he always wanted to be back living with Veronica. This just makes it happen faster. I've got Ben and Holden in the rooms on either side of them. I somehow talked Logan into staying in the building for two weeks. He wasn't happy about it but by that time we should have a good idea if there are any rumblings in the community about coming after him. I just don't think it's going to be a problem."

Josef hopes Mick is right. "We'll talk about that again at the end of the month then. I just wanted to tell you the change of plans. I'll talk to you later." Josef hangs up and smiles at Sarah. "We go home Friday night and go see Grant. We'll stop on the way home so he can test your blood. We just need to make sure there are no more anomalies in your blood that would send you into shock if you bite me. How does that sound?"

"Fine. At least we have a plan. I still want you. You're sure we can't…that I won't be able to…without biting?"

Josef hugs her close. "We're not taking any chances. It's taken us this long, we can wait another couple of days."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth comes in the bedroom from Shannon's' room when she hears Mick laughing. She watches him close his phone. "Who was that?"

"Josef. He and Sarah are coming back to L.A. earlier than expected. They were going to wait till after the weekend but they are coming in on Friday instead. He just wanted to make sure Logan and Veronica are already settled in across the hall."

Beth can see the smile twitching at the corners of Mick's mouth. "All right then what's so funny about that?"

Josef wants to have Grant take a look at Sarah's blood and make sure the anomalies are still gone and that she's not still allergic to the taste of vampire blood."

Beth thinks about it for a minute and then she gives Mick a knowing smile.

Mick smiles broadly at her "Josef has a fledgling he's in love with but he can't make love to until they get her blood tested. For a vampire Josef has the oddest problem."

Beth looks at Mick quizzically. "Can't they make love without her biting him?" Beth clicks her teeth at him. "You didn't always bite me in the beginning."

Mick shakes his head. "Not with a fledgling. No way that's a chance Josef is going to take after finally getting Sarah cured. Fledglings don't have the control to not bite. Plus I'm sure Josef wants her to enjoy everything to the fullest and the biting is pretty much a requirement."

Beth can see Mick's mood shift. "Is Shannon sleeping?" He says smiling at her.

Beth grins back at him. "Yea. Out like a light."

Mick stands up and tosses his phone on the dresser and turns to Beth. He takes her in his arms and holds her tight. "I'm so glad to be home again. Lets hope things stay quiet for a good long time."

Mick can feel Beth nod against him. She looks up at him with all the love she has for him shining in her eyes. Mick gently cups her face and looks deep into her eyes. "Beth no matter what happens, no matter what life hands us, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Beth smiles softly at him. "Together forever."

Mick nods. "Together forever."

He takes her in his arms and kisses her softly at first but quickly they both lose themselves in their desire for one another as the kiss deepens and Beth welcomes Mick home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef pulls the Jag into the parking garage of his office building. He smiles at Sarah. "I'm not even going to my office we'll go straight to Grant's lab." He gets out and moves around to Sarah's door and opens it for her. He helps her out of the car and they enter the building arm in arm. Josef sees Sydney sitting in the outside office of the lab reading a book. She looks up as they come through the door. Sydney looks at Josef shyly. "Hi."

Josef takes a deep breath and reminds himself that despite the damage Sydney did to Logan's life she made it possible for Sarah to be standing at his side. "Sydney."

Sydney smiles somewhat hesitantly at the pair. "Mr. Kostan, I just wanted to apologize again for what I did to mess up your son's life. I'm really sorry about all that. When dad told me you were coming by tonight I wanted to come in so I could talk to you. I really am sorry. If there is anything I can do to help Logan or his girlfriend, please tell me."

Josef sighs. "Sydney I think for awhile you're best course is to stay very far away from Veronica. She's not likely to forgive you any time soon."

Sydney nods solemnly thinking of the fearless little blond. "Yea, I'm not so she what she would have tried to do to me if Mr. St. John hadn't stopped her."

Josef snorts. "Just stay away from her. She is very adept at staking vampires."

Sarah watches the woman and nudges Josef. Josef smiles at her. "Sydney I want you to meet Sarah." The two women smile at each other Sarah looks at Josef. "Is she the one?"

Josef nods and before Sydney realizes what's happening, Sarah hugs her tight.

Sydney backs up and looks at Josef and Sarah questioningly.

Sarah smiles at Sydney gratefully. "If not for you I would still be trapped in that bed. I know what you did was wrong and what happened with Logan and Veronica but for myself, I just want to say thank you."

Sydney nods. "You're the lady they went to New York to help. I'm glad something good came out of my stupidity." Sydney turns to Josef. "You'll be glad to know that I'm thinking things through before I do them these days and if I'm still not sure I'm talking them over with my dad."

Josef nods. "That's good to hear. Sydney, just remember that as a member on the community you have an impact that can be felt by all of us. It's important that you use your head."

Sydney nods. "I will. Mr. Kostan, dad is in the lab. Now that I've talked to you, I'm going home. It was nice meeting you Sarah, and I'm glad you're not sick anymore."

Sarah waves as Sydney leaves. "It was nice meeting you too Sydney."

They enter Grant's lab and he's sitting at his desk writing up lab results. He sensed they were in the outer office talking to Sydney and he is ready for them. He stands and motions to Sarah. "So, how are you feeling?"

She smiles broadly at him. "Great."

Josef nods. "And I want her to stay that way so we need you to test her blood."

Grant nods and motions Sarah over to one of his tables. "See this glass slide?"

"Yes."

Grant has a sharp probe in his hand. "I'm going to need a couple of drops of blood. I'm going to pierce your finger and we'll take a look and see if you're developing the anomalies again. How does that sound?"

Sarah nods and holds her hand out. Grant quickly pierces her finger and squeezes some blood on to the slide on the desk. He starts to hand Sarah a tissue but before he can Josef is gently kissing her finger and smiling into her eyes as he licks the small droplets of blood away. Sarah is watching Josef with desire clearly in her eyes.

Grant smiles as he takes the slide and moves to the microscope to see the condition of her blood. He hopes for both their sakes that her blood is still free of the anomalies. Grant focuses in on the slide and smiles as he sees her blood is just as it was a week ago in New York after the last transfusions. He looks at Josef. "Have fun."

Josef smiles. "It's good?"

"Yes and I'm sure if she was going to develop the anomalies again it would have begun to happen by now. I don't think she's ever going to have that problem again."

Josef smiles at Grant. "Thank you for everything."

Grant smiles. "It's fine. Go. Get out of here."

Josef turns to Sarah. "Lets go home."

Sarah can hear the deep desire in his voice. She feels her control slipping. She nods as Josef steers her out the door waving to Grant as they leave.

The ride home is agonizingly long. At one point Sarah reaches for Josef's shirt and starts to slowly unbutton it. He takes her wrists and holds them in one hand while he drives. "Kitten if you start that now I'm going to pull over and take you right here by the side of the road and having a cop pull up while we are exchanging all kinds of bodily fluids might be just a tad hard to explain."

Sarah nods but it's almost impossible for her to stop watching at Josef's every move.

Josef smiles. She may not be as far behind as most fledglings but being in the bed didn't change one thing. _The coming months are going to be an awful lot of fun_. Josef pulls up to the front door and gets out. He goes to Sarah's side of the car and she's waiting for him.

Robert hears the car and moves to the door. He begins to open it but he sense's Sarah and Josef's mood. He laughs and goes back to the kitchen.

Josef opens the door and he quickly guides Sarah up the stairs to his room. Josef shuts the bedroom door and turns to Sarah. Before he can move he feels her hands pulling his shirt out of his pants and her hands are running up under it. He hears her let out a small gasp of delight. Quickly Josef takes off his suit jacket and pulls his tie free. Sarah is running her hands over Josef's skin everywhere she can. He lets out a moan and lets her explore his body. He feels her begin to nip and lick his skin. He knows that these first few times might seem frantic and frenzied until she gets a handle on her emotions. Josef gently begins to undress her. He smiles, as she doesn't even seem to notice him removing her clothing, so intent is she on getting him out of his.

Josef takes her hand and pulls her to the bed. He lays down next to her and she begins her exploration anew. He relishes the feeling of her body next to his. He's wanted her for so long. He lets his lover, his fledgling take the lead. He feels her fangs running a long his collarbone. "Josef I need to taste you. Please?" He hears the desperation and desire in her voice.

"Baby, yes."

He steadies himself for a bite that he's sure will not have too much finesse in her rush and inexperience. To his surprise she slows and gently sinks her fangs into his neck.

Sarah begins to drink in Josef's blood and the feelings of love and desire she can taste hit her full on. She begins to moan as all his emotions and her own swirl around her. She releases him and stares at him in wonderment. She tries to speak but no words convey the feelings she has in that moment. To know how much he loves her almost threaten to swallow her. She looks into his eyes and she's sees the love that is there for her and everything falls into place in that one second like it never has before.

Josef gently pulls her into his arms. "My turn." He tips her head exposing her neck and gently sinks his fangs into the delicate skin of her neck. Josef tastes and feels the same love and desire returned to him. He listens to the moans of ecstasy as he drinks from her. He smiles and wonders how long it will be before they leave their bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out that Mick is right. Things do settle down.

Josef and Sarah do finally leave the comfort of their bedroom, if not somewhat reluctantly. He continues teaching Sarah all the things she needs to know about being a vampire. Mick begins training Veronica to take care of the business during the day so he can sleep and spend more time with Beth and Shannon. Beth as usual is busy taking care of Shannon and loving Mick. Everyone is busy except Logan…………

Logan looks around the apartment wondering how Mick talked him into staying inside for at least two weeks. Hell, there isn't even any Internet access in the apartment yet and daytime TV is bleak. Logan goes to the apartment next door and knocks. Ben smiles when he sees Logan. "Hey come on in. I was just headed for my freezer but I'll wait if you need something."

Logan shrugs. "I'm just board." Logan sees a book laying on the table and picks it up. "Hey are you in the middle of this?"

Ben shakes his head. "No, just finished it. Take it if you want. I found a box of books over in the corner. Mick must have forgotten he left them here."

Logan walks over and digs through the box. "Mind if I take a few?"

"Go for it."

Logan digs around and finds several with scantily dressed women and men with guns on the front and takes them with him. He heads for the door. "Thanks. It's better than staring at the walls."

After a few days the cable guy shows up and hooks up the Internet connection. Logan moves to the computer but the books keep calling him back. There like a really bad B movie. Over the next week he makes a couple of more calls on Ben next door to dig through the box of books. The second time Ben laughs and hands him the box. "Here take it with you. You're getting more out of it then I ever would."

After ten days Logan has pretty much burned his way through the box of books. He stares at the last one. _Well that was some of the worst writing imaginable._ He snorts. _Hell, I could have done better in my writing class in high school._ He smiles remembering how Veronica had caught him ripping off dialogue from Easy Rider to win a contest in their English class. After that he took a writing class to actually see if he could do the work. To his surprise he really enjoyed the work.

He glances at his laptop on the table and shrugs. He doesn't have anything else to do. He sits down at the desk and begins to see if he can write anything that's at least better than what he just read. He begins to let the words flow and just types whatever comes to mind looking for ideas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks at Sarah and kisses her deeply. He is sitting at his desk in his study and Sarah has just come into see if he's busy. She has other ideas than Josef spending the evening working. She sits down on his lap to make her point.

He grins at her. "You are bad for business. I can't get anything done. You are too distracting." Sarah smiles at the compliment and leans into kiss him.

Mick punches up Josef's number and listens to it ring. He's about to hang up when he hears Josef. "Hello? Mick?"

"Yea, Josef are you alright?"

He leans back in his chair and looks at Sarah smiling at him. "Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just haven't heard from you much. Wondered if everything was alright with Sarah."

Josef slides his hand up her shirt and cups her breast. "Yea, everything's good. I've just had my hands full."

Mick grins when he hears Sarah moan in the background. "I bet. Josef, it's the end of the month. We need to talk about Ben and Holden." Josef sighs and moves his hand back to the desk. He glances at Sarah who is looking at him somewhat impatiently.

"It's your call Mick. Do you still think you don't need the extra security?"

"Josef I've kept an eye out for the last couple of weeks. I've done some double checking around the area and I really do think it's time to send them back to you and let Logan go where ever he wants as long as he always keeps a phone with him."

Josef nods. "Alright. I'll make sure he has all the appropriate numbers. If he needs help he starts with you and Victoria. I've set up an extra retainer fee with Victoria to come immediately if he calls. The two of you are generally going to be closer to where he is than I will be. If he can't get either of you then he calls me. I also asked her if she had heard any rumbling in the community about Logan. She said it was pretty quiet once the shock wore off. She said she thinks everybody is actually kind of happy about the whole idea of vamps having kids."

Mick nods. "Josef that sounds good. He's going to be happy to hear things have calmed down and he can get out. You want to call him or should I just go next door?"

"I'll call him in couple minutes."

"Yea, and I'll go across the hall in a bit and tell Ben and Holden to pack up." Mick hangs up

Josef stands up in one smooth motion with Sarah in his arms.

"When it comes to Logan, I can't let you distract me. You need to give me a minute to call him."

Sarah nods and smiles at him seductively. She runs her fangs across Josef's neck and smiles when she sees his eyes flash at her with desire. "Family is the only excuse I'll take for making me wait for you."

Josef nods and can see it's going to be another night lost to his beautiful temptress.

He sets her down on the couch and pulls up Logan's number. "Logan, are you busy?"

Logan looks at the laptop in front of him and shrugs. _Not so far_. "No, Josef, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought you should know that Mick is pulling Ben and Holden and sending them back. As long as you have your cell phone and the extra numbers I gave you, you can take off. Mick and I have both been tracking what's been going on around you and it looks good. Take Veronica and go do something."

Logan snorts. _Right. _"Thanks Josef. I'll tell her when ever I see her." He says a little crankier than he intended.

Josef scowls at the dead line in his hand.

Sarah sees the serious look on Josef face. "What's the matter?"

Josef frowns. "Logan isn't happy. I can hear it in his voice."

Logan shuts the laptop and grabs the box of books he's been meaning to take back to Ben's room. He probably should do it before Ben leaves and the room is abandoned again. He thinks about Veronica and he admonishes himself for being selfish. She's pretty happy and how can he complain about that? At least she's close. At one point he didn't think she would even move to L.A. He knows that once she gets a handle on what Mick's teaching her about the office she'll have more time. He just needs to keep himself busy until then. He grabs his keys and decides to check out the neighborhood. He can stop in and see her on his way out.

Mick opens the door to go across the hall and finds Logan in the hall with a box of books in his hands. "Hey, did Josef talk to you about leaving the apartment?"

"Yea, just in time. I finished this box of books Ben found in the apartment next door." Logan has no desire to tell Mick that he's been attempting to do some writing of his own.

Mick looks down into the box and smiles. "That is some bad fiction. A guy I worked for a few years back gave them to me as payment. He swore he was going to be famous and they'd all be collector's items. I felt bad for the guy and let it go. He'd had a pretty long run of bad luck."

Logan smiles. "I read them all. It was sort of a cross between a cliché fest and light porn. Pretty funny after awhile."

Mick nods. "I remember. So, what are you going to do now?"

Logan shrugs. "I thought I'd look around the neighborhood and branch out from there. I need to get to know the area. I might as well start close to home. From what little I saw when we first got here the neighborhood seems kind eclectic."

"It is. It's why I like living here. It's got a little of everything in this neighborhood. They don't even look at me twice."

Logan nods. "I'll see you later."

Mick watches as Logan ducks into his office door, to say hi to Veronica and tell her his good news on his way out.

Mick goes to tell Ben and Holden they can go back to Josef's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review Please.... :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Computer stuff…..**

**A/N: Ok, we're headed into another story arc and so you've got to bear with me for a couple of set up chapters. We are going somewhere… **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan doesn't really know what he's looking for but he needs to find something to keep him busy until things are less hectic for Veronica. He feels restless. I retrospect being away from Neptune may not be such a bad idea. A fresh start never hurt anyone with his past mistakes. He sees a bar down on the corner but decides that's probably a bad idea, not much of a fresh start. He moves in the opposite direction to see what else he can find. Logan walks down the sidewalk peaking in storefronts. He likes what he sees. Shops and people line one side of the street, a park lines the other side. The shops seem to be a little of this and a little of that, a mix of old and new. He finds a café around the block and wanders in. Bookcases line the walls, filled with used and new books for sale. There is a small deli in the corner that advertises sandwiches and salads made to order. He notes that he can feel a vampire close but shrugs. _Until I see a threat, I'm not spending my life worrying about every vamp I trip over. _

Logan looks around and decides he likes the feel of the place. He picks an interesting looking book off the shelf and goes over and pays for it and also order himself some coffee. He moves to a table in the back facing the rest of the room. He settles in and starts to read about the adventures of the tough Private Investigator. Logan smiles thinking of his own Private Investigator_. One-way to kill some time until she gets done working. Maybe we can go to dinner tonight. Go have some fun together._

Veronica looks around the room. She has files spread all over the office. Mick has been teaching her about all his basic office systems over the last couple of weeks. He's really happy with how fast she has caught on. He's finally decided that she can be alone answering phones and taking care of the office. It's not much different than what she did for her dad when she started out working for him. Mick just needs his appointments to be made at different times. He told her all the things he wanted to do with his business but never had the time or the extra help to accomplish. One of those things was to digitize all his files. So, in an effort to get to know everything she can about the way Mick works she agrees to take on the project. He promises to get her some large boxes she can pack the files into as she finishes and he can take them to storage. Veronica opens the first file and begins to read.

Logan takes a break from his book and thinks back to when he'd sat at the laptop in the apartment and tried to come up with some ideas. He had a few but one in particular stuck in his mind and then Veronica had come home. There is no way he wants her to know he's entertaining the idea of trying to write a book. He makes a decision to return to the café the next day with his laptop to continue with his idea and see if he can turn it into more. He's too uneasy about her figuring out what he's up to if he does it at home. This will be better. Then if he falls on his face no one will know.

As Logan gets up to leave he doesn't notice the man in the corner reading his newspaper. Once Logan is gone the man puts down the paper and leans back thinking of the things he's been told about Logan. The man makes a decision to come back the next day to see if Logan will return. He's been hanging out in the neighborhood bar and cafe in hopes that Logan would turn up in one of them and he could find a way to approach him. If Logan starts to frequent the small café it would be perfect for what he has in mind.

Logan returns home and finds Veronica looking over maps of L.A. She is trying to get a sense of where the cases she'd read about that day, took place.

Veronica looks up as she hears Logan come through the door. She crosses the room and gives him a hug. "Hey, what did you do today?"

Logan shrugs. "Not much. Had lunch and read a book."

Veronica looks at him wondering if he's kidding. "Really?"

He looks at her a bit annoyed. "You know, I can read."

Veronica sees the hurt in his eyes. "It's not that. I know you can read. It's not like I think your stupid. You've just that you've never spent much time with books unless they had pictures of naked women in them."

Logan looks a bit indignant. "Not always." _I read a lot when I was healing up from broken bones and black eyes._

Veronica smiles and eyes him somewhat skeptical.

Logan smiles at her and shrugs. "Ok, you've got me there. I was just kind of hanging out in the neighborhood. It was a nice quiet afternoon and I got out of the apartment. I wanted to stay close for a day or so till I get more comfortable with the area." Logan doesn't tell her he plans on going back to the café the next day. He changes the subject. "What did you do today?"

"I'm digitizing Mick's files so he can put the hard copies in storage. It's a big job but it's very interesting. I'll learn a lot that way. I was just looking over maps of L.A. to see if I could kind of get a feel for where different things in his files were going on at the time. It's another way for me to learn how the city is laid out. I started with the oldest files so I know that things won't be exactly the same. He's been at this a long time and L.A. has constant growing pains."

"How about if we go out and have dinner together? Beth could probably recommend some place with good food." Logan braces himself for rejection. He can see how interested she is what she's doing.

Veronica starts to decline and as she glances at Logan and she remembers how little time she's had for him lately. She puts the map away. "That sounds like a great idea. Go talk to Beth and I'll go take a shower and get ready."

Logan takes her in his arms and kisses her. "How about we take a shower and then I go talk to Beth?"

Veronica smiles at him. "hhhhmm much better idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day after day Logan goes back to the café. He sits in the corner and works on the ideas that he has running through his mind. Every day he's there the man sits reading his paper or a book trying to find an opening to speak to Logan without him becoming suspicious. After a week the man comes in earlier than usual and finds the café very busy with Sunday joggers. He sees there is only one table left and moves to get comfortable and wait.

Logan walks into the café not long after, looking for a place to sit. The place is lousy with joggers. He can't believe Veronica is working on Sunday. She is so engulfed in Mick's files she can't wait to get back. He had some how envisioned the two of them and a lazy Sunday morning in bed, but it was not to be. He begins to leave but he sees an empty chair close to where he normally sits. He recognizes the man at the table from seeing him in the café during the week. He wonders if he would like to share his table. He shrugs. _All I can do is ask._

Gabriel puts down his paper and looks up when Logan approaches the table. He smiles inwardly. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you mind if I sat down, at least until some of the joggers clear out?"

Gabriel shrugs. "No problem."

Logan sits and Gabriel goes back to his paper. Logan sets his laptop down and goes to get himself some coffee. Gabriel knows he has to play this very carefully. From what he has seen watching Logan in the café he's knows someone, probably Mick, has taught him to be very careful of his surroundings. Logan's usual table is in the corner facing the rest of the room with an exit close at hand.

Logan returns to the table and sits down. He opens the laptop and without a word he begins to go to work. After about an hour Logan makes disgruntled noises of frustration and sighs as he shuts the laptop. Gabriel looks up at Logan.

Logan smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Not at all. I was just wondering what you are working on that's making you so frustrated. Your job?"

Logan shakes his head. "No, for some stupid reason I thought I could write a book. It was a dumb idea."

Gabriel shrugs. "I don't know why you say that. Considering all the trash I've read you couldn't do any worse then most of them."

Logan smiles. "That's what I thought but it's not that easy. I guess I need to do some research but working at home where I have an Internet connection is somewhat distracting."

Gabriel cocks his head. "This place is a WiFi hot spot so if your laptop is compatible you're in business."

Logan looks at Gabriel questioningly. "Really? They don't have any signs saying so."

Gabriel shrugs. "I've used it a couple of times to email a friend." _Finn _"Maybe they only want regulars to know sothey aren't over run with people who just want the free connection?"

Logan nods. "That must be it. Thanks." Logan goes back to his laptop.

Gabriel stays a few more minutes and gathers up his stuff and leaves the café. He needs to keep his schedule irregular so Logan never questions why he is there; he just accepts that he is.

Logan smiles when Gabriel leaves and the feelings he has when he's near a vampire leaves also. _So, that's the vamp I've been sensing._

A few days later Logan enters the café and Gabriel is in his usual spot. Logan stops at his table and waits for Gabriel to look up. "I want to thank you. It's coming a long slowly but it's coming along."

Gabriel smiles up at Logan. "No problem. If you don't mind, I'd like to read what you have. If you don't want to, I'll understand. I was a college English teacher at one point in my life and I might be able to give you a little proof reading. Sometimes when you read the same passages over and over you lose track of something someone else might see."

Logan nods. "You were really an English teacher?"

Gabriel nods his head. _Two hundred years ago in England. _

"I haven't written much, maybe when I get a little farther along." Logan sticks his hand out to Gabriel. "My name is Logan. What's your name?"

Gabriel hesitates for a heartbeat but Logan doesn't seem to notice. "Anders, you can call me Anders."

They shake hands. Logan smiles. "Thanks for the offer to proof read my work. Give me some time. It's starting to feel like I might be on to something and I want to have more written."

Logan sits down and goes to work at the laptop.

Gabriel glances at Logan now and then. At one point he sees Logan grin from ear to ear and bear down and he knows that look on anyone's face. Logan has it his stride and is in the groove. Gabriel hopes like hell that Logan has talent for this because from all appearances he is enjoying the hell out of it.

When Logan does finally look up it's five o'clock and he has no idea how it got to be that late. He bundles up the laptop and heads home. He comes off the elevator and sees Mick in the hallway just leaving his office. Mick stops to say hi and immediately he gets a whiff of a strange vamp coming from Logan.

Mick smiles at Logan "Hey, I haven't seen you much lately. What have you been up to?"

Logan has no intention of telling anyone what he's doing so he just shrugs. "Not much just hanging out around the neighborhood. Hey, is V done for the day?" Logan tries to change the subject.

Mick nods. "Yea, she is. She's probably inside waiting for you."

Logan smiles. "Great. I'll talk to you later. I want to go see how she's doing."

Mick watches Logan turn and leave. He knows Logan well enough to know he's hiding something. Mick decides maybe a little recon is in order for tomorrow morning. Tonight though he better go see Josef at his office.

Mick walks through Josef's office door and first sees a very animated Josef ranting and raving on the phone at someone who has displeased him. Mick looks around the room and sees Sarah at a separate desk reading something on the computer and making notes. Mick smiles at Josef and passes him by to approach Sarah. He sits at the chair next to her desk and smiles at her. She looks up and smiles back at him. "Mick, one of my favorite people. How are you?"

"I'm good. You look very happy. He must be treating you right."

Sarah beams at Mick. "Of course he is. Now I just want to know when I get to meet your family. I understand why your wary but you ask Josef, I'm doing really well. I've been drinking from freshies and I've been around a lot of humans and I haven't hurt anyone."

Mick smiles at her "That is very good. I'll talk to Josef, but Sarah; you have to understand if Beth is a little reluctant. It's not about you so much as about Shannon. Beth had a bad experience with a fledgling when we first met and she's somewhat nervous about Shannon being around someone as young as you are. You have to understand that, if it still can't happen for awhile."

Sarah looks at him and he she smiles but he can see her blinking back tears. Mick feels lousy but he doesn't want to get her hopes up. He knows Beth is wary even though Sarah is nothing like Pollack, the doctor that was accidentally turned and went feral.

Josef hangs up the phone and sniffs the air. He smells Sarah's tears and is next to her and scowling at Mick. "What are you to talking about?"

Mick shrugs. "Beth and Shannon."

Josef sighs. He can't very well scold Mick for protecting his family. He looks down at Sarah. "I'm sorry but Beth is going to take some time. You can't fault her for being protective of Josie."

Sarah looks down at her hands. "I guess. Maybe if I could spend time with Beth without Josie."

Mick smiles at her gently. "I'll talk to her. That might work." Mick looks over at Josef. "Not to change the subject but I did actually come over here for a different purpose."

Josef looks at him questioningly. "And that would be?"

"To talk about your child not mine. Your son is spending time with a strange vamp and being somewhat secretive about it."

Josef looks surprised. "Really? Any idea who?"

Mick shakes his head. "No but I'll find out tomorrow. I'm going to shadow him and see if I can find out who it might be. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Josef nods. "Let me know if you need any back up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning Mick watches from the shadows across the street. He sees Logan leave the apartment building. Logan walks down the sidewalk with the laptop under his arm. Mick watches as he turns the corner and moves to keep him in sight. Mick gets to the corner just in time to see Logan disappear into the small café that Mick knows well.

Logan wants to laugh at Mick, who taught him how to watch for people following him. Mick did all the things that he taught Logan to watch for. Not only that but Logan can sense Mick all the time he is walking down the sidewalk to the café. Mick must have smelled Anders on him yesterday when they shook hands. Logan just shakes his head and wonders what Mick is going to find.

Logan crosses over and waits for Gabriel to look up. "Hey I hit my stride yesterday and managed to write quite a bit more. I was wondering if you still wanted to take a look?"

Gabriel nods. "Very much."

Logan boots up his laptop and brings up the story he's working on. He shows it to Gabriel and goes off to get himself some coffee while Gabriel reads it over. He sits down and drinks his coffee watching for any hint of what Gabriel thinks.

Mick ducks into the alley and knocks on the back door. A man who looks like your typical aging hippy opens the door. "Hey, St. John, haven't seen you in awhile." Danny smiles. "Come on in. What can I do for you that requires you to knock on the backdoor?"

Danny is the only human in the neighborhood that knows that Mick is a vampire.

Mick smiles. "You've got someone out front I want to take a peak at without being spotted. Do you mind if I look at the surveillance camera?"

"No sweat. Penny has been out front taking care of business I've been out of town. I just got back this morning. So I don't have any idea what's going on out front. Come take a look. It's in the same place you installed it." Mick walks across the back room to the monitor he installed for Danny a year ago after he'd been robbed the second time. A big sign out front tells people to smile for the camera. Mick studies the picture of Logan and the man sitting across the table from him. Mick can't tell what's on the laptop but that doesn't really concern him. He stares at the man with Logan trying to figure out what looks so familiar about the man. The vamp has a neatly trimmed beard. Mick tries to see past the beard and concentrates on the face as a whole. Mick smiles as he realizes who this must be. He turns to Danny. "Can you call me if the kid leaves before the man with the beard?"

Danny shrugs. "Sure. There's not going to be trouble is there? I don't need the cops hassling me."

Mick laughs. "You really play that old hippy bullshit to the hilt."

Danny gives Mick a big grin. "You keep my secret and I keep yours. You're the only one around here who knows I used to be an investment banker. Lets keep it that way. People are a lot more friendly to Danny the burnt out hippy than they would be to Daniel the uptight asshole investment banker." Danny smiles.

Mick snickers. "Don't let Josef hear you say that."

Danny smiles fondly at the mention of Josef's name. "How's the old son of a bitch doing?" Danny also knows that Josef is a vampire.

Mick nods at the screen. "See that young guy on the screen?"

Danny nods and pays close attention to the monitor for the first time. "Hey what is Josef doing in here and how come you don't want him to know you're watching him?"

"That is the son of a bitches son and he's doing fine."

Danny looks a little surprised. "But…I thought….I mean…."

"Yea, we all did but non the less the resemblance speaks for itself. That is Josef's son. I'm keeping an eye on him and I want to talk to the man at the table with him but not when Logan is around. Can you call me if the man is here alone?"

"You bet. I owe Josef a couple. He bailed me out when things went bad and was nice enough to leave me liquid enough so I could buy this place."

Danny and Mick shake hands and Mick leaves the way he came in.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review please :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah picks up the little phone Josef gave her and calls him. She loves all the new little gadgets she's woken up to find in this new era. It's taken her a bit to get the hang of them but as long as she doesn't ask how or why they work everything is just fine.

Josef looks down and sees it's Sarah. He answers right away. "Hi there." He says softly.

"Josef I miss you. Are you coming home soon? I want to go to sleep. I'm not sure I can do it without you here."

He can hear the distress in her voice. Very gently he tells her. "Sure you can. Come on, this is what we talked about. You need to get used to being on your own a little more. I'm going run a couple of errands this morning but then I'll be home. You get in your freezer and get some sleep. When you wake up tonight, I'll be there."

He hears her sigh through the phone. "Alright. I know you're right but I just miss you. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight and I'll see you soon." He disconnects and calls Roberts cell phone.

"Josef?"

"Robert, I'm going to stop and see Beth but then I'll be home. Sarah just called and she's a little nervous about my not being there. If she comes down stairs see what you can do about keeping her calm."

Robert smiles. "I will. Josef don't worry. You're doing what's best for her and that's not always easy."

Josef snorts. "Don't I know it. I don't really want to be away from her anymore than she does me but it's time."

"Josef one more thing before you hang up, don't force the issue with Beth. You, more than anyone should know there is nothing quite so powerful as a woman protecting her child."

Josef shakes his head. "I know and up until now I wasn't sure of Sarah but I am now. She'll be fine. We can take this slow. Beth first, Josie later."

Robert nods. "Good plan."

Josef stands in front of the door to the apartment. He knows from what Mick said that he is going to be out trailing Logan. Josef knocks.

Beth looks up at the camera at the door. She opens it. "Josef?"

"Hi, Beth."

"Come on in. Josef, Mick's not here." Beth smiles at him warmly.

He looks at her suspiciously. "What?"

Beth shrugs but the smile is still in place. "You look good. Happiness is good for you."

Josef rolls his eyes at her and then grins back at her. "Yes it is."

Josef follows her farther into the apartment and nods. "I wanted to talk to you. I'm planning a small dinner party and wanted to ask you, if you and Mick are free Saturday night?"

Beth sighs. "Josef, I can't but Mick would probably be free. We don't have a sitter and someone has to stay with Shannon."

Josef realizes she's going to make him drag this out of her. He sighs inwardly. "Beth, what's wrong with Em? I thought she was your baby sitter."

Josef watches as Beth tries to come up with something to say without hurting his feelings. "Josef" He feels bad for making her do this but he can't let this go. He can see that this is starting to upset her. "I don't want Shannon at your house, not for awhile and Emily is at your place."

"Why? Beth, you know I would never put Josie in any danger, you know that. Come on, you used to trust me. It's why I'm her godfather."

"I know Josef. It's just that…." Now he can hear the anxiety in her voice. "It's just that, you know, with Sarah, a fledgling at the house….I don't think it's exactly safe for Shannon."

"Beth," He says this as gently as he can. He knows from experience that if he backs her into a corner she will come out fighting. He's sure it would be ten times worse since it concerns the baby. "Beth, how about this. I'll have a car take Emily to your apartment to watch Josie, and then you and Mick can come to dinner. It will be the four of us, plus Logan and Veronica. Beth, Sarah really wants to meet the people in my life that are important to me."

Beth feels terrible, not wanting to hurt Josef's feelings for anything. She slowly nods. "I want to meet Sarah too. All right if Emily will come here I guess it will be all right. Josef, you understand, don't' you? I just can't risk Shannon around a fledgling."

Josef sighs. "Yes, I guess I understand but Beth you know I wouldn't put her in any danger. If I thought for one minute that Sarah was a danger to her I wouldn't even suggest it."

Beth winces. "Josef, under normal circumstances I would never question your judgment but…you love her so much and she's been asleep for so long…. I'm just afraid you're thinking is a little skewed where she's concerned."

Josef stops and bites back retort that won't accomplish anything. He suspects neither of them is being exactly rational. He smiles. "I have an idea."

Beth likes seeing the smile on his face again and hopes this is something that will work for her as well. "Do you trust Vanessa?"

Beth nods. "Yes, very much."

"Would you say that Vanessa could be a impartial judge of whether Sarah is safe to be around Josie?"

Beth thinks about Vanessa's feelings about Logan and Shannon and smiles. She knows there is no way that Vanessa would be swayed by anyone or anything where the children's safety is concerned, not even Josef or his love for Sarah. "Yes, if Vanessa said that it was safe for Shannon I would feel better, but Josef I probably still wouldn't let Em baby sit at your house, for a while longer. I would however be more inclined to go to the house with Shannon and visit."

Josef nods "It's a start." He flips out his phone and punches up Vanessa's number.

"Josef?"

"I'm having a dinner party on Saturday so a few people can meet Sarah. I was going bring her to New York for you to meet her so you wouldn't have to come out here but I really need your presence at the party on Saturday."

Vanessa smiles into the phone. "And that would be because?"

Josef continues. "Beth and I need an impartial decision."

"I'm guessing that Beth is afraid to bring Josie to the house?"

"Yes but she believes you will be impartial and she's willing to at least have them in the same room if you say that it's safe."

Vanessa smiles and looks over at Frank who nods. "Frank and I will fly in on Friday night. How's that? That way I can get a feeling about Sarah without her feeling like she's under too much pressure."

"Thanks Vanessa." Josef hangs up and turns to Beth. "Alright. It's set. Vanessa is coming in on Friday. Once the party is over on Saturday Vanessa will call you and tell you what she thinks."

Beth nods and then smiles. "We'll see you on Saturday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later at four o'clock in the afternoon, Mick hears his phone start to ring. He pops the top of his freezer and looks at the display. He flips it open. "Danny?"

"Hey Mick. The kid just left and the guy is still here. If you hurry you should be able to catch him. Penny says he some times sticks around for awhile but usually he leaves before the kid does."

"On my way." He closes the phone and quickly gets dressed. He kisses Beth on his way out the door.

"Mick remember we have to go to dinner at Josef's tonight. Don't be late."

He nods and hits the door running. He takes an alternative route through the alley to the café so he won't run into Logan coming home.

Mick walks into the café and looks around. He crosses the room and sits down in the chair vacated by Logan, across from the vampire taping away on his own laptop. The vampire looks up. "Yes?"

"Hello Gabriel."

Gabriel smiles at Mick. "How'd you know? I'm pretty good at masking my age from someone as young as you are."

Mick smiles. "Even I can see the family resemblance."

"Are you going to tell Logan and Josef?"

"I don't know about Logan, depends on what you're up to. I have to tell Josef. If I try and give him anything but the truth he'll know it and he'll come to see what I'm not telling him. What do you want with Logan? Do I need to call Vanessa to come have a chat with you?"

Gabriel smiles. "You don't mess around. You just pull out the big guns right off the bat."

"Not where Logan is concerned. He's family and we protect family at all costs. I know I don't have a chance against you so no, I will not hesitate to call Vanessa."

Gabriel cocks his head. "You know he's my family too. Vanessa isn't the only one with an interest in the boy."

"The question is why? The tale I heard was that you walk away from family. You and Finn both."

Gabriel holds up his hand. "Say what you want about me. I've probably got it coming, but don't malign your grandfather until you know the whole story." Mick sees a twinkle in Gabriel's eye. "Did Vanessa tell you that she and Finn were once married? Or was it twice?"

Mick registers his surprise and Gabriel laughs.

"She said he was a dear friend. She's not my grandmother is she?"

Gabriel shakes his head sadly. "No, she married Finn after Cathleen died, she was your grandmother. Vanessa always wants to fix everything, even Finn's broken heart. It lasted a long time because they truly are good friends but in the end they chose that over lovers." Gabriel holds up his hand. "However that does make her your step-grandmother and me, Josef and Logan, your something or other. Good grief this is a tangled family tree. As for your father, Finn stuck around as long as he could. You know how it works. Eventually we all have to move on. It would have been cruel and dangerous to take Jameson with him. He didn't have the power base and support that you and Josef enjoy. To say it was a different time is an understatement. Once he had to leave your father he was in pretty bad shape. Jamison was all Finn had left of Cathleen. He loved them both very much. Vanessa stepped in to keep us from losing him. She kept him together until he could do it on his own."

Mick sighs. "If what you say is true, he may want to see Shannon. Could you tell him, if he wants to meet his great granddaughter he's always welcome. Now lets get back to Logan. What do you want with him?"

Gabriel nods. "I'll do that. Vanessa expressed some worry that Logan doesn't have anything besides his family that means a lot to him. She's afraid when he's turned, that without something to do that he loves he'll get bored and you know what happens then."

Mick nods. "Josef has pretty much told me the same thing. Maybe Logan doesn't want to be a vampire."

Gabriel smiles. "You don't really believe that."

Mick sighs. "No. I don't. Josef loves being a vampire and the joy for what he is transfers very nicely to Logan. The boy looks up to Josef a great deal. I think under the circumstances it would be odd of Logan didn't want to be a vampire. It's almost like the family business."

Gabriel laughs. "That's very good. So, if it's inevitable maybe something should be done ahead of time instead of having to worry later that he's not going to make it. I don't think that Josef and Vanessa have the emotional distance from him to try and help him. I know you're not a candidate. I can here it in your voice. You're still dithering. What are you going to do when it comes time to turn your lady, Beth, isn't that her name?"

Mick nods. "I'll do it because I can't stand the thought of losing her but….." Mick shrugs. "You're right. I'm not the one to help Logan, but I'm not sure you are either. I'd feel better if I spoke to Vanessa about this."

Gabriel nods. "Do you think you can tell Josef, and get him to hold off until the two of you can speak to Vanessa? I'll agree to abide by whatever she says."

Mick thinks about it. "Yes. I imagine I can make a case for you but what makes you think you can get Logan to trust you and let you help him? Do you think you can get to know him well enough to find out what it is he wants to do?"

Gabriel laughs. "I'm pretty sure I already know and if it's not what he wants we'll work on something else. Mick do you really think I can't get a child like that to tell me anything I want to know?"

Mick shakes his head and scowls. "You can also probably convince me of anything you want."

Gabriel stands up. "Do you trust Vanessa?"

Mick nods. "Yes." He says simply.

Gabriel looks down at Mick. "Then call her. Let Vanessa decide. She knows me better than anyone, save Finn. Don't tell Logan anything until you've talked to her."

Mick stands. "Gabriel, I'm pretty certain that Logan won't be here tomorrow morning. He has plans tonight that will keep him busy very late. I'll stop by tomorrow morning and give you an answer."

Gabriel nods and leaves the café.

Mick doesn't bother to tell Gabriel that he will be seeing Vanessa later on.

Mick punches up Josef's number. "Hey what time are Logan and Veronica due at the house?"

"Ten o'clock, why?"

"Because you and I and Vanessa need to have a word before they get there. Beth and I'll be there at nine, does that work for you? You'll have to send Em over earlier. Do you think she'll mind?"

"None of that should be a problem. I'll take care of it."

Mick heads home to let Beth know the time frame for dinner has been moved up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Beth walk through the door to Josef's study and sit across from him. "Well, who is it?"

Mick eyes Josef. "Where is Vanessa?"

Josef cocks his head "Not far. She's on her way from the other room. Sarah and Frank are with her. That's not a problem is it?"

Mick shakes his head. "I don't know why it would be."

Vanessa enters the room and Mick notices that Sarah hangs back trying to melt into the background. Josef notices it too and lets out a low growl. He smiles at her and wiggles a finger at her. Everyone is still standing. Beth and Vanessa are chatting about Shannon. Frank is talking to Mick. Sarah smiles shyly at Josef and walks over to him. Josef kisses her and whispers to her. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of or to fear."

Sarah nods as Josef tries to get a word in edge wise. Frank and Mick glance at him as the two women continue to talk. Josef lets out another growl only louder. Beth and Vanessa smile at each other and turn to Josef.

Vanessa smiles at him "Yes, Josef. You wanted something?"

He smiles at Beth. "Beth, this is Sarah, Sarah meet Beth."

Beth smiles. "It's nice to meet you. Mick tells me you remembered when we were at the brownstone in New York a few years ago."

Sarah nods. "Yes. It's much nicer to be able to talk to you this time."

Beth laughs. "I'll bet it is. I'm glad you're awake."

Now it's Mick's turn. "Not to interrupt this but we need to get this out of the way before Logan and Veronica show up.

Mick looks at Josef thoughtfully. "I want you to hear me out before you make any decisions on what to do about this."

Josef looks at him questioningly. "Maybe."

Mick knows that's as good as it gets with Josef. "It's Gabriel."

Josef shakes his head. "I'll be damned. What's the hell is that about?"

Mick glances at Vanessa "Apparently Vanessa spoke to him and told him that she was worried about Logan getting bored and self-destructing after he's turned. He's decided somebody needs to work on that before Logan is turned instead of waiting for him to end up a mess later." Mick turns to Vanessa. "Vanessa he said we should talk to you about this and he would abide by whatever you say. He says you know him better than anyone but Finn and he thinks you'll vouch for him."

The group turns to Vanessa.

"Well?" Josef growls at her.

Vanessa contemplates Gabriel helping Logan and comes to a decision. "Josef let it be. Let Gabriel see what he can do. One thing about him is he's lived enough lives for several people. He's not like the rest of us. Whereas you've stayed with business in one form or another and I've pretty much stuck to the same things, Gabriel doesn't live that way. He's tried his hand at so many different things and he's accomplished himself at most of them. He doesn't do anything half way. If he can get Logan to tell him what it is he wants to do, most likely Gabriel has already done it in one form or another and could give him guidance. It's not a bad fit."

Mick breaks in. "Vanessa, he says he already has a pretty good idea of what Logan would like to do. He seemed fairly sure he could help him but I'm not sure that keeping Logan in the dark about Gabriel's identity is really a good idea. At some point Logan is going to figure it out or be told and he's going to resent the rest of us not telling him."

Josef snorts. "I'll take the hit for that one. I'll tell him I told everyone to keep it quiet. I think Gabriel is right. If Logan realizes who he's dealing with he may not be near as receptive. Sometimes strangers make the best confidants. All right that's what we'll do. I'll let Gabriel work with him. I'm not crazy about the idea." He glances at Vanessa. "But if he had your confidence I'll let it for now. Something does need to be done. But if I even think Logan is going in the wrong direction I'm pulling the plug and all bets are off. If Gabriel screws this up it won't matter one damn bit who he is."

Vanessa nods. "Josef, if you and Mick learn anything new I want you to keep me posted. Anything else?"

Mick clears his throat. "Uh, yea, How come you neglected to tell me you were married to my grandfather, possibly twice? Gabriel wasn't very clear on that."

Josef shakes his head and laughs. "I should have known."

Beth starts to laugh and she looks at Mick and Josef. "You're related by marriage." Then Beth stops and her eyes get big as she hears a low growl coming from Frank.

Vanessa turns to him. "Stop that. I'm here with you. That should be evidence enough of where my heart lies."

Frank crosses his arms and sits back in the chair. Clearly he's not happy of the reminder of Vanessa being married to Finn.

Vanessa turns to Mick "I told you we were dear friends. That's the truth. The first marriage was more about keeping Finn from doing something stupid when he was mourning your grandmother and had to leave your father behind. The second one is none of your business. When you see Gabriel again, please tell him to behave himself."

Mick laughs. "I will. You could have told me a little more about Finn. I told Gabriel to tell him if he wanted to meet Shannon he was more than welcome to come by."

Vanessa smiles. "He might. I told him how much she reminds me of Cathleen."

The group looks up as Logan and Veronica enter the room. "Hey are we late?" Logan asks looking at the group already assembled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review..... :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The group looks up as Logan and Veronica enter the room. "Hey are we late?" Logan asks._

Mick shakes his head. "No, Emily ended up at our place early so we just came over."

Veronica and Logan greet everyone. They both stop when they get to Sarah. Sarah feels the joy wash over her from the pair. Josef introduces them. Josef and Logan roll their eyes as Sarah looks back and forth between them. She starts to sniff Logan and then realizes it's probably very rude and abruptly stops. "Sorry. That probably wasn't nice."

Logan shakes his head and laughs. "It's alright. We're both pretty use to it at this point. Believe me on the scale of one to ten that is mild compared to some of the reactions I've gotten from vampires."

Veronica looks at him wondering what he hasn't told her.

Josef knows that look and decides it's high time to move this party into another room before Veronica starts asking questions. "Come, let's go into the other room. It's far to cramped in here with all of us."

The night moves a long quickly. At one point Mick looks up and sees Beth and Sarah are laughing at Josef who is scowling. Mick suspects Josef is making himself an easy target in hopes that Beth and Sarah will bond.

The chef comes in and announces dinner is ready for one and all. They move in and sit at the table. The humans have a wonderful dinner and the vamps sip their blood.

Once dinner is over and everyone is relaxing Logan stands up. "Veronica and I would like to tell you all something but first I'd like to welcome Sarah to the family." Logan raises his glass to her and smiles. Logan restrains the urge to make a crack about her being able to put up with Josef and simply says "Welcome Sarah." Everyone around the table picks up a glass and toasts her. Sarah smiles with happiness she never thought could compare to having Josef love her. Josef watches his son with pride.

Logan continues. "Now for the other." Veronica smiles up at him from her chair watching him closely. He tugs at her hand and she stands up next to him. He wraps his arm around her holding her close.

Josef wonders if she's finally accept his marriage proposal. Logan takes a deep breath. "Veronica and I have decided that when the time is right, in a couple of years that we would both like to be turned, together."

Vanessa smiles at them. "That's wonderful." She turns to Josef. "You are going to have to think of the proper sires for them."

Josef nods and stands up. He crosses the room and hugs Logan and then Veronica. "You let me know when you're ready. I will start making preparations now so everything is ready when the time is right."

Logan looks at Mick and Beth. Beth stands up and smiles at them. "That's wonderful."

Logan looks at Mick. "Mick?"

Mick stands up he knew this was coming he smiles as best he can and stands up. "I'm happy for you…really…." Mick shakes his hand and gives Veronica a hug.

Frank shakes Logan's hand and watches the group. He wonders who on earth Josef is going to get with the kind of resolve it's going to take to turn those two and still sire them as Vanessa did with Josef. It's a rare thing for a sire to act as parent and not end up a lover.

The night continues on until close to dawn when Mick and Beth say goodnight and head home to their baby.

Logan and Veronica decide to go up and sleep in their wing upstairs and the rest of the family settles in for the day.

On their way home Mick stops by the café where he spoke to Gabriel the evening before. He and Beth wander in and sit across from Gabriel. Gabriel looks at them. "This must be Beth. It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiles at him. "It's nice to meet you also."

Gabriel is amazed at the difference in Mick from yesterday to today. The only answer can be Beth. Gabriel senses Mick is far more relaxed and much more comfortable in his skin, more at peace with himself. This woman does truly complete him. "Before we get started talking about Logan I took the liberty of setting something up." He turns to the table behind him and Mick and Beth look at the man who turns around. He gets up and sits at the table with them.

Mick arches an eyebrow. "Finn I presume?"

He nods. "Gabriel said you would be here and we thought that this might be a good time for me to introduce myself to you, rather than just showing up at the door. If you're still willing, I would very much like to come visit some time and meet Shannon."

Before Mick can say anything, Beth lays her hand on his arm and gives him a slight nod. The look that passes between them would make anyone green with envy. They are deeply in love. That fact is very evident to both men. Finn smiles at the sight of his grandson's happiness.

Mick stands up and opens his wallet and takes out a business card. "Yea, I think that's something that we all would like. Here's my card. It's got my cell number and home number. Call, we'll figure out dinner or something."

Finn nods. "Thank you. It means a lot. Maybe you could tell me about your father. I tried for many years to find him after his foster parents took him out of Ireland. If you could tell me anything…"

Beth interrupts. "Please, you're going to make me cry." Just thought of Finn having to leave his son and the boy thinking his father deserted him after he'd already lost his mother is more sadness than Beth can manage.

Mick nods a bit choked up himself that Finn cares enough to ask after Jameson.

Finn smiles at her. "We can't have that. Lets talk about Logan. That should be interesting."

Mick clears his throat and turns to Gabriel. "We saw Vanessa last night, she gave you the go ahead, with two provisions, one from Josef and one from me. Josef says he will go along with this but if he even thinks this is going in the wrong direction he's pulling the plug. I don't know if Vanessa told you about Logan's childhood but it was not a happy one. Josef is not going to take any chance that something could throw Logan into a tailspin. The two of us will keep an eye on Logan."

Gabriel nods. "And the other?"

Mick shrugs "I need to be able to get a hold of you if I have to. I just want a reliable contact number, just in case."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all but I don't need to tell you that if you screw this up there will be trouble no matter who you are."

Gabriel nods. "No offense but I'd face you and Josef together before I'd want to face that sister of mine over this. I will do my very best and work on getting Logan in a place where he will be happier as a vampire."

Mick nods. "That's good because he announced at dinner last night that he and Veronica have decided that some time in the next two years they want to be turned."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late in the day Beth answers the phone.

"Beth, I just wanted to give you a quick call. Frank and I are on our way to the airport. We just left Josef and Sarah."

"Vanessa, so what do you think?"

"I think that taking Josie to visit at Josef's is fine. She's in no danger from Sarah. Obviously I wouldn't let her baby sit but on the other hand I wouldn't worry if you and Mick want to take her and visit. Beth, something that no one probably mentioned to you is that while she was stuck in that bed she had to learn to deal with a great deal of her vampire abilities and keep them in check or go crazy."

"I knew that she was actually awake during most of that time."

"She's a fledgling but she's not. I'm not sure if it's because she was sick for so long or because she and Josef are not blood bonded in the usual way or it's just her personality. There are to many variables in this case for me to know why, but she doesn't seem to be near as flighty or emotional as they can be in the beginning. She's still dependant on Josef but she doesn't seem as unpredictable. I really think she's fine to be in the same room with Josie. At first for your own peace of mind make sure that Josef and Mick are with you. Josef moves like the wind when he needs to."

Beth smiles. "I'm glad to hear all of this. I really did have fun with her at dinner last night. I'd like to be her friend and relax around her."

"Take it slow. A little at a time with the men in attendance and that day will come. You'll see. Now I have to go. You take care and call me if I can help with anything else."

"I will. Thank you again Vanessa."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Logon is surprised when he realizes that nothing has come of Mick's following him to find out about the vampire that he is spending time with. He thinks about it for a while and realizes that Mick knows something about Anders or found something out that makes him sure that he's not a danger to Logan. Logan wonders what it is. He thinks over the short conversations he's had with Anders when they introduced themselves and Logan suspects that Anders isn't his real name. Logan knows that Vampires shed names at the drop of a hat. He has an idea. The next day he pockets Veronica's small digital camera. It's made to take pictures of people without them knowing it. He goes to meet Gabriel at the café and manages to take his picture just before he opens the glass door of the cafe. He hopes the vampires hearing didn't catch the soft click of the camera.

Later that night after Veronica has fallen asleep Logan finds her laptop and downloads the picture he took. Veronica has a program that allows the user to see what a person would look like with or without a beard or mustache, make their hair longer or shorter, change the skin and hair color. Logan removes the beard and stares at the man in the picture. He then removes the mustache and he lightens the hair. Logan realizes he's looking at his grandfather. He smiles and shrugs at the thought. He can't imagine why they don't just tell him but whatever it is, he's sure Mick and Josef think it's for his own good. He shakes his head and erases the picture. He puts Veronica's laptop back and returns to bed. He laughs to himself. He loves knowing this since obviously they don't think he should. It's not often he gets the better of those two. He smiles as he drifts off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two months pass quickly. Sarah and Beth do become close friends. Beth still won't leave Shannon at Josef's with Emily but she visits with Shannon often and Emily comes to their apartment to baby-sit so the two can go out together. As Sarah's confidence begins to grow she and Beth have girls nights out. Josef is very happy and thankful that the two women have become such good friends. In the beginning Beth almost had to drag Sarah to the movies but soon Josef and Mick are playing poker one night a week while the girls go out by themselves. Sarah and Beth ask Veronica along but she declines for a time until Mick comes back from poker early and finds her asleep at the desk in the office. He finds out she's been going back to the office and working while he's been off playing poker with Josef or out of town on a case.

"No more. You are done at five at the latest and that's it. No more nighttime work. Do you hear me?"

Veronica looks at him sheepishly and nods. "I was just working on the files. I wasn't doing anything I wasn't suppose to." Mick has set down strict lines she doesn't dare cross because he's so afraid for her safety. She hopes he doesn't think she just crossed one.

Mick looks at her kindly. "It's ok. I'm not mad but I don't want you working so much. Go have some fun. I know you want to get to a place where you can start going out with me on cases and then handling some on your own but burning yourself out isn't going to accomplish anything. Logan must think I'm a terrible boss having you work all this time."

Veronica smiles warily. "No, he knows me. I made him promise to keep quiet. He knew you didn't know anything about me coming back here."

"Well no more. Go have fun with Logan or, go out with Beth and Sarah to the movies. Do something else."

Veronica nods. "They did ask me a couple of times."

Mick sees Josef a couple of days later and relates his conversation with Veronica. "You should call Logan and ask him to play poker with us."

Josef squints at Mick. "I could, but we play for blood vials. I mean, what use are they to him?"

Mick laughs. "We used to play for money. Do you think the others would mind going back to that?"

Josef shakes his head. "Probably not, the blood was my idea."

Mick snorts. "Yea, because you have all the money you'll ever need. Let's go back to money. Maybe I'll ask Finn as well."

Logan folds his hand and looks around the table at the men playing cards. Five vampires ranging in age from 90 with Mick, to who knows how old with Finn. Logan has a nice buzz going from Josef's scotch. He hasn't had much luck tonight with the cards but he knows he will remember this time in his life forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica and Mick get done going over the messages and appointments that she' set up for him for the day. He smiles at her. "You've been doing a great job. I'm glad this has worked out so well for both of us." Veronica has taken so much of the mundane work off his hands that he's getting more actual work done when he is on a case and he's getting to spend more time with Beth and Shannon.

Veronica nods. "Do you think I can start going out on cases with you?"

Mick nods. "I think pretty soon you can start going out on stake outs with me. That usually is a quiet way to start and they are all over the place in different settings. How's that?"

Veronica smiles at him. "That would be great. I can't wait to tell Logan."

Mick and Veronica turn as they hear the door open as Devlin Hobbs enter. He's Mick's first appointment for the evening. Mick turns back to Veronica. "You're done for the day. Go ahead and go home and tell Logan. I'll take things from here."

Veronica nods and gathers up her stuff. She smiles at Devlin. "Hi, Mr. Hobbs."

"Please Veronica I've asked you over and over to call me Devlin."

She smiles and leaves the men to their meeting.

Mick looks down at the file and sighs. He looks across his desk and Devlin; he's a bale bondsman of some repute. "Please St. John, please go find this guy or I'm going to lose a bundle."

"Devlin, why did you bond this guy out? You know better than this. He's got a sheet as long as my arm and this would be his third felony and it's for shooting a cop no less. The odds of him sticking around to take a chance on a jury are damn slim. Hell, you've been in this business long enough that you of all people should know better."

Devlin nods his head. "Yea but my stupid son didn't. I brought the kid in and I'm trying to teach him the business. I go to lunch for a half hour and I come back and he's waving this in my face telling me what a great bond he had. The lunk head didn't even check on the property for the bond to make sure the title is clear which it's not. Come on Mick, I need this guy brought back in."

Mick looks down at the file again. "I know the sheriff that this guy shot. He's Veronica's dad."

Hobbs looks at Mick somewhat aghast. "I had no idea. Look Mick, another reason for you to go get him. Make sure he doesn't shoot the sheriff again to keep him from testifying against him."

Mick looks down at the file again. Billy Wayne Hawkins is thirty-two and from the looks of it should never have made it that long. Between the drug and gun running someone should have put a bullet in him by now. This is the man who a year ago had shot Veronica's father and then been caught after robbing a bank in L.A. the next day. Now somehow he was out on bale and had skipped. "What I want to know is how a guy who shoots a sheriff and robs a bank gets bale granted at all?"

Devlin shakes his head. "Some judge said the cop in L.A. that busted him screwed up the arrest based on the search and they had to let him make bale until they could come up with more proof besides the evidence they found in his car. They didn't catch him actually robbing the bank or shooting the sheriff."

"Alright, Devlin I'll see what I can do but for the sheriff and Veronica. Count you self lucky if I find him."

Devlin nods and leaves quickly before Mick changes his mind.

Mick dials Keith's number in Neptune to let him know that Billy was out on bale in case the courts hadn't thought to make that call.

Keith answers. "Hey Mick. How are you?"

"Keith, I'm good."

Keith hears something in Mick's voice he doesn't like. "Veronica is alright, isn't she?"

Damn. The last thing Mick wants to do is scare Keith into thinking something has happened to his daughter. "Yea, Keith she's great. Look, I just wanted to give you a heads up in case the D.A.s office in L.A. has missed the boat on this one. The guy who shot you, Hawkins, is out on bale and he's skipped. The bondsman was just in here begging me to find him so he won't lose the bond that his idiot son posted."

Keith is very quiet for a moment. "Mick, I appreciate the call. I'll keep my eyes open. Are you going to work it from your end?"

"Yea, I'll follow up and see what I can get from his cellmates or anyone else who might be of some use. Keith he may think if he takes you out so you can't testify that he's going to be better off. Please be careful."

"Yea, that thought crossed my mind as well. I watch for him. You call me if you get any leads. Hey and maybe you could try and keep this from Veronica at least until one of us gets a lead on him. No use having her worry."

"Will do. Talk to you later." Mick breaks the connection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy Wayne Hawkins sits in the big recliner and watches the TV on the wall and laughs at his brilliant idea. When he needed a place to lay low he was going to go and hide out in the area around Neptune. He has a friend with a hunting shack up in the woods he was going to use. He decided that he needed some ready cash and supplies though so under cover of darkness he cased a few places in the 09ers part of town and found a house that he thought was empty. He prowled around in the dark and realized that the house hadn't had anyone living in it in quite some time. He didn't know if the occupants were in Europe or Hawaii or where but they never showed up and he was making himself at home. If they do show up he'll worry about it then. For now he is drinking their beer and eating the food. All he has to do is make sure the house continues to look empty and that won't be too hard. Compared to lockup this place is a palace and he has no intention of screwing it up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews always welcome.... :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the shadows of the buildings Veronica silently trails Logan down the sidewalk. Logan smiles to himself. She should know better than to think she can follow him any better than Mick could. He can't believe she's forgotten how much time she and Mick spent drumming in to him how to know when someone was trailing him. He shrugs and keeps going.

Veronica has finally taken a breather from her own interests with Mick's P.I. business. She looks around after two months and realizes that Logan is busy with something and she doesn't know what it is. Veronica questioned him the night before and Logan was evasive and that is never a good sign. So here she is trailing him down the street trying to find out what he is up to. She's not sure if what she's doing this morning is fueled by curiosity, guilt, fear or all three but she tells herself it's 'for his own good' that she should know what he's doing. He could be getting in over his head. Veronica watches him enter the café. He sits at a table with a man she doesn't know. The man pulls a stack of papers out of a briefcase. They talk and keep looking at a pile of papers on the desk and motioning to Logan's laptop. Veronica slips away trying to decide what to do next. She searched his laptop the night before but he had encrypted a chunk of his files and she couldn't crack it without being caught. It would take to long to decode it. Veronica decides it's time to bring Josef into this. She turns and heads for his office.

Logan looks down at the manuscript, a dozen chapters and most all of the rest of the book sketched out. He has a clear sense of where he wants the book to go and even a few good ideas for a sequel. He feels a sense of pride he never thought he would have. With Gabriel's help he should be finished by Christmas. Logan smiles realizing this is the thing he's needed for a very long time. It's giving him an outlet for so much pent up emotion he's never known what to do with.

Gabriel smiles. "You're not going to need me to edit much more of this. You've learned a lot since we first started. You're editing yourself pretty well as you go now."

Logan frowns. "But you'll be around until it's done, right? I want you to keep looking it over. I'd hate to get to the end and have flaw that has to be gone back over because I didn't see it."

Gabriel nods. "Yes, don't worry about it. I wouldn't miss reading the ending." Gabriel smiles. "Now get back to work while I look over what you wrote yesterday."

Logan nods and begins taping away at the laptops keys.

Rose buzzes Josef, to alert him that the front desk just called and Veronica is on her way up. Josef wonders what this is about. Veronica approaches Rose's desk and Rose just smiles and points to Josef's door. Veronica peaks in the door and Josef motions for her to enter. "Come in." She sits across from him and he can see the scowl on her face. "All right, what did I do wrong now?"

Veronica looks at him surprised. "What makes you think you did anything wrong?"

"I can't imagine what else would put that look on your face."

Veronica smiles at him ruefully. "Sorry. I just need you to check on something for me. Logan is acting weird and I'm worried about him."

Josef leans forward. "Weird how?" _Gabriel better not be screwing this up._

"Busy, and secretive. He won't tell me what he's doing during the day. He just says it's something he's working on. He saves all his files to his laptop and the files are encrypted."

Josef laughs. "Your mad because he knows you so well."

Veronica sighs. "Maybe, but Josef I'm worried. I er…followed him this morning. He went to this café not far from the apartment and he met some guy who I've never seen before and they kept looking over whatever is on the laptop and a stack of papers. What if it's something illegal or he's being conned?"

Josef smiles at her. "It's not illegal and he's not being conned. Listen, does he seem unhappy or out of control?"

Veronica shakes her head. "No…he actually seems pretty happy but…."

"Please, V, let it go. I can promise you nothing bad is going to happen and this is a good thing."

"Josef….what me what are they doing?"

"First off I don't know but the person who he's with is helping him get a little direction and find something he wants to do in life besides make you and me happy. It's time, don't you think?"

Veronica knows Josef is right. "I guess. I just hate not knowing what is going on. Do you know this guy?"

Josef shakes his head. "Never met him but people I trust with my life have vouched for him. How's that?"

Veronica scowls at him again. "I guess it will have to do. You're not going to tell me anything else are you?"

"No. Just let it be."

Veronica gets up and turns to the door. "Alright. Mick and I are going to Neptune to meet my dad today, so they can catch a bail jumper. I'll think about this while we're gone but Josef this is really bugging me."

"V, Logan will tell us when he's ready. Let's trust him."

Reluctantly she agrees. "I hope you're right about this."

_Me too._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth opens the door and smiles at Finn. Over the last two months Finn has become a regular visitor to the family. Shannon adores him and he's become very close to all of them. Mick and Finn have long talks about Jameson. Talking to Finn about his father has given both men a common touch stone and brought another person into Mick's life that makes him feel like this is the life he was meant to live.

Shannon runs across the room to grampa, who oddly enough doesn't look much older than her daddy. Finn bends down as Shannon races to him squealing with delight as he swings her in the air. Finn moves in to the apartment and holds the giggling little girl up in the air making silly noises at her.

He holds her and turns to Beth and kisses her cheek. "Hey, where is Mick?"

Beth wrinkles her nose. "He and Veronica went down to Neptune to chase a bale jumper. Veronica's dad is the Sheriff down there and he's going to meet them. This is the same drug dealer that shot Keith, Veronica's father a year ago. They want him locked up again."

Finn shakes he head. "Humans should let vampires dispense their justice. We're better at it."

Beth smiles. "Well, your solutions are much more final I'll say that for you. Veronica isn't going with them to pick the guy up. She just went a long so she could visit with her dad when they are done. Have you spoken to Gabriel lately? How is he doing with Logan?"

Finn and Beth move to the living room as they talk. Beth starts to sit down and stops. "Can I get you a drink? We have A positive of course but I think there is also some AB negative if you want." For the first time since he's been turned, Mick is keeping fresh blood in the fridge. No more morgue blood. Another sign that Mick is accepting who he is more than he ever has before. "Or I could get you a scotch?"

Finn shakes his head. "No, I'm fine for now. Maybe later. Lets see what did Gabriel say about Logan? Oh, yea, he's really pleased at the progress Logan is making. He says he's coming a long quite nicely."

"But at what? Has he told you yet?"

Finn laughs. "No, he didn't tell me. I think he suspects you could worm it out of me. He says we'll all just have to wait."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick pulls up at the Sheriff's apartment and he and Veronica get out as the Sheriff comes down the stairs to meet them. He hugs his daughter. "You look good, very happy. I like that."

She smiles back at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He turns to Mick and shakes his hand. "Mick, nice to see you."

"Keith, you too."

Keith hands Veronica his car keys. "Take my car and we'll meet you at your house when we're done."

Veronica scowls at them and Mick narrows his eyes at her. "You know the only reason I brought you down here was so that you could visit with your dad."

Keith shakes his head. "There is no way you go anywhere near this one. He's already shot me. I'm not taking any chances that he'll get a shot at you. Now take the keys and go back to your place. We'll meet you soon and you and I will take some time to catch up."

Veronica continues to scowl at them but takes the keys and gets in the sheriff's personal car and takes off. She's tempted to follow them but knows they would spot her. She'd beat them there but Mick has been oh so careful to make she sure she has no idea where his information is going to lead them. _When did all the men in my life get so sneaky?_

Mick watches Veronica drive away and he gets out the map he has in his pocket. He lays it out on the hood of the sheriff's patrol car. They go over the information Mick has on Hawkins's possible location, so they can decide the best course of action to take him into custody. Mick talked to several of Billy's cellmates and they all gave him the same story. Hawkins told them he was going to hide out in the woods south of town. Hawkins said he had a friend with a cabin that was warm and cozy and he could lay low there. When Mick told Keith he had a lead and he was coming down they agreed to meet and take Hawkins in together. Keith is glad to have Mick along on this one.

They decide to take Mick's rental car. Mick stops before they get going. "I have to make a quick call."

Mick calls Beth. "Hey, you."

"Hey, I just wanted to call you and tell you I love you."

"I love you too. Are you going after this guy right now?"

"Yea. After that Keith and Veronica are going to take some time to visit and then we'll be home."

"Sounds good. Finn's here with us."

"Say hi and kiss Shannon for me."

"I will. Mick, be careful. Just because you're a vamp doesn't mean you indestructible."

Mick glances at Keith and sees the smile on his face. "I know. I'll call you when we're done. Beth, I have to go. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." And the connection is broken.

Keith and Mick climb in the car and head off to the place where they believe Hawkins is hiding out. When they get to the trailhead they park the car and both men prepare to walk in the last half mile.

Veronica parks her car in the driveway and gets out of her father's car. She is deep in thought still wondering what Logan is up to. She hopes Josef knows what he's doing. She unlocks the front door and as she shuts the door behind her a hand reaches out and Hawkins grabs her from behind. "One sound. One single sound and your dead."

With the cabin in sight Mick and Keith approach it carefully. They try to keep low in the dim light of the thick forest. When they get in Mick's range he stands very still and concentrates on the area trying to see if he can sense anyone in the cabin or anywhere else close. He looks at Keith and shakes his head. Mick heads for the cabin and kicks the front door in. They look around and it takes little time to see that no one has been in the place for a long time.

"Damn. I thought we had a shot at him." Keith exclaims in frustration.

Mick nods. "I know those guys weren't lying. So either Hawkins got a better offer or somebody finally took care of him." The two men hike back to the car and drive off to meet Veronica.

Mick turns to Keith. "At least it's not going to be a complete loss. You and Veronica can do some catching up."

Keith nods. "Yea, I miss her but I almost feel better about her being in L.A. She's such a magnet for trouble here in Neptune."

Mick flips open his phone as he drives and punches up Beth's cell. He hears it go to her voice mail. He looks at his watch and sees it's not that late. He wonders where she's gone. "Hey, we didn't get the bad guy. Keith and I are on our way to Veronica's. We'll be back in L.A. later tonight. Take care. I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkins curses at her and throws Veronica at the couch. "Now you just sit tight and maybe nobody gets hurt. I have to figure out what to do with you." He stares at her. "Who are you? Do you live here?" He sees her purse on the floor where it fell. Veronica dives for it but he catches her in mid air and throws her back on the couch with ease. He snatches her purse and leers at her. "You're kind of little thing aren't you?" He sees the anger in her eyes but not an ounce of fear. He chuckles. "I bet you're a firecracker in the sack." He opens her purse and smiles as he takes out her 9mm Beretta. "Now what do we have here?" Veronica watches him silently put her gun in the waistband of his opens her wallet and pulls out the 30 bucks she carries for emergencies and pockets it without a second thought. He continues to look through her wallet and stares her at her driver's license and begins to laugh. "All be damned. Looks like my luck really is starting to change." He smiles at her. "Veronica Mars…. let me guess…Keith Mars is your dad." He just laughs. "Looks like I'm going to get a second shot at that lawman yet."

Veronica doesn't know what she's going to do but she has to find a way to warn Mick and her father. She can't have them walking into Billy Wayne Hawkins. She knows exactly who Hawkins is. She investigated him extensively when her dad was in the hospital after Hawkins shot him. She can't believe her dad and Mick are out in the woods looking for this creep and he's right here hanging out in her and Logan's house. She has to find a way to warn her dad. Veronica knows she has one ace in the hole that Hawkins doesn't know about and that's Mick. If she can give Mick even a second of warning he will be in here and Hawkins won't know what hit him. Veronica moves over to the couch and sits watching Hawkins, waiting for an opening.

It's dark when the Sheriff and Mick drive up and park next to the Sheriff's car in the driveway. Veronica knows with a certainty that she can't let her dad walk into this house. Hawkins will shoot him on sight. Hawkins points her gun at her as he hears the car pull up. He peaks through the blinds and softly laughs. He easily grabs Veronica and covers her mouth with his hand and pushes the gun barrel into her back. "Don't make a sound. We want to make sure your daddy comes to visit."

Veronica waits until hears the door open and she bites down on Hawkins hand like a bull terrier. She quickly releases his hand as he jerks it from her mouth. She lets out a scream to warn her dad and Mick. When Hawkins yanks his hand back the gun goes off shooting Veronica in the back. She falls to the floor as Mick comes flying into the room. Panicked Hawkins fires wildly and manages to empty Veronica's gun. Mick takes four bullets across his chest. The pain and shock of the bullets immediately bring the predator out for vengeance. Mick grabs Hawkins by the throat, holding him up off the ground with one hand, Hawkins's feet dangling in the air.

Mick sees Veronica's gun on the floor where Hawkins dropped it. "Shit." He snarls at Hawkins. _Silver loads._ _No wonder it hurts so damn bad._

The Sheriff is kneeling next to Veronica trying to assess her injuries. Mick can hear her heart starting to falter he knows she's not going to last longer than a few short minutes. Another snarl from Mick "I don't have time to deal with you asshole." Hawkins eyes go dead flat as he realizes that he's about to die. Mick snaps Hawkins's neck and drops him to the floor. He turns quickly to Veronica, pushing the predator down as he moves to see if he can do anything to help Veronica.

Veronica feels the pain of the bullet into her back. All she can think is that her dad and Logan are going to be so pissed at her for getting shot. She starts to feel cold and knows she's going to lose consciousness. She fights it, trying to stay awake.

Keith looks down at his daughter as her eyes flutter. He flips his phone open. "Hey, I'm calling the ambulance. You'll be fine." Mick looks at Keith and shakes his head. He knows she's never going to make it to a hospital. She's starting to go into shock.

Veronica starts to moan. She knows this is bad. She fights the blackness that threatens to over take her. She tries to turn her head a bit to look at Mick. "Mick?"

"I'm here. I'm with you."

"It's bad….real bad isn't it?" Veronica manages to get out through the pain

Mick just nods not trusting his voice.

"Mick….please….you know…what I want…turn me."

Mick closes his eyes. He knows she's right but……at what cost? He feels his own gunshot wounds and knows he needs to get some blood or he's going to be in trouble pretty quickly himself. The silver is permeating his system.

Keith begins again to use his phone to call for help. "The EMTs can treat her as soon as they get here."

"She wont' make it. Her heart is starting to flutter already. She hasn't got that much time."

Keith looks at Mick with tears in his eyes and clenches them tight. "You can save her. You can keep her from dying. You heard her; you know it's what she wants. Please." Keith is not above begging for his daughter's life. "Mick, please."

Mick knows Keith is right and he knows he can't imagine telling Logan that he let her bleed out on the floor in front of him, never mind Josef's rage at doing so._ It's what she wants…..you know it's what she wants. _The words echo in his head.

Mick looks from father to daughter. "It will never be the same, the two of you have to understand that."

Veronica manages to nod. Keith squeezes his eyes tight. "I don't care. Just keep her from dying."

Mick takes a deep breath and takes out his knife. As he waits for Veronica to reach the edge of death he pushes up his sleeve. Keith starts to speak and Mick holds up his hand, every sense he has trained on the woman dying in front of him. "Hold tight." When she is so close to the precipice of death that one moment more and she will tip over, he acts. Mick slices his arm open. The blood starts to flow from his arm and he trickles it into her mouth. "Come on V. Come on girl."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews are always welcome......**


	26. Chapter 26

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For a few precious heartbeats Veronica makes no movement and then suddenly she grips Mick's arm like a vice, pulling it to her mouth. She begins to drink deeply pulling at the open wound drinking in the elixir that will keep her with them. Keith watches in stunned silence as he sees Veronica drink from Mick's arm, little rivulets of blood finding their way out around her fangs and dripping to the floor.

Mick looks at Keith. "Keith, look at me." Keith doesn't move. He just continues to watch Veronica. _My god she has fangs_. He watches her eyes. They are squeezed tight until the euphoria hits her and then they open, to a beautiful shade of pure silver. Keith watches his daughter's transformation with awe. "KEITH damn it listen to me."

Keith looks at Mick, who despite his best efforts has gone through his own transformation. Between the feelings running through him from the woman drinking from his arm and the pain from the wounds the predator is out in the open, barely contained. For a second Keith blanches as he looks into Mick's crystal blue eyes. Mick continues as if it is all normal and ordinary, trying to interject calm upon the last human in the room. Despite the woman drinking from his arm he concentrates on her father. "This is important. Turning her may not be enough. The bullets in that gun were silver loads. She's going to need more blood from me than I can manage at the moment. I need you to call Weevil and then that bullet has to come out of her and I can't do it. You'll have to."

Keith stomach lurches as he squeezes his eyes shut. He opens them and nods once to Mick. "How?"

Mick watches the Sheriff, hoping he can hold it together. He knows Keith is running on pure guts and fear for his daughter life. "First I need you to call Weevil. Tell him to get his ass over here. Tell him what happened. Be sure and tell him that she's been turned but I'm having trouble healing and I'm losing blood to her and the gun shot wounds. Tell him to get some blood here or neither of us is going to make it."

Mick watches as the sheriff urgently talks into his phone. Keith flips the phone closed and turns back to Mick. "Weevil is on his way."

"Now go into the bathroom and under the sink you'll find a surgical kit." After Josef had been shot at the beach house and Logan had to take the bullets out with needle nose pliers they had put surgical kits in all the places where they might be needed. "You're going to have to use the forceps and scalpel and get that bullet out of her."

Keith comes running back opening the kit as he moves. He sees that Mick has repositioned the two of them so that Mick is laying on his back and Veronica is laying next to him on her stomach still drinking from his arm. Keith can see that Mick is fighting to stay conscience.

Keith probes the wound. His stomach turns again as he realizes the damn thing is in pretty deep. He takes the scalpel and gently slices the wound open with an X across the top. He wants to scream when he hears Veronica moan from the pain.

Mick watches and rolls over on his side facing Veronica. He whispers to her and gently rubs her neck with his other hand, trying to keep her calm and centered on feeding. He doesn't want her to go after her dad.

Keith can't believe he's doing this to his only child. He takes the probe and gently pushes it in the wound to see if he can feel for the bullet. He wipes the sweat from his brow when with relief he finds it buried in her back. He takes the forceps and gently grasps the bullet and pulls it out. He hears her continue to whimper.

Mick's eyelids begin to flutter. He sees the bullet in Keith's hand. Mick nods. "You have to leave." He manages to growl out. "You can't be anywhere near here. She isn't going to know who you are for awhile and right now your nothing but a food source. I may not be able to stay conscience to keep her from hurting you." _And if Weevil doesn't show up quick, and instinct kicks in you could start looking pretty good to me as well._

Keith shakes his head. "I can't leave. My god you're both still bleeding all over the place. You still have bullets in you. Maybe bandages or applied pressure, there has to be something more I can do."

Mick feels for him but it's too dangerous for him to stay any longer. "At least go outside and wait for Weevil. He can take care of us and let you know what's going on. Please, I don't want to have to tell her that she hurt you." _And I don't want to hurt you._

Keith nods fighting back every instinct he has as a parent to help his child. "Alright but I'll be right out front."

Mick can hear the anguish in Keith's voice. Mick watches Veronica continue to drink from his arm. She needs far more blood than she normally would for a normal turning. Her body is trying to heal the damage the bullet did to her insides but he's sure the silver is keeping that from happening. He hopes like hell the silver loads he took aren't tainting his blood and killing her with ever pull on his arm. _Weevil better get here quick or neither of us will make it. _He says a silent prayer that he will see Beth and Shannon again._ Beth baby, I love you._

Mick curls his body around his little fledgling. Veronica stops for a minute and snuggles up close to him. She sniffs his arm and sinks her newly sprouted fangs in his arm once again, taking long slow pulls of his blood. Mick can feel the wet stickiness where their blood continues to pool under them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weevil loads his cooler as fast as he can. It's a good thing that the sheriff caught him at home. He won't have to make a second stop. Weevil gets in the car he keeps just for emergencies. He throws the cooler in the front seat, gets in and turns the key. The car roars to life and he pulls out. He punches up Josef's number as the car speeds away from the curb

"Weevil?" As Josef answers he knows this is going to be bad news.

"Veronica's been shot." He barks out as he drives.

Josef closes his eyes he's been holding his breath hoping this would never happen, or if it did it would be after she was turned. "How bad is she and is anyone with her?"

"Her dad called me. I'm on my way. Josef, it sounds bad. Mick turned her but he's been shot as well. The sheriff says for some reason Mick's not healing and Mick's afraid neither of them is going to make it. Depending on the damage she's going to need more of his blood and you and I know she could die if she doesn't get it and if he's bleeding out we could lose them both."

Josef listens intently "I don't have enough blood to keep them both going. I can give Mick what I have and he can keep feeding her but they have both got to be where they can get attention right away."

"Weevil, what about the Sheriff? You think he would be willing to donate to keep them both going?"

Weevil takes a deep breath. "Josef, what are the odds that Mick will take the chance that he won't kill the sheriff even to save both their lives? You know him better than I do. If Mick is in those dire straights you think he'll risk it?"

Josef lets out a growl of frustration. "Not very damn likely. Weevil, get to them and do what you can. I'll see what I can do at my end and I'll call you back."

Josef gets an idea. He has a heliport with a chopper on top of his office building. He punches up Jake's number. "Jake, how fast can you be in the air?"

Jake sits up in his chair when he hears the urgency in Josef's voice. "Five minutes or less."

"Good. Do you know the area around Neptune, down south of us?"

"Sure."

"Is there some place you could do a medi-vac and not be to noticeable in that area?"

Jake thinks for a minute. "There is an abandoned air strip east of town. The drug runners used to use it. I could drop in there. Josef what's going on?"

"Mick is in trouble and so is my son's girlfriend they have both been shot. I need you to fly in there and pick them up and fly them back to the house. Go warm up the bird and I'll have one of my people empty the blood out of my reserves in the office so you can get some blood into Mick as soon as you get there."

"What about the girl?"

Josef sighs. "The only blood she's going to be taking in for awhile is Mick's."

"Shit." Jake exclaims.

"Exactly. Get going." Josef hangs up and calls Evan, one of his more trusted employees. "Josef?"

"Evan, do exactly as I say. Grab a cooler and fill it with as many bottles out of my office fridge, as you can fit inside. Take it to Jake on the roof. This is an emergency I need you to move as fast as you can."

Josef realizes he's talking to a dead phone. Even moves fast. He does as Josef instructed and runs across the roof and loads the blood onto the chopper. He moves back and gives Jake the thumbs up. Jake is the air in a matter of minutes.

Weevil sees the Sheriff in the driveway. He grabs the cooler and as he heads for the door he stops. "Sheriff you really have to stay out here. I'll let you know how they are as soon as I can."

Keith slides down the side of the car and slumps to the ground. All he can do is wait and pray for Veronica and Mick.

Weevil enters the living room and sees them curled up together on the floor. He also sees the forceps and the bloody bullet lying on the floor not far from them. It only takes him a second to realize the bullet is silver. _Shit._ Veronica has Mick's wrist in her mouth but she doesn't seem to be feeding at the moment. She seems to be sleeping. Weevil gets down next to Mick and runs a bottle of blood under his nose. Mick sniffs and opens his mouth. Slowly Weevil pours it into him. Mick drinks it up. Weevil pours all he can into Mick and flips his phone open and calls Josef again.

"It's worse than I thought. It looks like the Sheriff took a silver bullet out of Veronica. If that's the case then whatever bullets Mick took are probably silver also. No wonder neither of them is healing. Josef there is blood all over the floor. It must be slowing or they would both be gone by now. I've just poured as much blood as I have into Mick. Veronica is sleeping. Hopefully she won't need to feed again for a bit so the blood he took on can help him and not just go directly to her. Josef this isn't near enough blood and with his blood being contaminated with the silver this could all be for nothing. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yea, take them to the old airfield east of town. You know the one?"

"Yea, Fitzpatrick's used to use it for running drugs."

"That's the one. Jake is going to be there in just a few minutes. Load them on the chopper and he'll fly them back here and we'll stick and IV in Mick's arm. Then we can get the damn silver out and get both of them in a freezer."

"On my way Josef. When you get them situated you better figure out what the hell you are going to tell Beth and Logan, cause this just got very sticky." Weevil hangs up and begins to gently disentangle Veronica from Mick's body.

"You have no idea." Josef says as he stares at the phone.

Weevil throws Mick over his shoulder and stops dead. _Shit the Sheriff _He lays Mick back down. Weevil moves through the front door and approaches the sheriff. "I need you gone and I mean now. Josef has arranged to have them medi-vaced out of here on a chopper but Veronica can't wake up and see you. I have got to get them to that chopper. If he dies she may not be able to make it without him. You have to go now, please sheriff. I'll take care of them and Josef will call you as soon as he can."

Wordlessly with tears in his eyes Keith nods and moves to the car. Weevil stops him again. "Sheriff, remember keep this quiet. No one can know about any of this." Keith nods and drives out into the night.

Weevil moves as fast as he can, loading the two of them into the car. As he drives away he sees Mick in the rearview mirror start to come around a little bit. Weevil sees the panic in Mick's eyes until he finds Veronica on the seat next to him. Weevil shakes his head. _Man I do not envy Josef having to tell Beth and Logan about this_. Mick drapes his arm around her and passes out again.

Jake lands the chopper in the dark field just as Weevil drives up. Jake hops down and unlatches the rear seats and folds them back out of the way. Weevil comes to the chopper with Mick slung over his shoulder. He lays Mick on the back floor of the chopper. Quickly he returns with Veronica in his arms. He feels her shaking. He tries to put Veronica in the front seat but she continues to shake in her sleep. Weevil lays her down next to Mick and puts Mick's arm around her. She sniffs the air and gently brings her fangs to bear on his wrist again and she instantly calms.

"You got any blood for him?" Weevil yells over the noise of the chopper blades.

Jake nods and points to the cooler. Weevil jumps in and points up. Jake nods and lifts the bird off the ground. Weevil uncorks the bottle of blood and smells it. He smiles. _This is some of Josef's prime stuff. _Weevil rolls Mick over a little and tries to pour some blood into him but he's not swallowing. Weevil shakes his head. _Bad sign_

Jake lifts off and hauls them back to Josef in L.A.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef yells for Robert. "Get a stretcher or something we can use as one and an IV line with a bottle of good fresh blood hooked to it. Mick and Veronica have both been shot." Josef goes on to quickly explain the situation. He sees Sarah standing in the doorway. "Sarah, it's bad. I'm going to put them in our freezer. If you need anything out of here you might want to get it now and move it across the hall.

"Of course." Sarah nods and leaves the room to move some of her clothes and some of his.

Josef hears the chopper and heads for the wide-open area behind the house. He finds Robert and some of Dave's men waiting with the required equipment. Weevil drops out of the chopper as soon as it touches down. He pulls Veronica out of Mick's grasp and hands her to Josef. Josef cradles her in his arms and Weevil pulls Mick out of the chopper and throws him over his shoulder. The two men get out from under the rotating blades and Weevil lays Mick on the makeshift litter. Robert expertly slips an IV line in Mick's arm. The two security men pick up the stretcher and they move to Josef's bedroom. Josef follows close behind with Veronica in his arms. Josef lays Veronica down on the floor and strips her out of her clothing. He turns her over to inspect her wound. He shakes his head. The silver in Mick's blood is keeping both their bodies from healing properly. He gently lays Veronica in the freezer.

Robert strips Mick out his clothes as Josef moves to look Mick's wounds over. "These bullets have to come out now. He won't heal with them in there and the silver could kill both of them." Robert moves quickly and returns with a surgical kit matching the one that Keith used on Veronica. Robert rips it open and Josef watches as Robert removes the bullets from Mick's chest. They quickly move him in to the freezer next to Veronica. Instinctively Mick puts a protective arm across Veronica's body with one arm and a wrist in front of her mouth with the other. Josef looks down and sighs. He watches as the woman that his son loves more than anything in the world snuggles up to Josef's best friend. He shakes his head to clear it. Time enough later to worry about how this is going to affect everyone. He's not going to worry about anything at the moment but hoping the two of them make it through the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth waves at Finn as he leaves the apartment. She wonders why Mick hasn't called yet. She looks down at the phone and frowns. The battery is dead. She better buy a new one this one seems to have stopped holding a charge. She grabs her backup and swaps the batteries. She sees she has a voice mail and punches in her codes. She hears Mick's voice telling her they will be back later on tonight. Beth looks at her watch and sees it's very late. She wonders where they could be and pulls up Mick's cell number. She has a sinking feeling in her stomach as the phone continues to ring but no one answers. She tries to ignore it telling herself that she's just worrying for nothing.

Josef hears Mick's phone ringing from the pile of clothes they just took off of him. He picks it up and looks at the display and then looks up at Robert. "It's Beth."

Robert shakes his head. "You can let her sit there worrying all night."

"I know but I need to call Finn. I'm going to need him to stay with her. I'm probably going to have enough trouble dealing with Logan."

Josef goes through the contact numbers in Mick's phone. He finds Finn's number and punches it up.

"Mick?"

"No, Finn, it's Josef. Where are you?"

"I just left Mick and Beth's."

_Good._ "Don't go far. I've got a lot of bad news and I need your help."

Josef explains what's happened. "Josef, I think you should let me call Gabriel. He might be able to talk some sense into Logan if you can't reach him. You think he's going to want to be turned right away?"

Josef closes his eyes. "I don't know but Sarah still needs me so I'm not an option. Hopefully I won't have to have that conversation at least for a few days." He looks up in time to see Sarah frown at him. He motions for her to come to him.

Sarah moves to him and he pulls her into his lap. He circles his arm around her waist. He wants her to know that he loves her and doesn't want her to feel bad because he is taking care of her and can't be Logan's sire. "What the hell, call Gabriel. At this point, I'll take all the help I can get. Meet me out front of Beth and Mick's apartment building in twenty minutes." Josef closes the phone and looks up at Robert. "You know what I have to do next."

Robert nods.

"I want you in this room with them at all times. Robert I know it's a lot to ask but I need someone to care for them who's done this before and that I can trust."

Sarah goes over to the freezer and looks down at the pair. She knows she can't go with Josef but she wants to help. She looks up at Josef. "Can I help Robert?"

"Of course. I need the two of you to keep blood flowing into him and make sure that you call me if there are any changes at all."

Both nod and Josef grabs his keys. He kisses Sarah and heads for the Ferrari. He gets to the bottom of the stairs and sees Jake and Weevil sitting on the deck. "Jake can you take Weevil back to Neptune and then you can go back to the office."

Jake nods. "I hope Mick is ok. He's a good guy."

"He is." Josef agrees

"Weevil, I'll call the Sheriff and tell him what we've done and try and ease his mind."

Weevil nods. "Josef, if you need anything let me know. Veronica has always been a good friend."

"I know. I'll let you know."

Josef gets in the car and pulls away from the house dreading the next few hours.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews always welcome  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef punches up Keith's number.

"Josef? How is she? How is Mick? Are they going to be alright?"

"Keith, here's what we have done. Mick and Veronica are resting comfortably. She'll be fine as long as he makes it. We've got an IV line running into him and he should be healing. The problem is it's going to take far longer because she needs to drink from him so that she can heal and that slows his body's ability to mend considerably. We got the silver bullets out of him but I don't know what his contaminated blood did to either of them. I'm hoping they are both going to be all right but I honestly can't promise you anything. Can you tell me what the hell happened?"

Keith is so quiet Josef begins to think he's lost the signal. "Keith?"

"They……both of them…..tried to protect me." Josef hears him take a ragged breath through the phone. "For some reason Hawkins was at the house with Veronica when we pulled up. She screamed when we came in the house. I'm sure she was trying to warn us. Veronica is smart. She knew Hawkins would have shot me on sight. When she screamed he shot her in the back." Josef hears the catch in Keith's voice. Keith can hardly speak but manages to find the words. "Mick and I heard the shot and Mick moved fast to try and get to Hawkins but he had his gun pointed at Veronica and she was laying between Mick and Hawkins. Mick distracted Hawkins from Veronica and Hawkins began to shoot wildly. Mick used his body to block Hawkins gun, so he couldn't hit either one of us. I started to call an ambulance for Veronica but Mick said she'd never make it." The vision of his daughter bleeding to death swims before his eyes and he feels like he's going to pass out. Josef hears the gut wrenching pain in Keith's voice as he continues. "She stayed conscience long enough to ask Mick to turn her. I knew she was right and it was what she wanted. I begged Mick to turn her and he did. Now it sounds like it might cost him his life as well."

"Keith what happened to Hawkins? Did Mick take care of him or is he out there running around?" _Telling everyone what we are?_

Keith pictures Hawkins being held up by his throat and lets out a strangled laugh. "He won't ever be a problem for anyone again. Mick took care of him."

Josef doesn't like the sound of the sheriff's voice. "Keith where are you?"

"At home." _Climbing the walls._

Quietly Josef tells Keith "That's good. Call in sick for a day or two."

Keith sighs. "I already did. I don't think I could face anyone until I know she's out of danger."

"Keith, I'll call you every day and let you know how they are doing. Right now I'm headed to see Beth and Logan and tell them what's happened."

"I'll let you go then. Josef please if there is any change….."

"I'll call you right away if there is a change, alright?" Josef quietly assures him.

"Thanks Josef and don't worry I won't say a word to anyone." The line goes dead.

Josef punches up Weevil's number. "Where are you?"

"In the air on my way back to Neptune. What do you need?"

"Listen to me. I need you to go see Keith. I just talked to him and he's at home. He doesn't sound good. I don't think he's going to say anything to anyone but he needs someone close who understands what is going on. Stay with him until I can tell him Veronica is going to make it. See if you can walk him through basic vamp and answer any questions he has."

"No problem Josef. As soon as we get back I'll go see one of my girls, so I can feed and I'll go over there. He'll probably be grateful to have someone he can talk to about this without worrying about letting something slip. You want me to give him the unvarnished truth about vamps?"

"Yes if you think he can take it. Just be careful you don't freak him out. His daughter just joined the tribe at his request. Don't make him regret it."

"No problem. I think I know the sheriff well enough to know what's going on with him."

Josef hangs up and dials the Neptune cleaner.

"Mr. Kostan?" She wonders what's happened.

"You did a good job when the kids house was trashed."

"Thank you. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to go to my son's place and do another clean up. I understand there is a dead human at the house. Burn his body. Remove all traces of him from that house. I don't care if you have to scrub every square inch of the place. I don't want anyone asking any questions about Veronica or Mick or finding any sign that Hawkins was anywhere near that house. She's just joined the tribe and she doesn't need to be answering any questions from the cops. I'm not worried about the ones in Neptune. For obvious reasons that is covered but I think Mick said the warrant on this guy was out of L.A. I don't want anyone curious and finding anything at the house that could give them a reason to go after Mick, Veronica or my son."

"Of course Mr. Kostan. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that should do it. Send me the bill. Call me when it's done or if there are any complications."

Josef breaks the connection as he guides the Ferrari to a stop at the curb in front of Mick's apartment building. Two men step out of the shadows. Josef recognizes Finn right away. He sees the other man, the man he knows as Mr. Alder and stops dead in his tracks. "You son of a bitch."

Gabriel shakes his head. "We can go round and round about Mr. Alder later." Gabriel says in response to Josef's anger.

Josef clamps his jaw and nods. "Come with me."

Josef knocks on Veronica and Logan's apartment first. Logan comes to the door. He takes one look at the three vampires and the bottom of his stomach drops out. "Come on we need to talk to you and Beth." Josef puts his arm around Logan's shoulders and steers him across the hall.

Logan nods and moves like a sleepwalker. Finn knocks on the door. Beth looks up at the camera and sees the group at the door and swings it open. "Josef?"

Beth looks from Finn to Josef. "Where is he?"

Josef moves into the apartment. He takes Beth's hand and guides her and Logan to the couch. He motions to Logan to sit next to Beth. He sits across from them and leans forward. "Listen carefully both of you. Right now they are both still with us. They are in my freezer at the house. Mick has an IV line running into him. He's getting constant blood. Veronica is right next to him."

"Josef, I don't understand. Why isn't Veronica in a hospital? Why is she at your place in….a…freezer?"

Josef nods as the truth of it dawns on Logan and Beth. "Yes, she was dying and she asked him to turn her and he did."

Beth looks up when she hears Shannon start to cry. She starts to get up but Finn gently lays a hand on her arm. "I'll see to her."

Beth nods and takes a deep breath. "Josef, tell us from the beginning, all of it."

Josef relates what's happened and what he's found out over the last few hours. Beth stands up and she wobbles a bit but refuses help. She turns to Josef. "I want to see him. I want to see him right now. I'll get my coat. Finn will watch Shannon."

Josef hears the note of panic in her voice and looks at Logan. "Can you and Gabriel go next door to your place? Beth and I need to have a word and then I'll be over."

Logan nods and Gabriel follows Logan next door. Once they are gone Josef turns back to Beth. "You can't see him tonight…I'm not sure when you can see him."

Beth pleads with him "Josef, he won't hurt me, you know that."

Josef nods, but hesitates. _This is the sticky part._ "I know that and if it were just Mick we would already be in the Ferrari but it isn't just Mick and I can't take the chance of Veronica hurting you. I will not have Mick wake up and have to tell him that his fledgling hurt the woman he wants to spend forever with or that I had to harm Veronica to protect you. Beth, fledglings are unpredictable at best and this one has been hurt badly and not turned under the best of conditions. I don't think she's going to wake up any time soon but it's a chance with your safety I'm not willing to take."

"How long Josef? How long have we lost him for? How long before he can leave his fledgling? How long before he can come home to us?" Beth spits the words at him.

Josef hears the anger and pain in her voice. "Shit Beth. Would you have rather he let her bleed to death on the floor?"

Beth shakes her head the tears flowing freely now. "Of course not by why him? Why is it always Mick that has to do the right thing? Why does he always have to be the good guy?"

Josef stands and takes her into his arms. She struggles for a moment and then puts her head on his shoulder not able to stop the flood of fear for Mick. "You wouldn't have fallen in love with him, hell you wouldn't even be here if he wasn't."

He looks down at her and as much as it pains him he decides she might as well get the worst of it all at once. "Beth, I don't know how long it's going to take for him to be able to be away from her. It depends on the fledgling. I won't lie to you. Once he wakes up and is feeling better then Mick can assess the situation and decide if it's safe for you to see him or if he can leave Veronica. He's the only one that can make that call. At this point I'm still just worried about him living through the next few days."

Beth breaks away from him, fear and shock written across her face. "You said he was getting blood. He should be healing. He should be fine by morning. What else is the matter? What haven't you told me?"

Josef hears the edge of panic again. "He is getting blood but the problem is that she needs blood, his blood. His body isn't getting to use the blood for healing as fast as it normally would. A lot of it is going to Veronica and she's going to need a lot more. In addition the silver in both their systems has aggravated the situation. The bullet she took did a lot of internal damage and so his blood needs to heal her body and his." Josef shakes his head. "He's going to be down for awhile and so is she."

Beth sees her daughter in Finn's arms. "Damn it Josef, he can't die. He just can't leave us. He's supposed to live forever. Can't you give her someone else's blood? You give her blood. Why does it have to be Mick's?"

Josef looks at Finn for help and then back at Beth. "It just has to be." Josef sighs. Trying to explain this to Beth when she's this upset isn't going to help much. "Once Mick opened that vein for her she became his fledgling and that's the only blood she can have under these circumstances. I just can't risk switching her to any one else's blood since she's still healing it could kill her, and you know as well as I do that Mick wouldn't want me to risk it." Josef looks at her helplessly not knowing what he can say to make it better.

Finn sets Shannon down in her playpen and moves to Beth. She collapses into Finn's arms.

Josef looks at Finn. "I'll be next door. Could you explain the specifics to her when she's ready to hear them?"

Finn nods and looks over Beth's head at Josef. "I'll take care of it Josef, I know that you and Gabriel have things to air out but let him help with Logan. He really is a good guy."

Josef nods and leaves the apartment to go across the hall and deal with his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef walks through the door to Logan's apartment. He sees Logan sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Josef glances at Gabriel who looks up as Josef walks in. Josef sits across from Logan and puts his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezes it. Trying to reassure Logan. "Hey, look at me."

Logan looks up and Josef can see the pain in his eyes. "Veronica's chances are pretty good. ….if….if Mick makes it. If he doesn't…we'll try and feed her my blood or someone else's, but I don't want to try it unless there is no alternative. It doesn't take much to turn someone. Just a little tiny bit of blood can do the trick but the silver and the bullets and all the damage, just makes it tricky. When a fledgling is first turned, they need their sire's blood for a while. It's not an absolute but it can get risky under these circumstances."

Logan snorts and shakes his head sadly. "I thought I had a handle on all of this because I lived around you and Mick. I guess there is a lot more to it than I thought."

Josef watches Logan. "If I explain more of it to you it might make it easier for you to understand what we're doing and why. Do you want to hear more?"

Logan nods.

Gabriel watches them closely. Glad they seem to be on the same wavelength for the moment.

"For the most part a turning works like this. A vampire drains someone until they are on the edge of death and then feed them their own blood." Josef smiles wearily at Logan. "Sounds simple, doesn't it? The actual turning doesn't take much blood from the vampire involved, just a bit. After that, physically the new fledgling needs the sire's blood to help replace their own that's been drained and to repair any damage from losing all that blood. It's not a gentle process. If they don't get enough blood from the sire, if they are abandoned or the sire is killed, they will most likely become feral when the bond is broken and the bloodlust can't be assuaged. The sire's blood is more than just what brings them back it's part of a bonding process that if broken at the wrong time will either kill the fledgling or insure they need to be killed."

Josef looks off into the distance. Logan's wonders what Josef is remembering as he continues. "We are predators and like any predator when we are young and unmanageable we need someone to keep us in check or we revel in the bloodlust lost to it never to return."

Josef seems to shake himself and return to the present. "In Veronica's case the added damage means that there is far more for Mick's blood to do in order to heal her. Add in the silver contamination and you have a fledgling and sire both too close to death to be separated. Mick would most likely bounce back pretty quickly if we removed Veronica and let him recover on his own but even at this point the bond is there and as I said, it would probably kill her." Josef looks a bit worried. "With Mick…especially with Mick the loss of a fledgling would be devastating. He would go into the darkness and never come out. Even with Beth to try and pull him out I'm not sure it's a loss he could manage. For Mick it would be the same reaction as if something happened to Beth or Shannon. He needs her as much as she needs him. It's just the way it is. They have to heal together. If we lose either of them most likely we will lose them both."

Logan looks at his hands and then glances at Josef "How long do you think it will be before we know something more about their chances?"

Josef gets up and moves around the room. Logan recognizes Josef's worry. He only paces when he's pissed or worried. "I'm hoping we will see some improvement by morning but I don't know. I don't think they will be up and moving by any means but I'm hoping we should at least be able to sense some improvement. As far as getting healthy, it's just going to take a while." Josef knows none of this sounds encouraging but it can't be helped.

Logan leans back on the couch and stares at the ceiling.

Josef watches him "Logan can I get you anything?"

Logan nods. "I'll take a beer."

Josef glances at Gabriel and the two men move towards the kitchen. Josef opens the fridge and grabs a beer out he turns to Gabriel. "Can I trust you to stay with him? I have to watch over Mick and Veronica. Robert can't do it twenty four hours a day." Josef is more than a little uneasy about this but doesn't see as he has many choices.

Gabriel nods. "Yes, I'll watch over him. Tomorrow, I'll try and keep him busy enough that he won't have time to think so much about it. He is something else. Josef, did you know, he knew all along who I was?"

Logan smiles at his son's ingenuity. "How'd he figure it out?"

"Gabriel relays what Logan had done to reveal his identity. He told me all this while we were waiting for you."

Josef nods. "Watch him carefully and try and keep away from anything more potent then beer. Stress like this is his trigger for self-destruction. It's been a long time since he went down that path and he may have finally conquered it but be watchful."

Gabriel nods. "He's told me some of it. I'll keep him in check."

Josef moves back towards the living room. "Alright then. I'm going to go give him this and then say good-bye. I really need to get back."

Josef walks back to the couch and hands Logan the beer. "I can't see her can I? That's what Beth wanted isn't it, to see Mick, I mean."

Josef shakes his head. "It's far too risky at this point. There is no way to know what we are dealing with until she and Mick are awake. I'm sorry but not yet. Now I have to go home and watch over them so that Robert can get to his freezer. Gabriel is going to stay here with you. As soon as I sense any change I'll call you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef climbs in the Ferrari and pulls away from the curb. He pulls out his phone and calls home. Sarah answers on the first ring. "Josef?"

"Yes, kitten it's me."

"You sound tired. Are you coming home? You need to feed and get some freezer time and I miss you."

He hears a touch of anxiety in her voice. "Yes, on my way now. Sarah, how are Mick and Veronica doing?"

"I'm not sure. Robert is here, you want to talk to him?"

"Yes." Josef hears her passing the phone to Robert.

"Josef, not much change. It's just to soon."

"I figured as much. I just had to ask." He says wearily.

"How did things go with Beth and Logan?"

"Not good. I can't see where there is a damn thing I can do for either of them at this point. Robert think about how we can get everyone in one place and keep the humans safe until Veronica can be trusted around them without supervision."

Robert snorts. "You don't ask for much. I'll give it some thought. Beth and Logan aren't alone are they?"

"No Finn is with Beth and Gabriel is with Logan. I'm coming home."

"Good. We'll see you when you get here."

Josef hears Robert hand the phone back to Sarah. "Hey there. I miss you." He can tell she's trying to hide any nervousness she's feeling. He knows it's been a long anxious night for her too.

"Sarah I can't wait to see you too. I have to go. I love you and I'm on my way, alright?"

"I love you too Josef. I'll be waiting for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews always welcome...**


	28. Chapter 28

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef quietly sits up in his freezer opening the lid as he does. He gets up and pads across the bedroom. Quietly he grabs some clothes and heads for the bathroom trying to let Sarah sleep. She was not happy about sleeping in a separate freezer last night. When he's done getting dressed he moves across the hall and checks in on Mick and Veronica. Robert took most of the day to watch them and make sure Mick got a continuous supply of blood. Josef looks at Robert "How are they tonight?"

Robert shrugs. "Not any worse, maybe a little better."

Josef nods. "I'd like to take a look at them without pulling them out of the freezer and see how much more healing has taken place since last night. It might give us an idea of how fast things are progressing." Josef glances at Robert and remembers he hasn't been to his freezer in well over twenty-four hours. "I will take care of it. You go feed and get some sleep. I'll watch them and make sure they get what they need. You've been up twice as long as I was."

Robert snorts. "Yea but you had to do the tough part. You had to deal with the humans."

Josef sighs thinking about Beth and Logan and trying to figure out someway that everyone can be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn hears Shannon moving around in her crib. He quickly moves up the stairs trying to get to her before she wakes her mother.

Beth hears Shannon moving around and knows it's just going to be a moment before she starts trying to climb out of the crib and calling for her bottle. Suddenly the previous night comes flooding back and Beth feels like the wind has been knocked out of her again. _Mick, oh Mick. Please be all right_. Beth wants to stay in bed and cry herself right back to sleep. She knows she doesn't want this pain she's feeling to touch her daughter. She starts to get up and she sees Finn standing in the doorway with Shannon in his arms. "Go back to sleep. You can't face this if you're worn out. I'll take care of Shannon. We'll eat and watch videos."

Groggily Beth nods. Finn sets a glass of water on the bedside table, followed by a bottle of aspirin. "You're probably dehydrated from last night. Drink some water. If you've got a headache take a couple of these but get some more sleep."

Beth does as instructed and rolls over and goes back to sleep. She concentrates on Mick and tries to steer her dreams to happiness.

Across the hall Logan sits in the same place on the couch where he was when Josef left him the night before. He fell asleep once only to be woken up by a nightmare of Veronica dying. _One of those is enough_. _No more sleep for a while_.

Gabriel watches him, waiting for him to crash so he can get him into bed. It's been over twenty-four hours since Logan has gotten any real sleep. Gabriel doesn't think it will be much longer before Logan will sleep out of exhaustion. Hopefully he will sleep deep enough he won't have any more nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef senses Sarah as she comes through the door. He doesn't have to look up at her to know that she's in a foul mood. "Go feed. You'll feel better."

She narrows her eyes at him and starts to disagree with him. Before she can open her mouth he points to the door "Go on." She realizes it would be useless to argue. She turns and goes down stairs to see the girls.

Josef opens the lid of the freezer and looks down at Mick and Veronica. He gently rolls Veronica to farther to her side and looks over the wound in her back. The gunshot wound seems to have closed up nicely. No evidence exists that it was even there, at least on the outside. Now hopefully the internal bleeding has stopped and damaged organs are healing.

Josef looks over the bullet wounds across Mick's chest. They are closed up but still visible. If healing isn't complete on the outside then it's probably not on the inside. At least there is improvement from last night.

Josef closes the freezer and reaches for his phone. He needs to let everyone know there is progress.

This time Josef looks up as Sarah enters the room. He stands and motions for her to come to him. "Feel better?"

She shrugs. "A little."

He cups her cheek and kisses her gently at first and then deepens the kiss as he feels her body respond and mold to his. He breaks the kiss and smiles down at her. "I love you."

He watches as her mood start to shift. "I love you too. I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I'm in such a foul mood this evening."

Josef nods. "It's all right. There is just a lot of turmoil going on around here and between worrying about Mick and Veronica and sleeping alone, you're just a little anxious. Hopefully things will settle down now that we can't do anything but watch and wait."

Sarah nods. "Are you still worried they aren't going to make it?"

He slowly shakes his head. "No they are getting better. Even vampires have to make it through that first rocky twenty-four hour period. The thing is, eventually they will both get to the tipping point where there they are both healthier than they are hurt and at that point regeneration will pick up quickly. With vampires it's an accumulative effect. The more we heal, the faster we heal. As I said, now it's just a matter of watching and waiting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the third day Beth has had enough waiting.

Finn looks up when he hears her coming down the stairs. "Ah, you look much better today."

Beth smiles kindly at him. "Thank you for taking such good care of Shannon while I've had my little pity party. It's over now."

Finn nods and watches her closely. He has gotten to know Beth pretty well over the last few months and he knows she's made a decision of some sort. "It has been a pleasure. We've had a great time. We've watched some of the most interesting videos over and over and over."

Beth laughs. "Yes, when she finds something she likes, she likes it a lot." Beth switches gears and becomes serious. "Can you watch Shannon one more time for me? I need to go out and pick up a few things."

Finn senses immediately she is lying to him and almost smiles. Surely she knows he can tell she's lying. He guesses she's betting he won't call her on it. He sighs and shakes his head knowing this is something that she has to do. "No problem. I'm not going anywhere until Mick gets home anyway. You take your time."

Beth smiles and gives him a quick hug and kisses her daughter. "Mommy will be home soon."

Beth grabs her purse and the keys to her car and out the door she goes. She knows that Finn will call Josef. He may not stop her but he will most certainly give Josef a heads up. When Beth gets to the end of the hall she finds Logan by the elevator waiting for her. He smiles at her. "Thanks for the call. This may not work but it's worth a shot."

"What did you tell Gabriel?" Beth asks him wondering if he fooled the old vamp at all.

Logan snorts. "Does it matter? He knew I was lying. I'm sure Finn did when you told him you were going out. You know they are both going to call Josef?"

Beth shrugs "Yes, but I can't just sit here any more. I have to be able to see him with my own eyes. Josef has got to understand that."

Logan nods. "I know the feeling."

Finn picks up the phone almost as soon as Beth is out the door and punches up Josef's number.

"Finn?"

"Good news and bad news Josef."

Josef closes his eyes. He has a hunch he knows what is coming. "Let me guess, the good news is Beth is feeling better and the bad news is she's headed my way."

"You're very good. You should do a mind reading act."

"Hold on, I've got another call." Josef punches the call waiting to hear Gabriel tell him he's fairly certain Logan is on his way to see him. Josef thanks him for the heads up and goes back to Finn. "No. I've been expecting this. That was Gabriel on the other line. Apparently she's not alone. It sounds like Logan is with her, strength in numbers and all that. It took a bit longer than I thought it would, but I knew if he was down long enough, it was coming at some point. It's just who she is. Actually since neither Mick or Veronica has so much as moved or made a sound it's probably all right for them to come and at least see with their own eyes."

Beth pulls her car up in front of Josef's mansion and she and Logan get out. Josef walks out of the shadows and stands in front of the door.

Logan leans against the car. He's decided Josef is going to have to move him bodily if he wants him gone. Not that he doesn't think Josef can, he just suspects Josef would be reluctant.

Beth faces Josef. "We want to see them."

To Beth's astonishment Josef nods. She was sure she was going to have a fight on her hands. "Listen to me first. Neither of them has moved since we put them in the freezer." He turns to Logan. "I need you to remember a few things. Veronica is a vampire now. She doesn't breathe, she is in a freezer cold as ice. Remember that and don't let it frighten you. There aren't any of the usual human signs of life. She's undead. You're just going to have to take my word that I can sense that they are still in there fighting to come back."

Beth and Logan move toward Josef. He stops them. "Hold on. A few conditions first. One of you at a time and I stay in the room. You cannot under any circumstances open the freezer. First off it would be bad for them and secondly it would be one sure way to get killed if one of them wakes and is completely disoriented. I'm sorry. It's the best I can do."

Logan knows that tone. Its Josef's 'my way or the highway' tone. Logan nods. "Fine. I just want to see her." Beth nods her head in acceptance.

The three walk into the house and up the stairs. They stop outside of Josef and Sarah's room. "Which one of you goes first?"

Beth hugs Logan. "You go first."

He smiles gratefully at her. "Thanks."

Josef and Logan move towards the bedroom door. The three turn as Sarah comes down the hall. Sarah smiles softly at Beth. "Come on. I've got chef brewing you a cup of coffee. You can drink it while you wait."

Beth nods and glances at Josef. "One of you will come get me?"

"Of course." Josef replies.

Josef and Logan watch as Beth follows Sarah down the hall to the stairs. Josef turns to Logan. "One more thing you should be prepared for….."

Logan waits wondering what has suddenly made Josef hesitant. "Ah hell, never mind. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Logan follows Josef into the darkened room; Josef turns a small light on. "I'm reluctant to turn much light on. It will bother Veronica a great deal when she wakes. I don't want it any harder for her to acclimate than need be."

Logan nods not quite sure what Josef is going on about. "It's fine. It should be enough for me to be able to see her." Logan walks over to the freezer and sees Veronica lying on her side. Mick is curled up close behind her with his left arm over the top of her, across her waist and his right arm under her but turned up so his wrist is in her mouth. Logan sits heavily on the chair next to the freezer. He sits for a moment thinking about seeing them like that.

Josef watches Logan trying to see where his mind and emotions are going to lead him. "You know, he's keeping her alive just by feeding her? He's her life line and a freezer is no place for clothing."

Logan nods at the sense of it and stands back up. He looks down at the woman he loves more than anything in his life and touches the glass, wishing like hell he could speak to her or touch her.

Josef sees that Logan is going to be all right and goes over and picks up the book he was reading and goes back to it while Logan watches Veronica.

Suddenly Logan looks up at Josef. "I thought you said they hadn't moved since you put them in the freezer?"

Josef nods. "Yes, that's right." Josef starts to get up thinking there has been some change.

"Well, I can see her jaws moving."

Josef nods and sits back down. He's forgotten that to him that isn't really moving but to Logan it must be a wonderful thing to see. "I'm sorry. Yes, she's feeding. It's instinct. I meant conscious movement." Josef can feel Logan relax at seeing Veronica move even if it's just to feed.

Logan sits for a while watching her feed through the glass of the freezer. He looks up at Josef. "I'm ready to go. Beth can come up now. That was what I needed."

Josef nods. He can feel the sense of relief coming from Logan. _He just needed something to hang on to._

"I'll go down and tell Beth she can come up."

Logan walks into the kitchen and smiles softly at Beth. "Your turn." He tells her as he sits down at the table with Sarah.

Beth sees his relaxed manor and hopes she feels the same after seeing Mick.

Beth hesitates before she enters the room. She's no fool she's been around vamps for several years now, hell she's lived with one for the last few years. She knows what to expect of a sleeping vamp. She also suspects that Josef was being literal when he said that Veronica was curled up in the freezer next to Mick. Beth sighs and decides it's time to grow up. Her lover, the man she wants to spend forever with is hurt and he's a vampire. Certain things are just the way they are with vamps and she knew that when she fell in love with one. Beth takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Josef looks up. He knew of course she was out there bracing herself for whatever she has to face.

Beth walks straight to the freezer and looks down at Mick and Veronica still in the same position as Logan found them. Beth smiles. It's pretty much what she expected. She touches the glass and wishes Mick would turn and smile that dopey lopsided grin of his at her. She sees Veronica's jaws move as she feeds and the IV line going into Mick's left arm. Beth looks up at Josef. "Why can't you put a IV in both arms?"

Josef smiles. "I don't know if his body could process the blood that fast. Believe me I was half tempted to do just that."

Josef walks over and stands next to Beth and they watch the sleeping pair in the freezer. Josef puts his arm across Beth's shoulders. "He's strong and stubborn he's not going anywhere. We're seeing progress where the healing is concerned. Every single minute that they both survive is just that much more reason to think they will. I think if we were going to lose them it would have been in that first twenty-four hours."

Beth nods and opens her purse. She takes out a picture of Mick, herself and Shannon taken not long ago. "When he wakes up he might like to have this. I know he can't come home for a while but this might help him feel better."

Josef nods and takes the picture. He puts it on the table under the lamp. "I'll make sure he gets it."

Beth nods and moves to the door. "Thank you Josef. I really needed this."

Josef nods as he watches the door close behind her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews always welcome.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef sits at the desk trying to concentrate on the paperwork before him while he waits for the bag of blood suspended above the freezer to need changing. Mick and Veronica started out going through a bag of blood every half hour. A week later it has become much less. Veronica lets out a moan. Josef's head snaps up at the beautiful sound. It's the first noise either of them has made since they were put into the freezer. Quickly he moves to check and see if she is waking up. She lets out another moan and Josef watches as Mick wraps his arm around her and pulls her in close to his body. Josef shakes his head. They are both still unconscious but instinct is telling Mick his fledgling needs him. Josef senses it won't be much longer before they are both awake. Josef wonders idly how strong the pull is going to be with these two.

Josef goes back to his desk and looks up as Robert enters the room. Robert moves over and looks at the pair in the freezer. "Any change?"

"Veronica is making noise and Mick is unconsciously trying to comfort her. Both are good signs but other than that not much else."

Robert watches Veronica very carefully and looks up at Josef. "Except that Veronica is looking up at me. Josef, she is conscience."

Josef moves to the freezer and looks down at her. They both see panic start to engulf her as she comes fully awake. Josef supposes she has no memory of what happened and without her sire's calming influence she's being thrown into a panic. They watch as her eyes start to turn silver and her fangs start to show. Josef looks at Robert. "Lets get her out of there and see what we can do to keep her calm."

Robert flips the lid on the freezer up and Josef reaches in for Veronica. She growls at him and backs up close to Mick. "Veronica…its Josef. Come on, concentrate…."

He tries to reach for her but she continues to back up baring fangs at him. He lets out a low growl hoping to cower her into submission but no such luck. Josef reaches out to Mick to see if he can sense anything from him. He can sense that Mick is starting to have an intense reaction to Veronica's fear even in his unconscious state. Mick is fighting to come to her aid. Josef looks at Robert. "Back up and be careful Mick is going to come shooting out of there any minute now. This could get ugly if he's half in and half out of reality. He may not know who anyone is, any better than she does. I'm going to see just how far I can push them."

Robert shakes his head and steps back. Josef really growls at Veronica letting her feel a very tiny bit of his contained power. He sees her start to whimper in fear and joins Robert on the other side of the room. Josef and Robert watch as Mick comes flying out of the freezer at an alarming speed. He lands facing both of them ready to do battle. The IV ripped from his arm. Mick stands facing them, fully vamped out, looking for the danger to his fledgling. Josef grins at him as Mick finally registers that there is no threat to either of them. His knees start to buckle as the adrenalin fades. Robert and Josef each grab one of his arms. They move him carefully to the edge of the bed and help him sit down before he hits the floor. Veronica peaks out of the freezer at them. Mick waves them both back and holds open his arms and she comes out of the freezer and Josef can see the pain on Mick's face as she clings to him.

Josef turns to tell Robert to get some blood and as he turns he sees Robert already standing there with a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. Robert moves forward and starts to hand the glass to Mick but sees that Mick's hands are shaking too badly to hold it. Mick opens his mouth and Robert slowly pours first the glass of blood and then what's in the bottle into Mick's mouth. Veronica watches and the men can see that she's entranced with the sight of the blood. Mick taps her nose and shakes his head. He gently turns her around so her back is to him and gives her, his wrist. They watch as she sinks her fangs into Mick once again. Mick gently murmurs to her and brushes her hair out of her eyes as she feeds from him.

A few minutes later Veronica coils herself around Mick and gently drifts off to sleep. Robert tries once again to hand Mick a glass of blood and this time his hands look like they can hold it. He takes the blood and slowly drinks it down holding the glass out for more. Josef sits across from Mick watching and waiting. He sees the color and steadiness returning to Mick. He feels bad about scaring Veronica enough to force Mick to consciousness, maybe before his body was really ready.

Finally Mick smiles at them. "Thanks. I needed that."

Robert returns and places two stacks of clean clothes on the bed next to Mick. "Beth and Logan sent these over for when you two woke up." Mick starts to move and Veronica starts to whimper in her sleep. Mick bends down and softly whispers to her. "It's ok little one. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." He rubs her back until she quiets and he then he moves silently away from the bed and gets dressed. "I'd like a shower but if she wakes up and I'm not here it's going to upset her."

Josef watches him closely. "You're still hurting."

Mick snorts at him. "Well, yea. Some asshole jolted me awake."

Josef shrugs. "I didn't know what else to do. When she woke up she was in a total melt down. We tried to do it the easy way but she wouldn't let us. And as hard as you were fighting to break through you weren't doing it. I just nudged you a bit."

Josef watches Mick's eyes as the sadness hits him. "How are Beth and Shannon? You didn't let them come here did you?"

Josef rolls his eyes "I didn't have much choice. You know how she is. Beth and Logan were both here. Beth might take a chance with her own safety to see you but Finn watched Shannon."

Mick smiles ruefully at Josef "Yea, I know how she is. How did they do? Better or worse?"

Josef nods. "Both better. They needed to see you both for themselves. I refused at first but then realized after three days that neither of you was going to wake up right away so it was ok as long as I was in the room and nobody opened the freezer. The first night was the worst. Beth was practically in the car before I stopped her. It came out of nowhere and she took it hard. Finn's been staying at the apartment with them. Gabriel has been staying with Logan. Robert, Sarah and I have been watching over you two."

"The first night, thee days? Shit. How long have we been down?"

"A week."

"Son of a bitch. What did the guy shoot us with silver mercury nitrate?"

"You don't remember?" Josef asks

Mick thinks for a minute and then remembers Veronica's gun. "Silver bullets out of V's gun. Still, a week?"

Josef nods. "You forget, you were eating for two. Baby over there took as much blood as you did and she had it have it all filtered through you system."

Mick nods. "Hadn't thought about that. Hey could you get me a phone? I really need to talk to Beth."

Josef flips him a phone. "Use mine. I'll go ask Robert where he put yours." Mick catches it in the air and Josef smiles "You're coming back fast, about time. I'll call Keith and Logan and give them the good news."

Mick flips the phone open and punches up Beth's cell. She answers on the first ring. "Josef?"

"No baby, it's me."

Mick listens as she begins to cry. He hears her say his name over and over. It's killing him that he's not there to comfort her. "Beth, it's ok. I'm ok. Ssshhh baby, I love you and it's going to fine. Everything is going to be ok."

Beth lets out a ragged breath and tries to pull herself together. "Mick…. when…when did you wake up?"

"Just now. Veronica woke up first and Josef scared her bad enough to jolt me awake. They poured some blood down my throat and now I'm talking to you."

Beth is determined to not break down crying again but just the sound of Mick's voice almost sets her off. "I miss you so much. I….I…Josef told me you can't come home but that's ok as long as I know you're going to be all right."

Mick sighs. "Yea, about that. We'll figure something out but Josef's right. I can't leave her and I sure as hell can't bring her to the apartment. Give me a day or two now that I'm awake and I'll have a better idea of what I'm dealing with…you know I've never done this before."

"I know…. how is she? How's Veronica?"

Mick looks down at Veronica sleeping peacefully on the bed. "She's fed and she's sleeping. That's about all I can tell you right now. I sense she's fine. When Josef frightened her I knew it deep in my bones. It jolted me out of that freezer as if he had threatened you or Shannon. So, I guess I would know if something was wrong with her."

Mick starts to move around the room. He sees the picture under the lamp of his family and smiles as he picks it up. Mick hears Beth trying to hold it together. "I'm sorry. I…it's just…the whole thing is so sudden and confusing. I'm really sorry. I feel like a helpless idiot."

"It's ok Beth. Don't worry. We'll all get through this. I promise everything will be all right. Now can I talk to Shannon? I miss my other girl as well." Beth smiles and holds the phone up to Shannon. "It's daddy. Come say hi to daddy."

Beth watches the little girl crawl up on the couch and sit next to her. Beth hands her the phone and she takes in her little hands. "Daddy?"

Mick smiles with delight when he hears his little girl's voice. "Yes, it's daddy. I miss you."

"Daddy come home?"

"Soon Shannon, Soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel snatches up the ringing phone and points it at Logan. "I'll answer it. You keep going. You're on a roll. Don't mess up your concentration now. I'll find out who it is."

Gabriel flips it open and quietly walks across the room where Logan can't hear him. "Josef?"

"Yes. Good news. She's awake, well she was. They are both doing fine. She's fed and gone back to sleep. She's going to be fine."

Gabriel lets out a sigh of relief. "He's going to be very glad to hear it but he's going to want to know when he can be turned and by who. I've kept him busy enough that I haven't had to tell him anything but that's not going to work now."

Josef nods. "I know. I'll come over tomorrow night and we'll talk. I need one more night here to make sure Mick has everything under control before I leave him to it. He just had to call home and talk to Beth and tell her he has no idea when he'll be able to come home. Veronica doesn't need him in a funk so I want to stay close one more night to make sure he gets a kick in the ass if he needs it."

"Sounds good Josef. I hate to interrupt Logan when he's working this well but he should hear this from you."

Gabriel walks across the room quickly and taps Logan on the Shoulder. He smiles down at him as he hands him the phone. "Josef would like to talk to you."

Josef repeats everything he told Gabriel and then worries when he doesn't hear anything from Logan. "Logan?"

"Sorry. I just needed a minute to breathe. When can I see her?"

Josef sighs. "I'm coming over tomorrow night. We'll talk about it then. How's that?"

Logan catches something in Josef's voice that worries him. "Josef, what's wrong?"

"Logan not over the phone. You just need to know that she's fine. I have to make sure everyone is settled in here and I'll see you tomorrow night."

Logan sighs resigning himself to waiting. "All right. I'll see you then."

Josef then makes the same call to Keith. "Thank you Josef and please thank Mick. I'm glad you sent Weevil over here to stay with me. It made it much easier. He told me how things would be for her for a while. Please, when she comes out of the haze have her call me. I need to talk to her. Tell Mick I'm sorry that he won't be able to go home and thank him again for saving her. Weevil explained to me how hard this is going to be for him and his family. If there is anything I can do for Beth and Shannon please let me know."

Josef smiles. It sounds as though Weevil handled things with Keith just right. "I will Keith. Now stop worrying. It's going to be a couple of days before she can call but Mick or I will update you if anything changes." Josef breaks the connection.

Josef goes in search of Sarah and finds Mick helping Sarah move their clothing and things back into their own room. Veronica is still asleep. Josef smiles. "You and Veronica can stay in the south wing. How does that sound?"

Mick nods. "Fine. I can't go home."

Josef scowls at him. "Mick?"

Mick looks up at Josef shaking his head. "Don't worry. I won't let her feel this…..pain….it's just that I miss Beth and Shannon so much. Don't worry about Veronica though; I'll treat her well. She's mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening Josef watches Mick from the doorway of his and Veronica's room. Mick has the lights turned way down and jazz softly playing in the background. He's reading the paper in the dim light. Mick turns and looks at Josef. "Josef I can't read your mind. Spit it out."

Josef shrugs. "I just came to see how you two are doing. I'm going to go over and see Logan later and I know he's going to ask me how she is."

Mick smiles. "She's fine. You know how it goes. Her senses are way over hyped." He smiles "But soft jazz seems to calm her. I had to explain to her that the thumping noise that was bothering her was the sound of the heartbeats of the humans that are in the house somewhere. Hopefully all that will start to abate in the next couple of days. As soon as she starts to acclimate I want to get her out around a few humans, maybe a ride in the car and a walk in the park. She needs to learn to adjust to the sounds and smells of humans right away so she can learn to live among them."

Josef nods. "That sounds good." He smiles at Mick. "You've given this some thought."

Mick shrugs. "I remember what it was like and I remember the things that I wish Coraline had done differently. And admittedly I have given this some thought. I just didn't think I would be in this position this soon with this particular blond but we're doing fine. She should be awake in a few minutes. I can feel her hunger starting to build. She's going to want to feed. Now that we're both healthy, I'm going to start giving her human blood from a glass. We'll work on drinking direct down the road when she's more stable."

"Mick, I have to ask you something. How are you going to go about your relationship with Veronica?"

Mick narrows his eyes at Josef. "Are you asking me if I'm going to sleep with her?"

Josef nods. "Yes, I guess I am. If that's the way this is going to be, I'm going to have to prepare Logan."

Mick sighs. "Josef it's not in my plan. I love Beth and only Beth but I will do whatever I have to in order for Veronica to be whole and know that she's cared for. I won't let her come into being a vamp and wondering if I should have let her die. I won't have her living with that kind of regret."

"Good. I like to hear that no matter what it entails." _If it comes to that, Logan is just going to have to learn to get over it._

"Josef, while we're on the subject, if you turn Logan I don't want him in where near her until I say so."

Josef takes a deep breath. He knew this was coming. The protector is too engrained in Mick's basic make up for anything else to happen. "You know he won't hurt her."

Mick nods. "I know he won't mean to. I know he won't want to, but until I trust him he doesn't get near her. As far as I'm concerned two erratic fledglings is one too many."

Josef gives Mick a short nod. "You're her sire. Do what ever you think is best." The last thing Josef wants to do is undermine Mick when he's so intent on doing the right things for her.

Josef wonders what Veronica will have to say about all of this. He walks across the room and peers down into the freezer. Veronica opens her eyes and sees Josef and immediately starts to whimper. Mick is by the side of the freezer in the blink of an eye. Mick growls at Josef "Josef, get out. You're scaring her."

Josef backs up towards the doorway. He watches Mick very carefully to make sure he's not going to take a swipe at him. "I'm sorry. I would never want to hurt her you know that."

Mick takes a deep breath. "Yea, but she doesn't know it. Josef, please, just stay away from her for a while. I think she's still freaked out about you growling at her when she first woke up."

Josef nods. "Yea, probably not a great idea in retrospect." Josef watches silently as the freezer lid opens and Veronica silently slides out and moves to sit in Mick's lap. He softly whispers to her. She instantly calms down and Josef feels both their anxiety melt away. Mick lifts his wrist to her mouth. She sighs with contentment as she sinks her fangs into his wrist.

Mick smiles at Josef "Comfort food."

Josef smiles and nods at Mick. Softly so he doesn't frighten Veronica again he continues. "Like I said, I'm going over to Logan's. Now that you two are doing all right I need to spend some time with him and see how he's reacting to all of this. Is there anything I can get you at the apartment or anything else I can do?"

Mick nods. "I'll call Beth and talk to her. She can have my stuff ready and I'll give you a list for Veronica."

Josef nods. "I'll stop by on my way out. Just let me know what she needs."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews always welcome….**


	30. Chapter 30

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef taps on the door and smiles when Beth opens it. "Come on in Josef. I talked to Mick and he told me what he needed. I put everything he asked for in the suit case by the front door."

Josef watches her and is relieved to see how much better she is doing. "Thanks Beth. One thing Mick probably didn't tell you, was he asked me to give you this."

Josef hands her an envelope. She looks at him quizzically and begins to open it. Josef lays his hand on hers and stops her. He smiles gently at her. "I suspect it's probably something you want to read when you've got some time to yourself."

Beth smiles at him. "Thank you. I'll do that."

Josef turns and picks up the suitcase. "Well, I have to go across the hall and deal with Logan. Beth if you need anything…."

Beth nods. "Don't worry Josef, I'll ask. I'm fine now and Finn is still here with us."

Josef nods. "Good. Well, I'll see you later." He begins to turn to leave but hesitates.

Beth watches him wondering what's going on. "Josef? Everything really is all right?"

Quickly he turns back to reassure her. "Yes, of course. I…look Beth you may not realize it right now but I think in the long run, where you and Mick are concerned this helps him."

Beth cocks her head and looks at him. "Really?"

"I just think now that Mick has been forced into this role he will understand that turning someone isn't as scary as he might have thought. I know he had agreed to turn you when you were ready but I still think he had some reservations." He watches Beth narrow her eyes at him. "Not because he didn't want you with him, because he was afraid he might fail you. Mick remembers all to well what it was like for him before he found you." Beth's softens at the thought of Mick's worry. "When you've never done this, never been this responsible for someone else it can be a bit daunting. I can give him advice but when it all comes down to it, he has to be the one to make those final decisions. No one can help him shoulder the responsibility for how it turns out. I think this will give him more confidence and make him a better sire than he might have been."

Beth shakes her head. "You know, I never had any doubts that he would be a wonderful sire. Josef, do you think he's a good father?"

"Of course."

Beth continues, "I know the two things aren't exactly the same but I think the same things that make him a good father will make him a good sire. Josef, no one really knows if they will be a good parent until they are one. You do what you think is best and hope it's enough. He may have had some doubts but I never did."

"You're probably right. I never thought about it in those terms. I know he's intent on making sure she's happy in her new life." Josef sighs. "As I said, now I have to go deal with Logan."

Beth puts her hand on Josef's arm as he turns. "Josef, you are a good father, I've seen that for myself and Sarah tell me you are a good sire. Do what you think is best. I'm sure you will do the right thing for Logan."

"Thanks Beth." She watches as he leaves the apartment.

Josef drops the suitcase in the hall. He'll grab it on his way out. He starts to tap on the door to Logan's apartment but stops and just tries the door. Finding it unlocked he walks in. With Mick gone it bothers him that the door is unlocked but then he remembers that Gabriel and Finn are close at hand. He stays silent in the doorway watching his son tapping away at the laptop. Gabriel glances at Josef.

Josef braces himself for a conversation that he's pretty sure is not going to be a lot of fun for either him or Logan. _No use putting it off any longer._ Josef clears his throat and Logan looks up seeing him at the door. Logan shuts the laptop without a second thought. Apparently he's still not ready to share whatever it is that he and Gabriel have been working on. Josef moves into the room. "Mind if I pour myself a drink?"

Logan shrugs. "Of course not." He tries to keep his nervousness from showing. He knows Josef will be able to tell but that's not really the point. He needs to at least try and stay calm and not say something stupid.

Josef sits in the chair drink in hand and watches Logan.

Logan looks at Josef and quietly asks him. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine. She's still a bit hyper sensitive to sight and sound but that's perfectly normal. Mick said he is going to start to move her over to human blood. It's a good sign that she's healthy enough not to need his blood to heal her anymore. She'll still want his blood on occasion but it's more like comfort food for her now. She looks good, if not a bit pale. Oh, and she's real unhappy with me."

Logan scowls at him. "What did you do?"

Josef glances at Gabriel. "I scared her…..bad." Josef relates to them what he had done to wake Mick up.

Gabriel shakes his head. "You're lucky Mick didn't take your head off."

Josef nods. "He still might. I was in their wing tonight to check on them and she didn't like it one bit. Consequently he didn't like it either. I think I'm going to have to give her some room until she starts to get use to me again."

"What color are her eyes?" Logan asks

Josef looks at him questioningly. "You know her eyes are blue."

Logan shakes his head. "No, I mean what color are they when she's gone vamp?"

Josef smiles as he remembers, "They are silver. I've never met a vamp with pure silver eyes before. I think it must be because of all the silver she ingested at her turning. It's the only thing I can think of that would account for that. She actually looks pretty damn beautiful with silver eyes. It suits her."

Logan smiles at the image. "Fangs?"

Josef snickers. "Yea, top and bottom." He clicks his teeth together.

Josef hears Logan's heartbeat pick up and sense's his blood pressure spike. _Here it comes._

"When can I see her?"

Josef takes a deep breath. "I don't know." _I don't know when Mick will allow it. I don't know when it will be safe for you._

Gabriel watches father and son tiptoe around this and wonders how long this can go on.

"Turn me. I want to be turned." Logan blurts out. He hadn't meant to do it like that but there it is. He holds his breath and waits for Josef's answer.

Josef shakes his head and looks down. "I can't and I think you should wait."

Logan looks at Josef with pleading eyes. "Josef I want you to turn me. Please?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? So that Veronica and I can be together again. It's what we decided. You know that."

Josef gulps down the rest of his drink and gets up to pour himself another. As he walks back to the chair he looks at Logan. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is." Logan says with all the confidence of a human.

"Logan this is a really bad idea. Turning you just because Veronica had to be turned ahead of time isn't a good enough reason and as I said, I can't do it."

Logan shakes his head. "I don't understand. You agreed when we announced that was what we wanted to do."

"And that was my plan. I was going to find a suitable sire for Veronica and I would turn you myself. The problem is that the time has come to soon. Sarah still needs me in ways that make it impossible for me to have another fledgling to care for. Beyond that I still think you need to pull back and wait."

Logan shakes his head. "I'm not waiting. I was always the one who wanted to be turned but we were waiting for her to find a way to tell her dad so we could be turned together."

"I understand that but I think you just need to wait until things calm down. There's too much turmoil right now. Wait and see how Veronica feels about her transformation. She may need things from you that you won't be able to give her if you're a fledgling as well. If you're turned, you're probably not going to be steady enough emotionally to help her if she needs it. Mick is her sire but you're the one that's supposed to be in love with her."

Josef senses Logan's shift in mood. Josef feels Logan's anger starting to build. "If you can't, I'll find someone who can. Vanessa or Ashley will do it."

Josef shakes his head. "No, they won't. Neither of them would go against me on this. No one will."

Logan narrows his eyes at Josef. "You forget, if what Grant says about my blood is true, I don't really need any of you. I will turn on my own."

Josef wondered how long it would take them to get here. He stands up and starts to pace. "Let me ask you this, what could be the worst thing that could happen if you waited?"

Logan shakes his head. "I told you I'm not waiting."

Gabriel cuts in. "Answer your father. It's a good question."

Logan glances at Gabriel. "I could lose her. I could lose her for good this time."

Josef shakes his head. "Not a good enough answer. I will lock your ass up and have you watched twenty four hours a day if I have to but you will not be turned or try and turn on your own without my say so."

Logan doesn't bother to tell Josef he can't do that. He knows his father well enough to know he can and will.

Josef stands and looks out the window into the darkness. He makes his decision and turns back to Logan. "There's no easy way to say this, what you want or don't want doesn't really matter anymore where Veronica is concerned." Josef holds up his hand before he can be interrupted. "There is only one person that matters to her at this point and that's Mick."

Logan watches Josef. "Josef, what aren't you telling me?"

Gabriel shakes his head and wonders if this might come better from him. He glances at Josef who shrugs. Gabriel turns back to Logan and sits across from him. "What you don't realize is you've just gone from being the second most important man in her life, assuming her father was first, to third. Because Mick is her sire she will do whatever he says without question. Her whole world is going to revolve around Mick, at least for a while. How long it lasts depends on the fledgling. I've never met her so I don't know how much of her human personality will impact her as a vampire."

Josef snorts. "Stubborn, independent, single minded…….a royal pain in the……"

Gabriel smiles and glances at Josef. "You two must have been a joy to have in the same room."

Josef tries to look indignant but Logan notices he doesn't quite pull it off. Gabriel continues. "Even if she is one of those that breaks away early she will still most likely need him near for quite some time. It's hard to explain. It's like they just need that safety net close. Logan, believe me when I tell you, you do not want to get on the wrong side of that relationship, no matter who you are."

Josef nods. "If this could have been coordinated so that you both had sires that were experienced in being a sire and everything was prepared ahead of time this probably wouldn't be a problem but that's not how it's played out. Mick has never done this before and you know how protective he is of Beth and Shannon, this isn't going to be any different with Veronica."

Gabriel suspected as much. "Josef truthfully, how do you think he will do as her sire? Mick has some series issues is he going to pass them on to Veronica?"

Josef turns to Gabriel. Glad for the distraction in the conversation. "It is the first time he's done this but I think he will be fine. As Beth pointed out to me, he's a wonderful father and in this case a lot of the same traits go into being a sire. Do you know what Coraline did to him?"

Gabriel nods. "Yes, Unfortunately I didn't know enough about your personal life, even though we were doing business all those years to find out Mick was around before she got to him."

Josef gives Gabriel a nod of acceptance and continues. "Six months or a year ago I would have been very alarmed at the prospect of Mick turning anyone, even Beth but the impact of her presence over time continues to make him whole. In addition having Finn around has done him a great deal of good. He's keeping fresh blood in the house for the first time since he broke from Coraline. I thought that turning Beth would be the thing that would seal it forever but this might work as well. Being Shannon's father and Veronica's sire brings these two worlds together forever. Mick more than anyone knows what it's like to spend so much of your life miserable. He's made it plain to me that he will do whatever he has to in order to make sure that she doesn't end up regretting what she's become."

Gabriel relaxes "I hope your right."

Josef nods. "I am. Mick takes his responsibilities seriously. He will do whatever he thinks is necessary to see that she's happy."

Josef turns to Logan. "The problem where you're concerned is that he's gotten protective, which considering he watched over Beth for twenty some years isn't much of a surprise. It's who he is."

Logan narrows his eyes. "Are you saying he won't let me see her?"

Josef sits down heavily in the chair. "Yes, Logan I'm trying to tell you he won't let you see her. Right now because it's not safe for you or anyone human to be near her, later if you're turned for her own protection. He will not chance you being out of control and hurting her physically or emotionally. He point blank told me that if you're turned he doesn't want you anywhere near her until he says it's all right. "

"But you'll talk to him, right? You'll make him see that I'm what's best for her."

Josef shakes his head. "No. I won't. I'm not going to undermine his confidence that he's doing the right thing. Look, Mick and Veronica have only been up and moving for less then forty-eight hours. Let Mick get his bearings and see how this goes. If you or I or anyone backs him into a corner he's going to dig in and then come out swinging and I'm here to tell you that if you try and get between a sire and a fledgling you will lose and by making her choose, you will most likely break her heart. Until she gets settled she's going to pick him every time. It's just the way it is."

The color drains from Logan's face as another thought come to light. "Josef, you don't think he's going to want her as more than….."

Josef leans forward and looks at Logan. "All I can tell you is that the love of Mick's life is Beth and he will try to keep from sleeping with Veronica, it's not what he wants but if it's the only way to make her happy he will most likely go ahead. Logan I don't want to be cruel but as for Mick sleeping with Veronica, if it comes to that, you need to just get over it."

Gabriel scowls at Josef from behind Logan's back.

Logan looks like he's about to punch the wall.

Josef throws up his hands in frustration. "I'm not trying to be an ass but there are some facts you're just going to have to live with. Mick is her sire. No one has the right to undermine or challenge that. Not you, not me, not anyone. He will do his very best and he will treat her a damn site better than he was treated. In addition if you think about how he got into this, saving your girlfriends life, you damn well should shut the hell up and be grateful that this time he said yes because when Beth begged him to turn someone she loved he said no. In addition I would remind you of what he's giving up in the process. You think he wants to be separated from his family?"

Logan knows Josef is right but he doesn't have to like it. Logan stands up and moves to the kitchen.

Gabriel looks across at Josef. "I'll do it. I'll turn him." Gabriel says it so softly, that only Josef's exceptional hearing picks it up.

Josef shakes his head. "You're not listening to me either. It doesn't matter if he's turned in fact it's probably worse because Mick is more apt to let him see her if he stays human."

Josef hears a sound from the kitchen he doesn't like. He moves quickly and finds Logan, a glass in one hand a bottle of bourbon in the other. Josef firmly removes the bottle from Logan's grasp. He pours a small amount of the liquid into the glass. "Listen to me. Do you want to see Veronica again any time soon?"

Logan nods. "Of course."

"Then get your shit together because mark my words if Mick thinks you've become erratic, human or vamp he will take measures to keep her as far away from you as he can."

"He doesn't have to know if you don't tell him." Logan responds sulkily.

Josef shakes his head. "Haven't you learned anything about vampires? Mick will know what you are feeling five minutes before you do. He's a vamp. He can tell if you've been drinking or if you're just plain getting crazy or doing things your ashamed of. He will know. I won't have to tell him."

Logan paces the room. "Shit. I can't do this right now. I'm going upstairs. I've got to do something to get this worked out of my system."

Josef faces him. "That's fine, do what ever you need to but don't get off track. Before you go upstairs I have a list of a few things I need for Veronica. Can you pack them up for her?"

Logan takes the list and feels like she's taking one more step away from him. "Yea, I hate this but I'll do it. Give me a few minutes to gather this stuff up."

Logan returns with a suitcase and lays it down next to Josef. "That's everything on the list and a couple more things that I'm sure she's going to want. If I think of anything more I'll let you know. Look, I know you won't intervene for me but if Mick even looks like he'll change his mind or let me even see her for even a few minutes …anything…"

Josef nods. "I'll let you know. Logan, I'm telling you please give this some time. Let Mick get comfortable with his new role. Once he calms down he may allow some contact. Don't do anything rash."

Logan nods. "All right for now." Josef watches as he stalks out of the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews always welcome…..**


	31. Chapter 31

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick hands Veronica a tall glass of blood. She sniffs it and smiles at him. "It smells different than your blood."

"It is different. It's fresh, A positive, from a human. It's alive with the things that you need to keep you healthy. My blood won't do that for you. You only needed my blood until your body healed itself."

"But what's it taste like?"

Mick laughs. "You won't know until you try it. Come on, drink up."

Veronica sips from the glass taking a little of the liquid into her mouth, tasting it. Mick watches her eyes light up and she smiles drinking the blood down. "You're right. It's very good. So is this what I'll drink from now on?"

Mick nods. "For now. Later you'll learn to feed direct, but you're not ready for that yet. You might find that if you are upset that you'll want my blood but that's out of comfort not need."

"Feeding direct means drinking blood from a live person?" Veronica asks wide-eyed

"Yes, but you're not ready for that yet so don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

Veronica nods. "Good. I feel very good."

Mick reaches over and turns the light up a notch and watches her reaction. He nods with approval when she doesn't flinch. "Your senses are adjusting very quickly. Since that's the case maybe there are a couple of things we can do tomorrow night."

Veronica cocks her head. "Like what?"

"I think it's time we got out in the world a little bit. How about going for a ride in the car and maybe even a walk in the park? It's away to get use to the sounds and smells of humans. We'll go out in the early evening so there are still a few people out moving around. You need to do this a little at a time."

Veronica smiles broadly at him. "Really? That would be great. I'd love to go out. Do you think we can go see Logan?"

Mick smiles softly at her and shakes his head. "Not yet. It's too soon. At first it's easier to be around strangers than it is humans you know and love. Later when you have developed some control we'll talk about you seeing Logan. You need to get the basics down. That's the whole point of getting use to being around humans a little at a time. You don't want to accidentally hurt anyone."

Veronica sighs. He doesn't feel distress from her at his refusal, just disappointment. "Alright but maybe I could talk to him on the phone? Do you think I could do that?"

"How about if you start out with your dad? I know he'd love to hear from you." Mick tells her gently.

Her face softens at the mention of her father. "That sounds like a good idea. I bet he's been worried."

Mick nods. "He's better now. Josef called him to tell him that you were awake and doing all right but it's not the same as hearing someone's voice. Call your dad and let me think about Logan for a while. Can you do that?"

Veronica nods. "Yea. I'll call my dad now."

"Ok, I'm going to go downstairs while you do that. Is that ok?" Mick watches her to see how anxious this is going to make her.

"I guess…you won't leave the house though, right?"

Mick smiles. "Right. I won't go anywhere without you. I just want to talk to Josef for a bit. You don't leave this wing though, ok?"

Veronica scowls at the mention of Josef's name. "You can be sure I'll stay right here."

Mick takes her hand. "Listen. You are in absolutely in no danger from Josef. He would never hurt you but if you want, I'll ask him to stay out of this wing of the house until you are feeling better about his presence."

Veronica nods. "Thank you. I know he won't hurt me but he sort of scares me still. Part of it is I can feel things from Josef that were never there before."

Mick nods for her to continue. "He's so old and he has so much power and I can feel it sort of in the background. After what happened when we woke up it's too over whelming right now."

"It's not a problem. I'll explain to him and ask him to stay out of this wing. I'm sure he'll agree when he realizes it's what you need right now."

Veronica looks a little embarrassed. "Thanks. I'm just not ready for Josef. I wouldn't mind though if Sarah came to visit."

"That's a good idea but maybe later on, in a few days we'll see about Sarah coming to visit. Now go call your dad."

Veronica watches Mick leave the room. He can feel her anxiety but as long as it's manageable for her he's going to continue. Hopefully calling her dad will keep her mind off him being out of her sight.

Mick enters Josef's study and sees him doing paperwork at his desk. He looks up when Mick enters the room and narrows his eyes. "Where's Veronica?"

"She's upstairs calling her dad. She's a little anxious but she's all right. I wouldn't leave her if I thought she couldn't take it for a few minutes. Josef, there are a couple of things I need to talk to you about. First of all, Veronica has requested that you stay out of the wing we're living in for awhile. You've got her spooked."

Josef leans back in his chair. "If that's what you think she needs I can do that. Not a problem. What else?"

Mick starts to pace the room thinking. "She wants to see Logan."

"But you don't want her to?"

"Not yet. There's no way it's close to being safe for him to be around her. I also want her to get grounded and comfortable being a vampire before she gets side tracked with Logan. The truth is I hadn't thought she would ask to see him this soon but I should have known. She loves him. I can feel it when she says his name."

Josef smiles at that. "What did you tell her?"

"Just what I've told you, that I want her to get the basics first. Has he asked to see her?"

Josef sighs. "Pretty much the first thing out of his mouth when I talked to him. That was before he asked me to turn him."

"Are you going to do it?"

"No, not yet. If you don't want him to see her then turning him isn't going to improve his disposition. I'm trying to get him to see that waiting a couple of months isn't the end of the world. He's afraid he's going to lose her if he waits." Josef throws his pen on the desk "And to be honest he's not happy about the idea of anyone else sleeping with her and that's not a good enough reason to turn him. Gabriel wasn't very happy with me but I told him to get over it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks across the seat at Veronica. She's stretched out the seat of the Benz sound asleep. He smiles remembering how excited she was to get to leave the house. Everything had gone really well for most of the night. He'd driven around different area's that still had crowds of people moving around. At one point he saw a theater emptying out after a movie. Mick parked along the street and they sat watching as the people moved to their cars.

Mick watches Veronica's reactions as she picks up on all the different emotions that people were taking away from the movie. At one point she scrunches her nose. "What's that smell?"

Mick smiles. "Ah, you put a lot of humans in one space for three hours and they tend to stink. It's not bad enough that any of them can smell it but to your nose it's not pleasant."

"I'll say." She replies. "It must have been an exciting movie. Most of them are still getting an adrenaline rush from it. I can see that some of them look flush and their hearts are beating a little fast." She turns in the seat to look at Mick. "Will I ever get to go to the movies again?"

Mick shrugs. "To tell you the truth, you'll probably feel a lot more comfortable and enjoy the movie more at home with a drink. Trying to watch a movie with all those heartbeats and all that blood rushing around in a confined space isn't all that much fun. Josef has a really nice movie theater at the house. I know if there is anything you'd like to see he either has it or can get it. He doesn't use it all that much but the freshies love it. Come on; let's drive over to the park. We'll go for a walk."

Mick parks in the lot at Griffith Park and they get out. "Perfect timing. There are still a good group of people around but the crowd is starting to thin out." Mick stops and sees Veronica trying to look everywhere at once. He stops her. "Look at me." She turns to him. "If at any time you feel your control starting to slip or you start to get anxious you tell me right away." He knows he'll be able to sense her feelings but he wants her to pay attention to what is going on inside herself as well.

They start to get out. "We'll just walk for awhile. Try and use all your senses to absorb what's going on around you, but tell me if you start to get overwhelmed."

She nods enthusiastically at him. "I will."

They walk amongst the people strolling through the park. Veronica stops dead and he can tell she's trying to separate her senses, trying to zero in one particular thing in the area. She points into the darkness just to the south of them and looks at Mick. She whispers to him. "There's people…two of them…making out in the woods over there."

He laughs "Very good. It's good that you could pick out one thing with other people around. Was it the sounds of their accelerated heartbeats or the smell of them that you noticed first?"

"I'm not really sure, I think their heartbeats. I just knew they were there and what they were doing." She laughs.

They continue to walk. Mick senses that she wants to ask him something but is apprehensive. Soon they are away from what's left of the crowd. Mick stops. "Ok, what do you want to ask me?"

Veronica looks at him shyly. "Did you think about when I can see Logan? You said you would think about it."

Mick shakes his head. "Veronica, I really think you need to give it a couple of weeks at least before we talk about you seeing or talking to Logan. Josef will keep him up to date on how you're doing so he won't worry. Please, just a couple weeks and then maybe you can talk to him on the phone. You need to get comfortable with the world around you."

He watches her hang her head looking at her feet, disappointment radiating from her. Mick stands in front of her and looks down at the tiny figure. "Veronica?"

She nods without looking at him. Both of them are so lost in their own thoughts that even Mick doesn't sense anyone near until they are very close. Mick whirls around to find Clint and Marshal standing behind him. "Hey, Mick."

"Well, the lost boys…. plus one." He says as he notices the third member of the party bringing up the rear. "Janine what are you doing with this motley duo." Veronica's head snaps up and she notices right away that Mick has instinctively put his body between her and the new comers. She wonders if they are dangerous.

Janine smiles "We've got a new business venture." Mick watches Janine glance at Marshall and Clint. "We're out looking for some juicy stuff on the more prominent members of the tribe. We saw that beast of yours parked in the lot and thought we'd see what was up with you."

"Yea, Josef told me about that. You have a gossip web page for vamps? You know better than to write about me or Josef, right?" Mick glowers at the three of them.

Janine looks at him speculatively. "Josef maybe, he is after all one of our backers."

Mick smiles. "Josef's backing your gossip web page? What's he getting out of it?"

Janine rolls her eyes. "We had to promise not to write anything about him or his family. But nobody said anything about you and you are a very hot topic in the community these days. I'd love to get the scoop on what's up with you."

All three of them are trying to get a look behind him. He can feel Veronica pressed up against him. He's starting to get pissed. Mick growls and shows them his fangs and they stop cold. "You're scaring her. Stop it now."

They all stand perfectly still. Nobody moves a muscle.

Quietly Janine breaks the spell. "We just want to meet your new friend."

Mick watches them fangs still showing. "This is her first trip outside since she's been turned. You three are scaring her and if you don't stop now, I'm going to get really pissed."

All three back up and stop trying to look behind him.

Janine tries again but with a little distance between her and Mick. "Ah, come on Mick, talk to us. I heard a rumor and I just want to see if it was true." Janine purrs at him.

"And that would be?" Mick asks her warily

"That you sired a woman and it isn't your human and since I smell a new little one behind you, I'm guessing that's her. Come on Mick fess up. What's up with you? Our readers would love to hear what the deal is. Our hit count always goes way up when we do blind items on a famous L.A. private detective. You've been dogging the same human for years. Hell you're even helping her raise her kid."

Clint blurts out. "Some of us have had a pool going for the last couple of years on when you'll turn her. She really screwed up a lot of picks when she got pregnant." Clint would love to ask Mick about the kid but knows it would be taking his life in his hands and he likes being undead.

Mick scowls at him.

Janine keeps going. "You've always been crazy for that blond. So what's up with the fledgling?"

Mick shakes his head. "I swear, vampires are worse then humans when it comes to gossip. Yes, I turned a family friend. There was no choice. She's been shot and she was dying. She had already made the decision to be turned it was just supposed to be at a later date."

Janine tries to peak around Mick again. "Can we meet her?"

Veronica doesn't think they sound so scary and they don't smell all that old. She thinks the woman is about the same age as Mick.

Mick shakes his head. "No, I told you this is her first trip out and she doesn't need to have strangers scaring her." _Josef was enough._

Mick feels a tug on his jacket from behind. He looks over his shoulder and Veronica is nodding at him. "Come on. You won't let me see Logan. At least let meet them. You said you wanted me to get comfortable. They don't seem so scary."

Mick scowls at her.

"Who's Logan and how come you won't let her see him?" Janine asks

Veronica pokes her head out from around Mick and looks at Janine "He's my boyfriend but he's still human. We were going to be turned together but then I got shot so he's going to be turned later."

Suddenly Janine grins at Veronica slyly. "This wouldn't be Josef's son would it? As I recall his name is Logan."

Veronica nods at Janine still from behind Mick.

Janine laughs. "I met him at Josef's party. Oh, girl I have to talk to you." Clint and Marshal watch with interest.

Remembering the night of the party Mick shakes his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh, come on Mick, just a little girl talk. That human of hers is hot. I need to tell her something you probably won't mention."

Marshal watches as Veronica comes out from behind Mick and stands next to him. Mick puts his arm around her protectively. Marshal backs up slowly and then quickly snaps her picture. Veronica lets out a cry when the flash hits her full in the face. Mick doesn't stop to sense that she's just surprised not hurt. He grabs Marshal up by the front of his shirt. He takes the camera away from him and pulls out the memory card then he snaps it in half. Mick lets out a low growl; he's completely vamped out. "You never learn. You're lucky I don't snap you in half. First rule of being a vamp, never mess with an angry sire."

"Sorry. Man, I forgot she's probably still jumpy." Marshal raises his arms and slides out of his shirt and coat. He quickly moves away from Mick. Mick looks at the bunched up clothes in his hand and shakes his head. He throws them on the ground. "Marshal you mess around again and I'll get a piece of you next time. You understand me?"

Marshal nods. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

Janine slowly moves behind Mick while he still has a hold of Marshal and smiles at Veronica. "Hey, my name is Janine." Janine sticks out her hand to Veronica who cautiously shakes hands with her. "I'm Veronica."

Mick turns to watch Janine and Veronica. Janine slowly moves closer to Veronica. "Before this big lug takes you away I just want to give you one piece of advice."

Veronica tilts her head watching Janine. "Before Logan gets turned, talk tall dark and humorless here, into letting you get a taste of Logan first. My bet he's going to taste yummy either way but you really need to have one good taste before it's gone forever. Human blood from someone you love is amazing and believe me Logan will love it"

Veronica laughs as Janine winks at her.

Mick rolls his eyes. "Janine that's enough."

Janine smiles at him. "You know I'm right."

Mick gives her a half smile. _Yea, I do._

"Look guys you know who she is, she's under Mine and Josef's protection." He looks at Janine pointedly. "And she's Josef's family. If you put anything about either of us on your web page I can guarantee a visit you are not going to like." Mick turns to Veronica and starts to move her away from the trio.

"Veronica, after you taste that human of yours you come visit and you can thank me." Janine tells Veronica as Mick moves her away from the trio.

Suddenly Veronica looks up at him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Mick stops dead in his tracks. "No. Never. What gave you that idea?"

She shrugs sadly and begins to walk again. "You don't want anyone to know about me, that you're my sire."

Mick stops her and gives her a quick hug. "It's not about me being your sire. It's just safer for you if no one knows about you because of your connection to Josef. You're very vulnerable right now. It's the same reason no one knows that Shannon is my daughter. It's safer for her. Do you understand?"

She nods slowly. "I guess. As long as there isn't something wrong with me."

He turns quickly and hugs her tightly. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're perfect and once you can defend yourself and aren't a fledgling everyone will know you're part of the tribe. I just want you to be safe."

Veronica smiles. "Ok."

Mick changes direction. "Lets head to the car. It's time to go home. You've been out long enough."

Veronica shakes her head. "No, I want to stay out longer. Please Mick? You said I needed to get used to being around people. It's the only way I'll get to see Logan."

Against his better judgment he gives in to her request. She is right, getting use to humans is the only way she's going to get to see Logan. Unfortunately it doesn't take long and she is tired, hungry and over extended. He watches as she starts to get cranky and a little vamped out. He pulls her into his arms and bodily carries her through the shadows, back to the car so that she won't vamp out all the way and go after someone. As he approaches the car he's glad he parked away from anyone else in the darker part of the lot. He gets in the car and gives her his wrist to feed from. It doesn't nourish her but it does fill her up enough that she promptly goes to sleep. This is his fault. No more staying out longer than he knows is good for her. From now on he will go with what his instincts tell him.

Mick carries her from the car to the house and begins to fumble with the front door. It opens quickly and he moves inside. Josef and Robert both watch as he carries Veronica into the house. "What happened?"

Mick lays her on the couch in Josef's study. He senses she'll sleep quite a while so he's not worried about her waking and being frightened of Josef. "Nothing she's fine. I let her talk me into staying out a little later than we should have. We ran into Marshal, Clint and Janine in the park. They scared her for a little bit but she got over it quick enough. She just had a full night. I fed her a bit and she went right to sleep."

Josef nods. "I know I don't have to tell you to….."

Before he can finish Mick stops him with a wave of his hand. "I know. I just felt bad because she was asking me about Logan again and I had to tell her no. I let it get in the way of my better judgment. I won't let it happen again."

Josef sits in his chair "You know he calls me every morning before I go to the freezer to ask about her."

"Is he still asking you about turning him?"

"No, but I'm thinking he'll hold on for about two or three weeks and then we are going to have to have a real go round about it again. I can see it coming."

Mick frowns. "I'm sorry Josef. I just think it's a bad idea for now."

"I know and you're right. He just can't see the big picture at this point."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews always welcome.....**


	32. Chapter 32

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick only has his own turning to compare Veronica's progress to but it seems to him that she is leaps and bounds ahead of where he was at this stage. He supposes a great deal of it is the difference in their attitudes. He fought Coraline every single step of the way. This close to the beginning his only goal was to find a way to die. Veronica, on the other hand embraces every new experience, every new challenge, making the most of life is her goal. She loves all her new abilities and can't wait to master them. Although he is certain that if he kidnapped unsuspecting women and made Veronica drink from them till she drained them, as Coraline had done with him, Veronica might not be so happy about the prospects of her future. The world is a different place for Veronica's turning. Josef making all the comforts available such as blood on tap certainly doesn't hurt. She'll have time to come to grips with her life before she has to learn to take blood from a human and even then, they will be more than happy to volunteer. He snorts at the thought that it's almost a bloodless turning, if not for the bullets, it would have been so clean and free of physical or emotional pain. He almost resents it until he remembers it will most certainly be the same for Beth and the thought cheers him. Any pain Beth can be spared is a good thing.

Veronica is doing very well up to this point. She's getting more and more comfortable around humans. He is very proud of her. He hates to see anything hold her back, even his own reluctance to face something she needs. They are closing in on the end of their second week together and he can see she's starting to get antsy. Her next lesson was to be drinking from living donors but he notices that every day she seems to be getting more agitated and short tempered. After three days of this he sits her down on one end of the couch and he faces her from the other end. "Tell me what's up with you. What's bothering you?" He watches her closely to see if she even realizes what she wants.

"I want to see Logan. I'm tired of this. You won't even let me talk to him."

"That it?" He asks smiling at her. Mick's been expecting this. He knows her own innate stubbornness is the only thing that's kept her from even acknowledging that she wants Logan in her bed again. She knows she can't have him so until now she hasn't asked. Her desire is finally starting to become too much for her to ignore.

"Yes. That's it." She quietly growls at him.

Mick can feel the anger rolling off her. He feels bad because he probably should have prodded her into at least acknowledging this before now. "You know as well as I do you can't see him."

"But I should be able to talk to him. We've been at this for a month. I've done everything you've asked. What do I have to do to get to see Logan?"

"It hasn't been a month. It just feels like it." He continues before she can argue. "You need to do a couple of things first."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Like what?"

"First you need to learn to feed directly from a human. I was going to teach you that this week but you've been so cranky I was afraid you'd hurt one of the girls. If you can truly conquer your bloodlust you can see Logan. In order for that to happen you need to take the edge off. You have to listen to your body. Do you know what it wants?"

She gives him a sour look full of anger and resentment. "Yes, it wants Logan…. right now…"

Quietly he asks her. "Do you know why?"

"I miss him." He almost laughs when she begins to pout. He's tempted to take a picture to show her later when she's back to her old self.

"That's it, you're sure?" He wants to see if she's registering the fact that she wants him beyond missing him.

He watches her thinking about his question and sees her come to a decision. He sees the determination on her face. She moves down the couch and sits on her knees facing him. "I miss him and I want to get laid. How's that?"

Mick laughs. He can't help it. He rubs her arm and softly he tells her. "V, you know you can't sleep with him so soon. It would be a really bad idea. I can almost guarantee you he'd get hurt very badly. You have no where near the amount of control it's going to take to keep from hurting him." Mick takes a deep breath. He's sure she's not going to like this but the suggestion needs to be made. "An alternative is that I could find a vamp that would ah…. take care of this problem for you."

He easily grabs her hand as it just misses his face. He shows her his fangs and completely vamps out. He doesn't hurt her but this cannot be allowed, especially with a fledgling this will full. Holding her tight he grabs her chin with his other hand to make sure she is looking directly at him. "You will never do that again. I am your sire and you will show respect. I have never done anything that I did not think is in your best interests. My suggestion was only an alternative to the problem. It was not intended as an insult." _Good grief, I sound like Josef. _

He watches as her face crumbles and she begins to cry. He sits back on the couch and holds out his arms and she crawl in close to him and cries on his shoulder. He holds her close and gently rubs her back. He hears her mumbling something against his shoulder. He leans back. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I just want Logan. I don't want anyone else. You won't even let me talk to him. If I could talk to him it would be alright."

"Veronica it's not going to take care of you getting laid and I'm afraid that if you talk to him it won't be enough and you'll just want to be with him even more."

Suddenly she stops crying and scrunches her nose at him. "What year where you born?"

He looks at her puzzled. "Nineteen twenty-two. What's that got to do with anything?" He wonders where this is going.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm going to have to explain sex to you in the twenty-first century."

Mick shakes his head. "What does that mean?"

She looks at him like he's slow. "It means if you give me Logan and a phone and a bed, I'll be fine. Obviously it won't be as good as having him next to me but Logan has a hell of a voice and great imagination. Believe me, it will be fine."

Mick starts to laugh. He gives her a quick hug, as she looks annoyed by his obvious amusement. "You're right. It never would have occurred to me that phone sex would have been anywhere near enough to help you out with this. Are you sure this will be ah…satisfying enough?"

"Like I said, it's not near as much as I want but it will work until we can be together again." She leers at him. "We've been apart before and we have a certain amount of practice with this."

Mick smiles at her "I'm going to trust that you know your body well enough that this will work for you but if you start to have problems because it's not, we will revisit this conversation again. All right?"

Veronica nods.

Mick gets up off the couch. "Give me a day and I'll see what I can arrange. Can you do that?"

Veronica shrugs. "I don't have much choice, do I?"

He smiles down at her. "Go have a glass of blood and go listen to some music. I'm going to go talk to Josef."

Mick enters Josef's study to find him putting papers in his briefcase. "Going to the office?"

"In a couple of hours. I just need to check and see how things are going." Josef looks up at Mick. "You know you're going to have to make a decision one way or the other pretty quickly. I've haven't spoken to her since she asked that I stay away but I even I can sense that she's getting antsy and I'm guessing she's stopped progressing. You're going to have to either sleep with her or find some else to do it. I can tell you it's not going to get any better. She needs to calm down and there is only one way to do that."

Mick snickers. "Veronica and I just had a discussion about this subject. She had a suggestion I would not have thought would work but she assures me that if she can talk to Logan the problem will solve itself."

"Really?" Josef looks somewhat skeptical.

Mick can't help but grin. "Yes, I believe her words were 'You give me Logan and a phone and a bed and I'll be fine. Logan has a hell of a voice and great imagination.'"

Josef looks up from the papers he is straightening, a grin on his face as well. "Phone sex?"

Mick nods. "Yep. Apparently this would not be the first time they have used this method when separated. My impression is that they are capable of making it work. Considering they aren't to far out of their teenage years and your son has somewhat of a reputation for making woman happy, I'm inclined to believe it can work."

Josef smirks at him but before he can say anything Mick holds up his hand and laughs. "Don't you dare make a bad pun about it being all in the genes."

Josef grins. "You just did it for me. So, you're willing to let them try this and see if it keeps her from going crazy?"

Mick becomes serious "Yes, but Logan has to let her call him, not the other way around, at least in the beginning. He needs to do everything he can to not upset her. If she gets upset it defeats the purpose and it will have to stop. When you talk to him I think you should leave out the part about the phone sex. I'd rather Veronica lead him in that direction when she's ready. Josef, don't think I don't understand what they're going through. It's awful to be separated from the people you love, but he's got to go slow and easy if this is going to work. You think he would agree to that?"

Josef nods. "Yes, I think he would and it should make it easier for me to get him to hold off on talking about him being turned. Do you think this will be enough to get her back on track?"

"I hope so but I've also told her if it doesn't than we will have this discussion again. Truthfully after talking to her and thinking about this, I'm not so sure I was right about them not having at least phone contact from the beginning. Maybe I should have trusted them more." Mick looks at Josef ruefully "I don't like to think I have control issues, but maybe it was more about my control of the situation than Veronica getting side tracked by talking to Logan." Mick can't help but see the smirk on Josef's face. "You knew that?"

Josef nods. "Yes but I also knew you'd come out of it at some point. It's not part of your basic personality. You were so intent on doing the right things by her I wasn't going to second guess you and have you start second guessing yourself. Mick, you've been a very good sire for her. If you hadn't had that extra degree of control when you're so new to this, it might not have gone as well. Your instincts were probably correct in that they needed to be separated for a while but for you, not for them. They aren't any worse for it. You've learned something from it and it's another reason why this will probably serve you well when it's time to turn Beth. Besides, there isn't room in this family for any more of us with control issues. Veronica and I are enough."

Mick laughs. "Yea."

"I do have a couple of questions. How well is Veronica really doing? I mean emotionally and mentally?"

Mick smiles. "She's almost back to her old ornery personality. She happily does what I tell her and because this is uncharted territory for her, she hasn't fought me on any of it until this blow up over Logan. She took a swing at me a little while ago. I suggested that I could find a vamp that could take care of her problem for her. She was not happy with the idea at all."

Josef's head snaps up when he hears this. "You didn't let her get away with that did you?"

"No. I made sure she understands that it isn't acceptable. She cried a little and apologized. She got it out of her system, for now. The more things slowly get back to normal including her, I'm sure there will be more for us to argue over. She's always had a strong personality. I told Veronica I would see what I could do about her talking to Logan and she agreed to wait another day. Emotionally she's still a little bit all over the place, but not too bad. She cries far more than she ever did before. That's probably the most noticeable difference. Actually I'm really amazed at how well she's come through this."

Josef smiles. "She has a better sire than you did and she was better prepared. Knowing what's coming makes a big difference."

"When are you going to see Logan again?"

"Actually I was going to stop on my way home from the office."

Mick nods. "Let me know what he says."

"I'll talk to you after you get up tomorrow night but I'm sure he's going to be more than happy to agree to the guide lines you've asked for."

Mick looks down at his watch. "Great. Now before it gets any later I'm going upstairs and call Beth." Mick starts to laugh again and smirks at Josef. "Maybe I'll ask her what she's wearing."

Josef laughs glad that Mick and Veronica may have found an answer to this particular problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef walks into Logan's apartment unannounced. "Where's Logan?"

Gabriel looks up. "He went out early. He wanted to hit the coffee bar and he had some papers that needed to be printed up. He should be back pretty soon."

Josef nods and turns and faces his father as he sits on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me who you were? Why do business with me all these years and not at least say something?"

Gabriel shrugs and turns to Josef. "Because that's not the deal I made with your Stepfather. I promised him that you would never find out from me that you weren't his son." He walks across the room and sits across from Josef. "If it's any consolation I suspect, in retrospect, I would do things differently than the way I did them when you were born but what's past is past. I would like to think that you and I could be on an even footing from here on out."

Josef nods. "Yes. If for no other reason than for what you've done to help Logan. Before Veronica had to be turned suddenly, he seemed happier, calmer."

"He's still not happy with your decision that he shouldn't be turned."

"Well, I have news that may help with that. Mick surprised me with a suggestion tonight that Logan may like."

Logan enters the door with a packet in his hand. He watches the two vampires. He snorts at the absurdity of having a father and a grandfather that are both vampires and not being allowed to join them. He tosses the packet on the counter.

Josef can still sense the disappointment and anger at being told he had to wait.

Logan comes over and sits at the other end of the couch. He warily eyes Josef. "She's still doing alright?"

Josef nods. "Yes. I told you a while back that Mick has moved her over to human blood. They've also been going out so she can get more and more use to being around humans. She's getting pretty good at it from what I hear from Mick."

Gabriel smiles and nods "That's good to hear. It sounds like Mick is doing a good job of guiding her."

Josef nods. "He really is."

Logan wants to ask if he can see her, or when he can see her, or if he was ever going to be able to see her.

Josef sees all those emotions as they play across Logan's face. "She did have one request. She asked if she could call you and Mick was willing to allow it with certain restrictions."

Logan sits up straight, watching Josef intently. "What kind of restrictions?"

"First, she calls you when she feels like it. You don't call her."

Logan nods for Josef to continue. "You do everything you can to keep it light. You don't talk about meeting up with her and most important you do what ever you have to in order to keep her from being upset. If Mick thinks your upsetting her he will put a stop to it. Logan, just go slow."

Logan nods slowly thinking over what Josef has just told him. "This is the kind of thing you meant when you told me to wait so I could be there for her, isn't it?"

"Yes. If you had been turned you'd be far to emotionally all over the place to do this. One of you is enough. Let her lead the conversation where she wants. _Phone sex_ If I were you I would just talk to her about your day. Tell her things you've been doing. Keep it light at first. You know, Mick realizes how much the two of you mean to each other. He told me that when she says your name he could feel the love she has for you but this still has to be on his terms. She's missing you and it's getting in the way of her progress. He's hoping by talking on the phone with you that she will be able to calm down enough, so she can start drinking from the girls. That's the biggest hurdle. If she can control that then I think he would agree to let you at least see her." Josef holds up his hand as Logan starts to interrupt. "It would have to be supervised until he's sure it's safe for you but at least you could spend time together."

Logan leans forward. "What if she gets upset and it's beyond my control? You said yourself that fledglings are all over the place."

"Mick knows that and he won't have any trouble getting the information from Veronica if that's what happened. Look, you said you wanted to do what ever you could to see her. Well this is about as close as you're likely to get until she's more settled. Take it or leave it."

Logan smiles broadly "Oh, I'll take it."

"Good. Now that, that's settled I have a question for you. What in the hell are you and Gabriel working on?"

Logan laughs. "I'm not sure you're ready to find out. Besides it's not done…don't you want to wait till it's done?"

"No. I want to know now."

Logan looks at Gabriel. "You tell him."

Gabriel shakes his head. "No. It was your idea and your work. You tell him."

Josef watches them knowing they are trying to drive him crazy.

Logan smiles a little warily at Josef. "I'm writing a book. It's a fictional autobiography." Logan and Gabriel laugh at the horrified look on Josef's face. "Yes, it's fiction only because no one will believe it's autobiographical."

Josef eyes them both hopefully. "You're still kidding right?"

Logan shakes his head. "No. I'm about three quarters of the way done."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Josef asks.

Gabriel grins. "Josef, it will be fine. He'll publish under a pen name and when the book hits, which I'm sure it will, the publishing house I have some connections with will put someone else out there to go out and sign books. No one but our people will know it's real or know who wrote it."

Josef feels a bit exposed at the idea. "I'm not sure…. can't you write something else?"

A still grinning Logan continues. "I will. I have several ideas that might pan out into another book or two. Think about it while I go upstairs. I forgot that Veronica would probably like a couple of my T-shirts to lounge around in. She use to sleep in them but with the freezer and all….. I don't want to forget to give them to you to take to her. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Josef watches him run up stairs. He turns to Gabriel. "So tell me about the book, about his writing."

Gabriel smiles with pleasure. "Josef, he's got talent and he's good at it and most importantly he really enjoys it. For now this is what he wants to do. It's what's going to keep him from cracking up but I have to warn you there is restlessness in Logan that I recognize. This won't be the first or last thing he tries in his life. Once he realizes that he can do this it's going to give him the confidence to do a lot of different things."

Josef smiles. "Your telling me he's more like you than me?"

Gabriel shrugs. "I just recognize the feeling."

"He's really three quarts of the way through the book?"

"Yes, and if I were still running a publishing house it would be enough to give him an advance, even though he's never published anything before. He's very good. I got him off the ground and gave him the basics but the story and the writing is all his. You'll be very proud of him when it's published."

Josef smiles. "I am now. Hopefully Mick letting Veronica call him will make him happy enough to stave off the idea of being turned until she gets her feet under her. It's still going to be to soon for me to be his sire though. Sarah is coming a long fine but she's just going to need me for longer than he's going to be willing to wait."

Gabriel nods. "Josef when you think it the time is right, let me do it. I'll take good care of him and it might be easier for me to deal with Mick than the two of you risking your friendship."

Josef sighs and leans forward and looks hard at Gabriel. "I have a proposition for you. When the time is right, you turn him, and for as long as he is learning the basics and can't live with Veronica, you live at my place with him in his wing of the house. It's already set up for him. He did live there for a while and he is comfortable there. All that will have to be added is a couple of freezers."

Josef looks at Gabriel expecting him to decline.

Gabriel nods but holds up his hand. "Under one condition. You have to remember whose fledgling he is and if I tell him something you don't agree with, you keep quiet. You and I can discuss it later but you do not countermand anything I tell him in front of him."

Josef thinks about it for a minute. "He's really three quarts of the way done with this book?"

Gabriel smiles and nods

Josef grins. "Alright you and I can walk this tightrope together when the time is right."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome…..**


	33. Chapter 33

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick sits on the balcony of their room watching the stars. They've taking a much needed break from Veronica's usual routine. She's in the other room listening to music. He thinks about the joke he made with Josef about asking Beth what she's wearing but he knows if he goes down that path he'll walk out the door and keep going until he gets home. He misses her so much. The resolve that held him in check in the beginning when they met at the fountain had long ago shattered. Once he admitted that he loved her and couldn't live without her, he never wanted too.

In the beginning of Veronica's turning he had spent so much time trying to make sure that he was doing the right things for her it had distracted him from missing his life with Beth and Shannon. Now as things are slowly returning to normal his vision keeps swinging towards home. He knows instinctively that being this distracted isn't good for Veronica. No matter how much he tries to conceal it he suspects it's starting to creep into her subconscious. He can't stand the thought of her thinking he regrets her turning. He isn't sure that Josef will understand his decision to take V and leave but for both their sakes they need to go home.

He takes a deep breath and flips out his phone. He wants to talk to Beth so much and tell her his plan, but he can't tell her too much. He doesn't want to get her hopes up to high if he can't make his idea hears the phone ring.

Beth snatches it up, hoping she can get to it before it wakes Shannon. "Hello?"

"Hi, there." He tries to sound light and easy but even he hears the desire burning it's way through the phone lines to her.

She hears the huskiness in his voice and smiles. "Hi, yourself." She answers in kind, not bothering to try and hide the desire she has for him.

Mick lets out a low moan. "I miss you so much.I have an idea that I'm working on that could make it easier for us to see each other. We wouldn't be in the same apartment but at least we could spend some time together."

Before he can continue Beth blurts out. "I don't care what it is, just do it."

"I miss you too baby but this would require you to be very careful for the next year or so. Nothing terribly dangerous, but you would have to keep your guard up."

"Mick, I don't care what I have to do if it means I can see you again. I know you. If you thought it was something I couldn't live with, you wouldn't have mentioned it in the first place."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Ok, I have to make some phone calls and arrange a few things and then I'll let you in on all of it. Kiss the baby for me and I'll call you again when I have it all set in place."

"You do that. If you can get back here I'm sure I can make it worth your while." She smiles as she hears him growl as he hangs up the phone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Veronica enters her and Mick's room she sees Mick and Robert moving her freezer through the door into the adjoining bedroom. "Hey, where are you going with my freezer?"

Mick smiles at Robert as they get it situated and turned on. "Thanks Robert. She and I can move the rest of her stuff."

"No problem." Robert tells him as he leaves. "Veronica, nice to see you."

Veronica smiles at Robert. "Nice to see you too."

Veronica turns back to Mick. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Well, this room is an adjoining bedroom to the one we've been using. I thought maybe you might like a room of your own. That way you've got some privacy. You can shut the door or not. If you're feeling jumpy I'll be right here in the next room. How's that sound?"

Veronica smiles at him. She looks around the room seeing that it's a close match to the one they have been using. "Does that mean I can call Logan?"

"Yes, it means that before you go to the freezer in the morning you can call Logan. I think the end of the day is a good time. You can feed, get ready for bed and be all relaxed and then call Logan. Does that sound alright?"

Veronica smirks at him. "Yea, I can work with that."

Mick nods. "Good then lets get the rest of your stuff moved. After that, you have something to do that you've been putting off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks up as Mick enters his study. They had arranged this earlier. Mick has decided it is time for Veronica to stop avoiding Josef.

Josef is sitting on the couch away from his desk. He is relaxing, having a drink and reading the paper. He is trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. Mick enters the room and Josef senses right away that Veronica is behind him. Josef pulls back almost every bit of power that emanates from him. He tries to make himself appear to her senses about as powerful as Mick. Josef sees Veronica peaking out from behind Mick.

The absence of power is not lost on Mick who recognizes the change right away. He shakes his head at Josef. "Josef don't do that. She has to get use to how you are normally. Otherwise she's going to get a nasty jolt if you forget."

Josef almost laughs out loud but thinks better of it. What Mick doesn't realize is Josef damps down his power for whatever the situation and whoever is around him. Mick has always only been exposed to what he's comfortable with. If Josef let either of them feel the full extent of his power they would both be far too intimidated. Josef shrugs and lets them sense what Mick thinks of as normal.

Josef puts down the paper. He smiles at Veronica as he sees a hesitant smile peak out from behind Mick. "V, I'm sorry. You know I would never hurt you. I was just worried about you because you were in such a panic and Mick wasn't waking up to calm you down. If there had been any easier way to wake him up quickly I would have done it."

Veronica stands very close to Mick and watches Josef. "I know. Josef, I know you wouldn't hurt me but…."

Josef holds out his hand. "Come here."

Veronica looks up at Mick. He nods at her. "You need to do this. You and Josef have always been friends. This is no different then the first time you met him in Neptune."

Veronica moves towards Josef and he takes her hand as she forces herself to sit down on the couch. He gently rubs the back of her hand trying to calm her. "Have you called Logan yet?"

Veronica smiles at him. "No. Mick said it would be best to do it at the end of the day. I'm going to feed and then get ready for bed and call him. I hope he doesn't mind since he'll just be getting up."

Josef senses her starting to relax as they talk about Logan. "Ask him what he and Gabriel are working on. You'll be very pleased." Josef watches her eyes light up as all the anxiety disappears.

"Do you know? Can you tell me?" she asks excitedly.

He smiles at her sudden elation. "Yes, he told me but I want him to be able to tell you. It's his surprise. You should hear it from him."

"What time is it?" Veronica grabs Josef's wrist and looks at his watch. "It's 6." She looks up at Mick still holding on to Josef's arm excitedly. "Can I call him soon?"

Mick laughs and nods. "Yes. Why not go upstairs, have a shower and feed and by the time you get done it should be time for you to call him."

Veronica gives both men a quick hug. She waves at them and yells "night" as she runs upstairs.

They watch her go and Mick sits down across from Josef. "That went well."

Josef nods in agreement. "I think she just needed a good memory to replace the bad one. Hopefully she will be alright around me again."

Mick nods.

Josef sees his smile replaced by a serious look he's not sure he likes.

Mick gets up and moves to the bar. As he pours himself and Josef a drink he looks across at Josef. "I've made some decisions for myself and Veronica. I need to tell you my plans."

Josef looks at him wondering what's coming. "Plans? What plans?"

Mick hands Josef his drink and sits back down on the couch. He puts his feet up and looks at Josef. "In two weeks Veronica and I are leaving here."

"Why? Where are you going?" Confusion clearly written across Josef's face as he wonders where Mick could be taking Veronica to live until she's ready to go home.

Mick smiles broadly at him "We're going home."

Mick wants to laugh as he watches Josef hop up and begin to pace. "Are you out of your mind?" Josef growls at him. "You can't go back to the apartment. Even in two weeks she's not going to be anywhere near ready to live with humans. She could hurt Beth, Logan or Shannon and you sure can't leave without her. She's way to young to be apart from you. Mick it's not a good idea at all. Maybe there is a way that they can all come here and live."

Mick waits for Josef to run down. He looks up at him. "You done?"

Josef scowls at him knowing there is much more to come and Mick is just giving him a bad time. "Yes. Spit it out. All of it this time."

"First in relation to Veronica I'm going to teach her to drink direct starting tomorrow. It's time. I think it's going to be fairly easy for her if we stick with females in the beginning. If that goes as well as I suspect, I'll ask Jenny to send over a couple of males for her to try. I don't want her drinking from Logan, not knowing what to expect in the difference she's going to feel when she drinks from a human male."

Josef nods. "Good idea. Once she starts to drink direct, I'm sure she's going to want to taste Logan."

Mick snorts. "Janine didn't help that situation any." With a smirk on his face, Mick tells Josef the advice Janine had given Veronica in the park.

Josef smiles. "She's right."

Mick grins. "Yea, I know it. Anyway this should pave the way for her to be ready for that when it happens. Once she can drink from a human without being supervised she'll have enough control to be allowed to see Logan." Mick looks at Josef. "Agree?" Josef nods. "Yes, I think that will be fine with supervision at first……"

"Certainly, with supervision in the beginning. They can keep up their phone discussions as a way to keep the edge off. From there we'll have to see if Logan wants to be turned or if they can manage a vampire/human living arrangement." Mick sees Josef narrow his eyes at him. "Josef, it can work. Beth and I are proof of that. It's a ways off and Logan may still want to be turned right away so lets cross that bridge when we come to it."

Josef nods and sits across from Mick. "How are you going to keep every one safe until then?"

"I've talked to Beth about this and she's fine with it. I doubt if Logan is going to have any problems with my idea either. Over the next two weeks I'm going to have some renovations done to the kid's apartment. I'll have a freezer room installed with two freezers and a hidden fridge in the kitchen. It's going to have to be done at some point anyway. Veronica and I will move in there. I'll have the apartment next door set up for Logan and he can move in there. I'm going to have a vamp door like the one on my apartment installed to keep him safe. I need to talk to him and Gabriel though because if Gabriel is going to stick around he's going to have to have a freezer as well. I know that he and Finn have been trading off on mine but that's not a solution. I would actually like it if he and Finn stuck around. It would give me someone to baby sit now and then so I could spend some time alone with Beth."

Josef had continued to pace while he heard Mick out. "You've got this all figured out."

"Yes. Josef, I have to go home. I'm getting distracted and it's not good for Veronica. I know she can feel my focus wavering."

Josef nods reluctantly. "I wondered how long you would be able to stick it out without ever seeing Beth."

Mick snorts. "Not much longer. Josef I have to get home to her."

"Do you think two weeks is maybe pushing it a little?" Josef doesn't want to upset Mick since clearly he believes he's worked this out but he doesn't want him disappointed if his time line turns out to be to fast.

"No. The workman will start on the kid's apartment in two days. I need to talk to Logan and Gabriel and give Beth and update today. The new freezers can be delivered right away so they are ready to go as soon as the room is ready and the second apartment set up. A lot of this hinges on how well Veronica does with the freshies" Mick holds up his hand as Josef starts to interrupt. "I certainly won't tell her that. I know she doesn't need the extra pressure."

Josef nods. "I think you should go ahead and make accommodations for Gabriel. I'll talk to him about it. I would feel better if he stuck around." Josef glances at Mick. "We haven't told Logan yet but when he's ready, or should I say when Veronica is ready, Gabriel is going to bring Logan here and turn him."

Mick smiles. "Not a bad idea."

Josef looks at Mick a bit worriedly. "Beth knows that she's going to have to be very careful for probably the next year? Once Veronica is on her feet it will start all over again with Logan."

Mick nods. "She'll do whatever she need to get all of us in one place."

"What about your business? You can't have random humans coming upstairs?" Josef asks somewhat worriedly.

Mick shakes his head. "I was going to take some time off anyway. I'll shut the business down for a year if I have to. I'm going to have a lock put on the elevator so you can only get to the top floor with a key and you can only get the doors to open from our floor with a key. It will keep out humans and vamps that don't belong and make sure that Veronica can't go anywhere unsupervised until I give her a key. The elevator guy owes me a favor and he'll be in day after tomorrow."

"Mick, let me pay for the work your having done." Josef knows Mick and Beth's finances and knows they can afford this but he needs to help somehow.

Mick shakes his head. "Josef, I can afford it."

"I know, but…..you shouldn't have to shoulder everything. I can't do anything about most of the rest of it since you and Gabriel are siring them so the least you can do is let me help take care of the financial burden. Hell you're planning on taking a year off from your business. This is the least I can do."

Mick knows that Josef needs to be part of this in anyway he can. "I'll right. I'll tell George to send the bills to you."

"I'm glad you got George to do the work."

"Yea, it wasn't hard when I explained the circumstances. He was more than willing to pull a few guys in from a couple of his jobs and get them right on it. And since he is the one who drew up the plans for the renovations we've got planned for later he's already familiar with the layout of the apartments. It should go quickly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica plops down on the bed. She's going to her freezer after she calls Logan but she's sure not going to be in that uncomfortable thing while she talks to him. She lays on top of the covers and punches up his number on her cell phone.

She hears a groggy "hello" and she smiles in to the phone. "Hey babe."

Logan sits straight up in bed. "Veronica?"

"Who else calls you babe?" She asks with mock anger.

Logan takes a deep breath. Mick and Josef have him so off balance he doesn't know if she's kidding or not.

"Logan? I'm kidding." She tells him somewhat impatiently.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry. Of course you are. I'm just not awake yet. It's early."

She snickers. "No it's late. You know if you need more sleep I can try again tomorrow. Mick thinks I should call you just before I hit the freezer in the morning maybe it's not such a good idea."

"NO. I'm sorry. I mean no it's fine. When they told me you would call nobody said when or I'd have been awake."

"Logan I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you."

Logan holds his breath again not sure what to say. He's not supposed to encourage the idea of them seeing each other. He hears her let out a small gasp when he doesn't answer her right away. "You don't want to see me. You don't love me anymore. I'm too different."

Logan flops back on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Of course I do. I love you very much. It's killing me not being able to see you."

"No you don't. You didn't answer me when I told you I wanted to see you."

Logan hears her start to cry. "V, please don't cry. Mick won't let me talk to you again if you cry……"

Veronica tries to stop crying but the tears just keep coming.

Logan silently curses Mick. Softly, gently he talks to Veronica. "V, reach down inside and listen to me, you know there is only one woman in this world I love and it's you. Would I have tried to get Josef to turn me the day after you woke up if I didn't want to be with you?"

Veronica smiles through the tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me. You know how much I hate to cry."

"Your just a little emotional from being turned. It will be ok. You'll be my tough as nails girlfriend again soon."

Veronica nods into the phone. "You're probably right. Logan what did you mean Mick wouldn't let you talk to me if I get upset and while you're at it explain why you didn't answer me when I said I couldn't wait to see you? What's going on with you?"

Veronica hears him sigh through the phone. "I….Mick…I…." He looks at his watch; well it's taken all of five minutes for him to get stuck in a situation where he can piss her off by telling her or he can hear her cry because he doesn't know what to tell her. He flips a coin in his head and decides he's rather have her mad than hurt any day. "V, Mick told Josef that if I upset you he won't let me talk to you anymore. He also said that I'm not suppose to talk to you about us getting together so when you said that I didn't answer right away, that's why, but believe me, I love you with all my heart I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. The last thing I want to do is push you into his arms….I can't lose you."

He waits for her reaction. When he doesn't hear anything he worries. "You aren't too mad are you? Please don't be mad at me. You know, I'll understand if you feel the need to sleep with Mick or someone else but………whatever you need….I love you so much."

"Oh, I'm pissed alright but not at you. Logan, go take a shower and get dressed. Have something to eat. I'll call you back. I have to go have a word with my sire and his coconspirator."

He starts to tell her to stop but he realizes the connection is dead. He hopes like hell he did the right thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always, comments always welcome.....**


	34. Chapter 34

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarah enters the room and looks at the two men sitting across from each other. "I just saw Veronica a bit ago. She was going upstairs. She sure looked happy."

Josef holds out his arm to her. "Yes, she's very happy and she's gotten over her fear of me. Things are going well."

Sarah moves over and snuggles up next to Josef and smiles. "So what are you two talking about?"

Josef gives her a quick kiss. "I was just telling Mick about the book Logan and Gabriel are working on."

Sarah looks at Mick and the two of them break out laughing.

Josef looks at them both sheepishly. "It just goes against my natural paranoia to have that much information out there, even if no one will know where it came from or who it's about."

They sense Veronica's furry long before she makes it to the door of Josef's study. Sarah looks at Josef a little worriedly. "She's really mad."

Josef smiles reassuringly at Sarah. "Yes she is. Why don't you go see the girls and let us take care of this?"

"Will it be ok?"

Josef kisses her softly and then smiles. "We'll just sit on her if we have to until she calms down." Sarah gives him a surprised look. "Sarah, I'm kidding. She's just young and frustrated. It will be fine."

Sarah nods and moves to the door. She gives Josef one last smile and moves in the opposite direction she feels the anger flowing from.

Both men stand up waiting for her. Josef leans back against his desk arms crossed. Mick stands in the middle of the room braced for whatever confrontation is coming.

Josef is interested to see how Mick is going to handle Veronica's anger. Hell, he's interested to see how she's going to handles her anger.

Mick shakes his head. "I can't even imagine what could make her this mad. She was so happy when she went to her room. I hope her control isn't slipping."

Josef nods in agreement. "I just hope she's mad at you and not me."

Veronica comes flying through the door. The first thing Mick notices is that she's not vamped out. Her fangs aren't even showing a little and her eyes haven't turned. He also notices she stops on a dime when she sees him. She's using her abilities and even in obvious anger her control is in place.

"You lousy manipulating son of a bitch." She growls at Mick.

"Me?" Mick asks completely taken by surprise at her accusation.

"Mick?" Josef asks wondering what the hell happened. He knows Mick isn't sneaky enough to be manipulative.

Mick starts to wonder if he's going to have to discipline her again when he hears her go after Josef as well.

"Yes, and you too. I'm sure you had a hand in this." She says pointing at Josef.

"Me?" Josef asks

"Josef?" Mick echoes

Veronica narrows her eyes and looks from one to the other. "This isn't a comedy routine." She remembers what Mick said about respecting him and she tries to soften her tone and bring her anger down a notch. She takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm "Look, I know you're my sire and you feel responsible for me. I know you want what you think is best for me, but please stay out of my relationship with Logan."

Mick realizes this has something to do with Logan and his protective instincts kick in. "Did he upset you? What did he say? Did he hurt you?"

She feels his anger radiate out at her and instead of cowering her it gives her anger new life. Veronica closes the distance between them quickly and stands toe to toe with Mick. "He didn't upset me. You did. Don't you ever tell him what he can and can't say to me."

Mick snarls at her. "I don't want you talking to him again. You are my fledgling and you will do as I say or there will be hell to pay."

Veronica's anger boils over. "To hell with you. You may be my sire but this time you're wrong and it's hurting me." Veronica snarls back.

Josef begins to think he should intervene but he sees that her last comment has pulled Mick up short. Josef watches as Mick forcibly pulls his anger back. He points to the couch. "Sit. I want you to feed. I'll get you a glass and we'll talk this over."

Veronica nods but she's not quite done yet. She turns to Josef. "And you, why would you tell Logan such an awful things? That's absolutely disgusting."

Josef goes back to his chair and sits down. He shrugs not having any idea what he could possibly have told Logan that is so awful.

Mick moves back to the couch with her drink and hands it over to her. He sits at the other end of the couch and glares at her. "I'm willing to talk this over with you but there are some things that are not up for debate. You still can't see him."

Veronica waves at him dismissively. "I know that. You think I want to take a chance on hurting him?"

Mick continues, "As long as that's understood. Now explain how I'm hurting you."

Veronica is still mad. She curtly nods at him. "When I left you two I went upstairs to call Logan."

Mick nods. "Yes. So how does allowing you to talk to Logan make me the bad guy? I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is, but you've got him walking on eggshells. He's afraid to say two words to me for fear of upsetting me and having you put a stop to me calling him. Not only that but I thought for a minute that he didn't love me anymore because when I told him I couldn't wait to see him he didn't know what to say because someone told him he couldn't talk about that either." She tries to keep the snarl out of her voice.

"I just don't want you upset and overextended." He growls at her.

Veronica shakes her head at him. "Look, you have to understand something. If I don't get pissed at Logan every so often then something is wrong. Shit happens, and with us more often than not. It's just the way it is."

Mick eyes her speculative. He knows Veronica well enough to know that negotiating with her is going to get a lot farther than the two of them continuing to butt heads. He knows how much having control means to her. "All right, I'll make you a deal. As long as you don't get erratic or start acting in a way that hurts your progress, I'll stay out of your relationship with Logan but under no circumstances do you see him until I say it's alright."

Veronica smiles at him. "Thank you." She then turns her attention to Josef. "Somebody told Logan I might sleep with Mick. Now I'm sure it wasn't Mick so it had to have been you. Why would you do such a thing? That's disgusting!"

"You said that." Mick says somewhat sourly. He doesn't want to sleep with her either but hearing her say the idea is disgusting hurts his pride a little bit.

She laughs softly at him when she senses the sting he's feeling. "You're like my uncle or my dad or something. It would be like incest."

Mick smiles. "Actually that's pretty much the way I think of you too, family."

Veronica keeps staring at Josef "Well?"

Josef shrugs. "Apparently I under estimated your attitudes about sex. Every fledgling I've ever been around gets hit with hormones sooner or later and since you can't sleep with Logan, I just wanted him to be prepared in case you went after Mick or anyone else."

Veronica shakes her head.

Something occurs to Mick. "Josef how many woman have you turned that you haven't been sleeping with already?"

Josef pretends to think about it for a moment. "Exactly none. It's sort of the point."

"Well, maybe it's only that way in your experience because you've already been sleeping with your fledglings. It's the same with Coraline and me. Maybe it's not always like that."

Josef shrugs. "Maybe……I was like that when Vanessa turned me and I wasn't sleeping with her" He smiles at the memory "She found several suitable playmates for me."

Mick starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Josef asks him.

"You were the twenty-five year old son of a rich nobleman. My guess is you were like that before you were turned."

Josef smirks at him. "You have a point. I'm sure of course that prior to Coraline you were a saint…oh wait, I remember seeing you a couple of times at her parties before she got her hooks in you and as I recall, you were trying to work your way through the alphabet, one woman at a time."

Veronica looks at the two of them. "You know, maybe it's not so much what you are like after you are turned that makes you screw anything that will stand still but more about what you were like before you were turned and maybe the relationship you have to your sire."

Josef smirks at her. "I will admit that you have a sire that has more control than any vampire I've ever known. You know how long he went without drinking from a live human and how long it took him to finally get Beth…."

Mick interrupts. "That's enough Josef." He says with a quiet snarl. "Not in front of the fledgling."

Josef shrugs. "The problem with that theory is that although I was sleeping with Sarah before I turned her, believe me she was not promiscuous and now she is just as I expected. Very happy to spend days, weeks…."

Veronica interrupts this time. "That's enough Josef." _To much information._ "The thing is, Sarah loves you. Of course she's going to want you all the time. I want Logan all the time too but I know that I could hurt him but that doesn't mean that I have to jump in bed with the first available vampire. There are always alternatives."

Josef nods at her. "I have to admit when Mick told me about the phone sex, it surprised me. It isn't something that would have ever occurred to me."

Veronica snorts. "No kidding. I have another question. When was the last time either of you guys turned someone born in the last twenty years? You know we have a different attitude about a lot of things now. Maybe it's different because we're different. Hell anyone born in the last twenty years has had safe sex ingrained in them or should have. We're more open to alternative methods at times. Look at you two, neither of you practice safe sex. You both have children that were a surprise."

Mick and Josef look at each other and just laugh.

Josef shakes head. "Sarah is my last and she was born about the same time as Mick." Josef starts to laugh again. "As for children, you have to admit that we didn't get the same accurate information about sex that you did. No one told us about vampires having babies."

Something occurs to Veronica. "Not to get this conversation off track but I have a question about that. Do all the babies you know about; have a vampire for a father and a human mother? Is it ever the other way around?"

Before Josef can make a smart ass comment about grandchildren. Mick cuts him off with a glare. He smiles at Veronica. "I think it's best if you call Vanessa about that. She seems to know more about this than either of us."

Veronica nods in agreement.

Mick smiles. "Now as for turning anyone in the last twenty years. I've only turned one small wicked blond and I have one more to go."

Veronica laughs. "I'm going to assure you of two things. First thing is this wicked blond doesn't need sex from either of you or anyone but Logan."

Mick smiles at her "What's the second thing?"

Veronica looks at him with a twinkle in her eye "You'll have a lot more fun with the second blond. Now I'm going back up stairs and call Logan."

She stands up and walks over to Mick. She leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring enough to listen to me. Just remember this when my baby sister gets to be a teenager and you turn Beth."

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "We can only hope."

They watch her leave and Mick turns to Josef. "Did you notice anything about her tirade?"

Josef nods. "The same thing you did. So far she's got more control than I would have guessed was possible. It will be interesting to see if she has that same degree of control when she begins to feed, and again when she sees Logan."

"Josef, my bet is she will and I'm thinking she's going to be ready for Logan to be turned quicker than any of us thought."

Josef nods. "I think you might be right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan snaps up the phone on the first ring. "Hey babe."

Veronica smiles. "That's more like it. Did you get dressed and have something to eat?"

"No. I grabbed a cup of coffee and came back up to bed. I was afraid if I was in the shower I wouldn't hear the phone ring."

Veronica snickers into the phone. "So, what are you wearing?"

Logan stops dead not sure where this should go……

Veronica senses his hesitation. "Logan it's ok. I had a chat with Mick and Josef. I told Mick some times I get pissed or upset but that's the way it is. He agreed to stay out of it as long as I don't start getting crazy, so we can talk about anything we want. As for my sleeping with Mick….Logan that never occurred to me. You're the only one I want in my bad." She can almost feel Logan relax through the phone lines. "Oh Oh Oh, with all this craziness I forgot to ask about what you and Gabriel are working on. Josef said you told him."

"hhhmmmm…well, I'd rather talk about what I'm wearing or not wearing or better yet, what you're wearing or not wearing."

She sighs with relief. She can tell he's teasing her and it feels so good. "If you're good and you tell me the big secret is, maybe we can talk about what I'm not wearing."

She hears him moan into the phone. "God I've missed you. If I have to, I can live with being apart as long as we can talk. I've missed you so much and you're right. I can't wait to see you again."

She nods. "Yea, feel good, doesn't it? Now tell me what you're working on. Come on, this has been driving me nuts for months."

"It's better if I tell you about telling Josef what I'm working on because he really freaked out." Logan proceeds to tell her about Josef's reaction to the news that he is writing a book.

Logan smiles as he hears her laughing at his story. It's such a wonderful sound.

"Oh Logan, I wish I could have seen his face. It must have been priceless. When can I read it?"

"When it's done and not a minute before." Logan smiles to himself. "Ok, so what are you wearing?"

Veronica breathes softly into the phone. "I'm here on my bed and I'm not wearing one damn thing. Logan, close your eyes and tell me what you want to do to me. Baby, I love it when you do that. You have such a sexy voice."

Unconsciously his voice drops and he begins. "Your wish is my command my lady."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica looks at the arm in front of her. She smiles up at Emily. "Thank you for doing this with me."

Emily smiles. "Believe me it's my pleasure. Josef ok'd this as a special occasion. Since he stopped feeding from me almost a year ago so I could stay here and watch over the girls, he said I could be the one to start you out. Once you feel more confident you can feed from the other girls."

Veronica hears the wistfulness in Emily's voice. "You miss it, don't you?"

Emily lets out a soft sigh. "Yes, but better to not feed Josef and get to stay than be banished all together. Most of the time it's not so bad. In the beginning it was really hard. The farther away I get from it the less it bothers me."

Veronica shakes her head. "Then this is probably a bad idea. I don't want to get you back to the beginning where it bothered you the most."

Emily gives Veronica a small smile. "This won't do that. You don't know this yet but the difference in doing this with a woman and a man is startling." Emily pats Veronica's hand. "Believe me I won't get the same feelings, the same rush from you that I miss so much from Josef. You wait until you taste Logan, you'll see what I mean."

Veronica grins at her. "You're sure?"

Emily laughs softly. "Yea, no problem. I want to do this for you because I like you and because I really do like the act it's self."

Mick watches the two women from a few feet away. When they got up this evening he had immediately noticed the calm radiating from Veronica. He smiles to himself. It seems she was right and talking to Logan was just what she needed. Once they got up and fed he sat her down and they had a talk about feeding from a human. He explained the technique. He told her to concentrate on the heartbeat and other life signs of whoever she is feeding from and it will give her something to zero in on so she doesn't get lost in the sensations and take to much blood. He said after awhile she will learn to do this unconsciously and enjoy feeding even more.

He had asked Emily last week if she would give Veronica her first taste of fresh blood from the source. He knows that Emily won't panic or freak out. He doesn't know any of the other girls as well. He wants to make sure nothing happens that makes Veronica fear her nature. Emily was more than happy to help as long as Josef gave his say so, which he did. Mick watches them chat for a bit while Veronica finds a comfort zone. He wants to go over and give her some encouragement but he thinks twice about it. He is afraid she will feel rushed and that was the last thing she needs.

Veronica runs her thumb over the vein in Emily's forearm. She looks up at Emily. "Ready?"

Emily smiles and nods "Yes. Remember once you start to sink you fangs in don't stop. Hesitation hurts more than if you just go for it."

Veronica nods and sinks her fangs into Emily's arm. She lets out a small moan when the warm, rich blood floods into her mouth. The emotions in the blood hit her next and she understands what Mick was telling her about not getting lost in the sensations and hurting the freshie. The blood from Emily tastes amazing. Nothing Veronica has tasted compares to this. Now she really can't wait to taste Logan. She wonders how much different that will be.

Veronica stops after just a couple minutes. She gently licks the wounds and watches them seal. She cleans up the last of the blood on Emily's arm and looks up at her.

"You didn't have to stop. You hardly took any." Emily tells her softly.

Veronica nods. "Yea, but I'd like to do this again tomorrow and if I take a lot today, I won't be able to. Can we do it again tomorrow?" Veronica looks over her shoulder at Mick.

He smiles proudly at her and nods his head. "If it's alright with Emily and if she feels up to it. You did very well. I didn't feel your concentration waver at all."

Veronica smiles at his approval. "I did what you said to do. I concentrated on Emily and it kept me in check." Veronica turns back to Emily. "Thank you."

Emily smiles warmly at her. "Any time."

Veronica stands up and crosses the room to Mick. "Pretty good huh?"

"Yes, very good. You showed very good control. Now I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What?"

"We're moving home in a couple of weeks." He waits for the joy he expects at his announcement and when she appears less than thrilled he pats the seat next him. "Alright tell me what the problem is. I thought you'd be happy at the prospect of moving back to the apartment." He nudges her. "Come on, tell me what you're thinking."

Veronica sits down but doesn't really look at him. "I don't want to live by myself."

"And you won't. I wouldn't leave you alone. You're still to young." Mick says with a smile.

She looks at him puzzled. "I can't live with Beth and Shannon or Logan so where are we going to live?"

Mick tells her about the renovations that are going to be completed over the next two weeks.

"Are you going to have time for me with Beth and Shannon living next door?"

He looks into her eyes. He wants to make sure she believes what he's telling her. "Always. Never doubt that. If you need something you just tell me."

He watches as the tension leaves her shoulders. "So now lets try again. Hey, in a couple of weeks we're moving home."

Veronica gives him a genuine smile. "Sounds great to me. Can't wait."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome.....**


	35. Chapter 35

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny looks down at her cell phone to see who is calling her in the middle of her busiest time of night. She smiles when she sees its Mick.

"Hey, St. John. How are you?" She watches the room for trouble.

They get through the pleasantries and Mick gets to the point. "Jenny, I need to hire a couple of your people."

"Really? What do you need?" Her curiosity is more than a little peaked since Mick hardly ever shows his face in the club anymore. She knows he's got a permanent attachment to a human.

"I have a fledgling." He begins.

Jenny's mouth practically drops open in surprise. "You have a fledgling?"

He snorts into the phone. "Yes, Jen. Look it's a long story. Let's just say she's a family friend and it was an emergency."

"All right. So, what can I do for you?" _I need to call Josef and get the whole story on this one._

"She's been feeding from Josef's girls but I need a couple of males for her to feed from. She has a human lover she needs to be prepared for and she obviously needs to learn some control before she gets to him. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt your guys but they really need to be experienced."

Jenny nods. "Do you know what she might prefer in the way of looks?"

Mick sighs. "I wish I knew. As it is, I'm sure I'm going to have to talk her into this. I'll I can tell you is Logan, her human, is blond."

"Logan, Josef's son? Is this Veronica? I met her. She spent some time with us before we snuck her into Josef's, before his last party." As she talks to Mick Jenny looks across to see who's at the bar. She scowls at Scott one of her newer freshies. She's got a feeling he's up to no good.

"That's right. I'd forgotten that. Yea, Veronica." Mick tells her.

"Mick, I can send you a mix, but I have a good idea I know what she's going to want. How's that?"

Mick shrugs. "That's probably best. I'll need them to feed her a few times over the course of several days. She doesn't need to feed heavily. Just enough to work on her control."

"When do you want them? Is she ready now?"

"Can I call you? It will probably be tomorrow or the next day."

"No problem. Hey, Mick you know, I hate to ask you this but I could use a favor…."

"I'm kind of tied up right now with Veronica but if it's something I can do, I'd be happy to help you. You know that."

Jenny smiles into the phone and tells Mick what she needs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan, Gabriel and Finn stand in the middle of the new apartment looking over the arrangement of the furniture. They have spent the evening getting it ready for Gabriel and Logan to move in to. The workmen are scheduled to begin work on the new freezer room tomorrow and they wanted to be out of their way. Logan shakes his head. "You know, I don't really need this much stuff. I'm not going to be over here that long."

Gabriel frowns at him. "Logan we talked about this. Don't get your hopes up that she's going to be ready to live with you any time soon. Besides, we might as well be comfortable since we had to move anyway."

Logan nods. "I just think it's not going to be as tough as you think for me to be safe around her."

Finn and Gabriel glance each other. Both men hope Logan isn't setting himself up for major disappointment.

Beth sticks her head in the open doorway of the apartment. I'm going down to let the freezer delivery guy in. Keep those vamp ears tuned for Shannon. She's asleep in her playpen downstairs. I'll leave our apartment door open."

Logan looks at Beth. "I'll check on her in a minute. We're done here and these two are sucking all the joy out of my life."

Beth scowls at the vampires wondering what they've said to Logan. "Thanks Logan. I'll be back in a few minutes. I don't know how many trips it's going to take to get them up and down the elevator."

Beth puts her key in the lock on the elevator and watches as it lights up. She gets in and goes down to the parking level. The elevator opens and there are three freezers stacked up and a tall muscular vampire standing next to them. "You ready to move those upstairs?" He watches her closely. He is surprised that a human female is meeting him.

"All ready but I need to look in the elevator." He looks around and then looks at Beth. "It's to small for more than one freezer at a time so I'll have to do this in stages." He easily picks up the first freezer and moves it into the elevator. Beth turns her back on him to get into the elevator and he takes a deep whiff of her trying to decide if she belongs to anyone. He decides she doesn't since he detects only the faint smell of a couple of vampires.

The elevator begins to move and she looks up into his face and sees his fangs showing. He pulls the stop button on the elevator and looks down at her.

"You're so beautiful. How about a taste? I won't take much." He says to her with a grin on his face, his fangs fully extended.

Beth looks at him like he's a complete idiot. "You are so screwed." She tells him and begins to scream as loud as she can.

For an instant two things register at once, she's not freighted in the least but she's screaming like a banshee in a very enclosed area. The vamp clamps his hands over his ears for a moment.

Gabriel and Finn hear the scream at the same time and know it's coming from Beth. They look at each other and before Logan can ask what's wrong they are gone. Logan moves quickly across the hall to make sure Shannon is all right. He grabs a stake out of Mick's weapons chest just in case. Gabriel and Finn reach the elevator and in one quick move Gabriel has the doors open. They look down and see the elevator stopped several floors down. Finn looks at Gabriel. "I'll let you know if I need help."

Gabriel nods. Finn let's his vampire loose and hops into the shaft and lands as lightly as he can on the top of the elevator. He rips the top off the emergency exit. He looks inside and lets out a snarl. He sees Beth backed up against the wall by a vampire. Finn reaches in and grabs the vampire by the back of the neck and takes one leap back up the shaft and lands between the open doors.

Logan walks out in the hall with a stake in his hand, just as Finn jumps back up the elevator shaft with the other vamp in one hand. Logan shakes his head. Their abilities never cease to amaze him.

Finn looks at Gabriel. "Hold this piece of shit for me."

Gabriel nods and takes the vampire by the neck and holds him off the ground.

Finn turns to the shaft and calls down to Beth. "Are you all right?"

Beth doesn't feel like yelling back up so she pushes the stop button in and the elevator begins to move again. Once she reaches the top she smiles at Finn. "Yes, I fine. Thank you." She turns to Gabriel and the still struggling vampire. "I told you, you were screwed."

Finn walks over to Logan. He holds out his hand and Logan hands him the stake.

Beth turns back to Finn. "You think we should tell Josef about this?"

"Josef?" The vampire manages to squeak out.

Beth nods. "Yes, Josef Kostan. You may have heard of him."

"L..L..Lady I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted a sip. I thought you were a freshie."

Beth scrunches her nose at him. "Why would you think I'm a freshie?"

"You don't smell like one lone vamp. I got a mix of scents. I didn't know you belonged to anyone. I thought you were freelance." He looks at Gabriel. "Come on man, let me go."

Before he can continue Finn plunges the wooden stake into his chest. He goes limp and Gabriel lays him on the floor. Gabriel and Finn look down at him like a bug.

Beth turns to Gabriel and Finn. "So, what do you think? You know if we turn him over to Josef and Mick they won't even hesitate to kill him."

Finn nods. "As it should be. I agree with them on this. It's the only way you stay safe. I don't want to think of what would have happened if we had not been here. Also, he was stupid and careless. Stupidity like this endangers us all."

"Yea, but you know, in a way it's not really all his fault. He's right about one thing, Mick hasn't been home in so long that I probably don't smell like I belong to anyone." Beth eyes the two vampires in front of her. "And weather I like it or not I know how it is with vampires. Anyone not claimed is fair game."

Gently Finn looks at Beth. "I know your inclination is to spare this worthless shit but remember it's not just you that needs protecting. Shannon and Logan live here as well and as I said he's an idiot and a danger to the community."

Gabriel looks down at the staked vamp. "All brawn and no brains."

Beth agrees reluctantly. "I guess you're right. If it were just me….." Beth flips out her phone and listens to it ring. "Josef?"

Josef answers "Beth?"

Beth tells Josef what's happened. "I would have called Mick but you know he can't leave and…I'm not sure I want to tell him this over the phone."

Josef nods. "But you're alright? I can tell him you're fine?"

"Yes. He never got a chance to lay a fang on me."

Josef takes a deep breath. "I'll tell Mick. He's not going to take it well. Let me talk to either Gabriel or Finn."

"Josef, one more thing before I give the phone up. I don't think you should kill him. I'm quite sure that you can make sure he gets the message without killing him." Beth glances at Finn and Gabriel and they are both scowling at her.

"Beth…..I'll think about it. I don't like things like this to go unpunished. It puts you all in danger if no one thinks there are consequences. Also, what if he does this regularly to woman without regard to how much danger he puts the rest of us in? Approaching strangers in semi public areas like the building elevator is stupid."

"I'm not saying unpunished, I'm saying leave him alive." She tells him again.

"We'll see. Mick may not go a long with it but I'll tell him what you said. Now let me talk to Finn or Gabriel."

Beth hands the phone to Finn and stands in the doorway of the apartment watching the two old vampires.

Finn listens to Josef. "Got it." He hangs up.

Finn motions to Gabriel to follow him. "We need to meet Victoria in the garage. She will take it from here."

Gabriel turns to Logan standing in the hallway. "Logan please stay with Beth until we get back." Logan nods and watches as they move the freezer out of the elevator and get in with the unconscious vamp slung over Gabriel's shoulder.

The pair gets to the garage level and wait in the shadows for Victoria to arrive. Luckily there is little traffic through the building at this time of night.

Victoria pulls in and backs the van up and comes around without a word. She opens the back doors and Gabriel tosses the vamp in. The doors slam behind him. She crosses to Gabriel and kisses him hard. "Heard you were in town." She says when they break the kiss.

Gabriel smiles at her. "Nice to see you again." He growls softly at her.

Victoria peaks around Gabriel and sees Finn leaning against the wall waiting. "Hey Finn."

"Hey Vick. I'm going back upstairs. I don't want the kids to be alone for long." He turns and heads for the elevator.

"I'll be up in a minute." Gabriel says over his shoulder as he looks down at Victoria.

"Yea, sure." Finn says with a smile as the elevator doors close.

Josef hears Mick and Veronica enter the study. Mick looks at Josef and knows right away that something has happened. "Just tell me everyone is all right."

Josef nods. "Yes, Beth and Shannon are fine." He sees Veronica frown. "Logan too. Everyone is fine but I need to tell you what happened and I need you to stay calm." He knows how hard it is for Mick to stay away from Beth this long without danger being added to the equation.

"Tell me." Mick growls.

Josef relates Beth's phone call and watches Mick clamps his jaw. He can tell Mick is trying to keep his anger in check but he's not having much luck. Josef glances at Veronica and almost in unison he hears a low growl from both of them. Josef smiles to himself. Apparently she's just as upset about anyone violating the home front as he is. "What did they do with him?" Mick asks

"Finn and Gabriel are going to meet Victoria in the garage and she's going to take possession of him. I will tell you, that Beth requested he be left alive."

Mick narrows his eyes at Josef. "My first instinct is to say no. Did she say why?"

"He apparently told her he couldn't tell that she belong to anyone because he couldn't smell one lone vampire on her. He thought she was a freelance freshie. She seems to think it's not entirely his fault."

Mick sighs. "I hate it when she has a point."

Josef shakes his head. "You're don't seriously think he should be left to live? He approached an unknown human in a simi public place. Beth aside this could have turned out really bad for all of us. You're instincts are a lot better gauge on this than your human. Beth doesn't have to know what happened to him."

Mick shrugs. "I'm not going to lie to her. Josef you know how she is about vampire justice. Ever since Emma and Jackson……Look, just tell Victoria to make sure he understands how lucky he is and that he better get the hell out of town or I will kill him. I can't very well do much about it right now anyway."

Josef nods reluctantly. "I don't like it."

Veronica scowls at Mick. "You can leave without me if you have to."

Mick shakes his head "Not yet. I wouldn't feel good about leaving you unless there were no other options."

Veronica sighs. "Two weeks and we'll be back home."

He nods. "I'm going to go call Beth."

Veronica glances at Mick. "I'll stay down here. I want to talk to Josef about something anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yea. We're good again. I just needed a reminder of what a general pain in the butt he is."

"And don't you forget it." Josef smirks at her.

They watch Mick leave and when Veronica senses that he's out of earshot she smiles at Josef. "I have an idea. Something you are going to help me with."

Josef looks at her speculatively. "And why would I do that?"

"Because we both owe Mick big time and it's the least we can do for him."

Josef nods. "You're right. I'm in. What's the plan?"

Victoria gently moves back from Gabriel. "Give me a minute here. I have to call Josef." She nips at Gabriel's jaw. "Business first."

Josef looks down as his phone rings. He sees its Victoria. "Hold on. I have to answer this." He tells Veronica.

"Josef?"

"Yes."

Victoria hears something odd in his voice. "Can you talk?" She glances at Gabriel and sees him watching her closely.

"Not at the moment." Josef answers

"Just tell me this. Do you want this guy dropped in a hole, never to be seen again?"

"Yes."

"And let me guess…. you don't want Mick to know."

"You're very perceptive. Call again soon." Josef clicks the phone shut and turns back to Veronica. "Now where were we?"

Victoria turns to look at Gabriel. He can tell from her end of the call and her expression what was said. She starts to tell him and he smiles and holds up his hand. "Please just do as you were asked and leave it at that. I can't lie about what I don't know about."

Victoria smiles. She kisses him again. "This is good-bye then." She kisses him softly one last time. "Call me." Gabriel smiles as he watches her drive off into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny enters the room and looks down at the dazed freshie. Jack has worked for her for several years and he is still in high demand. He has dark rugged good looks matched with blue eyes that you can get lost in. He takes very good care of himself. He isn't particularly vein but he knows what vamps like and he tries to give it to them. His blood is as pure as is possible. No caffeine, no alcohol, no drugs, lots of exercise and good food. She can't remember the last time he was sick. He started working for her when he was eighteen and just out of high school. He was an occasional at first, but it didn't take long for her to recognize talent and she signed him as an exclusive to the club not long after that and he is twenty-five now. She knows that she's going to have to let him go one of these days and she's already made up her mind to offer to turn him if it's what he wants. He is one of her best people and better yet she knows she can trust him. Not something she does very often with vamps or humans. He looks up at her as the fog of feeding his last vamp subsides. He stars to sit up straight when he sees that it is Jenny standing over him. She puts a gentle restraining hand on his arm and sits down next to him. "Don't bother Jack. You're fine."

He smiles gratefully at her and lays back against the couch. "Jack, you're off the schedule for the next week, maybe two."

Now he does immediately sit up straight. "Jen?"

Jenny smiles at him. "I have a special assignment for you and Connor. Mick St. John called tonight. He has a fledgling and he needs her to start feeding from a male. They are both living out at Mr. Kostan's. I want you and Connor and Scott to be ready to go out there when Mick calls. He'll send a car."

Jack looks at her puzzled. "Jenny, you know I would never question your orders but are you sure……you want Scott to go with us? If we need three wouldn't Drake be better?"

Jenny sighs. "Jack, you don't like Scott do you?"

Jack shrugs. "I don't trust him. There is something that…..I'm not sure what it is but, I have a bad feeling about him."

Jenny nods. "Yes, I do too. When he first started here I thought the reason he kept his emotions in such close check was that he was new. Now I think it's because he's hiding something. I need to know what that is. I could get the information the easy way but then I might not know the extent of his treachery if that is what this is about. You understand, I need to know exactly what he's into."

Jack nods. "Except that he doesn't really have the experience for this particular job. Fledglings take just the right balance."

Jenny gives him a knowing smile. "It won't be a problem. She's not going to pick Scott."

Jack shrugs and smiles. "If you say so. You know vamps better than I do."

Jenny laughs. "It's not the vamp I know better it's the woman. In this case she's going to go for dark hair and dark complexion. You and Connor are perfect. She'll save the good looking beach boy look for when she gets back to her human lover. Scott would be to much of a reminder of what she really wants and can't have until she conquers her control."

Jack laughs. "Ah, it's like that. So, you want me to keep an eye on Scott is that it?"

She nods. "Yes, just keep some mental notes about anything he does that seems odd or out of place. I'll give the same heads up to Connor. I've discussed this with Mick and he'll make sure he doesn't get into any mischief at Josef's. I've watched Scott pretty close around here and I haven't been able to see him doing anything out of line. I want him out and away from here to see if he might get careless. He might let his guard down and say something to one of you."

"So, when did you say this would be?"

"Mick said she should be ready for you in the next day or so. She's been feeding from Josef's girls but now he needs her to switch to males. Mick will most likely want you and Connor to feed her lightly several times over the next few days."

"I'll be ready. If I'm off the schedule then I think I'll go up to my room and have something to eat and get some sleep."

She pats his leg. "Sounds good. I'll call you when I hear something from Mick."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope this wasn't to much of a weird chapter…….**

**Comments always welcome….**


	36. Chapter 36

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scott looks all around him as the three young men follow Mick down the hall to meet Veronica. He doesn't know what he's looking for but he knows he will, when he sees it. If he can find just the right information he will be able to sell it to his contact for more than his usual monthly fee. If it is big enough, maybe he'll get an extra finders fee or a bonus. He's been selling the man information on the vampires that feed from him practically from the beginning when he was just a freelance freshie in the public vampire clubs. At the start he was very nervous that one of them would find out what he was doing and kill him but as time went on he saw that their arrogance didn't allow them to believe he could be any kind of danger to them. Most vampires see humans as nothing but a food source so they don't worry about talking in front of him. He's passed on all kinds of information over the last couple of years. He never knew if his information was helpful or not he just got paid month in and month out and all he had to do was to call a number if he heard something interesting. When he calls the number it triggers an answering machine that records what ever he has to report. A couple of times he received a text message that more information was needed and he would meet the man in an alley and retell his information with the man trying to see if he knew more than he thought he did.

Three months ago he had started to work for Jenny and he noticed a jump in the amount that he was paid every month. Unfortunately he had learned quickly that the vampires that frequented her club were very different. They tended to be older and smarter. The vamps he fed now were as a rule more secretive and much more careful. He supposed that was why they had managed to live longer. So far he hadn't had anything to report. He hoped in time the vamps would become more use to him and become complacent and let things slip.

He wondered some times what they were doing with the information but truth be told he didn't really care. The vampires were nothing to him. Just a means to and end. He made pretty good money and didn't really have to do much but keep his blood clean. Now he has a shot at some really good information. If he can find anything useful it will be here in Josef Kostan's home. He just has to keep his eyes and ears open for any little scraps he might find.

Whoever this fledgling is she must be pretty important to Kostan and St. John if she is living in this house. If she picks him to feed from maybe she will be unstable enough that he can get some information from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mick finds Veronica at the desk in the library, three male humans, trailing behind him. He stops in front of her and she glances up at him from her laptop. "What? I'm in the middle of emailing Logan."

Mick lets out a growl. She looks up at him and rolls her eyes. She saves the email and shuts her laptop. Veronica folds her hands together and smiles sweetly up at him. "Yes? What oh, honorable sire can I do for you?"

Mick looks at her and smiles. "Nice to see your sterling personality starting to shine through again. What you can do for me is, you can pick one of these guys and go over and sit on the couch and feed from him."

Veronica looks behind Mick. She sees three very good looking guys, all about her age, one with light brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes, the other two both have very dark brown hair and olive complexions. The only real difference she sees is that one has blue eyes and the other green eyes. She looks from them to Mick a couple of times and then shakes her head. "Nope." And begins to open her laptop again.

Mick puts his hand on the laptop and keeps her from opening it. "Veronica" he growls. "You will do this. It's something you need to do a few times before we go home."

She continues to shake her head. "I told you. Nobody but Logan."

He snorts at her. "I didn't say you had to have sex with them. I said I want you to feed from one of them. You need to do this before you try it with Logan. If you like, you could wait until we go home and have one of them come up to the apartment?"

Veronica narrows her eyes at Mick. "You know I don't want that." She looks behind him again and they all smile handsomely at her. They look rather pleased at the notion of letting her feed from them. "Why don't you guys go out to the pool and watch the girls. I need to have a chat with Mick."

They look at Mick and he closes his eyes and nods. "I'll come get one of you." He tells them.

They turn and leave for the pool.

Mick turns back and sits across from his hesitant fledgling. "Veronica we only have a few days left before we go home. If you do this as much as possible before we leave, and do as well as you have with the girls, there is a good chance that you can spend some time with Logan right away. It would have to be supervised at first but it shouldn't take long before you can spend some time together alone. Otherwise, it's a not going to happen until you do this. This is important and it's one of those nonnegotiable points."

Veronica can see the determination in his eyes but that doesn't mean she can't at least try and change his mind. "Mick I don't want to. I don't see why it's so important. I drank from the girls. How much different can it be?"

"Very different. You'll understand better after you drink from one of them. If you're going to be allowed to drink from Logan you have to do this with a stranger first. In the beginning it's hard enough to control the blood lust from an opposite sex donor but even harder when you're in love with one. Add sex to the equation and if you're not prepared you've got a recipe for disaster." Mick gets up and pours himself a drink. "The other day Josef started to give me a bad time in front of you about how long it took me to drink from Beth and I shut him up, but he has a point. I was so in love with her and I wanted her so badly, that I was sure I would get lost in the feelings of euphoria and kill her because I wouldn't be able to stop." Mick looks off into the past and then glances at Veronica who is watching him. "You know the story about my saving Beth when she was four?"

Veronica nods not wanting to stop the flow of words from her sire.

"After that I didn't drink from a live donor for twenty-two years, until Beth made me drink from her so I wouldn't die in a deserted hotel in the desert."

Veronica's eyes get wide and she hopes he'll continue.

Mick takes a deep breath and gives her the short version about how he ended up drinking from Beth when he hadn't fed live in all those years. The silence stretches out and finally Veronica has to know more. "So after that you started drinking from Beth?"

Mick snorts. "No. Let's just say I had commitment issues. It took another year for me to admit to myself or to Beth that I was in love with her. Eventually I realized I could lose her if I didn't acknowledge to her that I loved her and do something about it. I still didn't drink from her but we started our relationship. It took her quite awhile after that for her to convince me that if I wasn't going to hurt her when I was on the verge of death that I wasn't ever going to. We made love and I sunk my fangs into anything but Beth. My own arm, a pillow, whatever."

Veronica smiles at him. "I'm assuming you do now."

Mick smiles at her wistfully, thinking of Beth. "Oh, yea."

"What changed your mind?"

"Beth finally got through to me enough that I just took it slow. I started out drinking from her when we weren't making love until I was comfortable enough that I knew I wouldn't hurt her when we were. V, I'm not lying to you, granted, I had issues but you ask Josef, a lot of humans get killed this way. I don't want you to hurt Logan. If Grant is right the worst result would probably be his turning but that would not be good. You are not up to that challenge by any stretch of the imagination. Not only that but Logan's turning should be on his terms not because you've got hot pants and are out of control. Listen, do this for Logan. The better prepared you are for this the more you can make sure he enjoys it as much as I know you want him to. Of course the other alternative is that you don't feed from Logan and the two of you don't make love until after he's turned. It's your call but one way or the other you will do this if you don't want to wait."

He's not sure if it's the idea of waiting or what's best for Logan but he thinks he's gotten through to her. Mick watches her hoping her next move will be to pick either Jack or Connor as Jenny figured she would.

She lets out a sigh of acceptance. "Alright. I'll go get the dark haired one with the blue eyes. I don't want the fair-haired one at all. It would be too much like…. Logan. We'll do it in here but if he touches anything he isn't supposed to he's going to draw back a stub cuz I will cut his damn hand off."

Mick stands up. "Get comfortable. I'll go get him. His name is Jack. If you like the two dark haired ones you can drink from the other one later, his name is Connor, before you go to your freezer. You don't have to take much, just enough so you know your control is improving."

Mick gets to the pool and sees the young men sitting at a table leaning back watching the girls. He knows they are smart enough not to get too close to any of Josef's girls. They look up at Mick as he approaches. "Talk her into it?" Jack asks.

"Yes. Did Jenny tell you this is going to take the better part of a week?" He watches as they nod. "Right now Veronica only wants Jack and Connor but Scott I need you to stick around in case she changes her mind." _And so I can keep an eye on you._ "Fledglings are a bit unpredictable. I've got rooms for the three of you. You will stay in the common areas of the house if you're not in your room. If you don't bother the girls you can talk to them but if they tell you to leave them alone, do so because Josef has no sense of humor about anyone bothering the girls. If they're upset they taste funny. He likes them happy and healthy." As if on cue, Emily walks up and sits down at the table with them. Mick turns to her. "This is Emily she's in charge of the girls. She can tell you about meals and show you your rooms and answer any other questions you have."

Emily looks up at Mick. "Are you going to have Veronica feed now and later?"

"Yes. I'll take Jack to her now and when she's done and he's rested a bit I'll show him to his room and see about something for him to eat. Jack, you know she's just a fledgling and hasn't fed from anyone but the girls before? She says if you touch anything you're not supposed to you'll draw back a stub and she means it. Can you handle that?"

He smiles up at Mick. "I've been at this a few years. Yea, I can handle it. She's not my first fledgling. You just make sure she doesn't get lost. I like my life."

"Not a problem. I have no intention of leaving you alone with her. She's got a human lover she wants to get back to and this is her only path. It's the only reason she agreed."

Jack laughs. "Man, some guys have all the luck."

"More than you know. He's Josef's son." Mick adds.

Scott's ears almost twitch when he hears this. A vampire with a _human son?_

Mick doesn't even move a muscle of recognition but he hears Scott's involuntary responses to the information about Logan. It doesn't last long but it's enough for Mick catch on that Scott is interested in Logan.

"And he's human?" Jack asks.

Mick nods. "For now. It's a long story. Just be good to Veronica. I want her to enjoy this so she understands what it's going to be like when she sees her human again."

Jack stands up. "Lets do this."

Mick turns to Connor. "Do whatever you want until say six am. Be awake and ready for her then."

Connor nods. "I'll be ready."

Veronica sits on the couch and waits for Mick to return with….Jack. She makes a sour face. She tries to see the best way to do this and decides to just stick with his forearm. At five foot one she's so much shorter than most people that so far she's stuck to forearms just because biting someone's neck would almost require her to sit in their lap or lay down next to them and she's sure as hell not going to do that with anyone but Logan. So far Mick hasn't said anything about it. Jack goes over and sits on the couch. Mick notices he gives Veronica some space. _Smart kid._ Mick goes over and sits at the desk picks up the paper hoping she can ignore him but every sense he has is tuned into the pair.

Veronica eyes Jack and sighs. "I'll put my back against you and you can wrap your arm around in front of me and I'll feed from your forearm."

He smiles and shrugs. "Hey whatever you want is fine. However you're comfortable, you're the vamp."

Veronica moves against him and he holds his arm up and brings it around in front of her. Jack looks down at her. _I would love to lick her neck from back here but she'd probably cut my tongue out. _

Veronica realizes that except for the chef, this is the first human male she has been in the house with since she was turned, never mind the same room. She takes a deep breath and uses her new heightened sense of smell. She'd forgotten how……very male they smell. She can hear the blood moving through his body and his heart beating. She runs her tongue over the vein in his arm. His skin tastes so very good. She hears a small moan and almost gets mad at him until she realizes it came from her own throat. Gently she runs her fangs across his skin and now she hears him moan. She smiles at the thought that she's not the only one affected by this. Veronica sinks her fangs into his arm in one quick movement.

Jack lays his head back on the coach and feels Veronica drink from his arm. _She can drink from me anytime. _He feels her tongue running across the wounds as she nurses the blood from his arm. His breathing picks up and he feels his body start to respond to her.

Veronica feels the blood run into her mouth and moans at the taste. Mick was so right. This is so much better than the girls, richer, fuller. She closes her eyes and just feels the ecstasy of the flavors of Jack's blood.

Mick watches her and senses her slipping away into the bliss of Jack's blood. Mick walks across the room and crouches down next to her. He whispers to her. "Come on Veronica concentrate on the freshie, not on how good he tastes. You can do that later when you've had more practice. Come on girl. Stay with it."

Veronica hears her inner predator snarl "No." at Mick's words.

Mick reaches over and rubs her arm. "Veronica, you can keep drinking as long as you don't take too much. You don't want to hurt Jack."

This time she heeds Mick's words and pulls her self back. She listens to Jack's heartbeat and his breathing. His heartbeat is a bit fast and his breathing seems shallow so she licks the blood from his arm until the puncture marks stop bleeding. She watches Jack as his breathing evens out and he's staring at the ceiling somewhat sleepily. She wonders if she should help him lay down but Mick stops her. "He's fine. Let him be for a bit."

Veronica looks up at Mick. "Shit. You weren't kidding. Ok, so now I know why I had to do this with Jack first. You're right this is way different than the girls." She smiles at Mick. "I can't wait to see Logan again."

Mick nods. "But first you have to do this a few times with either Jack and Connor. It's not something you can do just once and have under control."

She knows he's right. "All right but we're suppose to go home in another few days."

Mick nods "That's right. It's why I had her send more than just one. If you feed from Jack when you first wake up and then Connor before you go to your freezer you should get almost a dozen feedings before we go home. We should have a very good idea of how much control you have at that point. After that we'll see where you're at in relation to being with Logan. OK?"

Veronica nods. "I know I can do this." Veronica hesitates for a moment and continues. "Mick, nobody can know anything about this. You tell Josef to be quiet about this. I'll tell Logan about it at some point but I want it to come from me not anyone else. He may not understand until after he's turned."

Mick nods. "I'll tell Josef but I don't think you have to worry. You're right this is something you should explain to him."

Josef peaks in. "Did I hear my name?" he looks down at the drowsy freshie. "Looks like it went alright. He's alive and he looks pretty happy." Josef turns to Veronica. "So, what do you think?" He asks with a smirk on his face

"I think I'm going to start selling tickets." Veronica grumbles.

"Josef, behave." The last thing Mick wants is for Veronica to feel like she's under pressure.

Veronica stands up. "If it's ok, I'm going to go finish my email to Logan."

Mick nods. "Go ahead. I'll take care of Jack."

Josef and Mick watch her leave. Once again Josef looks down at Jack and then at Mick. "Really how did it go?"

Mick moves across the room to let Jack rest but he keeps track of him with his senses. "Not to bad. I had to intervene but not forcefully. I just had to remind her where she was. I think for a first time she did fine."

Josef nods absently. "I take it Jenny was right. Veronica wants Jack and Connor."

Mick smiles. "Whether they be humans or vamps Jenny knows people. That's why when Jenny says she thinks she's got a freshie that's up to no good I listen."

Josef scowls. "I don't like having him in the house but if she's right we need to get to the bottom of it before he causes damage to the community. Have you had any interaction with him yet?"

Mick makes a face. "A little. I got a hit off of him when I mentioned Logan and it came out that he is human. He didn't show it but I got a sense that it interested him quite a bit."

Mick hears Josef let out a low growl. "If it's information he's looking for it will be interesting to see where it's going. Does he have a phone or anything else we can monitor?"

Mick snorts. "Jenny beat us to it, which is why we are going this route. She said he's been very careful which leads me to believe if he's up to something he's been at it for a while. He was freelance up until three months ago and most of the stuff that floats at that level is rumor with nuggets of fact here and there. Jenny's place though is a whole different ball game. There are a lot of deals done in her place. Never mind what would happen if it got out that she had a freshie that was selling information or doing anything else that might spook her clientele."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef watches Sarah out of the corner of his eye as she stands in the doorway watching him. Something is bothering her but he can't quite imagine what it is. He can see she's ready to talk about it but doesn't know where to begin. He gets up and crosses the room to her and takes her hand. "Talk to me. What's bothering you? You're not unhappy are you?"

Sarah smiles and rolls her eyes. "Hardly. I'm very happy."

Josef leads her over to the couch and sits down he gently pulls her into his lap and nuzzles her neck. "Then what's bothering you?"

She turns in his lap so she can see him. "Josef, how come you never let me feed from a male freshie like Veronica gets to?"

He smiles at her and she hears a low chuckle. "Honestly I'm not sure. I guess I just figured you'd mention it when you felt like you were ready. The only reason Veronica is doing it so soon is because of Logan. Otherwise, I think it would just happen when she was willing to try it. If you're interested I can have Jenny send someone over. Whenever you're ready let me know and I'll call her."

Sarah nods. "Alright. I just thought maybe you didn't want me to drink from a human male."

Josef shakes his head. "No. I just didn't think much about it. I'm sorry. Let's get Mick and Veronica settled. They'll be going home soon and then we can either go to Jenny's together or I can have her send someone over. What ever you want. All right?"

Sarah smiles and kisses him. "I love you."

"Good because I love you too."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always appreciated………**


	37. Chapter 37

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica marvels at what a blur the remaining two weeks are. On the last night before she goes to her freezer, Jack comes to her. She had fed from Connor earlier in the evening.

She looks at Jack. "How come you and Connor traded?"

He smiles at her. "I was your first. I might as well be your last before you go back to your boyfriend. We're rolling out of here as soon as you feed this last time, so this is good-bye."

She rolls her eyes and smiles at him. "Thanks, I guess."

He smiles at her and slowly shakes his head. "The pleasure is all mine." Before she can think of a retort he looks at her seriously. "I'm not making a pass at you." He quietly laughs. "I would if I thought it would do me any good, but I'm not. I mean it. It was nice feeding you all week. It felt right to do this with you. You come see me at Jenny's any time. Maybe once your boyfriend is turned you can come together and he can find someone he might like to feed from."

Veronica scrunches her nose at him and he laughs. "You really are a fledgling. You'll get over that jealousy of yours soon enough. Now lets finish this so I can go home."

Mick peaks in one last time and sees how well she's adapted to drinking from the freshie. He's prepared her as best he can. Now if she can have that kind of control with Logan things will move fast for all of them. Mick mentally crosses his fingers and smiles.

Once the male freshies are off the property Mick goes in search of Josef. He finds Josef and Sarah in the library. "I just wanted to let you know that Veronica did really well with her last several feedings. She didn't have any trouble at all. I think when we get back if she and Logan want to spend time together it's fine. "

Josef smirks at Mick. "Alone together or watched together?"

Mick smiles thoughtfully. "I think whatever they want is fine. I suspect that right now Logan is going to let her lead them back to where they were before she was turned and she won't go there unless she's ready. I don't think it will be long before they are living under one roof again, whether he's turned or not. One thing about Veronica and her issues with control, it will serve her well in this case. I'm not to worried about them sleeping together."

Josef nods. "That's good to hear. You know she's not going to want to be alone for awhile yet."

Mick smiles. "She won't be alone she has Logan."

"You know what I mean. Her comfort zone is with you and even me to some extent. She's part of the tribe and she going to need to feel that connection for a while."

"Well, this member of the tribe is going to be across the hall from her. Josef, I'm not saying it's going to happen right away. I told her I wouldn't leave her until she asks me to. It's better that way because it's at her pace."

Josef laughs. "If you said that to any other fledgling I'd worry but this one will want her independence as soon as she can stand it."

Mick nods. "Which is why we're going home tonight when we get up. It's time. Her natural independence is slowly starting to resurface and I want to encourage it."

Josef smiles. "I figured as much when you let Jack and Connor go. Did you tell Veronica about Scott?"

"No, I didn't want her upset or make her suspicious of Jack and Connor. I only wanted her concentrating on them and her control. I'll tell her when we get back and things settle down again."

"I will drive you home on my way to the office. Have you called Beth and given her the good news?"

"No, I want to surprise her even if I'm going to be staying across the hall."

Josef nods. _Someone's going to be surprised all right but it won't be Beth._

"Josef, Have you and Gabriel talked to Logan about being turned yet?"

Josef shakes his head. "No. I think I'm going to let it go until he asks me about it again. Like you said, it's better if it's at their pace. I'm glad it sounds like Veronica did so well with Jack and Connor. I talked to the girls about our guests. The consensus is that Jack and Connor are both good guys and minded their own business." Josef smiles to himself and glances at Sarah "I may invite them back as it's been pointed out to me, that I may have neglected some of my responsibilities in that area."

Mick watches a bit amused, as Sarah looks a little embarrassed. "I'm assuming the reports were less than glowing about Scott? I tried to keep an eye on him but he seemed to spend most of his time in his room if he saw me coming. I didn't catch him doing anything out of the ordinary besides his heightened interest in Logan."

Josef nods. "Which pretty much dovetails with what the girls said. Em found him in here looking at the picture on the desk."

Mick walks over and turns the picture around to see which one it is and shakes his head. "Crap." It's a picture taken a couple of months ago of Josef and Logan with Veronica standing between them.

"Yes. So, now he doesn't have physical proof but he has seen visual proof that he can pass on. Emily also said that he tried to lightly question her about Veronica and Logan but she played dumb and didn't tell him anything. Actually all the girls played dumb and he bought it. So, what he knows is that Logan is my son and he's human and not much else."

Mick shakes his head. "Lets hope that whoever he's passing information to already knows that part of the puzzle. A pretty wide swath of the community knows about Logan and some of them don't all care who they gossip to."

Josef nods. "That and some of them would love to see me fall so they can take my place. Although if this is a human thing, they may keep there mouths shut. It's one thing to use other vamps to get at me but it's another to invite the humans into it." Josef shrugs. "We'll just have to make sure someone keeps an eye on him and we watch for trouble."

Mick smiles. "Just like always."

That night as they get ready to go, Josef finds Veronica saying good-bye to the girls. "When you're done there I need to talk to you for a minute."

Once she's done she follows Josef into the other room. Veronica smiles at him. "Josef, I want to thank you for all you've done for me. I'll never forget any of it."

Josef kisses her cheek. "It was my pleasure." He sighs. "Listen, I want to tell you something. Mick cares for you a great deal. You know that right?"

Veronica nods. "Yes. I love him too. It's like having a second dad."

Josef nods. "That's good but at some point he's going to turn Beth, you know that?"

Veronica smiles and nods "Yea, so?"

Josef gently holds on to her arms. "So, when they get to that point, if you need anything, I mean anything, I want you to call me instead of Mick. I don't care what it is. I don't care if that son of mine has royally screwed up, it doesn't matter. You're my family and I care about you a great deal. Mick would kill me for telling you this but when it comes time for him to turn Beth I would like him to be able to concentrate on just that. Do you understand?"

Veronica nods and scowls as tears start glisten in her lashes.

Josef can feel her trying to keep herself from crying. "Damn. I'm sorry. Don't think this was Mick's idea. It wasn't. He'd stake me over an open fire if he heard me telling you this. It's not because he doesn't care. I just want him to be able to turn Beth and not have any other worries."

Veronica shakes her head. "Josef, I'm fine."

He looks at her closely. "You're sure?"

"Yes." She gives him a quick hug. "It's so nice to have so many people who care about me. Thanks Josef. I can't imagine what could happen but I'll do as you ask."

Josef watches as she turns so he can't see her wipe the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Lets go. I'm sure Logan is impatient to have you home." He puts an arm across her shoulders and they walk to the car together.

Josef and Veronica find Sarah and Mick already at the car. Mick looks at Veronica closely and then narrows his eyes at Josef. He looks back at Veronica. "What's the matter? You're upset."

She nods. "Just saying good- bye to the girls and thanking Josef."

Mick looks at her suspiciously. "You're sure?"

She smiles at him. "Yes. I'm fine. Lets go home."

Josef parks next to Mick's Benz. They approach the elevator and get in and Mick realizes because he wanted to surprise Beth he didn't get an elevator key from her. He pulls out his phone to call her and Josef smiles and puts his hand on Mick's arm to stop him. "Some of us think ahead." Josef pulls out a key and inserts it into the lock so the elevator will recognize the top floor of the building.

Mick smiles and shakes his head. "I should have known."

They ride the elevator up to the top floor and the doors open. Beth is standing in the hallway holding Shannon; Logan is standing next to her. Gabriel and Finn are standing just behind them.

Mick glances at Josef. "You set me up."

Josef laughs. "Not me. Talk to your women."

Veronica moves first as she launches herself at Logan. She stops short and pulls back just before she reaches him so she won't bowl him over.

Logan takes Veronica in his arms and hugs her tight. He kisses her and he hears a small moan. His hands begin to roam her body and she pulls him into a tighter kiss until they hear Josef mumble something about small children being present. Veronica pulls back and winks at Logan.

Mick moves to Beth and hugs her and Shannon. Beth notices even as he hugs her, he has one eye on Veronica. She smiles to herself with acceptance. She knows this is the way it's going to be for a while. She's just glad they are home. She's accepted that it's a fact that when you fall in love with a vampire something just are they way they are.

Beth moves to Finn and hands Shannon to him. He smiles and takes the little girl in his arms. "We'll see you tomorrow some time late. Have fun and sleep in." He looks down at Shannon rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I'm going to take her inside now. It looks to me like it's a one bedtime story night." Mick looks confused but kisses Shannon on the top of her head before Finn and Gabriel move away and disappear into the apartment.

Beth tugs on Mick's arm pulling him towards their apartment. He digs his heels in. "What is going on?"

Beth smiles at him. "Veronica, thought that you and I should have an evening alone since you've been gone so long."

Mick looks at Veronica and scowls. "Who's going to stay with you? I don't think you should be alone your first night back."

Veronica grins at him. "I won't be. Logan will be with me."

Josef throws a knowing glance at Mick. He's glad they discussed this earlier and Mick had given him his assurances that he felt Veronica was going to be alright on her own with Logan.

"Are you sure?" Mick asks her quietly.

She understands immediately what he's really asking her. "Yea, everything will be all right."

Josef glances at Logan who isn't surprised in the least. _They planned this._

Veronica crosses over to Mick who is still watching her and kisses him on the cheek. "Trust me. You've taught me well." Veronica grins at Beth. "Would you get him out of here?"

Mick nods. "Thank you." He smiles down at Beth. "We have a great family. You realize that don't you?"

"You'll get no argument from me." She pulls on his hand again but this time she gets no resistance. He follows her gladly into the apartment.

Josef watches them go and smiles. He glances at Logan and Veronica who have almost forgotten he's still there. He clears his throat and they both turn and look at him quizzically. "Listen, just remember that Gabriel and Finn are next door if……"

Veronica shakes her head. "You two are impossible. Go to work. Logan will call you before you get to your freezer in the morning."

Josef nods and waves as he walks to the elevator "Have fun."

Mick hears the door close behind him and he smiles down at Beth. The desire he's been holding at bay come forth. He leans in and kisses her passionately. He pulls back and looks down at her. He takes her hand and kisses her palm. "I've missed you so much." He looks into her eyes and sees everything he wants mirrored back at him. "I'm so glad you're home. " she answers him. He kisses her again and turns her around so she's pressed against the door. Mick ravishes her mouth and hears the moans she brings forth as her body arches to mold to his. Beth feels his hands cup her bottom as he pulls her tight against his body. All of Mick's senses are under assault by her desire. He lets out a low growl and sweeps her up in his arms and she lets out a small gasp of delight. Beth kisses his neck and nips at his jaw. He moves quickly to the stairs and into the bedroom. He puts her down and cups her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. Waves of desire wash over Beth. She moans into his mouth. Beth breaks the kiss and steps back from him and tantalizingly she begins to strip for him.

Logan and Veronica enter the apartment. Logan kisses her hard pouring all the emotion he can into the kiss. Veronica senses his emotion and desire behind the kiss and it almost buckles her knees. She's always known he loves her but to feel it on this level almost staggers her. She's never truly appreciated how much she means to him until now. She wonders how much more she'll feel when she tastes his blood. He starts to lead her to the stairs but she stops him. "I didn't think about this till just now but I hope there is blood around here somewhere because I really need to have something before we go any farther. If there isn't I'll go next door and get some from Gabriel."

Logan's face lights up. "Hey, that's right. You haven't seen the new fridge or the new freezers. Follow me." He walks into the kitchen and slides back a panel just like the one Mick uses across the hall. He takes out a tall carafe of blood and pours her a glass and hands it to her. "Here you go." His fingers brush hers as she takes the glass and the electricity jumps between them. She smiles to herself. Wordlessly she drinks it down and watches him. He takes her hand again and leads her up the stairs. Logan opens a large door and inside there are two freezers side by side. Logan smiles at her. "I got to thinking about this and once I'm turned, if you want, we can get a nice double wide freezer like Josef and Sarah have." The image of Veronica and Mick inside Josef's freezer momentarily invades his thoughts. He shakes it off but not before Veronica senses the shift in his mood. "What?"

"Nothing." He can see she's not buying it and he sighs. "When you were first hurt Beth and I insisted on seeing you and Mick. Josef told us your condition and all that but you know…..we both just needed to physically see the two of you. There you were curled up next to Mick in Josef and Sarah's freezer. I know why it had to be that way but you know, it sort of hit me hard at first."

Now it's Veronica's turn to take his hand. "You know something odd, I know that we were in that freezer together for a week because they told me we were but I have absolutely no recollection of anything from the time I was shot until I woke up and Josef scared me half to death. I never really thought about it until now."

"Really?"

"Really. Logan, you know sleeping with Mick never entered my mind. I really gave Josef hell for telling you something like that." She takes a step closer to him. "You're the only one I ever wanted." Veronica leads him into their bedroom. "Lay down." He watches her from the bed as she slides next to him. "Logan, Mick insisted that I drink from male freshies before I came home so I would be better prepared and I wouldn't hurt you." He starts to interrupt but she stops him. "Listen, this is probably going to sound dumb but I always drank from their arms, in part because all I could think about was laying down next to you on our bed tasting your blood from your neck. If it's all right with you I'd like to do that…."

The image of the freshie that Josef was feeding from that day he'd walked in at the house comes to mind and he smiles. "Just tell me what you want me to do." And she does.

Veronica only intends to take a little blood from him so they will both know what to expect if she bites him when they are making love. She wants to know and feel and taste his blood first. She also doesn't want him so tired from the blood loss that the night will be lost to them. They get into a comfortable position and she sinks her fangs into his neck.

Logan feels a momentary sting and then it is replaced by the feeling of his blood flowing into her mouth. The feeling of her drinking his blood makes him moan with pleasure. In response he begins to run his hands over her body. She hears herself moan as she feels his hands on her body. She gently licks the wounds on his neck until they stop bleeding and she swings her leg over his body so she's straddling him. She looks down and smiles at him. "I want you so much." He pulls her down to him and they find their way back to each other.

Later Veronica rolls over and watches Logan as he sleeps. She kisses his temple and starts to move out from under the sheets and he sleepily grabs for her. "Please don't leave. I know you can't sleep here every night but just tonight please stay here with me."

She nods and moves back into the bed. He snuggles up behind her and holds her tight against his body. She smiles as she feels his body start to wake up to hers…..

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome…**


	38. Epilogue

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Epilogue**_

Josef looks up as Logan walks through the door to his office. He wonders what's brought his son here. Josef stands up before Logan can get to the desk. He moves to the more relaxed surroundings away from the desk. Logan follows him and sits across from him. Josef smiles at him. "So?"

Logan smiles. "So, I wanted to tell you I've decided to wait for a while before I'm turned."

Josef leans back. "You know my feeling on the subject. I think this is a good idea but I'm curious as to why."

"Well, the book is almost done and I have idea's for a couple more and I'd like to write them from my current perspective as a human. There is no way I'm going to look at the world the same once I become a vampire."

Josef is very pleased to here Logan's reasoning. He's proud of how far Logan has come in the last few years. "You've got that right. You'll never look at things the same after that. Have you talked to Veronica about this? How are things going with you two?"

Logan laughs. "Yea, she just wants me to do what makes me happy but I also suspect it has a little to do with the taste of my blood."

Josef smiles. "I can see that."

Logan snorts and continues. "Veronica and I are great. Things couldn't be better. I probably would have just gone ahead and been turned if it had turned out that we couldn't be together. As it is, things have are very good at home so there is no rush. Mick is still sleeping at the apartment but I think she's getting close to letting him go home."

Josef frowns. "Logan, don't push her."

Logan shakes his head. "I'm not. But all of us are going back to work and I think the routine of it is going to make her feel even more comfortable. Plus she'll have time with Mick at work if she gets jumpy and needs to be around him."

"Is that where they are now, at work?"

Logan smiles "Yea, out doing surveillance. Boy was she excited about going back to work. Between being a vamp and going back to work she really is about as happy as I've ever seen her."

Josef notices that his son doesn't exactly look miserable. "I haven't talk to Mick much since he and V moved back. How are he and Beth doing?"

Logan laughs. "Let's just say it seems like Finn is baby sitting an awful lot."

Josef smiles. "I'm glad they made it through all this so well. Beth really has been a constant surprise to me over the years. I wonder how much longer she's going to want to wait to be turned."

Logan shrugs. "Who knows?" He looks at Josef closely. "What's going on with you? You seem off some how."

Josef smiles sadly at Logan. "Sarah is leaving."

"Why?"

Josef sighs heavily. "I'm not saying she won't be back but she spent fifty years in that coma. She needs to find out what's out there, what the world has to offer and to do that she's going to have to leave for awhile."

Logan frowns. He knows his father loves Sarah very much. "Why don't you go with her?"

Josef snorts. "I've seen the world. For the time being I'm happy right where I am and the truth is I think this is something she has to do on her own. I'll just make sure she knows she can always come back."

Logan nods. "Want to go have a beer with me?"

Josef smiles. "Make it a scotch and you've got a deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Veronica look over the edge of the building and watch Scott walk down the alley to his meeting. Victoria has been watching the other human in the alley since his arrival a few minutes ago.

Scott sees his contact at the end of the alley. He can see that the man is not happy about being summoned. Well, that will change once Scott tells him what he's found out. Scott approaches him.

The man eyes him. "This better be good."

Scott's face lights up. "Oh it is. It's about Josef Kostan. I was at his house last week."

The man turns quickly, real interest shinning in his eyes. "If it's any good, we'll see about that bonus."

Scott looks smug. "Kostan has a human son, a real flesh and blood human son. I've seen pictures of the two of them." Scott waits for the man's reaction.

"You stupid idiot. You had me risk exposure for this?"

Scott's mouth drops open. "You already knew?"

He shakes his head. "Hell, everyone in town knows. You damn idiot. Don't ever call me and tell me you have to see me again. Leave a message like always and I'll call you if your information is worth a shit."

Scott's shoulders slump. He silently nods and turns to leave the alley from the direction he entered it. Mick nudges Veronica and they follow him. Victoria follows the other man who leaves in the other direction. Mick and Veronica follow Scott until he returns to Jenny's. Mick stops and flips open his phone. "Jenny?"

"How bad is it?" she asks

"You've got good instincts. He tried to sell information about Josef and Logan to a human. It sounded to me like he's been at this for quite a while."

"Shit. Where is he now?"

Mick hears the anger in her voice. "He just walked in the front door. If you're in the main room you should see him any minute. Jenny, are you going to take care of this or do you want Josef to have someone do it?"

She makes a disgusted noise. "No, I'll do it. I'm responsible for his actions. I'm just glad he didn't get any real information out of my place. Thanks Mick. What about his contact?"

Mick smiles grimly. "Victoria will take care of things on that end." Mick flips his phone shut and turns to Veronica. "Let's head home. It's time we went through the mail and all the messages."

He watches the smile that breaks out on her face. "Can't wait."

He laughs. "I know. That's what worries me."

Victoria stays in the shadows and follows Scott's contact. She watches as he stops and pulls out his phone. He makes a call and she listens carefully. "It was a bust. The information is months old. The idiot." He disconnects the line. Victoria makes her decision and before he can leave the alley she lightly jumps down in front of him. She can tell he immediately knows what she is. Victoria circles the human looking him over. He watches her, knowing he's about to die. "It's a set up." He states flatly.

"Of course it is. It's one thing to have them out there in the clubs selling you information but it's another when you invade the upper tiers of our society. We take a very dim view of humans gathering information on us. History has shown us what happens if to many of your kind know too much about us. If you tell me who you're working for, what the plan is maybe I'll let you live." She continues to circle him.

"No, you won't. It's not your M.O. You are a take no prisoners kind of vamp."

Victoria shrugs. "So, you know who I am?"

He smiles. "I know they call you the cleaner for a reason."

_Not good._ "You never know. If I'm interested enough in what you have to say I might consider it. Someone else might like to ask you a few questions."

The man snorts. "Like Kostan? I've got less chance with him than I do with you."

_Really bad. _Victoria shows no recognition when Josef's name is mentioned. She continues trying to draw information out of the man. "So what is, it this time, religious fanatics, hunters or just your garden variety power play? You know, you don't seem like any of those…." She taps her fang with a fingernail. "What can it be?"

The man closes his eyes. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Victoria realizes she's not going to get anything from him. She senses that he's already resigned himself to his death, so she accommodates him. She reaches out to him and quickly snaps his neck. She calls for her people and they load his body into the van. She picks up his cell phone from the ground and carefully puts it in a bag. They will print him and take every bit of information they can from him and turn it over to Mick to see if he can find out what is coming at them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The End.**

**This has been a very long road. Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to leave comments and who stuck it out with me to the end.** **I was ready to give up on this one several times but your encouragement and comments kept me going. **


End file.
